Legacy of Travas
by MetalFox2013
Summary: Travas Starfox, the older brother of future Solarfox/Extinctioners members Scarlet and Erica, has been given a second chance thanks to Nosgoth's Legendary vampire, Janos Audron. HIs new life, however, hasn't been easy on him ranging from enemy encounters to visions of the future. Will he be able to live his new life and create a new legacy, or will the dangers get the best of him?
1. Awakening and Denial

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 1: Awakening and Denial**

The vast storms continued to rage on amongst the horrific green, ghastly skies within the depths of banished dimension that lied upon the land of Nosgoth. Inside the dimension, a hard, yet long awaited battle is being fought by the Hylden General, or the "Sarafan Lord" many have called him, and a veteran vampire named Kain. Taking place in the dimension to which the Hylden, a race that was long banished by their vampire adversaries' aeons ago, remain stuck and awaiting to return to their former homeland. However, at the moment the soul reaver blade was no longer in the hands of the Hylden Lord, an ancient winged, blue-skinned vampire named Janos Audron appears before both Kain and his enemy.

"You", The Sarafan lord said as he was in slight shock in seeing his enemy.

"Yes, your prisoner, from whose blood you built your evil plans", Janos replied coldly

"For what could be more righteous than to take our revenge and your freedom from the same source. Tortured aeons of suffering aren't too good for you, Vampire", The Hylden General replied.

"But not for you, Hylden, who has dared to set a corrupting foot upon this world after your banishment. Return to the demon dimension for which you belong", Janos ordered.

"But by what right, cursed one, did you send my kind to that place of evil", The Hylden General asked.

"By what right did you lay on us the curse that drove us from the light and made us predators of human kind", Janos shot back with his own question.

"It was justice, for our banishment from the world. You see what it is made of our once fair race", Stated the Hylden General with hatred in his tone.

"I see you have taken your true form at last", Janos shot back as he now approaches the Hylden General. When he jumped to attack him, however, he was clutched upon by his enemy's sharp hands.

"Then go, and see what it makes of you", he eagerly stated to his vampuric adversary as he grips on his neck harder. However, Janos begins fighting back against the Hylden adversary for as long as he could, though last a few brief seconds.

"Kain, *ugh* the sword", he calls to him as he was now struck down by their adversary. With this, Kain grabs onto the sword by telekinesis and clutches onto the blade before Janos is once again at the hands of the Hylden General.

"Now I sentence you to the hell of your own making, a prisoner… for all time", He says to him as he throws him into the depths of the dimension that the Hylden had suffered in for eons.

"NOOOOOO… KAIN", He yells in agony for he is cast down from the battle, to suffer for all of eternity of the hell that he was about to bestow upon. Janos began to lose consciousness from his defeat and continues to fall into oblivion… until something happened that is. A beam of energy has been cast from Janos' unconscious state and began to teleport him towards an unknown, distant land, thus preventing him from suffering the fate of falling to his own apparent oblivion inside the Hylden Dimension.

***Alopex S.S. Cemetery, near Veron Opus, 2:30 p.m., April 3****rd****, 992***

It was a dark day for many of its Alopex residents, including a grieving military-oriented family known as the Starfox's. To the Starfox family, they had both lost their son, Travas Avery Starfox, to three felin thugs according to their only witness, Scarlet Ann Starfox, thus the event itself had unknowingly planted a seed of hatred for the felin species deep inside her. Now, they sit in front of their only son's and brother's closed casket soon to be buried into their family crypt.

"Dear heavenly Maker, we come and pray to you to ask that you bless the Starfox family with comfort from this horrible tragedy that has come upon them losing their only son, Travas, who was taken away from them by a murderous event some time ago and that they may someday be reunited with him for when the time comes," A young pastor said. "In the maker we pray, Amen", he continued as he comes to the family to provide them and their friends with hugs and the casket carriers ready themselves to take the casket into the family crypt.

"*Sobs* Travas", the young vixen child, Scarlet says as she cries and sobs uncontrollably while her family comforts her. Her mother, Victoria Starfox, tries to comfort Scarlet as she carries a sleeping toddler vixen kit named Erica Starfox in her arms.

"Scarlet… *Sobs*", Victoria spoke while choking back on a sob as the family and others head to their vehicles to leave the Veron Opus Cemetery. As they do so, the casket carriers take Travas' casket into his family crypt, where his final resting place will be set.

In the car that the Starfox family is driving, Scarlet looks out the window and begins to wonder about how she will be able to cope with her brother's death.

"Goodbye, Travas…" Scarlet spoke as she quietly sobs to herself. Her parents look at her and her sister, worried on how things are going to end up becoming in the future as new emotional scars have formed from the aftermath of the tragic event they had recently suffered.

***Inside the Crypt, Three days later, April 6****th****, 992***

Throughout the day, everything inside the Alopex S.S. Cemetery seemed quiet after the funeral for Travas Starfox; a vulpine janitor was leaving after he finished cleaning up the Crypt due to his monthly Crypt cleaning shift he had. But just about five minutes after the worker left the Crypt, however, a lighting ball of energy had appeared and began to spark inside the Starfox family resting place. It was then that the same vampire, Janos Audron, had bestowed upon the Crypt after the energy from his body teleported him from the Hylden dimension to this location. Shortly after his accidental arrival to the Crypt, he awakens to find himself at a location he had never seen before.

"Where… where am I? Was this the hell the Hylden had bestowed upon after they were banished from the very heart of Nosgoth", He says with a mood of suspicion However, after a bit of roaming into the Crypt, he notices that there had been symbols that he had never seen before, including one that seemed to be a shape of a red fox head on top of a gold triangle. He looks upon the strange insignia and thoughts begin to course within his mind.

"Strange, I believe that I have bestowed upon the hellish land that the ancient vampires had created from their magic to banish our Hylden adversaries from Nosgoth. Though I never saw this insignia before, I believe I may be at their own Crypt" He continued on as he looked around for clues upon where he is located.

After about another five minutes of wandering around, he realizes that he's not at a Hylden Crypt, or in their dimension for that matter, but at what seemed to be a family one… and from what he has discovered, there has been a funeral just recently due to photos being placed on the person's casket. He looks at the photos and, to his shock, sees that they were not of Hylden decent, but what seems to be that of animals with human like qualities.

"My god… what are these mysterious creatures from which they contain elements from those of both animals and humans alike. Was this the work of the Hylden race… or was it the work of another", Janos asked himself. "Now that my mind has begun to put the pieces of this puzzle together, have I truly bestowed upon the Hylden Adversaries' banished land… or have I bestowed upon another land that was neither the creation of the ancient Vampires' nor of our adversaries", he continued as he looked around his surroundings a bit more thoroughly. But then he senses some sort of pure energy coming from within a nearby casket recently made.

"What is this mysterious energy? It's similar to that of a corpse having energy to become a vampire. But this… this is different… for it is pure… and uncorrupted", Janos wondered to himself as he investigates the casket. Then he finds the name of the body encrypted on the metal casing attached to the tomb.

"Travas Avery Starfox", He wondered once more as he places a hand on the coffin, opening the casket door to reveal a young male anthromorphic fox somewhere in his early twenties, wearing a black and white suit. The body itself contained black fur on his lower left leg, ear, and forearm while the rest was an orange color with the white eye patch fur on his right eye. Upon examining his wound, he notices that he had died by being stabbed in the heart and a slash wound on the right side of his neck, both upon which seemed to be caused by a struggle.

"*sighs in sorrow* Killed at a young age and by the hands of such criminals… how terrible and dreadful, for this to happen upon an innocent man", he said to himself as he wonders upon whether or not he could bring the foxlike man back to life.

"I've heard many tales and theories about using this kind of magic to bringing back vampires differently. It has supposedly been theorized that this new vampuric breed was to be more efficient and slightly stronger than normal vampires. But more importantly, they were to be completely alive and not amongst the legions of the undead. However, no one had ever succeeded in using this spell with the proper means, for it required a specific kind of energy for the spell to succeed. Now that it courses my mind, this may possibly be the specific energy that is required for spell to work… just as I have heard from a fellow vampire guardian many aeons ago in Nosgoth's ancient history", Janos thought within his mind as he began to remember something that one of his fellow ancient vampire guardians had spoken to him about.

_***Flashback ***_

_A long time ago within Nosgoth's ancient history, an ancient vampire walks upon the balcony of the Vampire Citadel while looking upon the Pillars of Nosgoth in the sun setting horizon. As the vampire looked on, he feels a sense of worry within him as he sees the Pillars themselves corrupted for the failure of its nine guardians to serve them. As he turned to face the entrance of the Main Chambers, three fellow winged vampires wearing ancient Greek-like robes enter the Balcony and looked upon his worried expression._

"_Janos, I can sense that you are worried deeply about the binding, are you not", the first vampire asked calmly as Janos looked upon him._

"_It seems that you have found my humblest concern upon which worries me gravely, Julius. I fear that the binding may fail because of vampires no longer being born… due to our infertility caused by our adversaries' blood thirsty curse", Janos explained worryingly while glancing downward as the other two looked upon him calmly._

"_I know it worries you deeply, Janos… but it has come to the point that we nine guardians have to die", Julius the Energist replied while placing his right hand on his left shoulder, thus causing Janos to look upon him. "I know it troubles you strongly, but it is the price that we guardians must pay for our failure to serve the Pillars", he explained as the other two vampires walked towards the direction of the Pillars, patting his back as they passed by. "Orzach, Morlock, I shall follow you both in time, for I must have a word with him alone", he asked as he relieved his hand from Janos' shoulder while they turned to face him._

"_Very well, Julius… we will meet you upon the heart of the pillars shortly", Orzach the Druid said as he flew towards the pillars. At the same time, Morlock turned to face Janos as he calmly approached the worried vampire._

"_Janos… I know that this is hard on you. However, it is the best thing for us to sacrifice ourselves in order for new guardians to take over", Morlock the Paladin said as he turned towards the direction of the Pillars once again. "All I can hope is that the new guardians may make better work of the Pillars than what we have done upon them", he continued as he began to fly towards the corrupted Pillars. Within a few seconds after he took off, a younger, wingless vampire with black hair and blood red robes enters upon the Balcony and sees Janos and Julius before him._

"_Vorador…" Janos spoke softly as Vorador turned to face him._

"_My Sire, what makes of the Pillars at this time? And why are you not with the other guardians at this time, Julius", Vorador asked._

"_I am supposed to be on my way towards the Pillars at this time. However, I believe that it is time that the both of you follow me towards the Sacred Chamber at once", Julius said as he headed for the Sacred Chambers within the southern section of the Citadel with Janos and Vorador following him at the same time._

_After about a minute of walking towards the southernmost section, the vampires enter upon the Sacred Chamber. Inside they could see a garden containing a well within the heart of the Chamber itself as the setting sun shined beautifully through the clear glass and upon the plants growing inside. Shortly then, the vampires find a marble table and sit upon its luxurious marble benches provided for them while Janos and Vorador looked upon Julius._

"_We all understand that the binding is crucial at this time… but there is something important that I must tell you before I make my sacrifice upon the Pillar of Energy", Julius spoke calmly with a sense of importance in his tone. "However, there has been a vital discovery that I have made during my resurrection research", he explained further as Janos and Vorador looked upon him with sudden curiosity._

"_What was it that you have so recently discovered", Janos asked._

"_What did you discover that had made it so desperately vital", Vorador asked as well._

"_I can see the eagerness within the both of your curious eyes", Julius said while chuckling briefly. "During my research concerning a vampire's resurrection, I had noticed that many of our vampires that we have resurrected have been shown to be amongst the undead. But with this particular subject with pure energy within his deceased body, I have discovered that he had been brought back amongst the living, though only for a brief moment", he continued explaining as Janos and Vorador's eyes slightly bucked open upon his explanation._

"_Among the living, you say…?" Janos asked._

"_But how is this possible", Vorador also asked._

"_As I have said within a few moments ago, I have resurrected the man containing pure energy and that somehow bought him back as one of the living instead of the undead. It may be possible that by using our resurrection magic upon a deceased individual containing the purest of all energy with the right means, we may have actually found a way to bring back individuals as vampires amongst the living… or, if you so please, coin this a 'living vampire'", Julius explained as the other two vampires looked at him with widened eyes._

"_A living vampire, you say", Janos asked in an intrigued manner._

"_But what has made of this new 'living vampire'", Vorador asked as Julius looked down slightly and shook his head._

"_Unfortunately, the living vampire had only lived for a brief moment in time, for I mustn't had the proper means to raise him entirely from the dead", Julius spoke as the others nodded in understanding while he began to stand upon his feet once more. "However, it is time that I journey to the Pillars at once. I fear that the hour has come for the nine guardians to sacrifice themselves to keep the Hylden Locked away from the land of Nosgoth. However, I do humbly ask that you both accompany me to the Balcony in order for me to say my last goodbyes to you both… and a summoning guardianship for you, Janos", he continued as Janos looked upon him curiously._

_Though questions began to course his mind, he, like Vorador, began to walk towards the Balcony by means of accompanying the vampire guardian to the start of his final journey. Within a minute of walking once more, Julius enters the Main Chambers and begins to acquire something within the golden case. Once he acquires the item, Julius comes back out with a wavy-like sword with a Skull heft containing two sharply curved blades on the sides. Thus Janos looks upon the sword with a shocked expression upon his face._

"_The Soul Reaver… but why are you handing me such a blade of magnificent forging", Janos asked as Julius held the sword by both the handle and the blade, thus reaching towards his direction by means of giving him the sword and kneeling before him. However, Janos had not taken the blade as Julius looked upon him calmly._

"_This sword has been known to us as the key to our salvation because of the Reaver's magical powers. As it had been used in the war between our race and the opposing one not so long ago, it had been also used to drain the victims of their life blood. However, the main reason I give you this sword is that the time has come to summon forth a tenth guardian of the pillars", Julius claimed as Janos looked upon him in a shocking manner._

"_Another guardian of the Pillars", Janos asked._

"_Not just any guardian, Janos… but one that shall be the keeper of the Reaver for many aeons to come. The binding is what keeps the Hylden out of the land of Nosgoth, for the pillars themselves are the lock…" Julius claimed._

"…_And the Reaver is the key", Janos finished._

"_Yes, and you shall be the one to inherit this 'key' and keep the Hylden locked away for all of eternity. Now… take this and guard this sword with your life… and to sustain all that is righteous to Nosgoth itself", Julius spoke as Janos took the Reaver in acceptance as the guardian stood upon his feet and looked towards the Pillars. "Now then, it is time that I journey towards the pillars and complete the remainder of the work that the other guardians have already done." He continued as he headed for the Pillars._

"_The binding must be secured at whatever cost necessary to keep the Hylden off of the land of Nosgoth… now then, we all wish you farewell and thank you for all that you have done to help us, fellow guardian", Janos said as Julius turned to face him once more, thus smiling upon him in a thankful manner._

"_I thank you for the fond memories that we have shared with the other fellow vampires. I know that someday that you would do the right thing… to bring back a vampire that will hopefully be different from the rest of the legions, and become the answer to all of Nosgoth's prayers", Julius spoke as he turned towards the Pillars once again. "Farewell, my friend… I hope that we all reunite with each other within the other world someday. Until then… goodbye", Julius spoke as he flew off towards the Pillars, upon which the binding would be secured by the final sacrifice needed to restore balance to Nosgoth._

_A moment after Julius had left the Citadel; Vorador approaches his sire and places his left hand amongst his right shoulder by means of comfort. Janos, in response, turned to face him as he nodded to ensure that he was going to be okay. With this, Vorador enters within the Main Chambers as Janos stands upon the Balcony with many thoughts about his future coursing through his mind. _

***Flashback End***

Upon returning back into reality once more, Janos began to think about what his once fellow guardian had spoken many aeons within Nosgoth's ancient past. Soon enough, he began to look upon the deceased body of Travas once again as he continued to sense pure energy coming from within him. With a sudden thought coming to mind, Janos looks upon the body and finalizes his plan as a serious, but eager, expression began to form upon his face.

"Very well, I will be the next vampire in aeon's time to attempt the spell Julius had once used before. It may be a strong gamble, but if this magic works properly, then he will return as a vampire just like me. Unlike the other vampires, however, it would seem that he would be among the living instead of that of undead. On another note, I will make sure that he is taught by the wise in order for him to become the very thing that all vampires of Nosgoth could not… a protector of human kind and not a predator", Janos stated while he begins to make preparation for the spell. Within a moment of brief hesitation and preparation, he began to perform the spell as Travas' body began to glow a bright white-colored light around his body shape.

Though as a bit of time passed and his chest and neck injuries soon healed, he did not, unfortunately, awaken from his recent eternal slumber. With a sigh of defeat, Janos depressingly shuts the casket and heads towards the nearest exit he could. Within about ten seconds after closing the coffin, however, Janos began to hear sounds of the Coffin shaking about. He instantly turns around and at the moment he looks at the coffin, Travas breaks the coffin door into nothing more than shattered pieces scattering around the floor.

In that moment, Travas screams in agony as his arms rise horizontally and legs lower vertically, thus forming into a cross shaped gesture for a brief half a minute. Janos stares in disbelief at it had actually worked … he had finally created the first successful living vampire in existence. With Travas slowly calming down, he lands and curls up as he lies on his sides and shivers in shock and in a chilled motion. Janos slowly approaches him and kneels to his side while placing his right hand upon his left shoulder.

"Hello there, young one… you have nothing to fear from me, for I am not your destroyer, but the one who resurrected you from your eternal slumber, for I was the one who brought you back into the land of the living. I am not going to harm you in any way whatsoever", Janos spoke while calming Travas down as much as he could.

In response, Travas looked up to see the vampire's face, noticing that he is not of their home, the Alopex Space Station.

"Are you alright, young one?" Janos asked while Travas' eyes opened slightly wider.

"What…? Who… who and what are you", Travas asked while in shock. "And…" he paused as he sighed in a shivering motion while shivering his arms. "I could've sworn that I was stabbed in the heart by a group of thugs… but how did I survive…?" he continued to ask the winged vampire. But it took Janos about a few brief seconds to come out of his own disbelief before he could answer his question.

"You never did…" Janos explained. "You have died from your struggle you had so recently suffered", Janos answered as Travas' eyes shot wide open in shock. "However, you were brought back from the dead as a vampire like me… though not among the legions of the undead… but to that of the living", he answered as Travas crawled away from him in shock and fear.

"NO!" Travas screamed as he runs outside and tries to flee from the winged vampire. However, Janos carefully follows him to wherever he was going. Within mere minutes, he ended up following Travas towards an underground route in which had taken a great deal of time to go through. However, the route had lead directly into his bedroom of the former home he once stayed in before his untimely death.

Even though Janos sensed nobody was home at this time, he still kept an eye on Travas closely, but waited for him in the Underground Route to finish changing before he could do anything else. Though Travas had shown the symptoms of the Vampires blood thirsty curse, he tries to regroup and change into a different set of clothing. Soon enough, he gets into a pair of sanded blue skin-tight jeans, a black tank top tucked in his jeans with his silver studded belt, a black slim fitting Solarfox Academy military hoody with the Solarfox insignia on his right shoulder, a pair of black leather fingerless motorcycle gloves and his black and white converse shoes.

Once again, Travas began to hear his own heart beating, with his muzzle eager to catch a taste of blood for the first time. But under the circumstances, however, he chose to go towards a drawing his little sister, Scarlet, did for him upon his arrival home that he placed on his bed just before leaving to the station, taking her to see the jets. Then within a moment, his memories come to play as he headed towards the entrance of his home within the living room.

*****_**Flashback**_*****

_Through the smile shown on the vulpin's face, Travas was returning home from passing the piloting test among the top ten percent. Amazed with his achievements, he unlocks the door in an eager, but calm manner; he enters the house and heads to find his parents._

"_Mom, I'm home!" Travas said with calm eagerness as he also happened to brighten the mood of a certain birthday vixen._

"_Travas is home?!" Scarlet spoke eagerly upon seeing her brother enter the house, then runs to him happily. "Mommy, Travas is Home! Yaaaay…!" she continues as she runs towards him._

Travas now places his left hand onto his face, trying to cover his eyes even though they were in vain. Though in a strange manner, he begins to copy the exact same movements he had done upon his return home on that day.

"_Mom… Dad…? Hey, I'm back and got some great news!" Travas called for them as Scarlet arrives next to him, thus looking down upon his excited sister as he smiled._

"_Travas, Travas! Look What I drawed for you", Scarlet spoke eagerly while showing him the pic._

"_Hey there SAS, how's my baby sister doin' today?" Travas replied with a soft smile on his face._

"_Good! Daddy took me to my new school and Erica made a mess in the Kitchen that Mommy had to clean up! Did you have your test today? Did you do good? Are you gonna fly?" Scarlet eagerly asked as Travas' smile slightly grew._

"_Yup, Yup, and Yup, your big bro's going to be a head pilot", Travas responded as he smiled towards his sister proudly._

***End Flashback***

With the flashback over, Travas comes back into reality as he kneels down with his head on the floor and his hand-paws covering his eyes. He also began shaking his head in shock on what happened just a week before his resurrection. As he did this, soft cries of agony and sadness could be heard from his saddened voice.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no..." Travas whimpered mournfully while his heart beats heavily, eager for the vampuric blood intake. Though he continued to ignore the curse, Janos appears before him and Travas looks up into his face.

"It is towards my assumption that this must be where you and your family have lived throughout your former life?" Janos asked as Travas looked upon him curiously. Then suddenly, Travas finally recognized who the mysterious winged being was as he stood up and nods in response.

"Yes, I lived here until the events of my murder took place back at the station… where I took my flight test and to take my sister, Scarlet, to see the ships… and I now recognize who you are. You're the legendary Janos Audron, one of the most ancient vampires in Nosgoth's History. I can also assume that you know my name since you have visited my former resting place… and what did you do to me?" Travas asked him calmly as he placed his right hand-paw on his chest with pain while Janos looked at him shockingly, but then the winged vampire cuts open his own wrist using his left index finger.

"Before I ask upon how you knew my name, it is essential that you must feed upon my life's blood… and quickly. This will help rejuvenate your strength for a good time being until it is necessary for you to feed once more", Janos told Travas as he looked upon his slit wrist cautiously.

As Travas was unsure if whether or not he should drink the blood, he makes up his mind while he carefully begins to suck on Janos' blood, beginning to feel slightly stronger than he was before. Then within a moment, he begins to have another flashback about the event that took place prior to his murder.

*****_**Flashback**_*****

_As the day continued to progress on Alopex, Travas continued to drive the hover car towards a surprise location that his sister, Scarlet, had been eagerly wanting to go. He turned to see his happy sister on the passenger's seat as she was humming to herself happily._

"_Travas, Can I take this off now", Scarlet asked her brother as she is wearing a blindfold._

"_Not yet, SAS, but you can once we get to your surprise location", Travas answered in a calm tone as he drove his car towards the station, where his sister's surprise would be located._

***End Flashback***

Once Travas finishes drinking the blood he needed, he immediately wiped the blood off of his muzzle and puts his hood over his head to avoid anyone seeing and recognizing him. However, he felt within his mind that he is needed to head to the ships in where he took Scarlet to see, which also happened to be the location where his murder had taken place. Travas then runs into the garage and grabs the hover motorcycle while handing Janos a dark grey colored hoodie for him to wear.

"You might wanna wear this to avoid any unnecessary attention from the locals in the Alopex Station", Travas advised to Janos as he looks at him in a dumbfounded manner.

"Alopex Station…? What do you mean by this, Travas", Janos asked curiously as Travas looked upon his confused face.

"It's a Space Station that's been orbiting around the planet, Alden. It took about a hundred years to build something like this, and I can't really explain right now", Travas answered as he put on his gray hockey mask over his face to avoid anyone recognizing him while starting the engine at the same time. Once they leave the Garage, Janos sees the technological advances this race had have and was the first time he saw outer space and understood what Travas meant by the term "Space Station".

"In all of my aeons living as a vampire, I never knew of any race can contain such technological advances that would not be possible in Nosgoth, or at least not anytime near Nosgoth's future. But I can also see their home planet through their glass shields that holds their own artificial life inside. And if I think about it, it looks almost exactly like my earth I had teleported from not too long ago. Could this be another dimension I had bestowed upon… or have I simply traveled far into Earth's future? I wonder", Janos thought within his mind as Travas began to drive towards the station where his untimely murder took place. And once they arrive to their destination, many things would come to them and clarify some of the answers they both strived to discover.

A/N:

Travas, Scarlet, Victoria, Erica, and pieces of the "Solarfox Prelude" (c) Shawntae Howard  
Janos, Kain (mentioned), Hylden General/Sarafan Lord, Vorador, and the Janos and Sarafan Lord Confrontation piece in "Blood Omen 2"(c) Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe  
Story and other characters © me


	2. Crude Memories and Revenge

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 2: Crude Memories and Revenge**

***In Greytail's recruiting office***

With Travas and Janos journeying towards the Alopex Academy Hangar, the Starfox family enters inside Richard Greytail's office for a meeting concerning there 'deceased' son, Travas. As they enter, they see some achievements and awards that their son had accomplished without them even knowing. Shortly after, Richard appears before them as he sees the still grieving family in his office.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Starfox, and of course your children as well. I would like to offer my condolences and sympathies about the loss of your son a week ago in the hangar", Richard Greytail said to the grieving family and hugs the parents. "Here are some of his achievements Travas never had the chance to pick up from the hangar before his untimely passing", he continued as he hands them to the Starfox Family.

"*Sobs* I never knew that Travas had been awarded so many achievements… why did he not tell us about them", Victoria said while choking back a sob as Mr. Starfox was comforting their children and his wife.

"*Sobs uncontrollably* I miss Travas… If those wretched felin pests had never showed up at the hangar, he would still be here", Scarlet spoke with saddened anger as she choked back a sob and clenches her fist. "I'll never forget their laughs… I'll never forgive them for what they did and if I ever see them again… I'LL KILL THEM WITH MY BARE HAND-PAWS", She screamed loudly in pure hatred as it woke up Erica Starfox from her slumber, causing her to cry heavily. Thus, she noticed this and calms down almost instantly.

"SCARLET! ENOUGH", Victoria screamed to her daughter while she tries to comfort Erica. "It's alright, Erica everything's going to be okay", she said softly as she hummed a lullaby to help calm her down and allow her to sleep once more.

***Just outside the hangar parking lot***

Just outside and within a vast, yet quiet parking lot, both Travas and Janos arrives to the hangar upon which his murder took place. But within the instant they enter, Travas begins to have more flashbacks of his past, covering his face as he feels a sudden, sharp pain in his head.

_***Flashback***_

"_We're here, SAS", Travas said while taking the blindfold off of her, showing her the hangar where the jets were being place. "Allow me to give you the grand tour of the hangar", he continued as Scarlet's eyes shot open with happiness._

"_Yay, I get to see the Jets! Thank you so much, big brother", Scarlet spoke happily while jumping with excitement._

"_Anytime, Scarlet, and happy birthday", Travas replied while he carries Scarlet on his shoulders and shows her around the place. Though about five minutes of showing her the offices, gym, and lunchroom, they finally arrive to the jets as Scarlet looked upon them with eyes shot wide open in amazement. But within a few moments later, three felin thugs came out of the shadows and confronted them._

"_Well now, what do we have here", the first felin thug said while smirking upon the two vulpins._

"_It seems that we have two vulpins entering upon the hangar while we were trying to work or even without any prior notice", the second felin thug said evilly as Travas held onto Scarlet and backed away from them slowly._

"_And look over here, boys, it seems that we have a Vulpin Astro Officer upon the scene. What are you gonna do, arrest us on the spot", the third felin thug said sadistically as they approached the two vulpins with eager eyes, ready for the fight to begin._

"_Travas, I'm scared", Scarlet said as she held onto her brother's leg fearfully, unknown to her that she would be able to hold onto Travas for the last time._

Travas and Janos enter the same hangar in which he and his sister were confronted by the felins the week before. And just like at home, Travas once again follows the same exact movements he did in the event while he grabbed a combat knife for future use.

"_Scarlet, RUN", Travas yells to her as she did what she told while he tried to fight them long enough so that his younger sister could have enough time to hide. Though she found a spot, she still watched in horror as the events were taking place between Travas and the three felin thugs. _

_On Travas' side, he was doing well until he noticed the third felin thugs' eyes began to glow a green aura around them briefly. It was then that the same thug performs a kick on Travas' ankle that knocks him onto his back on the floor._

"_End it… NOW!" the second felin yelled as the third felin thug, with the green aura eyes, unsheathed his claws that were as thin as a blade. It was then that he had finally and fatally stabbed Travas in the chest as he screamed in agonizing pain, though the attack itself had not ended his life immediately._

_His sister could only watch in horror on what had taken place as the thugs robbed Travas of his paper credits and laughed while running away from the scene. Scarlet then runs towards her brother as he lied there dying on the spot. He then looks slightly narrow, yet saddened upon Scarlet's green eyes as he coughed up a small amount of blood._

"_Scarlet... *coughs* Please…don't have a…hatred…for", Travas had tried to finish what he was saying before choking on his blood, upon which he has now become nothing more than a lifeless body lying on the floor as Scarlet looked upon her brother's now dead body in tears._

***Flashback End***_._

In that instant, Travas stabbed himself in the heart while he was on the ground in the same way that happened to him before he died. Then he got back up to his knees and pulled the knife out of his chest and the wound regenerates as if nothing happened while looking upon his own reflection from one of the ships.

"Holy shit", Travas said in slight shock as he grinned and began to chuckle upon his sudden discovery. Within a moment, he began to laugh ghastly upon his rejuvenation abilities loudly with vengeance as he suddenly slammed his fists onto the ground, creating a small crater on the spot. Shortly after, he got back up on his feet and caught the scent of two of his killers located nearby his and Janos' current position.

***In Greytail's office***

"I wish to apologize for Scarlet's sudden outburst that has occurred just now. I'll make sure that this doesn't happen again", Travas Starfox Sr. said to Richard Greytail as he shortly looked towards Scarlet with angered eyes, scaring the young vixen as she swallowed heavily from her mother's angered expression.

"Although I admit that it was uncalled for, I honestly can't blame her since she has witnessed her own brother get-"; he tried to finish as he was interrupted by a strange, yet vengeful laugh heard not too far from his office. Coincidently, it had been the same exact, dementedly vengeful laughter Travas had created, upon which had echoed within the halls as everyone inside Greytail's Office turned towards the direction from which it came from.

"What the kenal was that, and where did that noise come from", Victoria Starfox asked in a shocking, frightened tone. Yet, something about that ghastly laugh caused her to feel a chill down her spine… and a sense of familiarity as well.

"And why did it sound so… familiar", Scarlet asked softly as she looked upon her parents in a questioning manner. But at the same time, the ghastly laugh began to trouble her almost immediately, causing her to grip upon her mother's sleeveless yellow dress tightly. In a similar manner, she began to cover her face within her mother's dress by means of hiding from the ghastly noise.

"I don't know Scarlet… but me and Greytail are going to check it out", Travas Sr. spoke with seriousness as he looked upon his mate. "Victoria, Stay with the kits, ok", He said to his wife as she nodded in response.

"Alright, Travas… be careful…" Victoria replied as Travas Sr. nodded and approached Richard calmly.

In that instant, he had left with Richard Greytail to begin investigating the source of the ghastly laughter. Though they didn't find anything wrong with the ships or equipment, they did catch a glimpse of what seemed to be a winged being and his vulpin assistant heading into the underground tunnel within a far distance from their position.

***In the underground route***

Within the underground route, Travas shuts the tunnel door tightly and jams the lock so nobody else could get to them… or at least buy them some time.

"C'mon, we gotta get moving before the officers stationed here start breaking the tunnel hatch down", Travas told Janos as he sped up the tempo of his running speed while following the scents of two of his three murderers. Soon enough, they had finally stumbled upon their hideout, thus explaining how they were able to get into the hangar in the first place.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! We did it! We managed to get an unbelievable amount of the supplies from the hangar's ships. It was a good thing that we were able to disguise themselves as employees of the Alopex supply shipment", the First Felin Thug shouted to the second, who had been sitting right across from him.

"I agree with you there, buddy. If we had never stolen the supplies within the ships, we wouldn't be so fucking rich as of now", the Second Felin Thug replied as he laughs hysterically and throws some of the money up in the air.

"Damn straight there, pal…" the First Felin spoke as his expression turned from the once excited one to a more serious, angered one. "However, we would've gotten more if that vulpin dickhead and his baby sister didn't show up. Fuck, I can't wait to get my claws on her and slit her fucking throat out for seeing us kill that sorry bastard", he yelled in rage as the second one was about to say something until he himself heard a disturbing noise.

"Hey, did you hear something", the Second Felin thug asked the First one as the noise kept getting louder, knowing that it's headed their direction. Soon enough, a Hooded Vulpin figure wearing a hockey mask appears before them, thus looking at the two Felin Thugs dead in the eye as they stood onto their feet and prepared to fight the mysterious vulpin.

"Hey who the fuck do you think you are trying to make some disturbing ass noises… are you intentionally trying to freak us the kenal out…huh…?!" the First Felin thug said to the Hooded Vulpin figure.

"You may have caught our attention, but you haven't managed to spook us even at the slightest, you hockey player hot shot", the second thug replied as the vulpin figure cracks his knuckles and neck as his claws slightly grow sharper than usual.

"And who the fuck do you think you are when you murdered an Academy piloting student right in front of his own sister's eyes", the vulpin figure growled at them as his green eyes glowed, eager to have them slaughtered by his hand-paw.

"Dude, let's have this fucker learn his place", the Second Thug yelled while he began to throw punches at the hooded vulpin. However, the Hooded Vulpin had simply, effortlessly and calmly dodges his attacks.

"What the fuck, dude, is this the best you've got", the Hooded Vulpin mockingly asked the Second Thug as he simply caught the attacker's punches after he stopped dodging them. The First one was able to punch the hooded vulpin by surprise… yet all it had done was that knock the hockey mask he wore right off of his face. Because of this, the Hooded Vulpin takes his hood off in response to losing his mask and revealing to the Felin Thugs that it was the same vulpin that they had murdered the week before.

"You?!" the First Felin Thug said in shock upon seeing him. "This can't be possible", he continued as he slightly backed away from.

"No way", the Second one replied as well as his eyes buck in shock. "There's no fucking way", he repeated loudly while cursing to himself and looking upon their opponent.

"We've killed your sorry ass! There ain't no coming back from the grave, and I mean no coming back", the First Thug yelled angrily and shocked as he clenched his fists in rage.

Through his own actions, Travas just simply chuckles at them both as he grins with satisfaction, obviously bloodthirsty and ready for the kill. Just like his opponents, he begins cracking his knuckles and begins walking towards the First Felin Thug with a satisfactory vengeance coursing within his mind.

"Sorry to disappoint you both, but it looks like I have made my return from the depths of my own grave, and I'm gonna tell you that I am a lot stronger than then I was before. I will also tell you that this isn't going to be pleasant for either of you whatsoever", Travas replied as he now attacks the first one with his punch, sending him flying to the wall twenty-five meters away from him and crash landing on the wall.

Upon impact, the first thug now screamed in agonizing pain as Travas appears before him within a small fraction of a second due to his heightened speed. He also grabs the Thug by the neck and pulls him up as if he were nothing more than a mere feather.

"I am going to tell you that I am limited on my patience with you, you filthy thug… and you better answer what I am about to ask you", Travas said aggressively as he tightened the grip around the first felin thug's throat. "Why did your group in the Hangar attack and murder me while I was trying to give my sister a tour of the Academy… and right in front of her own eyes", he continued as the first felin didn't reply to his question, thus causing him to tighten the grip on the Thug's throat. "*Growls in anger* ANSWER ME", he continued as he tightened the grip around the first thug's throat even harder than before.

"*coughs* we… we didn't have a choice. We had to kill you so nobody would find out *choke* about our plans to rob the place of its wealth", the First Thug answered while Travas kept a strong grip around the Felin's neck.

"*Growls in anger* everyone has a choice… and you chose to MURDER ME, STEAL MY WELL-EARNED MONEY AS I WAS DYING, AND MENTALLY SCARRING MY SISTER FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE BECAUSE OF YOUR GREEDY DECISION! HOW DARE YOU", Travas screamed at him with pure hatred while throwing him another thirty meters to another wall where there have gas cans been located, badly damaging the Thug's body badly.

"Fuck, I gotta do something about this before that crazy vulpin rips his head right off of his body", the Second Felin Thug said as he tried to run to his partner in crime in an attempt to save him. However he had been stopped by what appears to be a winged creature he's never seen before.

"By what right did you foolish beings have, damned one, when you're companions struck the blade upon Travas' beating heart, killing him right in from of his innocent sister and robbed him of his common wealth", Janos asks coldly as he pins him on the wall. "Answer me at once, you vile bastard, before I rip out your throat from your wretched body", he continued, losing his patience while gripping his sharp claws and digging into the Second Thug's furred flesh.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH, it was for the money, all about the money", the Second Thug painfully screamed at the winged being. "And who or what the fuck are you", he asked him angrily while choking upon the winged being's grip upon his neck.

"My name is Janos Audron, and I am one of the most ancient vampires in Nosgoth's history, and, in this specific occasion, your assassin", Janos answered as he prepared his arm and claws for the kill. After he had said those words to the Second Felin Thug, he uses his arm to impale the thug through his chest, killing him instantly as he dropped the heart onto the steel floor. Janos then drinks the blood of the thug he just killed.

"NOOOOOOOOO, YOU BASTARDS, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU ALL", the First Thug screams at them in anger as Travas' grip tightens on his throat, causing him to gasp for air instantly.

"I don't think you have any authority over either of us. Now, tell me where the final thug can be found… the one that stabbed me in the heart, sliced the side of my neck, and assassinated me in front of my horrified sister's eyes", Travas asked calmly, but firmly.

"Why should I tell you blood sucking mother fuckers anyhow? You won't be able to find him with the information I have anyways", the First Thug painfully claimed as he continued to gasp for air from Travas' tightening grip upon his throat.

"WHERE IS HE, YOU MURDEROUS MOTHER FUCKER", Travas asked angrily and at the point to killing him there and now. However, he does light a match for he saw some gas cans nearby, causing the Felin Thug to tense up in fear.

"*chokes* you won't find him here. He's made his way back towards Alden and might already at his hideout. However, *coughs* he never told me where exactly he or his hideout was on Alden since he didn't trust me with that information. I swear I'm not lying to you guys about this", the First Thug told both Travas and Janos while tensing up in fear. Then knowing that this was the truth, Travas blows out the match and grabs him by his shirt.

"CONGRADULATIONS, fellow Felin Thug, you've just bought yourself a fighting chance", Travas yelled as he pulls out a deck of playing cards he had in his hoodie pocket and quickly shuffles the deck. Finally spreads them out evenly facedown while holding them. "Pick a card, Felin, c'mon", he eagerly said while waiting for the thug to pick his card. Soon enough after some time of hesitation, he picks his card and pulls back a bit as Travas shuffles the deck of cards to get his.

Once he was finished, the felin thug hesitates as he slowly reveals his card: The Jack of Spades. It was then that Travas revealed his own card: The King of Spades, winning the match as he smirks.

"The Jack of Spades, such a shame…" Travas said while he scatters the cards upon the thug's face. The Thug slowly, yet immediately kneels before him and begins to beg for mercy, but the only result is his own death that is about to come shortly.

"Please, Travas… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about what happened to you", the first thug pleaded, hoping to be spared. But in the end, Travas had picked him up by the throat once more and had unsheathed his claws, getting ready for the kill at last as the Felin Thug struggles to get free.

"I know you are… however", Travas tells him as he impales him through his chest with his arm and sinks his fangs into the Thug's neck, draining the blood from his body. Once he finishes, he drops the Felin's lifeless body onto the ground. "It will never undo the damage you've done towards me and my family", he continued as he wipes the blood from his face and muzzle with his hoodie sleeve. With a calm sigh, Travas and Janos place both bodies into large-sized trash bags located near the gas cans and carried them to a nearby outer space disposal some sixty meters from the hideout.

Upon arriving, they set the bags down into the vent and wire them with explosives found in the thugs' hideout. Once they finish, they begin to head for the disposal controls located next to the vents themselves.

"Alright, it's about time we dispose of the bodies and set the hideout on fire, leaving no evidence behind. Is that understood", Travas explained to Janos as he presses the button that sent the bodies into space.

"I can agree with you, but why set the hideout into flames", Janos asked as Travas grabbed the detonator from his hoodie pocket.

"The reason why is that I don't want any evidence of your existence here, my presence on Alopex, or that these assassinations had occurred", Travas explained as he pressed the detonation switch after the bodies had gotten to a safe distance from the Alopex Station, exploding them like fireworks shot on New Years' Day. "Now that I mention it, we should also head back to my family Crypt and fix the coffin up to show no evidence of my resurrection ever happening. Otherwise if they find anything unusual in the Crypt, it could spark a series of mysteries and possible panic among my family, friends, and the Residents on Alopex", he explained further into it as he grabbed some gas cans and opened them up with his claws before splattering them all over the hideout.

Once they have finished their work, they light up another match and throw it to the ground, setting the once thug occupied hideout ablaze. As the hideout burns, they head up to the underground route exit leading back to the parking lot where Travas and Janos get on the hover bike and head to their next destination.

***At the Hangar entrance to the underground route***

For what had taken both Travas Sr. and Richard Greytail minutes had seemed like hours, to get the Underground Route door open. By the time they arrived to the Underground Route, however, they had discovered that some areas of the place had been set ablaze. But by whom or what their motives were of doing this, they did not know.

"What in the kenal happened to this place", Richard asked with great shock from the sight. "And do you think it may have been the mysterious winged creature being responsible for this", he continued to ask.

"I don't know, Greytail, but one thing for sure is that we need to get the kenal out of here and get help before the entire Academy becomes nothing more than ashes to the ground", Travas Sr. replied with his eyes bucked in shock, wondering upon who or what could do such a thing. They now head back to Greytail's office and pick his family up before the fire got worse.

Upon arriving, they grab the rest of Travas Sr.'s family and some other necessary items and documents as they headed towards the nearest emergency exit for safety.

***Outside in the parking lot***

While Travas Sr. and Richard Greytail were escaping from the fire, Travas unlocks the latch opening from the Underground Route Exit. Soon, he and Janos begin to head towards the hover bike just within a mere ten meters from them. By the time they got to the bike however, the alarm goes off and a few of the local authorities arrive onto the scene.

"Fuck, it's the Solarfox Strikeforce. If they see my face or yours for that matter, there won't be just questions spiraling out of control, but also a lot of unwanted media, panic, and persecution as well. We definitely gotta get the fuck outta here or at least lay low for some time", Travas said with an urging tone in his voice.

"I would use my magic to teleport us back onto the land of Nosgoth", Janos replied. "However, I used most of my magic upon bringing you back into this world. It's going to at least take about two to three weeks before I can be able to cast even the simplest of spells for us to make our escape", he continued as Travas face-pawed in response.

"Great", Travas cursed to himself as he puts his hood on and starts the engine. "The least we can do now is head back to my family Crypt and try to fix up the place so they'll be no evidence of your presence or my grave being tampered with", he continued as he presses on the gas and begins driving.

While Janos puts his hood over his head, he begins to stare at the city and sky with amazement upon the kind of technology they have.

"I understand well, and do you know of another path that we can take without these 'local Authorities' pursuing us there", Janos asked calmly while holding onto Travas as he drove the hover bike.

"Luckily, yes", Travas replied back. "Me and a few buddies of mine used to go to the graveyard and help the grave keeper clean up the place so we could relieve him of some of his burdens from the mess people sometimes make", he continued on as he quickly, but carefully turns on the road and heads into the artificial forest to lose whatever authorities they had following them.

About a few minutes later and no sign of any authorities, they begin to enter the graveyard through the back trail and head into the Starfox family Crypt. They then park the hover bike behind the Crypt and enter inside to begin the repairs on Travas' coffin in order to show no signs of his resurrection or Janos' appearance whatsoever.

"We gotta get this done fast and carefully so nobody could find us or show that there's no evidence of your presence ever being here", Travas urgently said as he continued to work on the coffin in the Crypt. Janos simply nodded in agreement and began to use the leftover magic to fix the Crypt. About ten minutes of working, they finish and Travas places the coffin back on its spot, looking untouched and not tampered with anything else.

"Alright, do you know a place where we can remain in the shadows", Janos curiously asks.

"Yes", Travas replied. "There is another underground route that takes us to the abandoned Hospital basement nearby. But first, we have to stop by my former home, drop off the hover bike and clean the blood off of it while removing the scent. Plus I have to grab some of my stuff and have it ready for when we do teleport to Nosgoth", he continued.

They then go outside and start the hover bike engine as they hear sirens coming closer to the graveyard. Upon hearing this, Travas presses on the gas and speed off out of the grave before they arrived, making his former home his destination as he now has to pack up whatever he can and needs for the trip to Nosgoth sometime in the future. Less than half-an-hour later, they arrive and enter the Garage as his relatives are still out of the house, but he knows that he had to be quick since they may be on their way home. They now head to his room, but before he packs his things, he grabs a fuel tank from under his bed and begins to head back to the garage

"Janos, head to my room and stay there, I have to fill up the bike with fuel so that nobody notices that it was used recently" Travas says to Janos as he replied by simply nodding at him. With the fuel tank in his hands, Travas heads into the garage to refuel the tank, showing no signs that it was used recently. After the deed was done, he heads back into his room to begin packing a lot of his things. He had packed many items such as multiple pairs of clothes, photo books he had, the drawing Scarlet did for him, and his Metal CDs.

Shortly after he finished packing up, Travas grabbed some protective waterproof gloves to wear since he knew of the water's acidic touch to vampires. He then grabbed a bucket of water and the towel as he started to clean the blood stains off of the bike quickly, but thoroughly. Once he finishes, he applies a small, but strong coat of some sort of anti-scent liquid onto the cleaned up hover bike to get rid of the scent of blood on it. Before finishing up, he grabs an infrared flashlight and uses it to spot any other possible blood stains on the bike. But with luck on his side, no blood is seen on there, thus Travas turns it off, cleans the handle, and places it back to where he got it. Afterwards, he heads back into his former bedroom and meets up with Janos waiting inside.

"Alright, let's get to the abandoned Hospital basement so we can lay low for a while, just long enough for you to regain your teleportation abilities", Travas said as he headed towards the underground route. Janos follows him shortly as the front door to Travas' house begins to unlock, with his family entering as Janos quickly, but quietly closed the latch without anyone noticing. Once everything was set, Janos and Travas begin to head into their next destination, though temporary: The abandoned Hospital basement, where they shall plan their next moves from there on out.

A/N:

Travas, Scarlet, Victoria, Erica, Travas Sr., Richard Greytail, and the Three Felin Thugs © Shawntae Howard  
Janos, © Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe  
Story © me


	3. Explanations

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 3- Explanations**

For what only took minutes to arrive at the abandoned Hospital basement seemed like hours to both Janos and Travas as they tried to remain in the shadows. Upon arrival, they were met with many abandoned tools, tables, and hospital equipment, some of which had been unused whatsoever. Travas now sets his stuff upon the dusty floor and grabs two seats for himself and Janos so they can begin to plan their next move from there.

"I thank you for grabbing me a seat", Janos said politely as he sat down. "However, until my teleportation powers come back within my grasp, we are going to have to set camp here, which I'm saying at about two to three weeks from now", Janos explained.

"I understand", Travas replied. "However, we should have enough unused, yet needed hospital blood that could last us for some time. At the same time, I'm gonna do a bit of research on the blood thirst curse to see the history behind it or possibly make some sort of blood thirst suppression medication that could reduce how often we need to feed on blood", Travas continued to explain.

"Wait, there are healing items that could reduce our need to drink blood, something that could suppress our vampuric curse", Janos replied with curiosity and a small hint of relief and excitement.

"It could be possibly made if I can find the chemicals inside a vampire's body that causes us to feed on blood. That way, we can find out what other ones can help reduce those urges and less lives are killed", Travas explained, but he saw a worried expression on his face. What's wrong", he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm just a bit worried that if what you said is true, but does not work at all… then all of my hopes of finding a way to stop or reduce the thirst will be lost. I say this because I do not wish to have any more innocent lives killed just to continue our vampuric curse", Janos said worriedly.

"I'll make sure that I make the medication work so we won't have many lives killed. In a way, this will act very similar to that of hemostatic medicine, to which it stops or slows the bleeding down so they could have a better chance of living. In other words, our theoretical medicine should help slow the blood thirst down. Thus allowing more people to live", Travas explained further.

"I hope that the medicine works, otherwise all of Nosgoth's people will be in peril". Janos thought worriedly.

"There's no need to worry about that. I'll do whatever I can within my power to help the people of Nosgoth". Travas replied, clearly showing Janos that he can read minds as he looks at him shocked.

"I hope you don't mind me expressing my curiosity, but how did you know what I have been thinking within my mind", Janos asked. "And how did you know I was coming here from the very beginning", He continued on.

Though Travas wasn't sure if he was able to believe him or not, he took a deep breath and began to clear his mind.

"I was able to read your thoughts, and apparently, I knew you were coming since I've seen the future, which concludes that I'm a psychic", Travas explained to Janos. "I also saw the battle between you, Kain, and the Sarafan Lord, or in other words, the Hylden General. I've been seeing these visions about a day after I got my psychic abilities during a tournament that was held about five weeks ago. At first, they were unclear and I didn't get what they supposedly meant. But over time, I lined up the pieces together and soon enough, I understood what they were and their meanings leading to this point", He continued on.

"Then I must ask you this: How did you get your psychic abilities in the 1st place", he asked

"Well… I actually got them during a match between an opponent and myself. It was during the semi-finals of the Tenth Alopex Martial Arts Tournament", Travas said. "However, he was an opponent that I have never seen before. He had a similar body structure to yours, but took a somewhat 'skeletal' form. We both got on the platform and we were getting ready for the match"

_***Flashback***_

_The cheers of the crowd within the Veron Opus Stadium can be heard loudly amongst the contestants of the Tenth Annual Alopex Martial Arts Tournament. It had taken place on the last day of February and Travas looked upon the arena stage from the waiting room with a confident smirk on his face. Soon the Announcer arrives on the Arena as he prepares to announce the next round of the semi-final match._

"_Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the second round of the semi-final match of the Tenth Annual Alopex Martial Arts Tournament! On the left side, we have the Academy's favorite student and who is the son of the well-respected Solarfox General, Travas Starfox Sr. Please welcome one of the Solarfox Academy's top students, Travas Avery Starfox", the announcer yelled as he pointed at Travas' direction. As a response, he waved at the announcer and to his fans as well while they cheered for him upon his arrival on stage._

"_And his opponent, though we may not know his true identity or of his origins, we do know that he's definitely a wonder and obviously foreign as he fought his way to the semi-finals with ease. Let's give a hand for, 'The Mysterious One'", the announcer yells once again as he points to the direction of "The Mysterious One" they called him while he got up to the platform. The only thing he did was that he began staring at Travas and gets into battle position. In response, Travas does the same while they wait anxiously for the announcer to begin the match._

"_Let the match begin", the announcer said as the crowd cheered on and both Travas and 'The Mysterious One' began to strike each other fiercely. For the next five minutes or so, the only thing they were doing is simply blocking each other's attacks._

"_This has got to be one of the most intense matches that I've ever seen in my life. By far, neither one has landed a single punch on each other", the Announcer said upon the sight. But soon after, it was Travas that would get the first punch in his opponent's gut, but 'The Mysterious One' quickly kicks onto his chest, but Travas only managed to block one of them while he took a few seconds to recover._

"_Man, this guy is definitely something else. Looks like I may have to be careful when making my own moves against him", Travas though in his mind while continuing to block 'The Mysterious One's' attacks._

***Present***

"It was then, that the next thing my opponent had done had shocked the daylights out of me and some others as well", Travas continued to explain as Janos nodded as he continued to listen to him.

_***Flashback***_

"_Right you are, Travas", 'The "Mysterious One' said. "You're going to have to watch on how you plot your moves carefully otherwise you will meet your peril sooner than your expectations", He continued on as Travas looked at him in a shocked manner._

"_What…?! Did… did he just read my mind", Travas thought shockingly._

"_Yes… I have indeed read your mind, and soon enough, you'll will meet an unexpected end upon which you stand", 'The Mysterious One' claimed in sheer pleasure as he powers up some energy blasts on the palm of his hands. Travas looks at him shockingly and begins to get into his fighting stance. Once 'The Mysterious One' finishes powering up, he begins to shoot multiple blasts towards Travas as he begins dodging his attacks swiftly. However, 'The Mysterious One' begins to fly in the air as Travas continues to dodge them. Then suddenly, he was hit by one of the blasts and was headed straight towards the outside of the ring._

"_Looks like I've won this match since he's flying out of the ring", 'The Mysterious One' thought to himself as he watches Travas fly out of the ring._

_***Within the Crowd***_

"_Oh no… Mommy, Travas has been blasted by one of his opponent's attacks and he's headed outside of the ring", Scarlet said worryingly as she covered her eyes, not wanting to see her brother's defeat. Then all of the sudden, 'The Mysterious One', the Starfox family, and the crowd were caught by surprise as they saw Travas begin to float above the ground, thus stopping the impact from ever occurring. Travas smirks at this as the entire crowd continued look at him flying in the air with intrigued, shocked looks upon their faces._

"_Well, folks… I don't know how to explain this, but somehow it seems that Travas has begun flying and both he and his opponent are in mid-air", the Announcer said with a shocked, and frightened tone. In a similar manner, the Starfox family continued to look upon their beloved son in shock, who was now flying above the ground with ease._

"_Mommy, Travas is flying", Scarlet yells as she and her family look at him in shock._

"_How is this possible", Victoria Starfox asked shockingly as she holds onto her toddler kit, Erica gently, but firmly. "I've never seen Travas fly in the air like this… not even once. How did our son learn to perform such a trick", she asked as her mate looked at their son in shock._

"_You've got me there, hon, and something tells me that Travas' opponent isn't from this world… maybe not of this dimension" Travas Sr. said worriedly._

_*__**In the Ring***_

"_Well, it looks like you're not the only one who could fly in mid-air", Travas said to his opponent while smirking._

"_Though I'm not very surprised by this, it looks like I've underestimated you by quite a good proportion", 'The Mysterious One' claimed. "But let me ask you this: Will it be enough to defeat me"._

"_I'm honestly not sure", stated Travas. "However it's enough for me to even the odds out". Travas answered as they now begin to clash into each other's fists and kicks once more. As a response, the entire arena is shaken by their powerful attacks, causing the crowd to feel a mix of excitement and fear from their impact._

_Soon enough, 'The Mysterious One' begins to have the upper hand as he lands multiple punches on Travas, leaving him bruised a little. Shortly, though, he begins to recover from his injuries and flies back while managing to get a few roundhouse kicks on him. However, his opponent grabbed one of them and threw him down on the ground to face a strong impact. But before he hits the arena, however, he quickly recovers and flies back up to his opponent and begins to throw fierce punches at him, causing his opponent to be caught by surprise and bruised somewhat harshly. Then the next thing his opponent tried was to perform a few strong bicycle kicks on him, yet Travas simply blocked him and grabbed his leg while he threw him down to the ground. But like Travas, his opponent recovers quickly and begins to fight back more fiercely than before, making multiple attacks on Travas while he dodged his opponent's effortlessly._

"_I gotta think of something fast before this fight gets out of control", Travas thought to himself as he kept fighting and getting beaten to a pulp._

"_You're right there, Travas. You're gonna have to think fast since the clock's ticking", 'The Mysterious One' replied as he takes the match to higher levels. However, Travas ended up doing the same thing, managing to block more of his opponent's attacks a he fought on harder. Soon enough Travas had a good advantage over him, though is still damaged badly from his opponents attacks._

_After about a minute of physical clashing, 'The Mysterious One' flew back and fired an energy blast at Travas, in which he dodged it, but the blast itself burned half of his sleeveless shirt. Afterwards, they both landed on the ground as Travas ripped off the remaining bits of his shirt left, revealing his well muscular toned torso._

"_Well, I missed you by a hair. How lucky of you",' The Mysterious One' said while panting a bit hard._

"_And I have to admit, you are one of the strongest opponents I've ever faced in my entire life", Travas said while he was panting a bit hard as well._

"_I thank you for that. For someone who is a normal being in this dimension, you are also one of the strongest adversaries I have ever fought as well", replied 'The Mysterious One'. "It is about time that I told you who and what I am", he continued while removing his hood to reveal a being with long black hair, glowing green pupils, and containing a young, yet bony face to that of someone who was in his mid-twenties. "My name is Zepherus, and I have come from a distant land known as Nosgoth. I am also from of another race of superior beings known as the Hylden. I was sent here to compete against some of the strongest fighters and the one that is the strongest, will be able to obtain my 'gift'", Zepherus explained while smirking._

"'_Gift'… What do you mean by that", Travas asked suspiciously._

"_Let's find out, shall we", Zepherus said as he begins to charge straight towards Travas. Then he begins to charge at him as well. However, Zepherus disappeared within his own eyes, causing to Travas begins to look around to find him._

"_Huh… where did he go", Travas thought as he looked around._

"_Simple, I'm about to give you my 'gift'", Zepherus said as he appeared behind him and used his hand to strike the back of Travas' neck, causing him to yell in pain and was knocked down to the ground unconscious._

"_Whoa, it looks like Travas is down for the count folks. It looks like that Zepherus may have- wait, he's getting back up", the Announcer said as Travas began to get back up, however slowly. This time, though, it seems that he's bothered by a lot of voices he's hearing in his head. He then looks at Zepherus in shock, agony, and angered disgust._

"_What… what the FUCK DID HE DO TO ME", Travas thought loudly as he tried to cover his ears from the voices he's hearing._

"_Simple, I have given you my 'gift'", Zepherus thought with a mischievous smirk on his face as Travas heard him._

"_You mean the ability to read people's minds", Travas asked in a recalling manner._

"_Yes… and so can you now, Travas. I have given this to you as a gift so that you can see", Zepherus explained mischievously._

"_See what", Travas asked with small rage._

"_To see the horror of your own end", Zepherus explained as he started laughing hysterically, enjoying every bit of cursing Travas with his gift. This enraged Travas deeply as he began to strike back at Zepherus with very strong attacks of his own, sending him flying with the first three attacks. But on the forth attack, Zepherus responded by teleporting to him while kicking him in the gut and striking him hard on his back. This caused Travas to crash-land on the arena platform while creating a crater from the impact._

_***In the audience***_

"_TRAVAS", Victoria, Travas Sr., and Scarlet screamed as they saw what has happened to their son. Both Victoria and Scarlet were brought into tears upon the sight._

_***In the arena***_

"_Well folks, it seems he's down for the count for sure this- wait, it seems he's getting back up, this is amazing that he continues to fight. There's no doubt that he has strong will", the announcer says as the crowd continues to cheer on Travas. However, Travas is both bruised and bloodied from the damage he's sustained from the impact._

"_I… I have to keep going and think of something fast," Travas thought within his own mind. "If I don't, I won't just lose the tournament… I'll end up losing my life at the process", He continued his thought as he begins to power up some energy between his hands._

"_So you really want to fight this out to the very end, huh" Zepherus asked as he began to power up some dark energy between his hands while in mid-air. Travas began to form a fire-based energy as Zepherus formed a shadow-based energy._

"_Dragon's", Travas yelled._

"_Shadow's", Zepherus yelled._

"_Fiery", Travas yelled as his energy became stronger._

"_Merciless", Zepherus yelled as his energy became stronger as well._

"_KAMIKAZE", Travas screamed as he fired his blast upon Zepherus._

"_PHANTOM BEAM", Zepherus screamed as his energy beam shot back at Travas, Clashing with his own attack. Both fighters kept on pushing each other back and forth as they both gotten stronger by the second, causing anxiety among the crowd watching. After a thirty second clash between each other's blasts, Travas began to overpower Zepherus' own beam. Once it got to Zepherus, though, he smirked and went through Travas' own blast as he sucker-punched him by surprise, causing the vulpin to be knocked onto the ring on his back._

"_How pathetic, you didn't even realize that I was able to withstand that blast. I have to admit that the blast was extremely powerful. However it wasn't enough to engulf me within your flames. Now how about you do me a favor and GET THE FUCK BACK UP", Zepherus yelled as he used his telekinetic abilities to grab Travas to bring him towards him in the air and punched him in the face, causing him to crash onto the ring once again. With this, Zepherus began to laugh hysterically as he teleported in front of him. Then he uses his telekinesis once more to pick him up and kicks him into the air, sending Travas flying into the Alopex sky. However, Zepherus teleported on top of Travas and struck his back once again, causing him to crash-land onto the arena and creating another crater._

"_As they say, all things must come crashing down sooner or later", Zepherus said while flying down onto the ring once again, staring at Travas' unconscious body._

"_Again, Travas looks like he's down for the count. He's got til ten until he loses the match", the announcer said as he gets onto the ring. "One… Two… Three… Four… Five…"_

"_Excellent, he may finally be dead at last for his consciousness is fading away slowly, but surely", Zepherus thought as he smirked and chuckled to himself._

"_Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… and- wait a second", the Announcer said in surprise as he saw Travas get back up "Unbelievable… Travas is once again getting back up. Look at this vulpin's courage and continuing fire that continues to burn within his body. He's taken a lot of damage and still keeps going"._

"_What! Oh for fuck's sake, vile creature. Haven't you heard of throwing in the towel for once? Shit, man… It's like you're so fucking stubborn and just won't quit", Zepherus yelled as he sighs in frustration. "God Damnit, it looks like I'm gonna have to take the burning ambition right out of your fucking carcass", he yelled angrily as he powers up an electrical energy that becomes almost like a symbiotic energy blade and goes towards him._

"_Damnit… I'm almost out of energy and my body can hardly move… I have to do something or I'm gonna die", Travas thought to himself as he was panting heavily from the injuries he's sustained on his blood-stained body._

"_Now DIE YOU BASTARD", Zepherus yelled as he began to fly towards Travas by means of removing his head from his body._

_***in the Audience***_

"_TRAVAS, NOOOOOOOOOO", Scarlet Screamed as she saw that her brother was about to die by the hands of Zepherus... until something happened that is._

_***On the Ring***_

_As Zepherus was halfway at striking his weakened opponent down, Travas had suddenly grabbed onto his opponents wrist while his body started to smoke from the raging energy inside him. Soon, a purple-red colored energy began to burst out of Travas' body, causing shock amongst the crowd and his own family. Travas began to growl while looking upon Zepherus with raged filled, pupil-less eyes as his purple-red energy began to surround his body in a fire like motion. His muscles had also slightly become bulkier then they once were due to the sudden rush of energy flowing within and around his body. Made from that same energy that has been unlocked had now created what appears to be a pair of angelic like wings formed on his back._

"_What the hell has this guy become? I have seen energy similar to this back on Earth, but not used in a manner such as this". Zepherus claimed as he stared at him in shock just shortly before he was met with a fist right onto his face, blowing him close to the audience. But before the impact, he managed to stop himself and fly upward into the air. However, Travas simply teleported right on top of him and struck him on his upper back, causing him to plow into the ring and create a bigger crater and he simply got back up. But once again, he was met with more furious punches on his body from Travas' rage-filled strength._

_***In the Audience***_

"_Mommy, what happened to Travas?! What has he become", Scarlet asked her mother, apparently frightened from Travas' sudden energetic transformation._

"_I don't know, sweetie… I don't know what he's become", Victoria answered as she looks upon the fight with tears slowly beginning to stream down her face. "But I don't like where this is going one bit. Something doesn't seem to be right about this match at all", she thought to herself as she began to worry and become slightly suspicious about Travas' opponent. Then she turned to see her daughter brought into tears and sobbing in response to watching the vicious fight._

"_Mommy, I'm scared", Scarlet says as tears streamed down her face from the fear she felt from the ongoing match._

_***In the Arena***_

_Zepherus continues to do the best he can to dodge Travas' attacks. However, Travas continued to strike him down each time as his eyes were still pupil-less and burned with pure rage. Soon enough, Zepherus began to power up his most powerful attack of all._

"_THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES. IT'S TIME TO END THIS", Zepherus yelled as he held his hands into the air, forming a ball of energy above him. "VAE VICTUS TO YOU, YOU BASTARD… DEAD RECKONING SPHERE", Zepherus screamed as he threw his arms down, causing his attack to plummet to the ground. However, Travas also began to power up energy, causing his fist to be covered in his aura._

"_Is that the best you've got? Because if it is, you're gonna have to do it better than that if you want to defeat me", Zepherus claimed as he continues to push the deadly energy ball towards Travas. However, His Energy ball soon clashed with Travas' aura-covered arm, clashing with each other's force that was so massive that it caused a shockwave around the whole stadium. But soon enough, however, Travas began to overpower Zepherus' Energy ball, going right through it and headed straight for him._

"_HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE", He asked in a shocking manner as Travas comes closer to him. Soon enough, Zepherus is met with a demise he seemed to have never expected to happen, with Travas plowing his aura-covered arm right through his opponent's torso. It was then that Zepherus violently spat out a half a mouthful of fresh blood onto Travas' face and shoulders, causing his green colored pupils to return to him once again. As the energy itself abated, Travas' eyes instantly shot wide open in realization to what he had done to his opponent._

_He then pulls his arm out of Zepherus' muscular torso as the two come crashing down onto the ring as the audience gasped upon the sight in shock. Though Travas manages to crash onto the ring, Zepherus had not as he landed on the grassland, soaking the evergreen grass with his own blood. The Announcer looked at the scene with a horrified, shocked look as he grabs his microphone with Travas barely beginning to stand back up on his feet._

"_Well folks, it seems that 'The Mysterious One', or Zepherus he is now known as, has landed outside the ring. Thereby, Travas has beaten his opponent and is the winner of the second match of the Semi-finals. Unfortunately he had plowed his arm right through his opponent's stomach and has killed him as a result. And because of this shocking outcome, I'm afraid that Travas Avery Starfox has been disqualified from the Tournament and will not be moving on to the finals that many of us had hoped for", the Announcer said in a shocked, calmly saddened voice, causing the audience to gasp in shock upon the sight._

_Travas just stared at the Announcer briefly with a shocked, slightly saddened look on his own face. Then he looked at his family with a saddened, slightly shocked look as they looked at him in a similar expression. This caused Travas to look down at the damaged ring with a depressed look upon his face even though some of the crowd cheered him for his victory, although it had ended tragically._

"_Oh maker… what have I done", Travas thought to himself just as some of the local Solarfox Strikeforce Authorities jump onto the ring from within the waiting rooms with fore-arm cuffs in their hand-paws._

"_I'm sorry, Travas, but he have to place you under arrest for your opponents death. I understand that it may have been a last resort, but it's a violation of the Tournament rules along with the law and legal action must be taken", The S.S. Officer said to him while placing the fore-arm cuffs around his fore-arms. But as they were escorting him out to the ring exit/training room, Zepherus began to turn his head to Travas and begin speaking to him._

"_I never thought I… end up like this… but it doesn't matter…*coughs blood*… You may have stopped me from assassinating you… but you merely postponed your inevitable fate", Zepherus softly, but fiercely said as he began to choke on his own blood. "Soon, you shall see… see the horror of your end, just like I had too", He said as he began to choke on his blood a bit more before laughing hysterically, enraging Travas once more, going right through his breaking point at the highest level possible._

"_And you'll never know… when it will come back… to bit you hard on your fucking ass", Zepherus said as he began laughing hysterically again and choking on his own blood. But soon enough, Travas began to break out of his cuffs effortlessly and summon an energy blast upon his right hand-paw. In the stands above, Travas' Mother covers her daughter's eyes just before he begins to fire his energy blast at his dying opponent. In a similar manner, Travas Sr. had done the same to their suddenly awakening toddler daughter, Erica._

"_GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR, SHUT UP", Travas screamed as he fired his blast upon Zepherus, creating an explosion that blew him into nothing but body parts and guts as they splattered all over the section they were in. In a similar manner, this causes panic to strike upon the audience as most of them began to flee from the Arena immediately. Once this was done, some Solarfox Strikeforce Officers began to immediately pin him down to the ground, taking so much effort to do so that one of them had to hit Travas on the back of his head with the butt of the gun upon short notice. Then they picked his unconscious body up and take him to one of the S.S. Officer Hover vans parked outside for immediate transportation to the S.S. Station._

_***In the Audience***_

"_Mommy, What's going on?! What was that explosion?! What happened to Travas", Scarlet asked frightened as her parents take her and Erica out of the stands and follow the S.S._

"_They're taking him to the station and we're going there to try and bail him out", her mother says as the family rushes out of the stands and head to their vehicle. About five to ten minutes later, they were at their vehicle as they unlocked, buckled their kits in their seats, started their hover car and drove to the S.S. station where Travas was being taken to due to his disqualification from the Tournament by killing his opponent._

***Present***

"That was how I ended up in jail… and it was because of Zepherus pushing me past my limits as he kept on trying to kill me", Travas explained in a depressed state. "How ironic… he told me that my end was merely postponed and I thought that he was dead wrong and playing some sort of joke on me. But apparently he had been right from the moment he said those words, and I didn't even expect to happen this soon… at least not clearly anyways".

"I don't know if these are the right words to use in this situation, but I know that you did your best to do something about the situation… and I'm sorry this happened to you upon a short period of time", Janos said as he patted his shoulder as a way to comfort him. Because of this, Travas gave him a soft smile before continuing his story.

"Thanks… well anyways, it took my family about three hours for them to try to get me out of jail after paying bail charges. But afterwards, I was taken to Dr. Lagopus' lab for examination upon my injuries and other things", Travas explained calmly, but slightly saddened.

_***Flashback***_

_Travas was sitting on his jail cell bed by himself, with his arms wrapped around his legs and head buried into his knees in isolation. Suddenly, however, an S.S. Officer arrives to his cell and unlocks the door._

"_Well, Travas, it seems that today is your lucky day", the Officer said. "Looks like that your parents have paid your bail bond. You're free to go", he continued as he escorts Travas into the Lobby, where his family was located._

"_Travas", Victoria says as she went to her son and held his cheek… but he looked down on the floor in a different direction instead. Though he still felt bad about what had happened at the tournament, he held onto his family in a tight, but brief hug, bringing him a small sense of solace within him._

"_Well. Son, you did your best in the tournament and I wish you could've gotten farther… but your Mother has to take you to Dr. Lagopus to have you checked out from the injuries you've sustained", His father said to him as they head into the car and drive towards their home._

_Within about thirty minutes later, the family arrives back home and only Travas and his mother, Victoria remains in the car. She now drives to Dr. Lagopus' office to have Travas get checked out from the damage he's received, taking about twenty minutes to get to his office. Upon entering his office, they see the Lagopus family inside, including their young daughter, Artica playing "Galaga" on the computer. They look at the both of them entering their office._

"_Hello, Mrs. Starfox and Travas. I see that you're in need to get checked out after the whole Tournament mash-up", Dr. Lagopus asked as they both nodded in response. "Very well, follow me and we will begin testing for anything unusual", he continued as he led Travas into the medical testing rooms to begin the testing._

***Present***

"Apparently the physical results were fine when I was checked out", Travas said to Janos as he listened carefully. "Plus I had my injuries healed thanks to the Rejuvenation Tank the Lagopus family had owned in their office", he explained.

"So they kept you onto their healing grasp until this testing was completed full circle", Janos asked curiously.

"Yep, my mother and I were there for a good amount of time. They actually kept me inside the Rejuvenation Tank while both my injuries were healed and the testing was being done", Travas explained further. "Though I was shown to be physically alright, something concerning my mental being had changed".

_***Flashback Resuming***_

_About twenty minutes of testing Travas in the Rejuvenation Tank Dr. Lagopus had, the results come in and he reviews them carefully. Though he sees that Travas is physically fine and that his injuries were healed, he notices that something mentally has changed inside him. He goes to Travas' Mother and shows her the results._

"_Well, Mrs. Starfox, It seems that your son is physically fine and has been healed of his injuries, upon which they are no longer there. However, there has been some changes in his brainwave patterns that were caused by the neck injury he's sustained during the match with his opponent", Dr. Lagopus explained calmly._

"_What do you mean by 'changes in brainwave patterns'", Victoria asked in a frightened, but calm tone._

"_I'm not one hundred percent sure, but all I know is that his brainwaves have changed after that injury occurred. However, I do know is that it won't have anything to do with his learning abilities or anything of the matter. If anything unusual begins to happen, give me or Anastasia a call at our home or in our offices immediately", Dr. Lagopus said as he opened the tank where Travas was kept in, giving him a towel to dry off with. Once he's back in his clothing and the treatment/checkup is paid for, he and his mother head for their hover car and drive on home._

"_A change in brainwave patterns", Travas thought curiously and slightly depressed. "Does that have to do anything with me reading minds", He thought._

"_I'm worried about my own son. I don't even know what to do about this." Victoria thought to herself as she noticed her son's depression while he was looking out the window. "I'm not sure if this has to do with him being disqualified from the Tournament or the change in his brainwave patterns", She wondered on to herself._

"_Mom, it has nothing to do with me being disqualified from the Tournament whatsoever", Travas said as his mother looked at him shockingly, but briefly due to driving. "It had to do with my opponent striking me on the back of my neck, and you might think I'm crazy about saying this, but has also given me some sort of psychic powers. In other words, I think he gave, or cursed me with the power to read minds and see some things other can't… but I'm not sure what… All I know is that he told me that I can read minds and see the horror of my end… whatever that means", he continued._

_Though Victoria wanted to ask him questions on how he knew what she thought, she just set it aside and continued on home. About twenty minutes later, they arrived and entered their home._

"_Mommy, what happened at the doctor's office? Is Travas going to be okay", Scarlet asked worryingly and curiously._

"_Yes, he's going to be okay, sweetie, and he is healed from his injuries. His brainwave patterns have changed due to the neck injury he's sustained during the match", Victoria explained to her daughter calmly._

"_Brainwaves… so does that mean he's going to be mentally retarded", Scarlet asked curiously as her parents and brother immediately fell back anime style in response her question._

"_My brainwave patterns only changed due to the injury and caused weird things to happen to me, not causing me to become mentally retarded", Travas explained calmly, but embarrassingly. "Anyways, I'm gonna go ahead and get to my room so I can have some time to myself. Besides, I need some time to think clearly", He said as he headed to his room. Once he entered, he changed clothes into nothing but a grey tank top and black pajama pants as he lied down on his bed._

"_I can't believe Scarlet thought I was going to be mentally retarded", Travas thought in a shocked tone as he shook it off and stared upon the ceiling. "'The horror of my end'…what did Zepherus mean by that… and what is the 'Hylden race'", He thought to himself as he continued staring up into the ceiling above, hoping that he could find the answers he needed before something happened to him._

***End Flashback***

"Well pretty much for the next four weeks up until my death, I made as much time as I could to try to do some research on the 'Hylden race' and of Nosgoth since it had its connections from there", Travas explained as much as he could to the listening vampire, Janos However, I also started to have visions of the future and of Nosgoth's history about a few days after the tournament", he explained further.

"I see… researching to find links upon both Nosgoth and of the Ancient Vampire's adversaries, the Hylden. Were you able to find enough information that you had been striving for", Janos asked. "And mind if I ask, how you were able to find such information about Nosgoth. From what I have seen so far, there are no books about Nosgoth or anything in the ordinary", the winged vampire continued.

"Well, we do have some books about Nosgoth and its history within the Alopex libraries and in its databases located in the computer systems, surprisingly enough", Travas explained as Janos looked at him curiously.

"I see… however, I think it's time that we get some rest, because we're going to be on the hunt for blood supply at dawn", Janos said as they nodded in agreement.

"I understand… however, I don't want to end up killing innocent lives just to get the supply we need. We could get some here from blood that's unwanted or unnecessary", Travas explained as he began to make a pallet for the both of them on the floor with whatever blankets they could find in the abandoned basement.

"Ah, thank you, Travas. This is kind of you", Janos said as Travas nodded while lying on his back, getting some needed sleep. Janos soon followed and began to rest on his back as well. But Travas stared up upon the ceiling above, stuff obviously coming to his mind.

"I can't even believe it… I've been brought back from the dead as a vampire… specifically one that's alive. But what will the others think of me when they see that I'm no longer dead? And how will my family react upon seeing me like this? Well… I shouldn't worry about it now as I need to get some rest since this may be a long two to three weeks", Travas thought to himself as he began to shut his weary eyes and get the rest he deserved. Upon sleeping, Travas began to think about the future that lies ahead of him when arriving to Nosgoth.

A/N:

Travas, Scarlet, Victoria, Erica, Travas Sr., Nickolas and Artica Lagopus © Shawntae Howard  
Janos © Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe  
Story and other Characters© me


	4. Destination- Nosgoth

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 4: Destination- Nosgoth**

Over the next two to three weeks, both Travas and Janos have remained within the Abandoned Hospital Basement by means of avoiding any unnecessary attention from the locals. At night, the two vampires would go and get the supplies they needed to keep themselves from feeding upon the local residents of Alopex. During this time, Travas continued to have some visions about the future, though they remained unclear of what they were at this time.

However, those two to three weeks have come and passed as if they were merely ranging from a few days to a simple week. Therefore, it was time for them to go as Janos has acquired the energy they needed to teleport from Alopex to Nosgoth. Thus, the winged vampire turns to the young vampuric vulpin as he was gathering his belongings.

"Travas, it is time for us to depart from this intergalactic land", Janos said. "However, before we can depart from this place, we must head to the outdoors for it will greatly aid my teleportation magic. Do you know where we can get to the roof from our current position", he asked.

"Yeah, but it's going to be a little risky since we're teleporting to Nosgoth around this time of day. On top of that, a lot of hospital employees are working as well as the local authorities nearby", Travas replied. "We can get there now, but we have to remain cautious and alert as we do so", he continued explaining while Janos nods in acknowledgment.

"I understand", Janos said as he looked around the room for a bit until he noticed some unused white hospital lab coats behind Travas' location. "How about we disguise ourselves as workers of this Medical Facility", he explained while going towards the shelf and grabbed one of the lab coats. Before he put it on, Janos transformed himself into a vulpin as his wings disappeared, with the exception of keeping his black hair in the fame combed-back style as an orange fox tail grows behind him. With this new transformation, Janos now looked like a orange vulpine with white fur and black fore arms, lower legs, and ears.

"A shape shifter", Travas asked while a little shocked, but then smirked at him for his brilliance. "Very nice", he continued while staring at Janos' vulpin form in an intrigued gesture.

"Yes, it is a good thing that I have learned this trick just a mere month before the war between out Hylden Adversaries and the Ancient Vampires began", Janos explained while throwing one of the lab coats to Travas as he did the same to the winged vampire. Shortly after, Travas finishes packing his belongings and cleaning up the place, leaving no evidence behind that they were there or even existed. But before they left the Basement, however, Travas began to remember something as he face-paws in response.

"Aw, fuck", Travas cursed to himself as Janos caught this.

"What's wrong", Janos asked concerned about Travas' outburst.

"Eh… ummm… I sort of forgot that I had my autopsy here about a couple of days before my funeral", Travas explained nervously.

"What do you mean", Janos asked with a worried, yet calm tone.

"Basically… they investigated my body after I had died to examine the cause of my death. But here's the bad part, some of the morgue employees happen to work here today, and if we're not careful… they may recognize me and call the local authorities. Thus… all social order will break loose", Travas explained further as Janos face-palms in a frustrated manner. "Sorry", Travas said sheepishly and embarrassingly.

"Great… all I can say is that this is not good, but we're going to have to take the risk", Janos said as they now head out to the door, leading to the first floor. Travas then puts on his hockey mask and began to look in both directions to make sure the coast was clear before leaving the Abandoned Basement. The next thing they did was that they kept an eye for any cameras around the hallways they were in until they arrived to the staircase, thus leading straight for the roof.

"Here it is… the stairs that leads directly to the roof", Travas said as he begins to lead Janos upstairs and towards the roof. About a minute later from running up the stairs, they make it outside and Janos stares at the glass sky as he sees Travas' planet, Alden for the first time.

"My god… so this is the planet, Alden, the planet you have told tales about. It's so much similar to that of Earth, the planet I had teleported from…" Janos said fascinated over the planet he sees before him.

"Earth, huh… so that's the planet you were from", Travas spoke as Janos simply nodded in response. While Janos was looking upon the planet, Travas begins to look upon the city that he had grown up on for one last time. Then at his favorite Ice Cream Shoppe nearby, he noticed that his family was there sitting at one of the outdoor tables. He grabbed a pair of binoculars from his bag to get a clearer view, seeing that his family was having ice cream and softly smiles. But soon, his eyes began to water up in sadness as he saw Scarlet in tears while his Mother and Father tried to comfort her and provide attention for his toddler sister, Erica. This sight alone had brought him into deep sadness, though he managed to contain the tears before they were able to stream down his face. Soon, thoughts about how he's gonna miss his family and knowing how Erica will grow up in a life without him began to course his mind. But within a moment, he manages to pull himself together and headed for Janos' spot with his stuff ready to go.

"Janos… I'm ready to go now", Travas spoke softly as Janos looked upon him and nodded. Then Janos grabbed his shoulders and began to teleport as a light blue-green light briefly flared upon them as they disappeared from the face of the Alopex Station. Thus, the vulpin would begin a new life as a living vampire upon the land of Nosgoth.

***The Vampire Citadel, Nosgoth***

Upon one of the most ancient Citadels Nosgoth, a green, demon-like vampire continues to look upon the dusk sky as thoughts concerning Janos' disappearance began to course his mind. As he was thinking, he began to look upon the direction of the Balcony entrance as he sees a vampuric female servant with long black hair with slight volume to it, ruby red eyes, and somewhere in her early twenties appear before him. Thus he stands from his resting spot and goes to greet the fellow vampire in a slightly angered, but calm manner.

"Celestia, has there been any word upon Janos' present location", Vorador asked his female servant with a calm, concerned, slightly angered tone.

"No, Sire, I have not. But the other vampires are on the search for him as we speak since word has shown that he's not in the Hylden Dimension. But somehow, he had managed to teleport from that terrible place of evil, but we should be able to find him within the hour if luck plays its hand on our side", the female servant, Celestia explained to him as Vorador cocked a brow on her in a calm, annoyed manner.

"Very well… but work hastily since some word has gone around that darker forces lie within the outskirts of Nosgoth and may be planning their monstrous attacks as we speak," Vorador said urgently, yet calmly. Then suddenly, a male vampire with brown long hair and mustache, bright yellow eyes, an appearance to that of a person in his mid-twenties appears before him as Vorador turns to see him. "Doyle, have you found any clues concerning Janos' whereabouts", he asked as the young vampire continued to catch his breath.

"Sire, we have just received word from the other members of the Cabal that Janos has made his return nearby the Pillars of Nosgoth", male servant, Doyle said urgently.

"He's at the Pillars? Excellent news, but how did he stumble upon there", Vorador asked.

"Apparently, it seems that he teleported to another world accidentally during his unconscious state, but the good thing is that he has returned to us. However, it also appears that he brought a guest with him. They say that he is like a man, but containing characteristics to that of a fox at the same time", Doyle replied as Vorador's eyes widen upon the startling news.

"Characteristics of a fox, you say? Hmmm, I wonder… he must be another one of those 'anthros' that many of Nosgoth's people are calling them nowadays… and to some that we have met a few months ago", Vorador said as he looked upon the decayed pillars after their destruction from Kain's refusal to sacrifice himself to restore balance in Nosgoth. Then he gets into bat form and flies to where the Pillars once stood. Upon arriving, Vorador lands in front of him and sees Janos again, and his guest.

"Janos, how was it that you were able to escape from depths of the Hylden dimension? We were told that you were imprisoned in there once again… and may I ask upon who this man is", Vorador asked as he saw the foxlike man for the first time.

"The name's Travas Starfox, and it's nice to meet you, Vorador", Travas answered while offering his right hand-paw as Vorador looks at him shockingly upon him knowing his name.

"How is it that you know my name, Travas", Vorador asked curiously and a bit shocked, but shook his paw.

"To answer that, I am a psychic that contains the ability to read minds and see the future. I also have happened to foresee this event happening before I was killed", Travas explained.

"That was until I brought him back from the dead nearly three weeks ago, which was three days after his funeral and the time I arrived on a Space Station called Alopex", Janos explained as Vorador listened closely.

"Alopex…? And you said it was a Space Station", Vorador asked, confused about what it is before noticing something different about Travas' vampuric essence. "And why do I sense that his body is alive. Vampires are usually… no… not possible…he's not by chance a living vampire, is he?" he also asked quite shocked about his realization.

"And the very first successfully resurrected one, to be precise, for I was the one that brought him back into the world of the living once again", Janos explained proudly while slightly grinning upon his success.

"So, Travas… what is it like to be the first successful living vampire in existence", Vorador asked, curious and amazed of Janos' achievement at resurrecting the first successful living vampire.

"Other than the blood thirsty curse, immortality, and increased speed and strength, I feel the same I used to be before I was murdered", Travas replied while gripping onto his stuff. "So where am I to be staying at, if you don't mind me asking" He asked once again in a curious tone.

"You will be staying with us at the Vampire Citadel located within the Lake of Tears. Thankfully, we have plenty of spare rooms within the Citadel for you to stay in", Janos said as Travas nodded. "We will also ensure that, within our power, that we help you live a life as comfortable as possible", he continued while Travas nodded in a thankful manner.

"Thank you again, Janos. Not just for bringing me back to life, but for also letting me stay here as well", Travas said as Janos began to teleport the three of them to the Citadel, arriving within a seconds notice. Once they entered, every other vampire in that room ran for Janos to welcome him back, and to greet Travas as well, taking about ten to twenty seconds to take care of the greetings.

"It's nice to meet you, Travas", the female servants greeted as he blushed slightly, causing to rub the back of his head shy fully.

"Eh… thanks, ladies", Travas said as the women giggled and left to take care of their work. "So what am I required to do at this time", he asked Janos curiously as the winged vampire approached him.

"Well, I was thinking that it would be best that we begin some of your training today, if you so please", Janos said. "It's time that you learned about the dark gifts and how to use its magic wisely", he continued to explain as Vorador walked towards him.

"I almost forgot to tell you about this. But there is great news I must tell you about Umah, she has been resurrected within the heart of the Citadel just about a week ago", Vorador said as Janos looked at him in surprise.

"Umah's alive?! Who resurrected her", Janos asked eagerly and curiously. "Where is she located right now", he asks again.

"It was I that had resurrected her from death's cold grip upon her. She's located within the Training Room below", Vorador answered as he turned to the new recruit, Travas. "The very place in which where we are headed to take care of your training", he explained as he led them to the training room where Umah was located.

Upon arrival to the Training Room, they see Umah wearing a purple sports-bra like garment with a long, three layered metal shoulder pad on the right side with a short one on her left, a long black arm warmer with the fingers covered, purple leggings, purple cape on her back, purple string bikini bottom undergarment, and steel combat boots.

"Vorador, I see you've returned… and Janos as well!? How is this possible", Umah asked shockingly and excitingly, running to him and hugging the winged vampire.

"I accidentally stumbled upon a place called the Alopex Space Station when I lost consciousness during my fall in the battle between the Sarafan Lord, or had also been recognized as the Hylden General, Kain, and myself", Janos explained as Umah noticed Travas.

"It is a pleasure to see you once again, Janos", Umah spoke with a soft smile on her face. Then she turned to face the vulpin with curious eyes. "But who is this vulpine-like man I see within this room", she asked, curious about the foxlike man.

"My name is Travas Starfox, and it's nice to meet you, Umah", Travas introduced as he offers his hand-paw. Though she is shocked about him knowing her name, she reaches to shake his hand-paw in a friendly gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Travas. But I must ask you this: how is it that you know my name", Umah asked curiously while looking upon him calmly.

"The reason on how I know your name is that I am able to read minds and see the future, upon which I have told Janos and Vorador. Another is that I happened to see you in some of my visions, including the one where you took the Nexus Stone from Kain and how he killed you", Travas explained, but noticed that she turned her head to the side, looking angered and slightly saddened, thus he became worried upon what he had said. "Um… I… I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to hurt you emotionally", he apologized as Umah softened her expression slightly before turning to face the vulpin a second time.

"Its fine, Travas… I can tell that you didn't mean any harm and that you were trying to prove that your psychic abilities are true upon your standards", Umah said calmly, but slightly saddened. "And I could say that you're here to begin your training".

"That is correct, Umah. Janos told me on Alopex that you and Vorador could train me on the basics for a bit. Basically training me on using my claws, obtaining better defense, and learning about the dark gifts and using them properly", Travas answered. However, she notices something different about him as she held onto his left hand-paw with both of her hands in an investigative manner.

"Hmmm… I can sense that you have vampuric energy within you, thus proving that you are a vampire. However, why is it that your body is not cold like the other undead vampires? It's not like… no… it can't be", Umah spoke as she goes into shock upon realization on what Travas was. "Is he…"

"Yes, he's the first successful living vampire in existence", Janos explained while softly grinning.

"I've heard of legends about the ancients having the power to commit such an act, but they had never succeeded in creating a vampire that was completely alive and not undead, for they have failed due to not having the right means at the time", Umah explained.

"Until the very moment Travas was brought back and stood upon the Alopex Station once again", Janos said with a slightly proud tone and grin on his face.

"I see… well, Travas, let's begin your training at once. But before we do, is it required that you get dressed in something a little more appropriate", Umah said.

"Sure thing… it's a good thing I brought some of my Martial Arts Gi with me before leaving Alopex", Travas spoke while chuckling to himself.

"Excellent. You will find the Changing Rooms to your left", Umah spoke while pointing to the direction of the Changing Rooms, thus Travas nodded in a thankful manner as she did to him. "When you are changed, meet me at this spot and we will begin our training immediately", she ordered calmly while giving him a soft smile as he left for the Changing Rooms.

Upon entering the Changing Rooms, he places his bags down and searches through the first green military duffle bag and grabs the right outfit to wear. He then stripped into the nude and places his dirty clothing next to his bags while getting dressed into his training clothing. Upon finishing, he is dressed in a pair of black low rise Gi pants with a black cloth belt, a white slim tank top, and a pair of gray socks. With his outfit put on, he heads back into the Training Room and Meets Umah at the same exact spot she told him to be. Thus, she smiles upon him as she looked upon his outfit and muscular torso.

"Excellent choice… now then, let us begin our training at once", Umah ordered as Travas simply nods and follows the female vampire to the section where they're going to be training. Soon enough after making it to a certain distance, she turns around to look at him with serious eyes.

"Alright, it is time that we start with your defenses. Try to block as many of these attacks as you can", Umah said as she begins to position herself for battle. Travas on the other hand positions himself for defense and smirks in delight. Then all of the sudden, Umah began to strike at him fast, but to her surprise, the vulpin manages to catch every single one. Because of this, Umah jumps back and begins to examine for a weak spot, but so far… nothing has come to her mind due to the vulpin's strong defense skills.

"Excellent, your defenses have proven to be magnificent. It looks like we may have to go straight into the art of combat", Umah spoke while smiling upon the vulpin for a brief moment before turning back into her serious expression. "Now then, I want you to try and strike me down with your claws. In a similar notion, our claws are a vampire's natural weapon of choice if no other weapon is available to them", she spoke while raising her defenses.

"I see… very well, I'll show you my combat skills as much as I can", Travas says as he smirks about the challenge. He begins to get into offensive combat and begins striking his claws at her. Though she managed to block his attacks, she noticed that his energy was increasing with each attack, and soon enough she began to move faster in order to avoid his attacks. But like at the tournament on Alopex, he also began to move at a fast speed, catching Umah by surprise.

"How is he moving this fast. I've never seen a rookie that moved with a speed such as this", Umah thought to herself as she dodged his attacks, but soon enough Travas had her in headlock position.

"Lots of practice, wearing heavy weighted clothing and meditation does the trick", Travas replied as he kept a good grip on her. But within a moment, he released the female vampire from his grip as she turned to face him with a soft smile on her face.

"I see… well done, Travas", Umah replied. "Now it's time I told you about these dark gifts. Though we possess strong physical capabilities, we also contain vampuric abilities known as dark gifts. These dark gifts are our supernatural abilities in which develop differently in each vampire. In your case, you have the ability to read minds and see the future. You also have the ability to summon energy from your body and use it as a weapon from what I can sense", Umah explained as Travas paid attention closely.

"Indeed I do since I practiced the art of energy manipulation a lot on Alopex. However, I obtained my psychic capabilities during a match between myself and a Hylden demon named Zepherus at the Tenth Annual Alopex Martial Arts Tournament", Travas explained.

"Zepherus, huh… I see", Umah said as she walks around slightly. "Anyways, these dark gifts use a very extraordinary energy that we get from when our enemy strike upon us while blocking their attacks to a certain point. On another note, our strength continues to grow as we feed upon our enemy's blood and acquire and energy source known as Vampuric Lore. Vampuric Lore is essential for it will sustain you longer and allow you to become stronger in the process. So try to obtain as much of it as you can and let your talents soar above the heavens. I cannot spar with you any further since I have to go on a mission, but I wish you the best of luck upon your training… and welcome to Nosgoth", she explained, hugged him and teleported to another location to take care of her mission.

It was then that Travas went to go meet up with Janos at the Citadel Balcony outside as he thought about what Umah had said about the lore and dark gifts. Just when he was about to open the door that lead to the Balcony, he begins to feel a sharp pain in his head as he screams in pain and covers his eyes. But then he begins to see something in his mind.

_***Vision***_

_It was a very calm, but tense day at the Solarfox Strikeforce Academy as Scarlet, about the age of thirteen, was walking down the halls, meeting up with her sergeant for some assignment information. However, a female Siamese felin cadet about the same age came from around the hall came toward Scarlet as she herself began clenching her fist and softly growl upon the approaching felin._

"_Scarlet Starfox, you have been requested to come upon Sgt. Greystroke's office concerning your academic records and telling from the looks of his expression, it looks like it won't be pleasant", the felin cadet said as Scarlet began to growl slightly louder upon the felin._

"_What in an honest to maker fuck do you want", Scarlet asked rudely and impatiently, causing the felin to snicker in calm frustration._

"_Sgt. Greystroke wants to report to his office immediately. And you must do so before I report you in for failure to comply", the felin cadet said with a loud, serious tone in her voice, causing Scarlet to growl upon the felin louder than before._

***Vision Pause***

"Failure to Comply… what's going on", Travas thought upon seeing the vision.

_***Vision Continuation***_

"_SCARLET, this is serious shit that Sgt. Greystroke needs to talk to you about. So you better get to him before I go and report your sorry ass to him", the cadet felin warned as Scarlet simply growled at her louder. However, she simply just stared at the felin with pure hatred for a few brief seconds, and then continued on to the path she set her foot upon while giving the felin the finger._

"_Very well then… Sgt. Greystroke is not going to be happy about this", the felin cadet spoke in an annoyed manner. "I don't know what your fucking problem is, vixen… but after I report this to Sgt. Greystroke, it looks like you should consider your sorry ass suspended from the Solarfox Strikeforce Academy as of today for misconduct and refusal to comply with the sergeant's orders", she warned as Scarlet suddenly stopped dead on her tracks._

_To Scarlet, it was the last straw for she immediately turned around, thus headed towards the felin in pure, blind rage. Upon approaching her, she tackles the felin cadet and grabs her shirt collar while beginning to endless punch her in the face fiercely. As a result, blood began to gush out from her nose and mouth while a few teeth were knocked out in the process. Then Scarlet began picking the felin up by her collar shirt and pinned her to the wall. Thus, Scarlet began punching the felin cadet's torso ruthlessly and without mercy, causing the felin to cough up a bit of blood in the process._

***Vision Pause***

"Scarlet, STOP", Travas yelled in vain upon seeing this. "Is this the future that Scarlet is going to face because of my death?! There has to be a way to stop this", he thought as the vision continued to play within the depths of his mind.

_***Vision Continuation***_

_Though the felin cadet had faced a substantial amount of injuries, she attempts to make her escape by crawling away from the vicious vixen after being knocked onto the floor. However, Scarlet manages to pick her up and throws her through one of the windows nearby, landing inside of the mess hall where the other were watching, including Erica._

"_SCARLET, STOP IT", Erica said to her sister as Scarlet ignored her pleas as if it made it to deaf ears, and upon this, she left the mess hall in tears trying to find another place to hide. The felin cadet tried to defend herself the best she could, but her efforts were merely in vain as she began to lose consciousness. However, the surrounding sergeants, including Sgt. Greystroke himself, came in and stopped Scarlet's brutal rampage. Then within a minute's notice, the local authorities came in and before they knew it, Scarlet was placed under arrest._

"_Scarlet Ann Starfox, you are under arrest for the assault, battery, and attempted murder of a fellow cadet", an S.S. officer said as she places handcuffs on Scarlet._

***End Vision***

As Travas recovers from the vision he just had, he leans his back against the wall and slowly falls back until he is sitting on the floor. Then he places his paw on his head, shocked on the vision he just saw.

"Oh no… Scarlet has the hatred for felins planted into her heart", Travas thought in a worried tone. "I just hope that this isn't permanent… however I need to get to Janos and see what he needs me to do", He finished his thought as he goes to see Janos just as he stood upon the Balcony as he entered himself.

"Ah, I see you've made it here, Travas. How did the Training fare with you", Janos asked curiously.

"I did quite well, actually. Umah told me that my defenses, combat skills, and speed were excellent", Travas replied. "Also, was there anything you needed me to do by chance", he asked.

"There is as a matter of fact. In the morning, I need you to go with Vorador to Nosgoth's capitol, Meridian city, to take care of two vampires terrorizing the city with their dark magic. But be warned that, although the Sarafan Lord is dead, the remainder of the Sarafan still exists as of now. Do you understand", Janos explained.

"Sure thing, Janos, and I understand well. Anyways, I'm going to take care of unpacking my stuff in the room I'm sleeping in. Is that okay, Janos", He asked as Janos nodded. Then, Travas began to go into his room and unpack his things. Once he enters his room, he begins placing many of his items in the drawers as well as his clothes are put in there. Finally, he places his Radio, CDs, and his copies of the family photos he had on top of the dresser.

"*Sigh* finally finished", Travas said as he lied down on his bed to relax. Though many things were going through his mind, he simply did nothing but stare at the ceiling while he thought of the only thing that bothered him.

"I can't believe that Scarlet's hatred for felins had come about in the vision. Though I may have killed two of my three murders, the other one is nowhere to be found. At the same time, Scarlet will never be able to know the truth about what happened to most of them", Travas thought to himself as he pulled out the drawing Scarlet did for him and smiled as it comforted him. "I shouldn't worry about it at this time. Speaking of which, I need to go into town and buy frames for this and a few other photos", he continued his thought as he got up, but at the same time, he noticed the sweat on his clothing.

"But first, I need to change clothes since these ones are damn well sweaty", the vulpin spoke as he stripped down out of clothes. About a few minutes of looking into his drawers containing his clothes, he finally decided on what he wants to wear and makes his outfit.

At first, he put on his "Diamond Head: Lighting to the Nations" Sleeveless shirt over his grey tank top. Then he put on his Leather Jacket with the spiked denim vest containing a large "Iced Earth" band logo patch on the back. Next he puts his leather motorcycle gloves on, which covered his fingers and contained holes on his knuckles. Afterwards, he puts his black skin tight jeans with holes on the knees and a threaded hole on his left thigh just below his pockets. Shortly after, he tucks his grey tank top into his pants while putting on his silver bullet belt he got from a thrash metal concert on Alopex. Finally, he puts his black leather motorcycle boots on and tucked them into his pant legs before heading outside to meet back with Janos.

"Ah, I see you're dressed up and looks as if you are headed somewhere. And may I ask where you are headed at this time", Janos wondered due to seeing Travas' outfit.

"I need to go into town and get some picture frames for some of my photos. Do you know a place where I can do both change the money currency I have into Nosgoth's and where a store that sells picture frames can be found", Travas asked curiously.

"If you're in need to change your money currency, you will have to go to Meridian City to do take care of that since the bank there will allow you to switch out any currency equal to the amount you have upon you", Janos explained. "And luckily I happen to have a motorcycle as it suits your outfit the best" he continues as he smiles and throws him the keys, which Travas catches easily.

"Thanks, Janos", Travas said as he headed out to the chamber below upon where it's held. Once he arrived, Travas stares with eyes wide open as he sees a black 1979 Harley Davidson Fatbob Classic motorcycle with studs on the bags attached to the vehicle. "*Whistles loudly* Janos sure has a damn good motorcycle", he spoke while getting on the motorcycle and starting the engine. The next thing he does is put on his Forester Grant shades he got a few years back, puts on Riot's "Swords and Tequila" on the radio, and drives off to Meridian City.

A few minutes pass and he is driving upon the road, feeling the breeze blow through his fur like a nice spring day.

"Feeling the breeze blow through my fur while driving… now that's refreshing", Travas thought as he drove upon the setting sun as it nears night time. Though it may be refreshing, he senses dark forces are nearby and me manages to hit the brakes right before an energy blast was fired upon the road ahead of him. Travas stops the motorcycle and hears evil laughter from the vampuric assailants nearby.

"So this must be the new vampuric fox-man we have heard about in town, huh? He looks like nothing but a laughing stock", the first vampuric assailant yelled.

"How cute… this man looks that he drinks the blood to that of those god forsaken chickens that storm out of Nosgoth's farms. What a sickening joke he is", the other vampuric assailant said as Travas began to growl at them and take his shades off, putting them in his denim vest pocket.

"Who are you two fucks anyways, and why did you two vampires attack me in the first place? It's clear that I have no business with you guys whatsoever", Travas said as he growls at them slightly louder at them. "And I'm guessing that these are the two vampires Janos had been telling me about", he thought to himself as he stared at the assailants.

"HA! HA! HA! This dumbass doesn't have a single clue who we are", the first vampuric assailant said.

"Very well… allow us to introduce ourselves, fox-man", the second assailant said as he jumped next to the first

"I am Duncan the third of the Eastern part of Nosgoth, and son of Duncan the second", Duncan, the first assailant, said as he moved his arms to the east and bent his left leg to the west while standing on his right leg.

"And I am Fearghus of the Western part of Nosgoth, and son of Donovan the Torturer", Fearghus, the second assailant, said as he moved his arms to the west and bent his right leg to the east while standing on his left leg.

"And together, we are two minds that think alike as of though they were one in both mind and body", both Fearghus and Duncan said simultaneously as they began to perform orchestrated moves, causing Travas to raise a brow and narrowed another as if he saw something stupid.

"Ok… and I am Travas Starfox the second of the Alopex Space Station, and Son of Travas Starfox the First", Travas said in an obviously bored as fuck tone. "And what kind of shit is this supposed to be anyways, a fucking circus or ballet or some bullshit like that", he continued as he saw them become angry from his response.

"You dare make a mockery out of us", Duncan yelled while he prepared an energy attack upon his left arm.

"How about we show him what happens when someone throws down a gauntlet or makes a fool out of us", Fearghus said as he also prepared an energy attack in his arm. In response, Travas takes off his Leather Jacket with his denim vest attached to it and places it inside one of the Motorcycle pouches. Shortly after, Travas gets into his fighting stance and prepares himself.

"Are you sure ya'll want to fight me? I will warn you that this will not turn out good for either of you", Travas warns as the two assailants fire their energy blasts at him. However, Travas barely manages to deflect them away from the motorcycle as they disappeared from sight. Thankfully, Travas manages to sense their location as they tried to strike from behind. The vulpin simply manages to block one of their attacks, but was met with a punch in the stomach. Though he was in sharp pain, he recovered quickly and managed to strike back at the two, but like him, they recovered quickly.

"Looks like I may have under-estimated these two… they're fighting capabilities are somewhat beyond what I have expected them to be. But I'll do whatever I can to stay alive and to take these guys down", Travas thought in his mind as he continues to fight the duo. Soon enough, the duo begin to have the best of him as Fearghus wraps his arms around Travas' torso and tries to squeeze the breath out of him. Fearghus uses his energy draining capabilities and begins to drain the life out of him.

"You can try and escape from me. But no matter how hard you try to escape, you will fail as your energy will be mine", Fearghus yells as he laughs hysterically from draining Travas' energy from his body.

"Damnit… he's draining my energy from my body… I must get out of his grip before I lose consciousness", Travas thought in his mind as he begins to lose consciousness. Though he feels that his body begins to give up on him, something from within his body began to snap and engulfed into a red-purple colored energy that bursts out of his body like wildfire. Because of this, Travas successfully breaks free from his enemies grasp, causing some shock to come upon the duo.

"What kind of energy does this being have? I've never seen anything like it before… but no matter, I will make sure you lay dead upon your grave", Duncan said as he fired more blasts upon Travas, but merely disappeared from their view as they missed and an enormous amount of smoke is created as a result.

"Damn it all! Where the hell did he go", Duncan asked angrily as he growled in rage.

"You can't hide forever, you fucking coward", Fearghus yelled in rage as he was suddenly grabbed upon by Travas from behind in headlock position. Travas merely held him tightly as Fearghus struggled to get free. It was then that Duncan saw two body figures in the smoke.

"There you are, you bastard. NOW DIE, YOU FOOLISH ONE", Duncan shouted as he fired upon the captured body figure. Duncan begins to laugh slightly, but realizes that he got Fearghus instead of Travas. "Oh shit, what have I done…? Damn it… huh", he cursed as he saw Travas at a different location while flying in the air. He simply smirked upon Duncan as he began to look upon the vampuric vulpin in rage.

"I guess it sucks to be you right now since you placed your pal out of commission", Travas said as Fearghus began to recover and the raging Duncan began to fly towards him with his claws ready for the kill. "I don't think so, Duncan. I have no intension of you killing me to- huh", Travas said as he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Damnit… not again…" He thought to himself as he begins to have another vision in his head.

_***Vision***_

_A dark, but quiet mood was felt within the Girl's Locker room inside the Girl's Gym at Solarfox Strikeforce Academy was very calm, but a dark presence was felt inside as perverted male gray and white lupin was in a state of shock. The reason why was this: a female vixen about the age of fifteen was filled with hatred, red colored demonic eyes with green colored slit-shaped irises on then, obviously ready to kill him. However, what was shocking that it was Erica "Foxy" Starfox that had the demonic, blood-red eyes with the green slit-shaped pupils… obviously filled with a satisfactory rage. However, it looks as if her tank top was partially ripped and was in her skin-tight work out shorts, also shown signs of damage. Foxy began to walk slowly towards him as her claws became sharper._

***Vision pause*  
** "What!" Travas yelled as Fearghus grabbed him from behind, though bloody and injured.

"Hold him", Duncan says as he punched his gut fiercely, taking the breath out of Travas' lungs as his vision continued to play.

_***Vision continued***_

"_You… you stuck up BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU", the male lupin angrily and fearfully asked upon the approaching Erica._

"_Simple, I'm your worst fucking nightmare", Erica said while laughing hysterically and began to strike her claws upon the lupin. But before it reaches the Lupin's neck, the vision stops as Travas comes back into reality._

***Vision End***

"What's in maker's name is going on?! What's happened to Erica and why was she acting like that", Travas asked in his own thoughts as he is being struck in the face and stomach by a pair of fists repeatedly. Before Duncan was able to plow his claws straight into Travas' gut, he begins to flip Fearghus over and takes the finishing blow instead. Because of this, Travas was able to break free from their grasp and fire a powerful energy blast at them, managing to blow a hole through their chests.

As the vampuric duo plummet to the ground, Travas lands just within a yard or two from them. But before he drinks their blood, he begins to question them upon the attack.

"Why did you guys attack me in the first place? What were your intentions in the first place anyways", Travas asked furiously, but calmly.

"We were sent here by our leader to wipe out the remaining members of the vampire resistance", Duncan said as he was choking to death on his own blood.

"WHO SENT YOU", Travas yelled at them both, obviously beginning to lose patience with them.

"*Coughs* the… Sarafan Lord", Fearghus said as he continues to choke to death on his own blood as well.

"I'm afraid to break it to you guys, but the Sarafan lord has been assassinated by Kain while he paid a visit to the Hylden City", Travas said as he smirked at the duo. "Any last words before you die?"

Though weak and losing consciousness, the duo manages to get their arms up and give Travas the finger.

"And it won't be the last time you see… for the Sarafan Lord will rise again and rip out your undead heart and shove it up your Vulpine ass ", Duncan yells at him right before Travas begins to drink the blood of the two vampires. After he finishes and wipes the blood off of his mouth, he uses his own energy to burn the bodies into nothing but ashes. Though the wind may have blown them away, Travas began to think about what they said.

"That's strange… if the Sarafan Lord sent these guys before being killed about three weeks ago along with the majority of the Hylden being banished… then why did they come after me? I have nothing to do with these guys anyhow until moments ago. I wonder…" Travas wondered thoroughly until his ears perked up upon hearing people nearby.

"There have been reports of loud explosions coming from this direction over there", a person dressed in armor said.

"I see someone over there", yelled another armored person.

"Shit, I gotta get the kenal out of here before they manage to find me here", Travas thought to himself as he got onto the motorcycle and drove off to find a place to hide. As he drove, he saw a dirt road and managed to take it to avoid any trouble with the locals approaching nearby. Once he drove at a far enough distance, he parks the bike and uses his heightened speed to run back and cover up the tracks to avoid anyone else finding him.

About thirty seconds later, the steel armored locals arrived onto the explosion site, finding some evidence of a battle that recently occurred. One of the other warriors examined the site and found skid marks on the road from what appeared to be a motorcycle.

"Well, it appears that whatever may have caused this must've fled from the scene of the crime. However, we will not be fooled by the suspect's attempts to flee. Glyph users of the Sarafan, find out the location of this being… or in this case, a vampire", one of the leading Sarafan warriors ordered as the Glyph warriors rode upon their motorcycles into the direction the vampuric suspect went. What they didn't know was that the person they were looking for wasn't just vampuric, but rather something that wasn't from their planet to begin with.

A/N:

Travas, Scarlet, Victoria, Erica, Travas Sr., and Sgt. Greystroke© Shawntae Howard

Janos, Umah, Vorador, and the Sarafan © Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


	5. Sarafan Persecution

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 5: Sarafan Persecution**

*******In the Woods***

Within the depths of the woods, Travas continues to drive swiftly away from the locals that were approaching nearby. As soon as he got to a far enough distance from them, he parks the motorcycle and begins to head to the lake in order to clean off the bloodstains he obtained from the fight. However, he comes into realization that he cannot get into water, otherwise it would kill, or at least seriously wound him.

"Damnit… I forgot that vampires cannot touch the water due to their structure and curse", Travas thought to himself as he cursed under his breath, but then he looks back at the motorcycle. "Maybe I could find something that could work as a substitute… I wonder" Travas thought to himself once more as he begins to search the motorcycle for anything that could clean the blood off of him.

When he looked into the left pouch, he noticed a bottle of a clear water-like substance labeled "Vampuric Cleansing Elixir", causing the vulpin to grin in delight. With a satisfying smirk on his face, Travas now pours some of the Elixir in a cloth found in the motorcycle pouch and cleans not just the blood off of him, but of his wounds as well, causing him to whiste in response.

"Damn, I have to give Janos credit for making something like this for vampires. But it looks like I can't stay here for long, otherwise the locals will find me and try to kill me on sight" the vulpin said to himself as he dried his arm off and placed the towel and Elixir in the pouch. Then he grabbed his Leather Jacket with his Denim vest attached to it and put it on. Afterwards he got on the motorcycle and drove off to the nearest road that led him to Meridian City.  
**  
*****At the Vampire Citadel***

Upon the Balcony of the Vampire Citadel, the sun began to set as Janos walks around in a back and forth motion, worried that something might have happened to Travas. Many reasons were going through his mind as he sensed the fight that occurred only a mere few minutes ago. With his mind set, Janos heads into the main chambers and finds Vorador, Umah, Doyle, and Celestia training inside.

"Janos, you look worried, what seems to be the matter", Vorador asked upon seeing Janos' worried expression.

"Travas has been gone for quite a good amount of time and hasn't returned. In a similar manner, I'm worried that he may have gotten himself into trouble with the Sarafan crusaders or other vampires not a part of the resistance. I say these things because just mere minutes ago I sensed that there had been a battle not far from the Citadel and that explosions were heard", Janos explained worriedly.

"So are you needing us to search the area and look for Travas to ensure his safety", Umah asked curiously.

"Yes, I don't want him to end up dead by the Sarafan or the other Vampires roaming Nosgoth", Janos said as Umah, Vorador, Celestia, and Doyle gathered together and headed out to the site and investigate what had happened. Then they would go around Meridian City and find Travas. "I hope they all come back to the Citadel safe and sound", Janos thought as he could only stare into the horizon.  
**  
*****On the Road***  
  
As the sky became darker on the roads, Travas began turning on the headlights for the motorcycle to be able to continue seeing the road. Soon enough, he was able to see Meridian City within his range. What he saw within that city was a mix of the medieval era, Victorian age, and modern times due to some transportation being on horseback, basic cars, and a few motorcycles around. Likewise, he saw some people that were similar to Janos, but un-vampuric and that they wore a mix of medieval, Victorian, and present day clothing.

"So these are the people of Nosgoth. They look a lot like Janos, but not vampuric whatsoever… but normal", Travas thought in his mind as he was watching the few people that were walking around. "And why is it they're not staring at me anyway", he continued thinking I his head as he spots the bank nearby. As he heads for the bank, he notices some humanimals, or anthros they call them, walking around in Meridian.

"This is a surprise… I never knew that there were humanimals in Nosgoth… or on this planet for that matter. I guess that explains why they're not staring at me", He wondered in his thoughts as he walks inside the bank, hoping to switch his currency out. He makes it to the register and taps onto the bell, a waiting to get assistance from the employee inside. Soon enough, a Gray fox with black muzzle markings, ears, and forearms appears from the vault to assist him.

"Hello there, sir, how can I help you to-" The grey fox spoke as he stared at Travas with wide, shocked purple colored eyes, recognizing who the customer was. "…Travas… is that you…?" The grey fox continues as he opened the doors to get closer to Travas… which he himself recognized the employee.

"Johnny…?" Travas said as he smiled and pulled Johnny into a hug with the both laughing joyfully upon seeing each other again. "It's really you; I've heard about you leaving Alopex and headed to explore other parts of the universe. How did you get here and how's it been", Travas asked joyfully, but concerned about what Johnny was going to ask about him, even about his death and resurrection, and Johnny noticed his look as well while he took him into his office and shuts the door.

"Well, my crew happened to go through some sort of wormhole not too far from Alden about three months ago. The next thing I knew was that the ship crashed nearby Nosgoth and we were in the hospital in Meridian. Luckily nobody was killed and we were able to get out of the hospital about a week later. However, I was told by your parents that you were murdered about a month ago at the Station within the hangar of the Academy. How did you come back to life in the first place", Johnny asks as he looked upon Travas with his own eyes.

"Well… I was brought back by a vampire named Janos Audron… and apparently I'm the first successful living vampire he's resurrected from the grave", Travas answered to Johnny as he recognized him.

"Ah, I've met that guy while Kain was trying to disarm the Hylden City's magical barrier. However, his companion, Vorador, and the others from the Vampire Resistance got us into the hospital at the time we crashed. As I said before, I haven't met Janos until about three to four weeks ago when he became a member of the Resistance. However, we owe them a lot for helping us. By the way, what brings you here to the bank anyways" Johnny asked.

"Well, I was hoping that I could try to transfer my money from the account on Alopex and make an account on here and change the currency as well" Travas explained.

"Very well… follow me to the Account Registration Room and I'll set you up and have whatever money you have left on the Alopex account transferred to this one. Was there anything you needed to get in Meridian by chance", Johnny asked while taking him to the Account Registration Room.

"Just a few picture frames and that's about it", Travas replied as they arrive into the Account Registration Room.

***Outside***

Within the streets of Meridian, the Sarafan began organizing around town and are on the hunt for vampires roaming inside the city. This sudden organization is being done as a response to the explosions heard around the mountains.

"Fellow warriors, we have confirmed that a battle had occurred upon the mountains just north from Meridian. As of now, we only have imprints of ashes and some motorcycle tracks on the site, to which they lead to somewhere into this city. We must search the city for any suspicious people around… and keep your eyes open", the leader of the Sarafan ordered. Suddenly, one of the extremely armored glyph Sarafan warriors' energy armor reacted.

"I'm sensing that there's a vampire not too far from our current location. Shall we proceed and find the vampire", one glyph Sarafan warrior asked the leader curiously, but eagerly.

"You may proceed, fellow warrior… find this vampire and bring him to us… we have questions to ask this one and an execution to set into motion", the Leader ordered as he rounded a handful of men to send with the glyph Sarafan warrior to begin the search. In a similar manner, he sends some other warriors to look in the other directions in case there were any more of them around the city.

"The rest of you look around the city and keep an eye for any suspicious activity. Is that understood", the leader ordered once more.

"Yes sir", the Sarafan in the crowd replied as they saluted the leader and headed towards various directions within the city, keeping watch for any unusual activity within the city.

***Inside the bank***

Though the small Sarafan Mob continued to plot their plans, JOhnny continued to transfer the Alden Currency Travas had on his Alopex Bank Account to his new Nosgoth Account. Within a mere moment, Johnny smiles as he finishes the transfer, giving Travas a small sigh of relief before the grey vulpin looked upon him.

"Alrighty, you're credits have been transferred from your Alopex account onto your new one with the Meridian bank", Johnny said while giving Travas' card back to him.

"Thanks again, and it was great to see you again, Johnny", Travas replied as he hugs his longtime close friend. "I'll see you again soon", He continued as Johnny's ears perk up from the noise outside.  
**  
*****Outside***

With the sun nearly set and night beginning to dominate over Nosgoth, a small group of Sarafan warriors, led by a glyph Sarafan warrior, continue their search for the alleged vampire roaming about Meridian. Then all of the sudden, the warrior's armor began to glow as he pulled out his sword, pointing towards the direction of where the alleged vampire could be found.

"From the darkness within the streets of Meridian, I sense that there's a vampire just around this location. It is necessary to conduct our search here at once", the glyph Sarafan warrior shouted to his crew. "This way", he continued while leading his crew towards the Bank.

***In the Bank***

As the noise continued to get closer towards the bank, the grey vulpin looked upon one of the windows closely. Upon looking, he recognized that there were Sarafan Patrol Units outside in search for vampires. However, he also noticed that they were pointing towards the direction of the Bank itself. Thus, he turned to look upon his close kithood friend with a worried expression on his face.

"Damn… looks like some Sarafan warriors are out on patrol tonight. This isn't good, you better take the back door just to be safe", Johnny warned as Travas headed back out. "I gotta get back to my shift as well, or otherwise the manager will be pissed at me for leaving my shift. I'll see you around", he continued ad Travas nodded and headed out the back door.

As Travas opened the back door and exited, he began to walk toward the motorcycle he borrowed from Janos. But as soon as he saw the bike, he saw a small group of Sarafan warriors nearby… however he continued on to the motorcycle normally and got on. But by the time he started the engine to the motorcycle, however, the glyph Sarafan warrior's energy reacted again and pointed towards the direction where he was. They then walk towards him as he starts the motorcycle, turns the radio on as it's playing AC/DC's "Highway to Hell", and puts his shades on. But before he presses on the gas, the glyph Sarafan warrior places his hand on Travas' left shoulder, stopping him from trying to leave as he looked upon the warrior calmly.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask that you to turn and step off of your motorcycle at once", the glyph Sarafan warrior said to Travas in a serious, calm tone.

Travas manages to co-operate with the Sarafan warrior as he turned off the motorcycle and got off of it as well. However, he places his hand-paws in his denim vest pocket and stares at the warrior confronting him. But at the same time, a few other Sarafan warriors are looking at him, gripping the handles of their swords, though they don't unsheathe them just yet.

"Is there some sort of problem, Officer", Travas asked calmly as he noticed them beginning to unsheathe their swords.

"It seems that there is a problem, young one. I can sense that you're a vampire and that you were also the cause of the explosions in the mountains just up north from Meridian", the glyph Sarafan warrior said while he slightly begins to unsheathe his sword.

"Well I'm afraid that the facts are mixed up. You see, they were cause by two other vampires named Fearghus and Duncan, who fired their energy blasts upon me while I was driving to this city and buy some picture frames for some photos at home", Travas explained as he kept a good eye on the Sarafan warriors.

"We were aware of those two as they were great assets to the Sarafan. It's a shame that they're dead, but again… they were nothing but a vampuric plague that was laid upon Nosgoth and indeed expendable", the glyph warrior continued as he unsheathed his sword. "And you'll be joining them in hell soon enough, you vile creature", he continued as he began to strike upon Travas. However, Travas simply dodged them effortlessly as the warrior continued to strike at him.

"Really…? I don't have time to be dealing with your bullshit right now", Travas said as he grabbed the glyph Sarafan warrior's sword and threw it into a direction where nobody would be injured. "I'm just here to pick up some picture frames and I won't be in your way for long", he explained as he jumped onto the motorcycle and turned the key and began to drive off around town. This enraged the glyph Sarafan warrior as he ran to pick up his sword.

"FOOLS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING…? GO AFTER HIM", the glyph Sarafan warrior yelled as the others search for whatever transportation they could find and use it to go after Travas with it.

On Travas' side, however, he's managed to make it to other parts of the city. But while he was driving, he noticed that there were Sarafan warriors at a gate trying to activate some sort of device attached to it.

"Turn on the glyph gate so the vampire doesn't escape from our grasp", one of the Sarafan warriors yelled as the others activated the gate.

As the glyph gate was activated, he continued to drive on towards the gate as a one way ticket to escape from the Sarafan. Instead of backing down, he merely sped up and, though the gate was activated, he managed to go through it without any harm done on him, making his way through the bridge. As he went through, the Sarafan guards looked upon him with shock upon seeing his escape.

"The glyph gate was activated. So how was he able to go through without the gate causing any pain to come upon him like fire", the Sarafan guard asked while still in shock.

"I don't know… but we have to report this to the Sarafan leader. He's going to want to hear about this", another Sarafan guard said as they both ran towards the location of the leader. At the same time, Travas continued to drive through the bridge and make his way to wherever it would take him.

"*Phew* that was a close one. I don't know what kind of gate it was, but it didn't have any effect on me whatsoever. I wonder why…?" Travas thought to himself as he drove onto the next destination the bridge led to.  
**  
*****In Meridian City***

While the vulpin continued to make his escape from the Sarafan Persecutors, the glyph Sarafan Warrior and his crew return to the leader half a mile from the Bank. However, the leader noticed their shocked expressions and approaches them curiously. But at the same time, the leader became furious, though remained calm, as he noticed that they did not have the alleged vampire in their grasp.

"What ails you, fellow warriors? Speak", the Leader demanded.

"My lord, we have found the alleged vampire and he seems to be one of those anthromorphics people have been calling them as of late", the Sarafan guard answered urgently. "However, it seems that the vampire has went through the glyph gate without it's acidic touch affecting this vulpine-like man even the slightest", he continued as the Leader began growling angrily.

"What do you mean that he went through the gate without harm done upon him?!" the Sarafan Leader said aggressively. "Find this fox-man and kill him on SIGHT", He continued to yell aggressively, showing that he's at the point of killing them himself by his own blade. Due to a loss for words, the guards simply nodded as they searched for transportation and locate their suspect.  
**  
*****On the bridge***

Travas continued to drive towards his next destination through the bridge as he stayed cautious of whatever might unexpectedly happen next. But after about thirty minutes of driving, he sees a sign that says "Welcome to the Lower City of Meridian" and arrives with what looks like a Victorian age town with similar transportation to what they had at the upper part of Meridian. The next thing that Travas does is that he sees an underground parking lot and turns inside to settle down for a bit. He turns the motorcycle off and jumps off while he walks around to calm down.

"Great, now I have these guys to deal with. I haven't done a damn thing towards them… but it doesn't matter, I have to protect them from the other killer vampires no matter what", Travas said to himself as he removes his leather jacket w/ the denim vest and places it inside the left motorcycle pouch. With nothing to do but wait until the Sarafan warriors reside for the night, Travas begins to sit next to the motorcycle and begin to meditate.

"Good grief… today has been almost nothing but trouble… but at least I was able to see a close friend of mine once again", the vulpin thought to himself as he sighed in relief from avoiding the Sarafan and began to meditate. About a minute or two of meditating, he begins to feel a sharp pain in his head, knowing that there's another vision coming under way. "Damnit… not again", Travas thought to himself while growling in pain.

******_*Vision*_**_Within the home of the Starfox family on the Alopex station, Erica, aged fifteen, was practicing some black metal riffs for her band, Dark Entity. While she was practicing them, however, Scarlet comes in with a pissed-off mood and smashes her hands onto the wall. Though the impact caused her hand-paws to bleed, she acted as if she didn't feel a thing from the rage she has inside her._

"GGGGRRRRRR, DAMNIT… FUCKING SGT. KENNEDY, WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS TELLING ME THAT I'M NOT SOLARFOX STRIKEFORCE MATERIAL OR WELL BEHAVED AND SHOULD JUST QUIT", Scarlet yells as she continues to smash her hands onto the walls, creating dents on them.

Upon hearing the banging walls, Erica heads downstairs towards the Living Room in which her sister was location. Upon meeting her in the Living Room, she also notices that she was hitting on the walls again while she saw some blood on her arms. Though she slightly got closer to where Scarlet was, she stood her ground.

"Scarlet, what happened and why are you banging on the walls", Erica asked worryingly and firmly. Scarlet, on the other hand, simply glared at her with cold, angered eyes while growling towards the younger vixen in response.

"It's none of your damn business… now get out of my way", Scarlet calmly, yet angrily said as Erica could snicker and shake her head. But while she tried to get through Scarlet, she simply shoved Erica out of the way, causing her to hit the door and slightly bruise her arm.

"What the fuck, Scarlet, was that even necessary?! I was only trying to help, but sorry for asking… shit…" Erica said as she rubbed her injured arm. "What the fuck is her problem anyways, and why the kenal did Sgt. Kennedy say she wan't Solarfox Strikeforce material in the first place", she said to herself as Scarlet's ears perked up, catching what the younger vixen said. Thus, she immediately turned around and walked hastely towards her sibling, instantly grabbing Erica by the neck and pinning her to the wall. Thus, she clutched onto the younger vixen tightly, eying her sister with rage.

"I TOLD YOU THAT IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS", Scarlet screamed as she somewhat tightened her grip on Erica's neck. "EVERY FUCKING TIME YOU PUT YOUR NOSE INTO MY BUSINESS, EVEN WHEN I TOLD YOU TO STOP… BUT DAMNIT, YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN... AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE IT WHEN YOU CONTINUE BRINGING MY PROBLEMS UP. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STOP", Scarlet screamed as she gripped on Erica's neck slightly tighter than before, causing her to desperately gasp for air.

**  
*****Vision Pause***

"Scarlet, don't!" Travas yelled as he saw this vision, knowing that he's not physically there to stop her from taking her rage out on Erica.  
**  
__*****Vision Resumption***

_"Scarlet… please stop… please …" Erica pleaded while choking upon her outraged sister's tightening grip as a few streaks of tears stream down her face, closing her eyes in fear._

However, Scarlet continued her rampage for she began to raise her right arm up towards the left side of her body as a means to smack her face from the back side of her hand-paw. But before the impact was ever to happen, Scarlet had managed to stop herself and came to realization upon what she had already done so far and what she had almost done to her own sister. In a shocked manner, she released Erica and covers her mouth, beginning to feel guilty and regretful about what happened while watching her sister coughing and gasping for air.

"Oh maker… Erica… I'm so sorry… I'm so very sorry", Scarlet softly spoke, saddened and guilt driven as she tried to approach her sister, but Erica involuntarily and quickly moved away from her. "Erica…" She continued, trying to set things right with her younger sister, though they were in vain as Erica got up onto her feet-paws and continued to step away from her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"Erica screamed at her as she ran all the way back upstairs and into her room, locked the door and locked herself into the closet as she began sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. Because of this, Scarlet begins knocking on the door, hoping she could try to set things right once more.

"Erica, I'm sorry! Please, open the door", Scarlet yelled as she bangs on the door as hard as she could, though they were in vain.

"LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE! JUST GO AWAY YOU BASTARD", Erica screamed at Scarlet as she continued to sob loudly and uncontrollably. Then with a sudden rush, Travas comes back into reality in Nosgoth.

**  
*****End Vision***

After Travas comes back into reality, he heads to the bike and slowly sits on the cement parking lot with his back leaned slightly on the motorcycle. He then begins to place his right elbow on his knee and hand-paw onto his forehead and begins to look down upon the floor.

"Why is Scarlet acting this way… why in her future… and Erica's", Travas wondered worriedly and saddened from what he saw. However, he managed to pull himself together, put on his leather jacket w/ denim vest on, start the motorcycle and drove off within the Lower city.  
**  
*****At the Vampire Citadel***

Janos continued to pace around the meeting chambers as he begins to fear about something happening to Travas. But shortly thereafter, Vorador comes in and greets Janos with some news concerning Travas.

"Janos, we have some good news concerning our new recruit, Travas. It seems that he had made his way to the Lower City. Our team is headed there as we speak", Vorador said to Janos as he felt a sense of relief upon himself. "However, it seems that the Sarafan are making their way there as well, apparently going after Travas", he continued as Janos became concerned.

"This isn't good… you must get there as soon as possible and save Travas from the Sarafan persecution", Janos said as Vorador nodded in response, teleporting with his team to go and find Travas.  
**  
*****In the Lower City***

After about a five minute drive around the Lower City, he begins to stumble upon the store he was looking for that made the picture frames that he needed. He finds a parking lot that was just in front of the store and turns the motorcycle off.

"Well, at least I found the store I was looking for, but I gotta make this fast and get the frames I need", Travas said to himself as he got off the motorcycle and entered the shop, seeing many frames and other home appliances around the small sized store. "Hello, is anyone here", he asks as his ears perk up and hears a male worker coming from the restroom.

"Oh, my apologies sir, but I was in the restroom taking care of business in there. My name is David, and how can I help you this evening, sir", David asks as he saw the vulpin customer enter.

"Hello, my name is Travas and I come here to buy some five by seven and a few eight by ten picture frames", Travas replied.

"You're in luck there, my friend; we have a new shipment of those sized frames that just came in earlier this morning. Right this way please", David replied as he led Travas into the Isle that the frames were located. "Here you are, Travas, here are some frames of those sizes available in many different designs. Take your time and pick out the ones you want and meet me at the register", he continued as he smiled upon Travas.

"Thank you, David", Travas replied as he began to look around the Isle for the sizes and designs he wants. Though he found many frames within many designs, he simply grabbed some random one and made his way to the register.

***Outside and on the Bridge***

On the bridge upon the calm night sky, the Sarafan continue their search for Travas in the Lower City with their vampuric persecution at hand. The group that were making their way there were the guards, the leader and the glyph Sarafan warrior.

"Without a doubt I sense that there's a vampire there", the glyph Sarafan warrior said as they continued on to the Lower City. "But I sense that there's more approaching not too far from here, and it may be possible that they may be within the Lower City as we speak", he continued to speak as the Sarafan warriors continue to head into the Lower City with caution.

***Within the Lower City***

While the search for the vulpin vampire continued, Travas manages to pay for the frames he needed to take care of his cherished photos and a few other things as well. Thus, the vulpin heads for the front door and torns to see the clerk once again.

"Thanks again, David", Travas said as he smiled and waved at him. In response, David nodded and smiled as well after he made his purchases on the picture frames he needed. As he got outside and onto the motorcycle, he turns the ignition until suddenly he began to hear someone's voice in his head.

"Travas, this is Vorador speaking. Where is your current position at the moment" Vorador asks within his mind.

"How are you…? Oh, wait a minute, you're using the 'whisper' to communicate with me, aren't you", Travas asked.

"Yes, it's one of the vampire's natural abilities that we all obtain. As I was asking before, where are you located as we're telepathically speaking", Vorador asked in his mind.

"Right now I'm at the home appliance shop and just got out of there, buying the picture frames I needed", Travas replied as his ears perk up upon hearing the few Sarafan crusaders nearby. "Where do you want me to meet up with you at", he asked.

"I want you to meet me at the underground parking lot that's about a couple of miles west of your current location. However, make sure that the Sarafan don't follow you, otherwise this may not turn out good for you whatsoever", Vorador warned as the small band of Sarafan crusaders continue to make their way towards the Lower City. "I will see you shortly, Travas", he continued while cutting communication from him.

With a calm, but sudden rush, Travas began to pump on the gas and head to the direction where the other vampires were located. On Vorador's side, however, he and his team make it to the underground parking lot and wait for Travas to arrive. However, they were greeted by a group of thugs in the lot. These thugs were dressed in skin tight leather pants, metallic boots, gauntlets on their forearms, and each one had a Spiked Mace equipped with them.

"Well what do we have here, a group of intruders invading our territory, I see…" the first thug asked as he unsheathed his wooden Spiked Mace.

"We don't have any time for this nonsense", Umah spoke fiercely, though slightly grinned. "But if you all are eager to die tonight, then come, and I'll grant you all your deaths", she continued as the female vampire gets into battle position. The thugs of that location began to strike at Umah, but she manages to dodge them all. Soon enough, the gang becomes tired and Umah goes in for the kill, slicing their throats like paper and blood gushing out like a fire hose. The vampires begin to drink the blood of the thug victims Umah had just killed. But shortly after their blood is drained from their bodies, Travas arrives to the bloody scene as he looks at them in a shocked, but calm manner.

"Damn… who was it that you guys killed?" Travas asked as he turned the gas off and jumped off of the motorcycle.

"Just a bunch of thugs from a local gang of criminals and nothing more", Umah replied as she wipes the blood off of her lips with her hand.

"Ok, just asking… and you didn't save any for me", Travas said as he smirked at Umah's response, causing her to slightly blush. However, he sensed another criminal thug nearby, who happened to be attempting to steal a bag from a Victorian age style woman that was somewhere in her forties, yet she was healthy and young looking. He begins to run towards the thug and confronts him head on.

"Hey, shit for brains, if you're gonna fight anybody, fight someone your own size instead of a defenseless woman", Travas yelled at him as the thug drew his Spiked Mace from the case attached to his right thigh.

"Well what do we have here, a vulpine biker who thinks he can throw down the gauntlet at anybody he so pleases? Very well, I accept your challenge", the thug said as he begins to strike at Travas, but he merely caught the weapon with ease. Travas then uses his claws to slice the man's throat and drink his blood while it was gushing out instantly. Once he finishes, he grabs a napkin from his left jean pocket and wipes the blood off of his muzzle and face. He can also sense the fear and hear the woman's cries begging for mercy and carefully approaches her while getting into his kneeling position.

"Hey, ma'am, it's ok… I'm not gonna hurt you. You're safe now", Travas said calmly as he gave a soft, but honest, smile as the woman looked at him.

"Who… or what are you…?" the woman asked, still frightened about the attempted robbery and possible attempted murder. "Are... are you one of those anthromorphic people I've been seeing around nosgoth in these recent times", she asked in a frightened tone.  
**  
**"Yes... and though it may be obvious on what I am, my name is Travas Starfox, and I believe this belongs to you", Travas said calmly while returning the woman's bag to her. She takes the bag and slowly gets up, apparently softening her expression. Then she hugs Travas tightly as a way of thanking him as he hugged her in return.

"Thank you, Travas…" The woman said as she made her way to her 1945 Volkswagen and driving off into the night. Travas then meets back with the vampire resistance to talk about their plans.

"Travas, it's time that we headed back to the Citadel for some much needed rest. Tomorrow, your training begins", Vorador said as Travas hopped onto the motorcycle and follows the other vampires to the Citadel. Though they have managed to get away from the Sarafan crusaders, they began to take suspicion upon them. Because of this, the Vampire Resistance must take precautions whenever they begin to perform their missions within Meridian.

***The Lower City***

As the Vampire Resistance began to journey back towards the Citadel, the Sarafan Leader and his large group of warriors began to have a conference within the Gardens of the Sarafan Keep. However, he looked upon his army with calm disgust, seeing that not a single one of them had successfully captured or killed the vulpine vampire on sight. Though he was angry with them, he sighs heavily and approaches the heavily armed crowd of warriors and hopefully finds some information he could use or learn from.

"Any sign of the suspected vampire yet", the Sarafan Leader asked calmly, yet angrily.

"No sir, there isn't a sign of him anywhere. It looks like he may have gotten away", the glyph Sarafan warrior replied.

"Damnit… it looks as though we may need to continue the search in the morning. It's time that we get some needed rest, for tomorrow, we continue the hunt", the Sarafan leader yelled with pride as they head back to Meridian to get the rest that they needed for their vampuric persecution.

***The Vampire Citadel***

As Janos continued to pace back and forth around the Balcony, he senses that the team has returned, including the new recruit, Travas. He then teleports into the underground chamber where they were located as Janos lets out a sigh in relief as he saw them unharmed.

"Thank god that the team has returned without sustaining an injury by the Sarafan", Janos said as he went to greet them. But then he noticed that Travas had been injured slightly. "How did this happen, Travas?" he asked

"Well, I got these bruises from a fight between me and these two vampires named Duncan and Fearghus. But they've been terminated from the face of the Earth", Travas explained as the others looked at him in shocking surprise.

"You've assassinated both Fearghus and Duncan", Doyle asked while in a state of shock.

"We've been trying to hunt them down ever since they've betrayed us and joined the Sarafan army four centuries ago. When was it that you stumbled upon them", Vorador asked eagerly and curiously.

"It happened while I was driving to Meridian City so I can get my money currency exchanged. But while I was driving, they fired energy blasts upon me and caused the first explosions near the northern mountains. During the match, however, I had a vision about my sibling's lives in the future. But after I recovered from that experience, I took care of them both with a single shot, turning them into nothing but dust", Travas explained as the other vampires listened to him patiently and eagerly.

"I see… What was the vision about that caused you to become concerned about your siblings' future on Alopex", Janos asked curiously.

"If I'm right about it, the vision had to do something about a felin cadet locating Scarlet, telling her to report to Sgt. Greystroke's office concerning her. However, she ended up having mood swings and attacked the felin cadet, almost killing her from the damage she sustained from Scarlet", Travas explained as much as he could as the others listened."I see…" Janos said with an understanding mood. Though he was curious about him possibly having more visions, he casts his thoughts aside and pats his shoulder as he passed by Travas.

"I can see that you were able to find what you needed. However, it's time that you got yourself some needed rest, because tomorrow, we have some intense training to cover in the morning", Janos explained as the others nodded and headed to their rooms. Soon enough, Travas began walking towards his room as he was eager to get some needed sleep.

As Travas entered his room, he began to unpack his frames that he got from the shop in the Lower City. While humming to himself, he begins to put the unframed pictures into the frames, including the drawing his sister did for him some time ago on Alopex. Once he finished, he changed into a pair of black pajama pants and a white tank top as he lied down on the king-sized mattress. While lying down, he stared up at the ceiling while thinking about his sibling's futures based upon his visions he had been recently having.

"Man, talk about a crazy first day in Nosgoth. Fighting two vampires, being chased by Sarafan crusaders and having visions about my sisters… in which from what I've seen makes me worry about them dearly", Travas thought in his head. "Scarlet's rising anger worries me the most in terms of emotional well-being… but in physical well-being, that would go to Erica since she's a target to some of Scarlet's outbursts. I don't know, but this is something I need to look into carefully", he continued to think as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes so he could get some rest. But after about a brief few seconds, that sharp pain he felt in his head came back to torment him once again as he begins to have another vision.  
**  
_*Vision*_**

***Vision End***

"Erica… I'm sorry…" Travas said to himself as he is for a loss of words. With a sigh of slight depression, he lies back down on his back and begins to close his eyes, waiting for what the next day is in store for him, unaware to him and the Vampire Resistance that trouble began to lurk about upon the land of Nosgoth.

A/N:

Travas, Scarlet, and Erica© Shawntae Howard

Janos, Umah, Vorador, Kain (mentioned), and the Sarafan © Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


	6. Training Begins and Speculating Rumors

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 6: The Training Begins and Speculating Rumors**

It was a quiet, yet comfortable morning in Nosgoth as Travas continued to sleep on his bed. Though he was sleeping peacefully, Celestia, one of the female vampires, began to knock on his door, hoping to wake him up. However, she heard no response and entered Travas' room as she headed for his bed to gently shake him.

"Travas, it's time to wake up. Your training is supposed to begin within the hour", Celestia said as she continued to shake him a bit more, causing the tiresome vulpin to groan in response.

"Just five more minutes…" Travas softly spoke in his own sleep while he placed his pillow over his head. The only thing this did, however, was it made Celestia angry for his actions. Again, she shook his body with increasing pressure in hopes of waking the tiresome Travas up.

"I said it's time to wake up! You're going to be late and Vorador is not going to tolerate these kinds of actions, young fox", Celestia repeated loudly while shaking harder, though the only response she got was a louder groan from the vulpin while covering his face with the pillow. As Travas turned to lie on his back with his pillow covering his face, Celestia began to growl in frustration, making this the last straw for the female vampire. Thus, she gripped on his blankets strongly, preparing to remove the blanket covering the vulpin's lower part of his body.

"GGRRRR… Travas, it's time to get your damn ass up, RIGHT NOW!" Celestia yelled as she pulled on the bed hard, removing the blanket from Travas' mattress. Though Celestia was about to grip onto his legs to pull him off the bed, her eyes shot wide open in shock as she saw something pent up that she didn't want or needed to see.

"Uh… eh…! no… EW! EW! EW! EW! Not good… NOT GOOD!" Celestia yelled while she was blushing in embarrassing horror and shaking her head with her eyes shut. But within all of her yelling and convulsions, Travas begins to awaken and notices Celestia's emotional outbursts.

"Morning, Celestia… are you alright" Travas asked upon looking at her. But all of the sudden, Celestia lets out a scream as she smacks Travas right in the face, sending him flying and crashing into the nearest wall. While still in angered shock, Celestia leaves the room and slams the door as the vulpin groans in pain and remains there with his right leg twitching.

"Ow…" the vulpin groaned painfully as his right leg continued to twitch.

***Downstairs in the Training Room***

Inside the training room, Vorador paces around and waits impatiently for Travas to awaken from his slumber. Out of frustration, the veteran vampire began to walk towards the door. But before he opens it, Celestia suddenly bursts the door open and is walking away from the scene.

"Celestia, what is the meaning of this nonsense?! What has gotten into you", Vorador asked, obviously annoyed.

"Of all the foul things I have seen, this is definitely the worst one that has ever occurred within my sights. How vile, wretched, and full of perversion", Celestia yelled angrily, causing the veteran vampire to cock a brow upon her oddly as the female vampire looked at him dead in the eye. "Travas needs to learn how to keep himself in control along with having an alarm clock of some sort in his room to wake his ass up", she continued as she headed for the Main Chambers upstairs. Within a few moments Travas arrives with a pair of white martial arts Gi pants and a Black Tank Top tucked in with a black cloth belt. However, Vorador noticed a slap mark on Travas' face and approaches him calmly.

"Travas, how did you end up with that mark on your face", Vorador asked calmly, but annoyed.

"You don't want to know", Travas replied slightly annoyed as well as Vorador sighs in frustration.

"Very well… let's just get to your training", Vorador spoke as he headed for the middle of the Training room with Travas followed him there until a certain point. That way, they could have space while Vorador trains Travas upon learning the vampuric dark gifts.

"What seems to be on the menu for today, Vorador", Travas asked while the veteran vampire looked upon him with a serious expression on his face.

"To begin our training, I must tell you the subject matter on what you're going to be learning to master. At the same time, they must be mastered within the shortest amount of time possible. Do you understand", Vorador asked as he activated the mist from within the openings in the Training Room.

"I can assume that this has to do with one of the abilities you're trying to show me", Travas asked curiously, yet determinedly focused.

"Yes, and the first dark gift I wish to show you is that many vampires can assume the ability of mist form", Vorador explained. "With this ability, you can become nearly invisible and move silently to bring down your prey from behind. You can also use this as a means of escape when you are pursued and that mist is present or even pass through gates as if you were the wind itself", he continued explaining as he got into mist form, becoming invisible to the eye while moving around, but Travas was still able to track him with ease. "I see that you can still track me. Excellent, Janos must have trained you well during his time on Alopex, am I not correct", the veteran vampire asked, assuming that Travas was more well-trained on combat than he had expected.

"He has helped me a good amount on sensing energy levels more precisely during the three week period we were living in the Veron Opus Hospital on Alopex", Travas replied.

"I see… now then, try to use the ability and assume into mist form", Vorador said as Travas took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Though he wasn't able to perform the ability right away, he manages to pull it off about a minute after his first attempt, causing the vulpin to look more look like a ghost created by mist. "Excellent, you've done well so far. Try to keep practicing this ability and soon enough, you'll be able to master it with ease and be able to perform it upon a seconds notice", he continued as Travas undid his mist form.

Shortly after Travas reverted back to normal, Janos enters the Training Room to check up upon them. He does notice that the Training began and that the progress is so far meeting his expectations. With the progress going well, he approaches the two as they turned to see their sire's pleased expression.

"I see that your training is going well within, perhaps exceeding my expectations, Travas… excellent work. And Vorador, excellent work on training him this morning, I thank you greatly for your efforts upon training Travas so far", Janos said while softly smiling as Vorador and Travas nodded in agreement.

"It took me a while to pull off the mist form properly. However, I still need some practice with it as much as I can in order to perform the ability faster", Travas replied. "Especially when it comes to being chased by the local authorities or other vampires or demons in Nosgoth", he continued while slightly chuckling to himself

"I see… well keep up the training and do your best, Travas. We will need your help in future time", Janos said as Travas nodded in response. Then Janos heads out of the room and goes into the Main Chambers upstairs from the Training Room. Then with a refreshing deep breath, Travas and Vorador begin to continue where they left off in their training.

***Within the Main Chambers***

As Travas and Vorador continued their training in the Training room, Doyle, Umah, and Celestia enter within the Main Chambers. Upon entry, they head for the oval shaped table, upon which they began having a discussion about rumors of a demon that laid a burden upon Nosgoth. Soon, Janos enters and began to look upon the discussion closely, seeing the urgency contained in the other vampires' eyes as they turned to face their sire.

"Sire, I've came across some rumors within Steinchenchroe about a demon whose wrath has laid waste upon Nosgoth", Doyle claimed. "I'm not entirely certain among where the demon's location is at, but many believe that it had originated somewhere in the mountains near Coorhagen" he continued as Janos began to think about it.

"How strange… why would a demon attack a place such as Coorhagen? Something tells me that this demon is plotting something… yet I do not know what the demon's plans are at the moment", Janos wondered out loud.

"What do you think we need to do, Sire?" Umah asked as waited patiently for her orders.

"The best thing to do at the moment is to find more information about this demon. Once you do, report back to the Citadel at once. Do you understand", Janos replied as the others nodded in agreement. Immediately after the three vampires agreed with the mission, Umah uses her teleportation magic to teleport Doyle, Celestia, and herself towards Coorhagen to find out any information from any of the residents in that region.

***In the Training Room***

From within the Training room, Travas was beginning to focus his paw on a heavy crate from a distance from him as he took a deep breath. Soon enough, he tries to use telekinesis upon the crate, trying to move it to another location. Though he was struggling to keep it under control, he manages to barely make the goal he needed to do. After setting the crate upon the designated area, Travas begins to breathe heavily as his head and torso sweat from exhaustion.

"*phew* Talk about a good physical and mental workout" Travas said as Vorador came to him with a flask full of blood.

"Though you may need to work with your telekinetic abilities for some time, you did excellent upon your first attempt", Vorador applauds as he gives Travas the flask of blood.

"Thanks… and though I expected this kind of result, I'm glad you thought I did well", Travas replied as he took the flask from Vorador and drinks some of the blood. Then he returns it to Vorador, but he places a hand up, showing refusal upon returning it.

"I thank you anyways, but there is no need for you to return it. I am giving this to you as a gift from me", Vorador said as he places his hand down. As Travas nodded, he places the flask into the left inner denim vest pocket, upon which the vest was attached to his leather jacket.

"Thanks again for the flask of blood", Travas said as he got back onto the heart of the Training Room.

"Alright, now it's time that we worked with another dark gift called 'Fury'. With this dark gift, you can place as much of your rage as needed into one attack when your opponent is weakened or break down their defenses", Vorador explained while he heads for the middle. "You can use me as an example. I want you to power up as much as you can and use that rage to create a powerful attack", he continued until he stopped at about ten meters away from Travas.

With the new lesson about to begin, Travas went near Vorador and got into his battle position immediately. Once he gets the energy that he needs, Travas puts in the force he used and throws a fierce punch at Vorador, managing to send him flying about fifteen meters from him. However, Vorador gets back up and stands once more, waiting for another.

"Excellent work, Travas, I can see you're handling it well. However, I want to see how far you can get to your limits…or possibly go beyond them", Vorador said. "Don't hold your strength back on me this time; just let the energy flow through you as you continue to strike punches on me", he continued as Travas began to make more energy on another fury attack. With the energy ready to burst, Travas strikes at Vorador and sends him flying further than before, but quickly recovered as well. This process went on for about half an hour until the both became exhausted from all the training. Then all of the sudden, Travas' stomach began to growl as the vulpin held his stomach and chuckled in a sheepish manner.

"Eh… do you guys have any food by chance?" Travas asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's been a while since I've had anything to eat since Janos and I left Alopex", he continued sheepishly.

"As a matter of fact, and by surprise, we do. Vampires don't usually consume any other food product except for every once in a while since our main source of nutrition comes from our enemy's life blood. Though in your case, however, you can and it is essential to your life since you're alive and the other vampires are among the undead. Follow me and we will cook you something", Vorador replied as he led Travas into the dining room.

***At Coorhagen***

As the three vampires arrived to Coorhagen, they notice that some of the small town had been purged by a recent fire they had. They began to wonder about the rumors of a demon lurking Nosgoth was true or if this was mere arson committed by local thugs. But the evidence that lead to there being a demon causing all of the damage was that there were no torches in sight whatsoever. They also spotted a group of survivors treating the injured ones.

"Hello, sir, do you know what may have be the cause of all of this", Celestia asks the man. However, the man was becoming terrified upon seeing the three vampires. But before the man ran away, Umah begins to calm him down in order to obtain answers about what happened. "We're not here to lay harm you or anything of a similar manner. We came over here to ask if you know anything about any rumors of a demon that's been lurking around Nosgoth as of late", she asked the man as he was shaking a little, though was calming down to a point to where he could communicate with them.

"As a matter of fact, yes, we know those rumors well. Apparently what you both have heard about them are entirely true", the man replied with a sense of horror in his tone. The other sensed this and tries to help him in whatever way they can.

"Do you know who this being is and why he caused so much damage upon Coorhagen", Doyle asked while trying to comfort the man.

"Sadly, we know the man by his face and he's like no creature I had ever seen before… or not with multiple tails if I recall correctly", the man answered while he rubbed the back of his head while trying to think. "This being had what appeared to be at least nine foxlike tails that stood about six feet and two inches tall, had white fur with black tips on the tails, black nose markings on his muzzle, long brown hair, and had those blood red sinister looking eyes…" he continued while he looked back to check on the injured townspeople.

"How many of the civilians here have been killed," Celestia asked while placing her hand on the man's shoulder.

"About half of Coorhagen's residents are dead, but there's only about twelve injured and the rest are doing what they can to help the other survivors from the injuries they had sustained", the man replied as he began walking towards the residents to help them as much as possible.

"Wait, there's one more bit of information we need to know", Celestia spoke urgently, but calmly as the man stopped on his tracks.

"Very well, what is it do you need to know, Ma'am" the man asked curiously.

"What was the name of the demon that attacked Coorhagen?" Umah asked in a calm, but serious tone.

"Very well… the kitsune demon calls himself Adrian, the Sun Demon", the man replied as he went to help the other survivors. After the vampires obtain the information from the man, they begin to head back to the Vampire Citadel to tell Janos the information they've acquired.

***In the Vampire Citadel***

While the other vampires were getting some information about the rumors of the demon, Travas was in the Dining Room chowing down on some breakfast Janos had made himself, specifically Nosgoth-style Chicken Biscuits.

"This is wonderful, Janos. I didn't know you could cook", Travas said happily as he continued to eat his food with a cup of blood to quench his thirst. Soon enough he finishes up the food Janos prepared for him. "Thank you so much for the wonderful breakfast, Janos. It was awesome and delicious", he continued as he finished his cup of blood. Janos smiled upon his kind comments.

"I've learned to cook when I was a child and it's been a long time since I have cooked anything. Your food hunger has definitely given me a reason to cook once again. I would like to thank you for the kind words you have spoken, and you're most definitely welcome", Janos replied while smiling at Travas. Then Vorador enters the Dining Room with some urgent news from the vampires they sent out earlier that morning.

"Janos, I have just received word that Doyle and Celestia have obtained some information concerning the rumors about the demon lurking around Nosgoth", Vorador replied as Travas' ears perk up in response to hearing Vorador.

"Demon… what's going on and what happened", Travas asked, worried about what was going on. But within a few seconds notice, the other vampires arrive upon the Main Chambers of the Citadel from Umah's teleportation technique.

"It appears that the others have just arrived upon the Main Chambers. We must meet them there at once", Vorador said as they make their way to the Main Chambers. Shortly after hearing the vampires' return, they enter to see them waiting upon the balcony where the ancients were once able to see the Pillars before their destruction four centuries ago.

"What information were you able to find about the demon", Janos asked urgently, yet calmly as Travas and Vorador stood and listened closely.

"What we do know about the demon was that he recently attacked Coorhagen, which they lost half of their residents in town while some of the other survivors were injured by this creature", Umah explained as Janos' eyes shot wide open upon the news he heard.

"When was it did this demon attack Coorhagen and why?!" Janos asked, apparently shocked from the news he heard.

"We're not sure about the demon's intentions upon attacking Coorhagen. But telling by the damage the town had sustained, it looks as if it were done sometime last night", Doyle replied. "But we do know that his name is Adrian, and telling from the description one of the survivors gave is, he may be that of a kitsune demon", he continued.

"Kitsune… I may have to look into this", Janos replied as Travas began walking towards the other vampires.

"I can go look around Nosgoth and find out some information about this demon. Besides, I want to help in whatever way I can", Travas said as Janos nodded in agreement. "I'll go on ahead and go to Meridian and see if I can find out any information about the kitsune demon, Adrian", he continued as Janos gave him the motorcycle keys while heading into his room to get changed.

Shortly after entering his room, he begins to get into a black sleeveless Pantera "Cowboys from Hell" shirt, his Leather Jacket w/Denim Vest, Black fingerless leather gloves w/ holes on knuckles. Then he puts on a pair of black skin-tight leather pants, and a pair of black leather combat/rocker boots, upon which they were zipped up halfway through and one strap holding it together, leaving a curved opening to tuck his pant leg openings into them.

The next thing Travas does is that he goes into the lower chambers and hops onto the motorcycle while putting on his shades. With a simple turn to the ignition, he sets out to Meridian to find answers about the demon while avoiding sunlight. Janos watches him from the Balcony above.

"All I can hope if that you find the answers we seek and for you to return to us safely", Janos thought to himself while watching Travas leave.

***Inside the Main Chambers***

Upon the Moment Travas had left, Janos began making his way towards the Main Chambers and join the discussion of the plans concerning the demon with the other vampires. Inside the Main Chambers, however, Umah and Vorador began to talk about the plans while waiting for Janos to return.

"So what is the next plan of action," Umah asked curious, but serious.

"For right now, we need to find out more information about the demon's abilities and of his whereabouts. If we could find these pieces of information, we may be able to train hard enough to assassinate him by whatever means necessary", Vorador explained as Janos enters the Main Chambers.

"Has the plans been formulated yet", Janos asked.

"Yes, Sire, they have. We're going to find out more information about the demon and try to find anything that could lead us to his whereabouts in Nosgoth", Doyle explained.

"Very well… the best thing to do now is to spread around Nosgoth and try to talk to as many people as possible and acquire information based upon what they know about this demon lurking about", Janos said as they begin to head outside, going their separate ways.

***On the Road to Meridian***

While driving upon the morning, clear skies of Nosgoth, Travas continues to make his way towards Meridian as well as feel the nice, cool breeze flow through his fur. But about twenty to thirty minutes later, he arrives within the upper city section of Meridian City. He begins to park the motorcycle within the underground parking lot and walks outside, seeing a few normal Sarafan warriors and multiple civilians outside. Thankfully, there was enough shade and he makes his way towards a Pub just a block away from his location.

Upon entering the Pub, he sees about a few dozen humans inside and at least twelve to fifteen humanimal/anthro foxes and wolves inside. However, he makes his way to the Bartender and takes a seat on the barstool near the end of the bar.

"Hello there, sir, what can I get for you this morning", the Bartender asked Travas as he eyes him curiously.

"I'm alright, but thank you though. However, I wanted to ask if you've heard any strange rumors about a demon currently roaming the land of Nosgoth", Travas asked calmly while the bartender was serving drinks for the other customers.

"Well… I have heard a few rumors from a few others about a demon lurking among Nosgoth. I have a friend of mine that knows a little more about it than I do. You can find him in the back", the bartender replied as he showed Travas the way. However, another Customer happed to overhear their conversation and followed them to the back room.

"Excuse me, gentlemen… were you both happening to be talking about the rumors of a demon lurking amongst Nosgoth?" the Customer asked curiously. "The reason why I ask is that I just received word that Coorhagen was attacked and set ablaze sometime last night by this demon. I heard that about half of the townsfolk are dead while some of the survivors were injured badly", he continued to explain as Travas and the Bartender listened.

"We were as a matter of fact. You may want to follow me towards the back as well", the Bartender replied as both Travas and the Customer follow him into the back rooms. As they went inside, they were met by another man that knew the rumors well. They take a seat on the couch as the man began to clear his throat.

"Telling by the curious faces, I could guess that you're all here because of the mysterious rumors… correct", the man asked.

"Yes, we're here to find out how much you know this demon. My name is Travas Starfox, by the way", Travas replied while introducing himself.

"I'm the Pub's Bartender Vincent", the bartender, Vincent replied as he introduced himself as well.

"My name is William, and I happened to be coming from distant Coorhagen, in which was attacked by the demon", William explained while introducing himself also.

"As for me, my name is Michael, and how long ago has Coorhagen been attacked by this demon" he asked William urgently, but calmly.

"Last night, Michael, and about half of the townsfolk are dead as most of Coorhagen was set to flames. Though I remember the demon's evil laughter, I cannot remember what his name was", William explained, slightly shaken from the event. "I came here to obtain some help from the Sarafan in order to do something about this madness before it gets worse than it already has", he continued, obviously in some shock about the event.

"I apologize for interrupting, but was he by chance a nine tailed kitsune named Adrian", Travas asked William curiously to confirm the rumors.

"I believe that was the demon's name, yes. How did you know", William replied in a similar manner.

"I had some vampuric friends that went to Coorhagen earlier this morning to see if they were alright, but the same thing that you said happened to them. But they were able to get a description of the demon and his name", Travas explained as the others listened carefully, with William recognizing the vampuric characteristics of him.

"I somehow had suspicion about you being a vampire. But you seem different from the others though. Might I ask why", William asked.

"Well… the reason why is that I was brought back as the first living vampire. In other words, the first vampire that was brought back as a living being and not an undead one", Travas explained as the others stared at him, intrigued by his explanation. "And in case you ask, I'm not here to kill you or anything like that, just to find out more rumors about the demon".

"I see…" Vincent replied. "But other than the new information we have received, this is all we know about the demon", he continued as the others stood up and Travas shook their hands in a thankful gesture.

"Very well… I must be on my way. I have to go into other towns and find out more information about the demon. Oh, and it was nice meet you guys, and take care", Travas said as the others nodded and waved at him while he headed out the door.

Upon exiting the door, Travas went onto the underground parking lot while evading the Sarafan. Though there were a couple of glyph warriors, he manages to avoid them before their powers activated in response. Soon enough, he makes it to the motorcycle and turns on the gas in order to drive back to the Citadel. After about ten minutes of driving, he began to feel that sharp pain in his head once more, knowing well that another vision is under way

_***Vision***_

_Upon a city set into flames, many screams of woe, pain, misery, and cries of help can be heard throughout Meridian. The Sarafan were doing their best to protect the people of Meridian, but the number of casualties continued to rise as the demon, Adrian, kept on setting Meridian into flames._

"_HA! HA! HA! You can try and stop the fire, but your efforts will be in vain as all of Nosgoth will soon become nothing more than a flaming abyss to the depths of hell", the demon, Adrian yelled as he continued to wreak havoc upon Meridian and its people. The Sarafan continue to take out the flames and save as many live as possible. But soon enough, Adrian begins to summon a ball of fire and cast it down upon the town, killing the people of Meridian. But before the impact, Travas comes back into reality and sees that he's about to crash into a tree._

***End Vision***

As Travas recovered from the vision, he immediately slams on the breaks and turns at a hundred-twenty degree angle, causing skid marks to appear on the road. But luckily enough, Travas managed to avoid crashing into the tree and damaging the motorcycle Janos loaned him for use. Thus, the vulpin sighed in relief and leans in a relaxed manner towards the front of the motorcycle.

"Thank the maker… Otherwise if I did crash, Janos would be severely pissed off about this happening", Travas said to himself as he grabbed the flask from his Denim Vest pocket and took a drink from the blood inside. But shortly after taking a drink of the blood and putting the flask back into his Denim Vest pocket, he suddenly sensed an evil energy headed towards Meridian… and at a fast speed.

"Holy shit…! That energy reading was massive", Travas thought in his mind as he looked upon the direction of Meridian from which he had recently come from. "I didn't expect him to be this strong or headed this way this soon… but it looks like I may have to pursue this demon and fast", he continued to think in his mind as he sets his way back to Meridian to confront the demon face to face. With his mind set and his feet upon the gas, he makes his way to Meridian and save the townsfolk before it was too late.

A/N:

Travas © Shawntae Howard

Janos, Umah, and Vorador © Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


	7. Wrath of the Sun Demon, Adrian

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 7: Wrath of the Sun Demon, Adrian**

In the city of Meridian, many people roam around town to continue on with their daily lives, ranging from work, shopping, and so forth. The Sarafan continued to watch over the people and protect them from whatever dangers may await them. The people, on the other hand, continued to do the best they could to help improve society in Meridian, and perhaps that of Nosgoth itself. But all of the sudden, all of this was interrupted when something started attacking the docks in the Wharves. The being responsible was none other than Adrian, the demonic anthro kitsune who began to set the Wharves into flames.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE! THE SUN DEMON HAS JUST STRUCK UPON THE DOCKS! RUN", one man screamed as he ran for his life, trying to avoid the chaos happening within the city.

"Someone, call the Sarafan, the sun demon is raging hell upon us all!" yelled a woman not too far from the Wharves shopping district.

Flying in the skies above, Adrian the demonic kitsune continues to wreak havoc among the townspeople of Meridian. He continues to fly around the city slowly as he took his time wiping out one section at a time thoroughly. Soon enough, he begins to see the results of his rampage pleasing.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Excellent, these people are dying a lot faster than I have anticipated. I was expecting the Sarafan to throw down a gauntlet against me, but apparently, they're dying by my fiery hands. Soon enough, the Sarafan will be no more but a pile of ashes blown away by the winds of Nosgoth", Adrian thought to himself as he continued his fiery rampage upon the citizens of Meridian.

***On the Road to Meridian***

While driving upon the road leading to Meridian, Travas begins to see smoke form within Meridian City, knowing damn well that the demon has arrived and is striking upon the city as he drove there.

"Damnit…! I gotta get there fast before everyone in Meridian gets killed by the demon", Travas thought to himself as he began speeding up on the motorcycle and drove onto Meridian. "Please, maker… help me get there on time so I can save the people of Meridian from the fate that is about to fall upon them", he thought to himself once more, hoping that faith could help him get there sooner before it was too late.

***Within the Vampire Citadel***

Janos was sitting on a meditation bench with his legs crossed, meditating peacefully upon the cool breeze outside. However, he sensed trouble among Meridian as he broke from his meditation session to go look upon the balcony in which the city could be seen. As he saw the smoke within that direction, Janos became worried about the civilians within Meridian and Travas himself. Then suddenly, one of the female vampire servants appears before him with devastating news.

"Sire, Meridian is under attack, and it appears to be that the rumors about the kitsune demon have been confirmed", the female vampire servant explained urgently and slightly frightened.

"Aramantha, how long ago has this fiery rampage been going on", Janos asked urgently as he grabbed her shoulders.

"It was just about ten minutes ago, Sire. I'm unsure about the demons motives of attacking Meridian, but it may have a connection with the attack on Coorhagen", Aramantha answered while freaked out over the attack in Meridian City.

"We must find the other vampires in the vampire resistance and send them towards Meridian at once", Janos said, still urgent to send help. Aramantha nods in agreement and begins to make preparations for getting the others.

***In Meridian***

Within the flaming city of Meridian, the Sarafan continue to evacuate as many people out of the city as they could. However, many of the escape routes were becoming blocked off by the raging demon in the skies as he continued to set them ablaze. Adrian simply smirked from all of the damage he did as he heard the woes and cries of the people down below.

"HA! HA! HA! You can try and stop the fire, but your efforts will be in vain as all of Nosgoth will become nothing more than a flaming abyss in the depths of hell", Adrian screamed upon the people of Meridian as he began to form a fiery energy ball within the palm of his hands. Within about a minute of charging the attack and making it close to the size of the Sarafan Stronghold, the demon casts the fiery ball down upon the city of Meridian. Adrian simply smirked as he watched the people of Meridian run for their lives, knowing that their efforts of escape are in vain.

As the demon began laughing hysterically, the fiery energy ball almost makes its impact upon Meridian city, ready to kill the inhabitants of Meridian… until suddenly Travas appeared onto the scene. He manages to park the motorcycle within a far distance with his jacket inside the pouch and ran into the blazing attack, using his hands to deflect it towards a different direction and exploding in mid-air. Adrian looks at this in rage as he looked upon the vulpine man that deflected his attack. But then, he simply smirked upon Travas.

"Well now… I see we have a man that was strong enough to deflect my attack. I have to admit that I was impressed and slightly angered about you being able to deflect such an attack. *Chuckles* and telling by your abilities, I can assume that you must be a vampire. Now I must ask who you might be", Adrian, the demon, asked him curiously and in calm rage while smirking.

"I'm simply a vampuric vulpin who is here to save the people of Meridian from demons like you. And I assume that you must be Adrian, the demon that terrorized and wiped out half of the Coorhagen and of its people", Travas replied.

"Ah, so I am right. You are in fact a vampire… how interesting", Adrian said as his rage increased, but remained calm. "But I must ask you this… what is your name", he asked.

"My name is Travas Starfox, and I'm here to stop you from killing these innocent people. I've foreseen this event happen not too long ago and expected you to come here", Travas replied in a serious, raged tone.

"So you've seen me coming here in your visions? How ironic… you foresaw me coming here as you came to save these people, but upon the moment of your arrival, a large number of civilians have been murdered by the same hand-paw who wrought the deed to the horrific events of Coorhagen", Adrian said while smirking and chuckling to himself. "And to put the top the icing on the cake… you're the next one to die by my fiery wrath", he continued.

"I want to see you try and kill me", Travas declared as he smirked to himself and got into his fighting position. "That is... if you even can", he continued.

"So do you wish to throw down the gauntlet, huh?" Adrian asked while smirking evilly. "Very well then, I accept your challenge", he continued as he flew towards the vulpin below, but abruptly stopped when Travas placed his right hand-paw diagonally in front of his head.

"But first, we must move to a more suitable location since this place is somewhat crowded… and it would be better if we were in open space", Travas spoke as Adrian, though reluctant, nodded in agreement. Then, the vulpin began to head to his motorcycle parked not too far from where they were.

"Very well then… just lead the way", Adrian replied as he followed Travas to the location by flying in the air. Travas began to drive the motorcycle until he got it to where it wouldn't get in the way during the match. He parks it nearby and flies towards the mountains close to their location. Once he found the spot he needed to be, he lands upon a cliff as Adrian lands near the other cliff.

"You can challenge me all you like, but I must warn you that this won't be easy for you. Why…? Well let's just say that your fragile body is going to be extra crispy within the hour… and that I promise you", Adrian said calmly, yet angered.

The only thing Travas was able to do was simply smirk at him as the both got into their battle positions. Then when the time came right for Adrian, he begins to fire the first attack towards Travas, but he merely dodged the demon's attack like it was nothing. As Adrian saw this, he merely growled at him at first, but then smirked as he began to use his melee attacks upon Travas. Immediately, the two clashing warriors began throwing fast punches and fierce kicks at one another, cancelling each other out instantly.

"Wow! I have to hand it to this guy, he's a kenal of a lot stronger than I anticipated… but nonetheless, I'll do my best to defeat this demon… or at least buy the others some time to escape", Travas thought to himself while blocking and throwing punches upon the demon kitsune.

"Who does this man think he is? Does he honestly think he has a chance to defeat me?! Though I admit that he's stronger than I had anticipated, there's no possibility that this man will stand a chance against my power. Soon enough, I'll have Nosgoth's people begging at the mercy upon my wrath", Adrian thought to himself while blocking and throwing punches upon Travas as the vulpin did to him, cancelling each other out.

"Simple, I'm just a vampire whose going to kick your sorry ass and make sure that you get a taste of your own medicine", Travas replied to Adrian's thoughts. "And not to mention that I'll make sure that I save Nosgoth's people from your reign of terror", he continued while Adrian looked upon Travas with a surprised look when he read his mind. But nonetheless, the kitsune continued to strike upon the vulpin with magnificent force. Thus throwing Travas back slightly until he made an aerial recovery and began to strike upon Adrian once again.

What had seemed to be a mere minute had felt like an hour to the clashing warriors. But soon, Adrian began to have the upper hand as he managed to successfully throw a fiery punch at Travas' face, causing him to go crashing down upon the face of the earth. But before the impact ever occurred, Travas managed to make an aerial recovery and shot back up upon the demon. Before he was able to get him, however, Adrian disappeared before his eyes. But before Travas was able to react, Adrian managed to strike a fierce punch upon his back and send him crashing into the earth for sure. But just like before, Travas was able to make a recovery shortly after his sudden impact.

"Usually my opponents do not last this long, but I have to commend you for surviving up to this point. Not to mention that you have this burning desire to keep fighting, upon which I am intrigued by your ambition to save all of Nosgoth", Adrian said while smirking to himself, somewhat impressed with Travas' strength. "However, I do not think that you will stand a chance against me much longer", he claimed as the vulpin cocked a brow at him at first, but then smirked upon him while getting into fighting position again.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out", Travas replied as he flew back up into the air and began to clash against Adrian once again.

***Near Uschtenheim***

With the Vampire Resistance conducting their search for answers around the town of Uschtenheim, Vorador and Umah began to speak to whoever was willing to talk to them about the rumors of the demon raging havoc upon Nosgoth. Though few were willing to speak up, both Umah and Vorador began to sense the energy that Travas and the demon were giving off. Thus, they looked upon the direction where the fight was currently taking place in the south.

"Umah, did you just sense the intensity of the two energy signals just now", Vorador asked, shocked upon the rate each energy level is getting.

"Yes, I did…! I could guess that this is the destructive power of the demon we are hunting down. Though I can tell the energy is coming from the direction where Meridian lies, I cannot tell where the exact location is at this moment", Umah replied, still trying to find out the location of the energy readings

"I believe that the energy levels are coming from the canyons just slightly north of Meridian", Vorador answered as Umah instantly shot her head up as a response to remembering something.

"Wait a second… wasn't it possible that Travas was sent to Meridian", Umah replied while finally figuring out who the other energy level is. "Wait… is that Travas' energy reading or has my senses gone to shackles", she asked.

"There's no mistake about that now…" Vorador replied. "But how is it possible that he's gotten this strong within a short amount of time", he thought to himself.

"But the stronger energy reading belongs to the kitsune demon, Adrian. And from the intensity of the energy signals and that of the battle itself, it seems that Travas is beginning to lose against the demon", Umah replied, worried about Travas' life. "What are we going to do", she asked urgently.

"It looks like we may have to go and save Travas before something happens to him", Vorador answered quickly as they began to make their way towards the Canyons near Meridian city.

***Within the Canyons near Meridian***

As the battle raged on within the Canyons near Meridian city, Travas continued to fight against Adrian with all that he's got. So far, however, things are not going well as Travas' energy reading is beginning to dissipate from the amount he's used against the demon. Adrian on the other hand, is grinning evilly with each attack he makes upon Travas as they cause a great amount of damage he's taken.

"Well now… I can tell that your body is close to its own breaking point. It doesn't surprise me that much… however it surprises me that you're still trying to keep on going. How stubborn vampires are these days, I may never know. After all, they are an abomination and a plague that had been laid upon Nosgoth and nothing more", Adrian said coldly as he began to power up a massive amount of energy in his left hand-paw.

"Damnit all…! He's a kenal of a lot stronger than I thought. If I don't do something about this, I'm gonna end up dead by the hands of this nine-tailed fucker", Travas thought within his own mind. "I have to think of something quickly or I'm done for", he thought once more as he breathing heavily.

While Travas continues to breathe heavily from the damage he took from the kitsune, Adrian continues to power up his attack while taking a few steps toward his direction. Because of the demons actions, Travas began to think that it was the end of the road for him for the second time since his murder on Alopex about five weeks prior to this battle.

"Well, Travas, it looks like it's the end of the road for you. It was fun fighting you… while it lasted, but now you're beginning to bore the shit out of me. Now then, it's time that I disposed of you at this time upon where you stand", Adrian replied as he fired his fire blast upon Travas. However, before the impact happened, Travas felt a sharp pain inside his head once more.

"Damnit… why does these things happen to me at times like this?!" Travas thought in his mind as the vision begins to play within his head.

_***Vision***_

_Inside the bathroom mirror within the Girl's Locker room of the Solarfox Strikeforce Academy, a fifteen year old vixen named Erica was washing her face after a lot of events had occurred upon her. This process had taken about a minute before she wipes her face off with a towel hanging on her right side. The only thing she did was hold onto the sink with her arms spread out and stares down at its emptiness, wondering what was going on with herself._

"_I don't understand… what is going on and why am I having dreams about them", Erica asked herself, showing signs that she's scared and worried._

***Vision Pause***

"Dreams…?" Travas asked in his mind as the fiery attack comes upon him. Before the attack struck him, he managed to place his paws in front of him as the moment of impact struck upon him. "I have to try and deflect this out of the way… so no more innocent lives will be killed", he continued to think in his mind as he struggled to block the upcoming attack.

"Surviving til the very end, I see. You can try as much as you like, but soon enough, the fire will engulf your entire body as you shall become nothing more than a pile of ashes destined to be blown away by Nosgoth's vast winds", Adrian laughed as Travas continued to block the attack as long as he could. But slowly, the fire began to consume his hands, burning off the motorcycle gloves he had. At the same time, however, Travas has managed to push back the attack a little. And yet, the fiery attack continues to engulf him as he pushes it back, creating a back and forth motion as a result of Travas' struggle.

"I have to keep going… otherwise the people of Meridian and perhaps all of Nosgoth will die by this nine-tailed demon. I won't quit… I WON'T GIVE UP!" Travas thought loudly to himself as he continued to push the attack into a different direction. And with a leap of hope, he managed to push the attack into the sky as it exploded before their eyes, ensuring the safety of Nosgoth's people beyond the Canyons.

"What…?! He managed to deflect my attack without being engulfed into the flames?" Adrian thought to himself while his eyes were in somewhat shock, but shortly after, he smirked and narrowed his eyes upon Travas. "But nevertheless, I'll find something with a bit more of a punch than this one", he continued as Travas looked upon his own paws, shocked to see that they hardly suffered any physical damage whatsoever.

"Holy shit… I never expected to have my hand-paws to remain intact", Travas thought within his mind, surprised to see his paws almost undamaged. But he still felt the burns upon the blast struck upon his hand-paws. "Looks like I'm gonna have to find another way to stop him…and fast", he continued to think within his mind, looking upon Adrian closely.

While Adrian was smirking to himself, he began to fly higher within the air and power up energy within his paws. Soon enough, the energy began to form around his hand-paws and prepared to strike upon the vulpin once more. As for Travas, he prepared for the worst to come while eying the kitsune closely and cautiously.

"As I have said before, it's a surprise that you've made it this far, but the sand within your hourglass has run its course. Now then, it's time to die, Travas!" Adrian yelled as he began to fire multiple shots upon Travas, causing him to dodge them as much as he possibly could. But the more Travas dodged them, the more fire blasts were fired upon him by the raging demon kitsune above.

"Fuck… it's like Adrian's gone completely nuclear. I have to keep dodging as many of these as I can until he tires down", Travas thought in his mind as he continued to dodge Adrian's attacks as much as possible. But shortly after, Travas feels that same sharp pain within his head again, knowing well that another vision is under way. "Damnit… Not again…!" he thought within his mind once more as the vision began to play before his eyes.

_***Vision Continuation***_

_Back inside the restroom, Erica clenched her fists while they lay upon the sink as she is at the point of breaking down into tears._

"_Why are these things happening to me? It doesn't make any sense" Erica said to herself as she shut her eyes and a few drops of tears stream down her face and land upon her paws. But then, she heard someone close by laughing to herself, sounding identical at the same time._

"_It actually makes complete sense if you look within the mirror…" the voice said while she laughed upon Erica saddened state. Erica then shot up upon the mirror and noticed herself. But unlike her physical self, her reflection contains an evil looking grin, blood red eyes with green slit irises, slightly sharper fangs, claws, and black markings going down from her eyes to her cheeks."…and see for yourself", she continued while laughing hysterically, causing Erica to drop to her ass and crawl away from her reflection._

***Vision Pause***

"Huh…!" Travas yelled to himself as Adrian's fiery wrath strikes upon him like wildfire. Soon enough, Travas had crashed upon the ground as the demon continued to strike upon him endlessly, making him scream out in pain. In the skies above, Adrian continues firing his fire blasts upon his opponent as he began to laugh hysterically upon Travas' cries of pain, unaware that the vulpin has had a vision play in his mind.

"There's no chance of escape for you now, Travas for the spider has caught the fly upon his own web", Adrian yelled as he continued his reign of fiery terror and laughing hysterically. Travas continued to struggle to get back on his own feet, but his efforts so far have been flawed as he kept crashing onto the ground.

***Upon the road to Meridian***

With the battle intensifying at a massive level, Vorador and Umah continue to make haste towards the Canyons near Meridian City. However, Umah began to notice something wrong as she quickly moved to Vorador's side.

"Vorador, I can sense that Travas' energy levels are dropping faster than I had anticipated! We must get to him at once before he gets killed by this demon", Umah said urgently as they made their way to the Canyons near Meridian.

"I agree… but we must hurry at once before something tragic comes upon him", Vorador replied as they continued to make their way towards the Canyons near Meridian.

***The Canyons near Meridian***

The battle continued to rage on as Travas was being attacked by the demon's raging fire blasts, putting him down upon the mercy of Adrian. But within a few seconds, Travas managed to break free from the demon's ravenous rampage, though covered in blood on some areas of his body. Shortly afterwards, Adrian flew to Travas' direction and began punching him with his fiery fists mercilessly and swiftly.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Your body is covered in your own blood and is about to give up on you as well. As I've said to the people of Meridian in the past, your efforts will be in vain as I plunge you into the depths of hell in which you will suffer for all of eternity", Adrian yelled as he continued on punching Travas mercilessly and swiftly. Soon enough, the demon finds a rhythm suitable for his ambitions of killing his opponent.

"Damnit… he's too fast for me to do anything to stop him. What am I going to do" Travas wondered in his mind as he was being beaten mercilessly from Adrian's wrath. But just like earlier, he felt that same sharp pain in his head. And yet again, the same vision concerning Erica and her "Other" side from earlier comes into play.

_***Vision Continuation***_

_As Erica saw her "Other" self in the mirror, she began to run out of the bathroom in the Girl's Gym and into the hallways. But just like before, she can see her "Other" self within the reflections of the windows she passes by. Soon enough, she was within both Scarlet's and her dorm, making her way to their bathroom and locking the door._

"_I don't understand… what is going on and who the kenal was she anyways", Erica wondered in her mind as she was slightly sweating from fear from her "Other" self and running from the gym into the dorms. But suddenly, she heard some hysterical laughing coming from inside the dorm bathroom._

"_It's quite simple really… I'm a demon that lies within your own body, but you could just call me your 'Other' side, if you must", the "Other" Erica said as she gave her a slight chuckle. "As for what's going on… well, I'm just here to torment you just for the thrill of it" she continued as Erica got up to her feet, still frightened of what she's seeing in the mirror._

"_Why are you doing this to me…? I don't understand", Erica asked her "Other" side as her own eyes slightly began to water while she began clenching her fists._

"_As I said, I'm here to torment you for the thrill of it. At the same time, your suffering is the source that makes me stronger. And soon enough, I will awaken from you once again just like I have when your body was unconscious from all of those violent encounters you have been in during your teenage lifetime so far. And soon… you will know what it means to have sheer pleasure in killing your victims as you watch them suffer in the palms of your paws… just like I did when I had control over of your body", the 'Other' Erica said as she began to laugh hysterically and loudly upon Erica. At the same time, Erica began to succumb to pure rage as she bursts into angered tears._

"_URGH… SHUT UP!" Erica screamed as she slams her fists into the bathroom mirror, shattering it while some of the broken glass struck upon Erica's forearms, causing them to bleed badly. While Erica growls in pain, her 'Other' side began to laugh hysterically for about ten brief seconds before fading from what was left of the mirror the vixen had suddenly shattered. Just outside the dorm, Scarlet catches the sound of shattering glass within her dorm and runs inside to see what happened. Inside she could hear the painful cries of her sister within the bathroom._

"_Erica!" Scarlet yelled as she broke down the door by striking it with her feet-paws in a mid-air kick. She then gasps in horrifying shock as she saw her sister's forearms bleeding from the shattered mirror. "Oh maker…! Erica, what happened to your arms?!" she asked in a horrified tone. The only response she was able to get from Erica was merely uncontrolled sobbing. But all of the sudden, Travas was once again shot back into reality._

***Vision End***

"Erica's 'Other' side… Why is this stuff happening to my youngest sister? I don't understand…" Travas asked himself in his thoughts as he's being beaten brutally by Adrian's fists.

"There's no chance of escape for you now, Travas! Your days are near its end", Adrian yelled while brutally punching Travas with his rage-filled fists.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH…!" Travas screamed loudly while his cries of pain simply echo among Nosgoth's horizon. "I have to find a way to stop this… but I'm powerless to do anything about it at all", he thought within his mind while being brutally beaten by Adrian's fiery fists and energy blasts.

"This is absolutely exciting… my enemy's cries of pain are merely the tip of the iceberg. C'mon, Travas, I want to hear your cries of agony as you suffer from my wrath", Adrian thought within his mind as he grinned evilly from every attack he lays upon his opponent.

The battle continued to rage on as Travas continues to be beaten mercilessly by Adrian himself. After the vulpin shut his eyes, the only thing that comes into Travas' mind is his fond memories of his family, helpless to do anything about the brutal attacks he is suffering from.

"Scarlet… I wish I could be there to watch you grow up and become successful like I wanted you to be… but I can't since I died on Alopex and been resurrected as a living vampire", Travas thought within his mind as memories of Scarlet appear before his eyes. "Mom… Dad… I hope you guys are doing well without me… and found a way to cope over what happened to me at the Academy… and I hope you guys could find a way to get rid of Scarlet's hatred for felins", he continued as memories of his parents appear in his mind. But the one thing that saddened Travas and nearly caused him to burst into tears was the memories of his youngest sister, Erica. "Erica… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… that I cannot be there to comfort you in times of need… I wish I could be there for you when those events happen in the future", he continued, feeling guilty and sorrow as one of Adrian's final punches pinned him to the canyon wall.

"How pathetic… I was expecting more of a challenge from you", Adrian said as Travas looked down and began breathing heavily, bloodied, bruised, and his shirt torn into shreds. "But no matter, it's not like you would have survived anyways. And how ironic, you said that you wanted me to try and bring you down, thinking you're stronger than me. But in the end, you proved to be no challenge at all, nor have you proven to be stronger than I have become", he continued as the kitsune demon began to chuckle upon Travas' failure to defeat him.

Upon this moment, the demon summons up a massive amount of fiery energy within his fist and begins to throw it upon Travas' weakened body. But before the moment of impact, Travas catches the punch effortlessly as his body begins to smoke up once again. And just like his match with Zepherus on Alopex, his body was engulfed in the same red-purple like flame of energy. Thus Adrian became shocked upon levels he had never experienced before as he looked upon Travas' now pupil-less eyes.

"What… what the hell is going on? He's supposed to be out of energy already…! But I don't understand… where the hell is he getting this kind of power", Adrian wondered within his mind, showing nothing but shock as he looked upon Travas' newfound power. The only thing Travas was able to do in response was growl upon Adrian's shocked state. Travas then begins powering up once more as he began to strike upon the demon fiercely, causing severe damage to him with each attack.

***On the road to the Canyons near Meridian***

As both Vorador and Umah continued their way to the Canyons where Travas and the demon were fighting, Umah suddenly felt a massive shockwave of energy within her senses. Vorador caught this and began to get closer to Umah and begin talking to her about it.

"It's about Travas' sudden increase of his energy, isn't it?" Vorador asked. "I can feel it just as well as you can", he continued while Umah looked upon him.

"Yes, and this kind of energy I've never felt before until the moment it happened. Nor have I felt so much of it summoned within a short period of time", Umah replied while slightly shaking her head. "And this is beginning to concern me deeply about this", she continued.

"I can relate with you upon this situation… which is why we need to make haste to the Canyons at once before Travas dies. If that happens, then our hopes of salvation will die with him", Vorador said as they continued to make their way towards the Canyons near Meridian. "Travas, all I can hope is that you survive just long enough for us to get there… for you are our last hope", he thought within his mind while he and Umah made haste towards the Canyons at once.

***The Canyons near Meridian***

With the Canyons of Nosgoth, Travas continues his merciless rampage upon Adrian as he continues to strike him fiercely. With each attack Travas made upon the Sun Demon, he's managed to cause a substantial amount of damage on his body. Though Adrian tried his best to stop Travas' raging attacks, his efforts were in vein as his opponent dodged them effortlessly due to his heightened speed.

"Damnit it all… it's like his speed has increased dramatically from the sudden burst of energy he's summoned. What the hell has this vampire become", Adrian calmly, yet shockingly and angrily thought within his mind as he continued to suffer from taking a substantial amount of damage. "I'm going to have to do something fast about this before I lay dead by the hands of this young fool", he continued thinking within his mind as he looked around the Canyons for ideas for a counter attack. But suddenly he found a suitable location within the sky near a higher Canyon cliff upon his left side and smirked.

"Excellent, it looks as if I found a possible escape upon this hellish tortures I currently face this by my opponent's attacks. All I have to do is create a blinding distraction suitable enough for me to rid myself of these tortures I currently face", the kitsune thought to himself as he grinned upon his opportunity of escape. He powers up a fire blast attack as he teleports from a certain distance from Travas and readies himself to attack his opponent. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cut our fight short, Travas. It's been fun, but the tides have changed upon me… and recently upon you…! Now take this and DIE", he screamed as he fired his fire blast upon Travas' face, blinding him long enough to attempt his escape. However, his efforts were in vain as Travas teleported from behind and used his arms to lock his opponent's shoulders in place.

"What the hell is going on…? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BECOME", the kitsune screamed ragingly upon his opponent as he attempted to strike him fiercely, but Travas simply blocked the attack using his right paw.

"I guess you could say that I'm your worst fucking nightmare", Travas answered coldly upon the demon. "But in the worst case scenario, you are not going to be alive for much longer", he continued while placing his paw upon his neck. But before Travas was able to snap his neck, Adrian attacked him with all he had just to escape once more to create distance between them.

"I'm running out of energy faster than I had anticipated. I didn't want to use this move so soon, but looks like I may not have a choice", Adrian thought within his mind as he began to power up energy from his hands and places them together upward. "Travas, you're not going to get out of this alive. I will kill you where you stand even if it means killing me in the process…" he continued as he manages to finalize his ultimate attack. "NOW DIE!" he screamed as he used his ultimate fire blast attack upon Travas.

The impact upon which the attack has made had been substantially extreme. Though Adrian continued his powerful attack, he began to feel the first ounce of fear as he saw Travas phase right through it as he came upon him with vengeful, pupil-less eyes.

"It looks like your time has run out, you bastard!" Travas screamed as he began to power up his own energy while it engulfed his arm in a fire-like attack. "Feel the power of my FURY!" he screamed once more as he used his attack to plow his arm right through Adrian's chest and onto another part of the canyons. The demon lied there choking to death on his own blood as Travas walked upon him with a satisfied smirk upon his face.

"It looks like I've defeated you in battle. But before you die, I must ask you this… why did you attack the people of Coorhagen and Meridian", Travas calmly asked as he licked his lips, eager to drink the blood of the demon he's about to kill.

"Revenge… revenge upon the Sarafan as well as the vampire race…" Adrian answered as he coughed up some blood. "However… I never expected… to be killed by a creature such as you", as he choked upon his own blood and gave Travas the finger.

"Revenge… for what", Travas asked in an angered, yet calm tone.

"For the near annihilation of my once fine kitsune race, caused by both the Sarafan and your wretched vampire race. The Sarafan… had captured most of my race… and executed them by reason of them… killing off a vast amount of the population… of their beloved human and anthro inhabitants. The vampires began killing some of my race off merely to meet their blood thirsty supply, though many… have claimed the reason to be merely due… to siding with their Hylden adversaries. But mark my words… the Hylden race will one day rise up once more and when they do… they will claim all of Nosgoth as their own and the annihilation of all of Nosgoth's people shall continue as it once has before Kain's victory over the Sarafan Lord", he claimed as he began to hoarsely, yet hysterically laugh upon his own words and cough some blood in the process.

"I see, but at least I know that Nosgoth's people are safe from threats from such demons like you. Now, it's time that you've died by my own hand-paws", Travas replied as he used his claws to slit the demons throat and drink his blood to finish off his life.

Once Travas finished, the demon's body turned into nothing but ashes as the wind blew them away into the horizon. But suddenly, he felt a shockwave among his body as he was forcefully pushed back upon the canyons by a surge of power within him. His body was suddenly covered by an electrical surge of energy as his arms were raised and legs were spread somewhat from each other.

After the sudden surge of power abated, he ripped off his destroyed sleeveless shirt and tank top as he made his path towards the motorcycle parked not far from his location. The vulpin had also reverted back to his normal, vampuric self, making his emerald green pupils return to his eyes once more. However, his eyesight began to become dazed and slightly blurry as the vulpin made his way towards the motorcycle nearby. Once he got to the motorcycle, Travas put on his leather jacket w/ denim vest over his dry, bloodstained torso.

Though he managed to get on the motorcycle and began to drive, Travas' sight became more blurry as he was about to crash into a nearby canyon. In response, he placed his foot upon the brakes quickly in hopes of finding a way to stop the motorcycle from crashing instantly. Although he was lucky to avoid the crash from happening, he began to lose consciousness from the energy he's lost during the match.

"This isn't good. I must've used… too much energy trying to defeat Adrian. And finally… it's beginning to take its toll on me", Travas thought to himself as he finally began to lose consciousness. But suddenly, the canyon cliff nearby the vulpin's stopping point began to crumble and thus caused him and the motorcycle to fall into the dark depths of the Canyons. But before the impact had occurred, another winged being had grabbed Travas' falling unconscious body and used its telekinetic powers to stop the motorcycle from being destroyed by the crash that would have originally occurred.

***Close by the Canyons near Meridian***

Shortly after Travas' fall into the canyon depths, Umah and Vorador arrived to what was some time ago a battlefield where he and the demon had fought. Upon their arrival, they had discovered that Travas was nowhere to be found, despite the faint motorcycle tracks they had uncovered.

"Why can't I sense Travas' energy anymore? Had something drastic happened to him or was he killed along with whatever secrets he may have had", Vorador asked while trying to locate Travas.

"I don't know, Vorador… but we must find him at once before other dark forces find him", Umah replied while she also tried to find Travas' energy signal… but nothing could be found other than the faint motorcycle tracks.

"We must find the other vampires and meet back at the Citadel at once. From there, we will conduct a search team around Meridian and possibly all of Nosgoth to find Travas. All we can hope is that he had survived", Vorador said as Umah nodded in response and made their way to the Citadel in hopes of organizing a search team needed. All they can hope is that Travas may have survived the match; otherwise his secrets may die along with whatever hopes the Vampire Resistance may have had upon him.

A/N:

Travas, Scarlet, and Erica © Shawntae Howard

Janos, Umah, Vorador, and the Sarafan (Mentioned) © Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


	8. Gift from the Seer

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 8: The Gift from the Seer**

As the sun sets upon Nosgoth's skies, Janos continued to stand at the balcony upon a shaded region and look within the horizon. In his mind set upon Travas' return, he walked closer to the marble railings in order to have a clearer view upon Nosgoth. But for some strange reason, he felt that something had happened to Travas within the hour. But within a short time later, Umah and Vorador return with urgent news.

"Do you know anything about the demon's whereabouts and what has happened to Travas", Janos asked urgently, but calmly.

"We're do not yet know what happened to Travas, sire. However, we do urgently ask that we send for a search team to find him", Vorador replied.

"As for the demon, it seems that he was assassinated by the hands of our new recruit as well", Umah replied. "Somehow, Travas had obtained the power capable of taking him out and to manipulate his energy at will. But whether or not it was through rage or willingly, we do not know", She continued explaining.

"I had a feeling that this was the case. I have sensed such power from Travas himself. He's capable of manipulating such power, but he doesn't have the necessary elements to summon it at will", Janos explained. "He can only summon such power when his rage reaches its breaking point and breaks through that point. We must show him how to summon that power at will, otherwise we may not be able to set the wrong things right upon Nosgoth", he continued as he made his way to the door. "Send a team to find him at once; we must know if whether or not he's still alive".

"Understood, Sire", Both Umah and Vorador replied simultaneously as they head into the meeting room where the other vampires were located.

"Travas… I don't know what's happened to you or what you have become. But I do know that the Vampire Resistance needs you… for you are our only salvation left", Janos thought within his mind as he follows the others to arrange a meeting concerning Travas' disappearance within the Canyons near Meridian.

***Somewhere within the Canyons near Meridian, thirty hours later***

Somewhere near Meridian City, a small refuge cabin is located within the heart of the Canyons. Inside the refuge, Travas was resting within the guestroom bed, with his arms, head, part of his upper torso and upper legs covered in bandages. But with an ounce of hope, Travas begins to awaken from his unconscious state he suffered from the battle between he and Adrian the day before. But at this time, he begins to slowly awaken as he groans in pain and sits upward with his right hand-paw rubbing his forehead.

"What… where… where am I…?" Travas asked himself while groaning in pain and looking upon his surroundings. While looking, he noticed that he was in some cabin of sort and see's that it's morning outside and sunlight was touching his left arm. What struck him was that it wasn't burning him or causing him pain whatsoever.

"What the maker is going on…? Why isn't my arm catching fire from having sunlight come into contact on it", Travas asked to himself, confused and curious upon as somebody began to turn the knob on the wooden door.

The next thing that Travas saw was what seemed to be another vampire with brown hair, silver eyes, and a very pale light brown tone skin. Some other features show that she's ancient except that her physical appearance and figure were that of a woman in her late-twenties to mid-thirties. Among her description was that she was wearing torn see through arm-warmers with a small cape attached to her small sized wings. She also wore a rectangular bra-like garment connected with two straps in the front that covered her breasts and a loincloth covering her private section.

Though this may have Travas wondering more upon where he was at, he saw that the vampire mistress had brought a sixteen ounce glass of blood for him to drink. However, he also noticed that there was a male human somewhere in his mid-forties located just behind her, obviously dressed in medical clothing to show that he was a doctor of some sort. The vampuric mistress then grabs a chair for her to sit upon and sits just within two feet from where the vulpin was resting upon.

"I can see that you've awakened from your apparent slumber, but the fact that your arm has not caught fire or cause pain from sunlight exposure is something that is a complete surprise to me and a miracle for a vampire such as yourself. However, I come in here to feed you a portion of my blood to help you regain your strength and heal your injuries you had sustained recently", the vampuric mistress said as she handed Travas the glass of blood, allowing the vulpin to drink from it. Soon, the vulpin had enough strength to where he could move around, but remained seated among the bed after moving his feet-paws to the side, touching the warm, smooth wood floor.

"Thank you, ma'am and sir, for treating my wounds and giving me blood nourishment for my body. But I wanted to ask you both these two questions: What this place is and what you're names are", Travas asked calmly and thankful as he placed the empty cup on the dresser.

"You are inside the guestroom at a cabin refuge located within the heart of the Canyons near Meridian. As for who I am, I have been called many things, but I am well known as 'The Seer'", the Seer answered while softly smiling upon him.

"As for me, my name is Dr. Richard Vasserdale and I am a local doctor who works among the residents of Meridian City. Now we must ask what your name is, young one", Dr. Vasserdale replied.

"Of course, my name is Travas Starfox, and I was from a Space Station called Alopex. It may be hard to explain, but I can guess that ya'll can tell that I'm not from around here", Travas replied.

"Of course… I can also sense that you're another vampire of sort. But what I still don't understand is how you didn't catch fire or feel any pain from the sunlight being in contact with your arm", the Seer asked curious and slightly confused. Dr. Vasserdale walks towards the vampires calmly to come into the conversation.

"You said that you we're a vampire, Mr. Starfox", Dr. Vasserdale asked as Travas nodded slightly in response. "From what I have studied about you your internal organs have shown to be functioning properly and that your body is at normal temperature like any other living being. Vampires are usually among the undead, and have cold temperature bodies, but your case is definitely something else", he continued as the Seer looked at him, curious about his explanation.

"What do you mean by this, Dr. Vasserdale? Speak plainly about your reasoning", the Seer asked upon Dr. Vasserdale's explanation.

"To answer your question, all of his organs, muscles, nerves, and other body features are functioning normally. In other words, this anthromorphic person is actually alive, a living vampire you could say", Dr. Vasserdale explained plainly.

"Alive…? But how is this even…" was all that the Seer could say until she suddenly comes to realization upon what he was who may have brought him back as one. "Wait… that's impossible… you were brought back to life as a living vampire by one of the ancients, weren't you", she asked as Travas turned his head to look at her.

"Yes… specifically by Janos Audron himself", Travas replied as he was about to get out of bed, but then he suddenly saw that he was in his black boxers and placed the covers over himself. "Excuse me, guys, but I was wondering what happened to my pants, motorcycle boots, and jacket", he asked.

"Well, your jacket is hanging inside the closet. Your leather pants are hanging on the drying rope outside, which they're almost dry. Your motorcycle boots are inside the closet with your jacket and the motorcycle itself is on the side of the refuge cabin", Dr. Vasserdale explained. "We saw vampires roam around Nosgoth before, but a vampire that is completely alive was unlike anything that I have seen before", he continued.

"I can agree, though I must say that the ancient vampires had the power to create one such as you. However all of the attempts of making a living vampire have failed until you were brought back as one", the Seer explained to Travas as his stomach suddenly began growling, making him rub the back of his head, embarrassed upon what had just happened.

"Eh… do you guys have anything to eat by chance… I haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday", Travas asked sheepishly while blushing. Luckily, they nodded and go into the kitchen to make him breakfast. While Dr. Vasserdale was making breakfast, Travas suddenly realized who the Seer was, so he raised his right hand-paw at the vampire mistress to catch her attention.

"Wait a second, Seer, I hope you don't mind me asking, but were you the same one that helped Kain obtain his telekinetic abilities shortly before the Sarafan Lord destroyed the other cabin you lived in at the time", Travas asked as the Seer's eyes slightly widen in shock, but soon recess back into a more calm state like herself.

"To answer your question, I have. But how is it that you knew about me and of my actions in helping Kain acquire his telekinetic abilities? We've never met until you awoke from your thirty hour slumber", the Seer answered and asked curiously, but serious.

"I know this may be hard to believe, but before I was murdered on Alopex and resurrected by Janos, I foresaw the events that took place between you and Kain within the other house in the Canyons. I also saw the house burn down from the Sarafan Crusaders in my visions. I hope that answers your question", Travas answered calmly while softly smiling.

"It does, and I thank you", the Seer replied. "But how was it that you obtained your psychic abilities from the beginning", She continued asking.

"To answer that, I obtained my psychic abilities during a match on Alopex from a Hylden demon named Zepherus", Travas answered as he shows her the spot where his neck injury occurred, upon which was the place his psychic abilities have been entered. Shortly then, Dr. Vasserdale came in a plate of scrambled eggs, wheat biscuits, sausages patties, and a twenty ounce glass of blood ready for consumption.

"Sir, your breakfast is ready, and I hope you enjoy", Dr. Vasserdale said as he handed Travas the tray.

"Thank you", Travas replied as Dr. Vasserdale nodded in response and he began eating his breakfast, in which they see he's enjoying well.

***Within the Vampire Citadel***

Upon the meeting chambers of the Citadel, Janos, Umah, and Vorador sat within the meeting tables and wait to find more information upon Travas' disappearance. Though what seemed to be mere hours, to the Vampire Resistance, it felt like mere days, perhaps weeks that their new recruit had been missing. But with a light of hope, however, Celestia and Doyle enter with urgent, yet exciting news about Travas' whereabouts.

"I see that you two have some urgent news to tell us", Janos asked in a hopeful tone. "Tell me, have you found our new recruit's current whereabouts", he asked.

"Sire, it seems that we've found the location upon which he currently resides as we speak. It seems that he's currently located within the heart of the Canyons inside a refuge cabin", Celestia explained as Janos, Vorador, and Umah sigh in relief.

"Apparently, it seems that the Seer survived the attack in the canyons almost a month ago and currently owns the home where Travas resides in. At the same time, he had sustained injuries during the fight against the demon from earlier. However, it seems that he's making a wonderful recovery thanks to the Seer and a doctor that also resides within the Seer's residence", Doyle also explained.

"Thank goodness he's survived the battle. But we must bring him home at once before something happens to him once again. We must get back to his training immediately, and try to avoid the Sarafan at all costs", Janos replied as Doyle and Celestia nodded in agreement and headed out to bring Travas back home.

***Within the Refuge Cabin***

After eating a nice, freshly cooked breakfast, Travas was dressed back into his skin-tight leather pants, motorcycle boots, a white t-shirt he got from Dr. Vasserdale, and his leather jacket w/ denim vest. Thus, the vulpin stands from the bed he rested upon and approached Dr. Vasserdale and the Seer in a thankful manner.

"Thanks again for all you've done for me. I appreciate it very much", Travas thanked them while shaking their hands and heads out the door.

He then heads outside to his motorcycle, seeing it intact. But suddenly the sunlight shined on his entire body, but strangely enough… nothing happened to him. Though questions came into mind after confirming it, he waves the others goodbye and turns on the motorcycle and radio.

On the radio, Pantera's "Five Minutes Alone" began playing while he put on his shades and drove off on the road to the Vampire Citadel. However, a thought that was bothering him some has been going through his mind while driving.

"It's strange… vampires aren't supposed to be in sunlight, otherwise, they would either be engulfed into nothing but flames or cause serious pain on their skin. If that's the case, why did I not catch on fire or cause pain upon contact with sunlight", Travas asked within his thoughts curious and anxiously. "Did it have anything to do with me killing Adrian yesterday…? I wonder…" he continued thinking within his mind as he drove off towards the Citadel.

***On the Road to the Canyons***

After the vulpin left the refuge, Celestia and Doyle continued their way towards the Canyons in the south. However, Doyle began to notice Travas' energy signal leaving the refuge. Though Celestia noticed this, they continued towards their destination with haste.

"Celestia, I can sense that Travas is headed out of the Canyons and making his way into Freeport as we speak", Doyle said to Celestia while making their way to Travas' location. "We must make haste and intercept him within Freeport in order for Janos to continue training Travas", he continued.

"I agree, and the sooner we find him, the sooner we can continue the training", Celestia replied as they made their way to Freeport, Nosgoth.

***Within the entrance of Freeport***

After about five minutes of driving, Travas sees a sign that says "Welcome to Freeport", which showed that he's arrived in town. While driving upon Freeport, however, he noticed a couple of shops that interested him. One was a guitar shop and another was a motorcycle store that sold motorcycles and accessories. He found a parking lot just up ahead and parked the motorcycle close by.

The next thing Travas was going to do is to shop at the motorcycle shop in order to get a new pair of black leather fingerless gloves. But before he left the parking lot, his head felt that same sharp pain once more as he began to have another vision play within his mind. Thus, he kneeled and placed his head to the ground, with his eyes covered in response to the pain he feels within his head.

_***Vision***_

_It was nightfall upon the Alopex Station and many shops have closed for the night. A young vixen named Erica, somewhere in her mid-teens was dressed in black skintight leather pants and a black/red plaid long sleeve lumberjack shirt with the sleeves rolled up, was walking back to the academy after getting the materials she needed for her training. Unbeknownst to the teenage vixen, there was a small group of vulpin thugs well within their early twenties have been following her from a small distance behind her._

"_It's getting dark outside and I should've been back at the academy about an hour ago, but the fucking shops were packed like crazy", Erica thought to herself as she continues her way back at the academy. "But at least I've managed to get the supplies I needed… and new guitar strings as well", she continued while softly smiling to herself. However, her ears twitched as she heard the faint sounds of footsteps behind her. She turns around and sees nobody there as if her followers had suddenly vanished into the night._

_Though Erica was in suspicion and fear crept over her, she remained calm and continued her way to the Academy. But just like before, the same followers, identified as vulpin thugs, began walking from a distance behind her. But this time, however, Erica caught this and immediately turned around, seeing the thugs as they began their horrid laughter._

"_Why are you fucking thugs stalking me… can't you guys just leave me alone?" Erica asked, obviously angered and frightened._

"_Such language… didn't you know that being outdoors can be dangerous at this time of night", the First Vulpin Thug sarcastically asked as he evilly grinned at Erica._

"_Especially since dangerous shit may lurk upon the darkness of alleyways of Alopex", the Second Thug sarcastically said as he made his way towards her. The Third Thug simply clenched his fist briefly before stretching his fingers while walking towards Erica, causing her to slowly back away. But soon enough, she turned around and ran to the nearest station that she could find, but with a case of bad luck, none could be found._

_Though as she ran swiftly for her life from the ravenous thugs, she saw an alleyway that could help her escape from their madness and managed to quickly turn that direction and make a run for it. Upon entering, Erica was met with a set of pathways she could take to escape, thus she took the left in hopes they wouldn't see her take that path. Though she's at a great distance away from her stalkers, they followed her through the path she took in the alleyway._

_As Erica kept on running, the other thugs began to speed up the tempo and catch up to her. Shortly afterwards, she's met with a fence just up ahead and began to climb over it. But by the time Erica was at the top, one of the thugs managed to grab her by the legs and pull her down to meet with a hard impact onto the ground. The next thing she's met with was being pulled onto her legs by her shoulders and a fist pounded hard into her stomach, taking the breath out of her lungs._

"_HA! HA! HA! Did you think you could escape from us you little bitch", the First Thug yelled as he punched Erica right in her face and kneeing her in the stomach hard, causing her to cough up blood as a result._

***Vision Pause***

"ERICA!" Travas screamed within his mind and slammed his fists onto the ground as he saw his youngest sister get attacked by the three vulpin thugs in his vision. But the vision continued to play within his mind as he got onto his knees and leaned against the parked motorcycle with his right paw covering his eyes.

_***Vision Continuation***_

_Though it seemed to be seconds felt like minutes to Erica as she was being attacked by the thugs mercilessly and with what feels like there's no sign of stopping. Soon enough, the Second Thug throws Erica to the wall effortlessly, causing her to begin losing consciousness and slow her breathing rate. Shortly after, the Second Thug began to make his way to her as he began to unzip his pants slowly while the others laughed as they watched him make his way towards the now unconscious vixen._

"_Looks like its feeding time, vixen", the Second Thug claimed as he removed the top the belt off of his pants and grabbed the back of Erica's head in her unconscious state. "Open wide, mother fucker", he continued while beginning to unzip his pants, slowly inching her closer towards them. But before he was able to pull his pants down, Erica grabbed his hand fiercely and clawed the inside of his wrist to the bone, ripping off part of the furred flesh as she growled in anger._

_As a response to the attack, the Second Thug screams out in pain, causing the other two thugs to growl in complete anger. But as soon as Erica lifts her head up, thus revealing her demonic red eyes with green slit irises and black tear-like markings below her eyes, the thugs look at her with a mix of confusion and \shock. But soon enough, she begins to make a horrifying, evil, slightly demonic like laughter that caused the thugs to look upon her in horror. In a similar manner, the thugs take some steps back as the Second one was growling in pain, clenching onto his wrist to stop the bleeding._

"_GGGGRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU FUCKING BITCH", the Second Thug screamed at Erica while he continued to face unbearable pain. But his screams of pain only made Erica's soft laughter progress into a more hysterical form, shutting her eyes with her head tilted upward. But within a minute, she lowers her head and opens her demonic eyes once again, eying the Second Thug with an evil grin on her face._

"_You can try and kill me all you like, but I'm afraid that it won't do you thugs any good", Erica said with a satisfactory, demented grin on her face as she chuckled and began walking upon the thugs and unsheathing her now longer, sharpened claws._

"_Who or what in the fuck are you?!" the First Thug screamed at her as they tried to back away from her as much as possible. However, their backs met up with an unfortunate dead end, causing Erica to chuckle and smirk evilly as she inched closer to them with each step she takes._

"_To answer your question…" Erica replied satisfyingly and sadistically. "…I'm your worst fucking nightmare", she continued while laughing hysterically upon the thugs as they try to make a run for it. But ironically for them to think they could escape, she manages to catch the First one and literally nailed him onto the wall through the shoulders. "Now you stay put, I'll be right back", she ordered as she began her chase for the other two thugs roaming about._

_Though the Second one has made a great distance from her, they meant nothing to him as the demonic vixen suddenly caught up to him upon a seconds notice. Unlike the First Thug, the Second one met his demise by Erica's sharp claws as she sliced his throat deeply, causing blood to splatter all over the area and some on her body. Before hunting for the final one, Erica slices most of the Second Thug's face right off as he lay there dying from blood loss._

_The Third thug decided to take it to the rooftops as he climbed up the ladders to find what he believed to be the safest place possible. But Travas couldn't believe within his mind as he saw his sister act like a demon as he shot back into reality briefly._

***Vision Pause***

"I can't believe what I'm seeing within my own visions. What has Erica become", Travas thought to himself with unbelievable shock upon his eyes as the vision continued to play within his mind.

_***Vision Continuation***_

_The final thug continued to run through the rooftops of the buildings on Alopex in hopes of finding some sort of safety. But just about where he was going to jump to the safest one he found, Erica had managed to grab him by the throat and throw him upon the rooftop wall nearby. The thug began to get up and gasp for air as she made her way towards him with her claws ready for the kill._

"_Get away… GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING SKINNY ASS BITCH! LET GO OF ME," the Third Thug screamed upon Erica as she swiftly grabs his throat and pulls him close to her face to face. Soon enough, they were seeing each other eye to eye as the thug began to shake in fear for his inevitable demise was about to occur._

"_I'm afraid that it looks like you're in no position to bargain with me, thug. The last thing I can say to you is that you are nothing more than a damned vulpin who shall suffer in hell for all of eternity", Erica said as she used her claws to mutilate his upper torso before throwing him over the rooftops and watched his body fall until he made the impact. She now heads to the location in which the First Thug is being held captive to finally settle the score with the surviving thug._

_After about a minute of swift, but stealthy running, Erica finally makes her way to the final surviving thug and heads straight for him slowly, smirking as she is ready for the final kill. But the First Thug was horrified upon her return, seeing art of her torso, face, and hand-paws covered in his companions' blood._

"_Sorry I took a bit too long, I had to take care of those two incriminating, perverted fuckers within the alleyways and on the rooftop", Erica claimed while smirking evilly at the thug and walks closer to the nailed thug. "And it looks like their bodies are so mutilated and fucked up that trying to identify them will be meaningless. But I guess it sucks to be them and you, doesn't it?" she said sarcastically as she unsheathes her claws. "Any last words before I slice your fucking throat and mutilate you to the point beyond recognition", she asked while licking her muzzle in delight._

"_Why don't you just go FUCK YOURSELF TO THE POINT OF DEATH, YOU MUTILATING SLUTTY ASS CUNT", the First Thug replied as Erica swiftly sliced his throat shortly afterwards, leaving behind a pool of blood in front of and below him. But there were no signs of him dying yet._

"_Argh...! Damnit, would you hurry up and die already", Erica replied as she started to become impatient, but then she unsheathes her claws once again. "Oh, fuck it…! I'll do this the quicker way", she spoke aggressively as she uses her claws to behead the last surviving thug that was stalking her earlier that night._

_After half a minute of blood splattering all over the area Erica was standing, the thug's body finally becomes limp and empty of his life's blood. As a result to the demonic vixen's work, the Erica evilly smirks upon the bloody mess she had created. However, she needed to clean off all of the blood that was on her before she heads back to the academy before reverting back to her normal self. Though the demonic vixen finds a faucet nearby, Travas begins to shoot back into reality before he was able to see anything else within the vision._

***Vision End***

With the vision and the head pain finally stagnating, the vampuric vulpin uncovers his eyes to reveal their shocked, horrified gesture. At the same time, he gets back onto his feet-paws once again and looks upon his hand-paws, horrified about what he had just seen in his mind.

"I don't understand… what has become of Erica's future…? Was that form of her I saw the same demonic transformation I saw of Erica in my previous ones", Travas asked himself within his mind. "I'm not for sure, but I'm gonna look into this. But for now, I'm gonna go on ahead and get what I need from both the guitar and motorcycle shops", he continued within his mind as he went into the Guitar shop as his First stop.

Upon entering, he sees many models of Jackson, B.C. Rich, Fender, Gibson, Les Paul, and Ibanez guitars in stock. Shortly after seeing the guitars inside, he is greeted with an anthromorphic male red fox somewhere in his early twenties with black long hair.

"Good morning there, man, and welcome to the Guitar Center, where many brands and models of electric and bass guitars and accessories are sold. My name is Joey Craven and how may I help you this morning, Sir", Joey asked as he was delighted to see a new customer walk in.

"Well, do you happen to be carrying any B.C. Rich Mockingbird models and medium sized Marshall Amplifiers by chance?" Travas asked eagerly enough to get his new instrument and accessories.

"As a matter of fact, there has been a shipment of those guitar models that came in this morning. As for the Amps, follow me, Joey replied as he led Travas to the Amplifiers. Soon enough, Travas is met with the Amps he's looking for, including the cords to the Amps themselves.

"Excellent… hopefully they come with the pick-ups and the cords to hook everything up", Travas thought within his mind while smirking happily. "Now all I need is the B.C. Rich Mockingbird guitar and I'm out", he continued thinking within his mind while he picked up the Amplifier bundle he needed

"As for the guitar, it can be found upon your left side. Follow me and I will take you to the guitars", Joey said as he led Travas to where the guitars were hanging. Soon enough, he sees a black BC Rich Mockingbird guitar that had fresh strings on it and was at a reasonable price.

"I'll take it", Travas said happily as he grabbed the guitar and other accessories and took it to the register.

***On the Road towards Freeport***

Though the trip took about half an hour due to avoiding the sunlight and Sarafan warriors, Celestia and Doyle soon make it to the entrance to Freeport. Upon the Entrance, they see that there were a group of thugs equipped with spiked maces occupying the area. But shortly after, the thugs notice the oncoming vampires and unsheathe their weapons as they prepare for battle.

"Well what do we have here", the First Thug said.

"Just a couple of ghastly vampires intruding the land we now occupy. What a foolish decision they have made to intrude us and prepare to fight us", the Second Thug replied ad the two vampires land in front of them.

"We're not here to fight you, but well will if necessary", Celestia said with a serious tone.

"And if we fight, it will be guaranteed that you will die in the process. So if you do not wish to die, I suggest you get out of our way immediately", Doyle said in a striking tone. However, their messages went upon deaf ears as the thugs ran towards them as they attempted to attack the vampires ahead of them. In a similar manner, the vampuric duo got into their attack positions and began to strike upon the thugs.

Within a half minute's notice, the thugs lay dead on the ground as they drink their blood to quench their thirst. Shortly afterwards, they enter the city of Freeport and continued their search for Travas.

***Within the Parking Lot***

After about fifteen minutes of shopping, Travas finally obtains the goods he wanted. He managed to get a new pair of black leather fingerless motorcycle gloves, one Marshall Amplifier bundle, and the black B.C. Rich Mockingbird guitar he wanted. He makes his way to the motorcycle and uses the straps to hold onto the bundle and guitar on the motorcycle as he made his way to the Citadel. However, he spotted Celestia and Doyle just up ahead and stopped about five meters in front of them. He also noticed two dead bodies of some local thugs that were just within a few feet from his location.

"Celestia, Doyle, it's great to see you guys again, and I can tell that you were having a good time feeding upon some local thugs. How's it been", Travas asked as they looked at him with some shock seeing him in sunlight and not catching on fire. But shortly, he enters into the shade with them. "What's with the shocked faces? Something wrong", he asked on a concerned tone.

"Travas… how is it that you didn't catch on fire or feel pain amongst your furred flesh while staying within the areas the sunlight touches", Celestia asked.

"On top of that, where were you located at upon the last thirty hours", Doyle asked. "We were looking for you dearly, but it's a relief that you're alright", he continued.

"For starters, I managed to kill the demon, Adrian, and somehow obtained the ability to be in sunlight. Second, I apparently stayed within the Seer's refuge cabin in the Canyons trying to recover from the injuries I sustained from the fight between me and Adrian. I am grateful for her and Dr. Vasserdale for taking care of my injuries while I was unconscious", Travas explained while the other two looked at him in shock.

"I'm not certain on what to make of your newfound ability, but we must head back to the Citadel at once", Doyle replied as Travas and Celestia nodded in agreement, following him back to the Citadel for an immediate meeting.

***Within the Vampire Citadel***

As the day continues on, Janos began to pace among the shaded region of the Balcony, wondering about what happened to Travas. He did, however, sense that he defeated Adrian and acquired a new ability of sort, but wasn't for sure what it was. But after about ten minutes of thinking and pacing around the Balcony, Vorador and Aramantha enter to tell Janos some unexpected, but good news.

"Sire, we have just received word that Travas had been found and is headed this way as we speak", Vorador explained as Janos turned to him in an alarming manner.

"How long ago and where was he found", Janos asked in a calm, eager tone.

"He was found among the city Freeport just about ten minutes ago, Sire", Aramantha replied as Janos began to make his way towards the Lower Chambers, with Umah following them from the training room. But about fifteen minutes later, Celestia, Doyle, and Travas re-enter among the Lower Chambers and were greeted by the other vampires within, including Janos himself.

"Travas, it's a great miracle that you've survived the demon's onslaught from within Meridian", Janos said gratefully as he used his right hand to pat his left shoulder. "I can also sense that you've not just defeated the demon with your bare hands, but have undergone a slight change within. What happened during the time you were fighting Adrian and what were the changes you have recently undergone", he asked curiously.

"Well, here's what happened while I was at the Canyons near Meridian", Travas began in a slightly sheepish tone while rubbing the back of his head. The others paid close attention to Travas as he began to explain what happened during the time he was at the Canyons fighting Adrian.

About five minutes after Travas began explaining, the other vampires, with the exception of Doyle and Celestia of course, looked at him with eyes shot open upon him. However, some were uncertain about his newfound ability to be in sunlight without catching on fire.

"That's impossible, there's no way a vampire can even be in sunlight without being caught on fire or at least have his powers weakened by daytime's influence", Aramantha said unconvincingly as Travas noticed this look.

"Apparently it's true… Travas hasn't caught on fire from the sunlight's touch. Not even a bit of smoke formed whatsoever", Celestia replied.

"Both Travas and Celestia are right about this. She and I have seen this with our eyes open", Doyle replied as well, causing the vulpin to slightly sigh in frustration.

"Well, it looks like I may have to go outdoors and prove it", Travas replied slightly annoyed as he lead the others to the Balcony above.

About three minutes after a great deal of walking, they make it to the Balcony with plenty of exposed sunlight shown. He enters the balcony and heads to the spot with the most exposed sunlight and finally proved to the other unbelievers that he was telling the truth. They gasp in shock as Travas enters back into the Main Chambers.

"Do you guys believe me now", Travas asked slightly annoyed as the others nodded in agreement, but Janos believed him right from the start and smiled.

"This is a good thing that came upon the Vampire Resistance. Because of Travas acquiring the ability to be in sunlight, we now have a better advantage of succeeding in our missions. Likewise, a good, yet small amount of suspicion upon Travas from the Sarafan will drop", Janos said with a satisfied tone in his voice.

"On another point, Travas, you said that the Seer and a Doctor took care of you while you were unconscious for thirty hours", Vorador asked as Travas nodded in response. "And you said that she gave you some of her blood", he continued asking.

"Yes, she did", Travas answered as Vorador circled around him.

"It was rumored that she was killed by Sarafan persecutors and the Sarafan Lord during Kain's visit to acquire answered of the Device that lied below Meridian", Vorador explained.

"Also dubbed as 'The Mass', am I right", Travas asked while Vorador nodded in response.

"That's right, but how she had survived, I do not know. But it may be possible that the Doctor that lived close by may have helped the Seer and restored her to full health. But aside from that, since you've drank her blood, you haven't just made a good recovery, your telekinetic powers have also been enhanced", Vorador explained further as Travas' eyes widened slightly. "Follow me to the Training room and we will continue your training", he continued as Travas nodded in agreement.

Both Travas and Vorador began to make their way to the Training room, but then something came into Travas' mind.

"Vorador, before we head into the Training room, I need to go place my new stuff in my room and get changed into…", Travas was about to finish what he had to say until he felt another sharp pain in his head as he got into his knees and covered his eyes. Vorador went to his side as another vision came to play inside Travas' mind.

_***Vision***_

_Within the city of Willendorf, there can be sounds of woe, pain, and fear coming from many people as they ran for their lives from a strong tidal wave being caused by some sort of demon. The demon had stood upon a pillar of water as he began to laugh hysterically among the people of Willendorf. Down below, the water demon can see the people drowning upon the water he summoned from the Lake of Serenity as he began to summon one final attack upon the shattering city. But before he threw the final attack upon the city, Travas suddenly was shot back into the Citadel as the vision ended._

***Vision End***

"Travas are you alright", Vorador asked, concerned of his condition.

"Yeah… I'm alright, just had another vision", Travas replied as Vorador backed up a bit to give him some space.

"What did you see", Vorador asked while the vulpin turns to face him.

"I'm not exactly for sure, but I think it involves the people of Willendorf City being attacked by a water demon of some sort nearby the Lake of Serenity", Travas replied as Vorador paid close attention to his explanation.

"I see… do you know when this demon will attack Willendorf", Vorador asked once more.

"I'm not for sure exactly when, but the best thing to do now is prepare for whatever may come in any worse case scenario", Travas answered. "However, what I was trying to say is that I need to transfer my stuff from the motorcycle to my room and get changed into the proper clothing necessary for training", he continued while Vorador nodded in response.

"Very well… I will meet you in the Training Room shortly. However, try to get done as fast as you can so I can train you with the maximum amount of time possible", Vorador said as he headed for the Training room.

With Vorador headed to the Training Room, Travas left into the direction to get his musical equipment he had recently purchased earlier. Once he made it into the lower chambers after a few minutes pass by, he manages to grab the Guitar and Amplifier bundle he bought with ease and take them into his room. On the way, however, there have been thoughts that had crossed Travas' mind.

"Who is this guy and why was the demon attacking Willendorf City in the first place?" Travas asked within his mind as he enters his room and sets his items near the corner. "I'm not for sure about this, but the best thing to do now is get dressed and begin training to prepare for when he does make his move", he continued as he headed into the closet to get the necessary clothing he needs to begin his training. As soon as he finds what he needs, he can begin his training for what the training may be in store for the vulpin to face within the hour.

A/N:

Travas and Erica © Shawntae Howard

Janos, Umah (mentioned), Sarafan (mentioned), The Seer, and Vorador © Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


	9. Eureka!

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 9: Eureka!**

Once Travas manages to find what he wanted to wear, he heads downstairs towards the Training Room, sporting a grey tank top, black martial-arts pants, and a black cloth belt. Soon enough, he enters the Training Room to meet with Vorador and Umah inside waiting for him. He heads for their location until he is about twenty feet from them.

"We are pleased to see that you have managed to make it this far into your training upon a short amount of time", Vorador explained with seriousness upon his tone. "However, it's time that we began to take your training a step further", he continued.

"But first, there's one ability you must master before we continue your intense training", Umah said.

"And the ability I must master is…?" Travas asked slightly curious, but serious about the training.

"The ability to jump vast distances vampires cannot normally reach when jumping until this is mastered", Umah explained. "Allow us to demonstrate, and then you will know what we meant by this", she continued as she used her telekinetic abilities to raise some high platforms that now bestow the extremely huge room itself. Shortly after, Vorador and Umah began jumping among the heights of the new platforms.

"Now then, try to jump up here and follow us among the platforms that now bestow upon the room", Vorador ordered as Travas began to position himself before attempting the newfound ability.

With some sort of surprise coming from Vorador and Umah, they see that he pulled off the ability with some ease. However, they saw that he barely caught the cliff and pulling himself up. And yet, the vulpin showed no signs of giving up as he manages to climb to the surface of the floating platform.

"You've done well for your first attempt, but there is work to be done about your reach and distance if you are to survive in future battles", Vorador explained as he jumped back to Travas' location. Umah followed him shortly after landing upon the same cliff the vulpin and the veteran vampire were on.

"We will do as much as we can to have your training completed as fast as possible, but you must put in the effort if you are to succeed in this type of combat", Umah explained as Travas got up to his feet. "On top of that, we need to teach you this in case something happens to your flying ability", she continued.

"Man, you guys weren't bullshitting when it came to the training intensity", Travas said as he tried to catch his breath for a bit.

"We have told you about the intensity of your training. But we must continue training for it will get even more intense, and on this, there will be no bullshit about it", Vorador replied as he began to jump upon the next cliff that he and Umah were on before. Shortly afterwards, Travas began to use the ability once more as he kept on practicing the ability without using his flying ability.

***Inside the Main Chambers***

Within the Main Chambers, Janos and the other vampires within begin planning their next moves for the Vampire Resistance. However, Janos also begins to tell them about the Blood Suppression pills idea that Travas told him some time ago on Alopex.

"Fellow members of the Vampire Resistance, it's about time that we've planned our next actions for the benefit of the Cabal", Janos began as the others paid close attention to what he has to say. "For starters, we must train harder for any worse case scenario after the recent attacks that occurred in Coorhagen and Meridian", he continued.

"Sire, we also need to do something about the Sarafan crusaders that tend to strike upon us whenever we enter their towns", Doyle explained. "Unless we find the means necessary to reduce suspicion upon us, then there's no possible way that we will succeed in ridding this world of the demons that lay waste upon Nosgoth", he continued just as an idea appears in Janos' mind.

"That's exactly one of the reasons we need to plan our actions. There was an idea that Travas had come up with that will not just reduce how often we need to go into town, but to also reduce how often we need to feed on blood", Janos explained as the others listened to what he had to say, including the idea on not feeding as often than usual.

"Sire, what did you mean by reducing how often we needed to feed on blood", Aramantha asked curiously. "Isn't blood our life's necessity to feed upon", she continued to ask.

"Yes, it is our necessity ever since our damned Hylden Adversaries laid upon us the blood-thirsty curse, making us predators of both human and anthro kinds alike", Janos explained. "However, Travas talked about a medication supplement that vampires can take called Blood Suppression pills", he continued on as the others were intrigued by his words.

"Blood Suppression pills", Celestia asked. "What are these pills supposed to do to our blood thirst", she continued to ask.

"To answer that, they are supposed to help us suppress the blood thirst for a great deal of time when taken as directed. Though it may not get rid of this horrible curse, they can reduce how often we need to feed upon the blood of others, thus saving more lives", Janos said as some of the vampires sighed in relief.

"Thank god for those… besides, with the exception of killing off those damned thugs or demons, I'm sick and tired of killing innocent lives just to keep our bloodline going. By the way, have these pills been created yet", Doyle asked.

"Sadly, they have not been created yet… but with the right research, we may be able to have our valued medication created as soon as possible", Janos answered with a touch of hope in his voice.

"I understand… I believe we can find a few researchers and developers that may help create the medication we can use", Aramantha added with hope as well.

"Indeed… and as a matter of fact, Travas may not just be a new recruit, but the answer to our prayers as well", Janos explained as well. "All I can hope is that these work as he theorized. It's about time we set the wrong things right once again", he thought to himself as he and the others continued doing their jobs for the Vampire Resistance.

***Inside the Training Room***

After about thirty minutes of attempting the newfound dark gift, Travas finally masters it and manages to catch his breath and drink a bit of fresh blood inside the flask. While he was drinking out of the flask, he noticed that Vorador and Umah were getting into their battle positions. He puts the flask away and gets himself into the battle position as well.

"Now that you've master the jumping ability of us vampires, it's time that you use the ability in combat against us. Then, we will see how well you are able to use it", Umah said as Travas got into battle position.

"Sure thing, Umah, I'll go at you both with whatever energy I have and do my best… and I won't make it easy for you two", Travas replied as he used the jump ability to make his way towards them, ready for the attack.

"Neither will we", Vorador also replied as he began to form balls of energy around his hands. Travas began to smirk as he used his ability to make way to them and attack head on.

The instant Travas made it to them; the trio began to clash at one another. Vorador began by throwing energy blasts upon Travas and Umah began clashing her fists towards his own. Travas managed to use his own fists to block Umah's as he uses another to deflect one of Vorador's energetic blasts.

"I can sense that Travas is getting stronger with each attack he makes upon us", Vorador though within his mind as he continues to strike upon Travas. "Excellent… now I don't have to hold back as much as I thought I would", he continued as he began to put more energy into his attacks as an attempt to make the train harder.

As the attacks the trio continues to make get stronger, the impacts have become so great that they began to create shockwaves among the Training Room. Because of this, some of the platforms that were created began to crumble like small mountains being destroyed by the impact of an earthquake. But nonetheless, they use the other platforms to continue their powerful training.

"This is starting to become one of the most intense training sessions I've ever faced so far during my time here, or even since my training on Alopex for that matter", Travas thought within his mind as he continued to fight within the heights of the Training Room platforms. But I got a feeling that it's going to get intense while I continue training under the Vampire Resistance", he continued as he used his newfound ability to strike upon Vorador. But before he was able to make an impact upon Vorador, he felt that recurring sharp pain among his head once more, revealing another vision within the future.

_***Vision***_

_The lights were dim and the holding cell was isolated as a thirteen year old vixen was cuffed from behind. But looking closer upon the suspect, however, was identified as Scarlet Starfox, for she was arrested for attacking the felin cadet from a few hours ago that day. Though her growls can be heard within the isolated cell, it wasn't long until an S.S. Officer unlocked the cell door and got Scarlet onto her feet. Thus, he led her out of the cell and into the lobby that her family waited for her in._

"_It's your lucky day, missy. Your parents came here in time to bail your ass out of here", the male S.S. Officer said to her as he unlocked the cuffs and released them from your arms. "But mark my words, missy, if you continue this kind of behavior, I will make sure that you face whatever maximum punishment that we see fit. Do I make myself clear", he asked with a cold, serious tone in his voice, making Scarlet slightly growl in response. _

_However, Scarlet reluctantly nodded and headed for her outraged parents and saddened sister in the lobby just up ahead. Soon enough, she was met with a fiercely gripping paw from her father as he grabbed her arm._

"_Scarlet, what in the kenal has gotten into you with attempting to kill a fellow felin cadet", Travas Sr. yelled as he gripped on Scarlet's arm slightly harder, causing her to yelp in pain. "Because of you, your mother and I now had to pay a damned twenty-five-hundred credit hospital bill, seven hundred credits worth of damages, and almost forty thousand on bail charges", he continued as he yanked her arm and lead her to the hover car outside. Once she got inside the car, she began to clutch on her academy uniform pants and tilt her head down while slightly growling in anger._

"_Scarlet, we're very disappointed upon your actions at the academy. You should consider yourself very damn lucky that we were able to bail you out upon short notice", Victoria calmly, yet angrily said to Scarlet as she buckled herself within the passenger's seat. "I can't even look at you within the eye. We've also got word from the Academy Chairman that you've been suspended from the academy until you learn to behave amongst other species, including felins", she continued speaking as they made their way back to their home._

_As the family continued drive towards their home, Scarlet noticed that Erica's eyes were red and her face was tear-stained from crying massively. In fact, Erica was still crying so much, yet quietly, Scarlet began to feel guilty about doing the damage she done… or at least in front of her sister's eyes._

"_Erica… I'm sorry…" Scarlet whispered in her crying sister's ears as her mother caught this and turned to her instantly, still showing that she was still pissed at her._

"_Scarlet, you keep your muzzle shut! I don't want to hear you talk for the rest of the trip back home", Victoria coldly warned her daughter. "As of now, you can kiss those special-op training sessions you and your father have saved up for you this upcoming summer goodbye. Why you might ask? This is because you're damn well grounded until you're able to re-enter the academy again", the motherly vixen spoke as she turned to face the road while the general continued driving. "We will discuss the rest of your punishment when we get home, young lady", she continued sternly as the family continued their way home, thus taking Travas back into reality._

***Vision End***

The instant moment he came back into reality, Travas' eyes shot wide open as Vorador managed to strike him within the face, sending him plummeting into the platform below. Though the impact cause a small crater, Travas recovers easily and stands back up into fighting position as Vorador and Umah jump to his position. But he soon got out of his stance as he saw them walk towards him, wondering what went wrong.

"Travas, I can sense that something happened within the depths of your mind. Can you tell us what happened", Umah asked in a serious, but concerned tone.

"Has another vision come upon you at this time", Vorador asked, obviously figuring the problem out.

"Yes, I have. However, it wasn't involving the next demon that we're going to face in the future. It involved my sister being arrested from an event that may possibly occur in the future, that's all", Travas replied as they both nodded. But suddenly, they began to hear Janos' voice from within their minds.

"Vorador, Umah, and Travas, I need you to come forth upon the main chambers. We have important matters to discuss", Janos said within their minds as Vorador placed the platforms back into their places.

Immediately after finishing up putting things into order, they headed into the changing rooms and get back into their usual attire. Then, they headed for the Main Chambers to meet with Janos to find out what the discussion was about. Upon arriving, they see him and a few other vampires among the meeting area they lay upon.

"I summoned you upon this chamber for we have important subjects to discuss", Janos began as Travas, Vorador, and Umah paid close attention. "It has come to conclusion that we must rid this land of the demons that lay waste upon Nosgoth", he continued.

"What do you suggest we do at this time to prepare", Umah asked.

"The best thing that we vampires must do is train for any possible worse case scenarios we may have in case something goes horribly wrong", Janos replied with slight seriousness in his tone. "You on the other hand, Travas… you must perform another task as we continue your training", he continued explaining.

"What is the other task I have to take care of now…?" Travas asked curiously until he suddenly caught the topic in the winged vampire's mind. "Ah, the Blood Suppression Pills", He replied to Janos thoughts.

"Using your psychic abilities, I see. Excellent work… we will send for a few scientists and medical developers to help you with creating this medication", Janos explained.

"Blood Suppression Pills", both Vorador and Umah asked with confusion.

"Blood Suppression Pills are basically a theorized medication prescription that can help vampires suppress their blood thirst when taken. In other words, this medication will help dramatically reduce how often we need to feed", Travas explained as the other were intrigued by his words.

"There is something I was meaning to ask you", Vorador said with calm curiosity. But just like before, Travas was able to read his mind.

"I assume you're wondering how long this will take", Travas answered, causing Vorador and the other vampires to look at him curiously. "To answer that, if we obtain the right knowledge, medical scientists, and technology needed, I could say that the medication needed can be created within a minimum of four to five months, but nine at the most if there are some setbacks", he continued as Umah's eyes widened in response.

"Four to nine months…! Are you sincere about this, Travas" Umah asked as he nodded in response.

"It's going to take time since I'm going to need to find the right elements, research, technology, and blood samples required. Not to mention that a series of tests must be performed to make sure that there are no side effects occurring from the medication", Travas explained further as some of the vampires groaned in response. "I apologize to say this, but you guys are going to have to bear with me until the medication is created", he continued.

"Before we search for anyone under the medical field, do you know anyone who can help develop the medication needed", Umah asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do", Travas replied. "I grew up with him on Alopex and he also happened to train under the medical branch of the Solarfox Strikeforce Academy. Though recently he had a team go on an expedition around the universe and happened to crash land upon Nosgoth. And now that I mention it, I think you guys make know him for he is an anthromorphic gray fox who currently works at the Meridian bank as we speak", he continued as the name suddenly jumps into their minds.

"Wait, are you talking about Johnny by chance, Travas", Vorador asked as Travas nodded in response. "I see… he's been a very good help to the Cabal and has done so much for us since his arrival two months before Kain awakened from his two hundred year slumber. However, I never knew he studied under medical technology and sciences", he continued explaining.

'Very well, we must bring him here to the Citadel at once", Janos replied with a soft smile on his face as he sent Doyle and Umah to bring Johnny to the Citadel.

***At the Meridian Bank***

As business continued at the Bank, Johnny, along with a few other employees, continued to provide comfort for the citizens of Meridian that lost their homes from the initial attacks caused by Adrian the day before. Because of the destruction the demon caused, the bank became one of the few places of refuge and comfort until the damage done to Meridian was repaired. While Johnny was working however, his office phone rang and left to pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is Johnny speaking, how can I help you", Johnny asked.

"Hello, Johnny, this is Janos Audron speaking. I am calling to tell you that the Cabal needs you to report to the Citadel at once. There are plans for you that need to be discussed concerning a medication needing to be created", Janos explained over the phone.

"I see… however, the Bank is being used as a shelter to surviving residents that lost their homes. Is there any form of transportation waiting for me", Johnny asked.

"I have sent Umah and Doyle to come pick you up. I want you to meet them underneath the Blue Lady Sanctuary within the Lower City. They will pick you up from there", Janos answered over the phone.

"I understand… I will see you as soon as I can", Johnny replied as he hung the phone up and told the other employers he had to leave. Soon enough, he began to make his way outside and head to his motorcycle. He turns the key to the bike and began to drive among the road to the Lower City.

***At the Blue Lady in the Lower City***

Though the morning continued to progress on, Umah and Doyle had just made their arrival within the Blue Lady, waiting for Johnny to arrive. In the meantime, they have to wait there and make sure they are not discovered by any of the Sarafan warriors patrolling the area. However, the male vampire began to grow anxious as he looked upon the female vampire as she continued patrolling the area

"Umah, how long do you think it will take him to get here? There are many Sarafan guards patrolling the area as we speak", Doyle asked calmly, yet slightly anxiously.

"I can guess that it could take up to about twenty to thirty minutes at the most for him to get here because of the increased Sarafan patrol units", Umah answered calmly, yet confident that Johnny will make it with harm done on him.

"Very well… Hopefully he gets here safely and soon", Doyle said as he walked towards the window of the Blue Lady only to see some Sarafan guards roaming around the area.

Though what the wait only took minutes seemed to feel like hours, perhaps days, to the vampuric duo. But with a sign of luck, Johnny has managed to arrive within the Blue Lady upon twenty minutes' notice. Though he had arrived, he had parked the motorcycle within an indoor parking lot nearby to avoid any suspicion upon him.

"Excellent, Johnny, you've arrived upon my expectations", Umah said as she hugged him in a greeting manner.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Kinda got stuck in traffic with the Sarafan guards patrolling the bridges and whatnot, but I'm here", Johnny explained. "Anyways, I heard Janos needed to tell me about some plans concerning a medication needed", he asked.

"Janos needed you to report to the Vampire Resistance to discuss the plans of the medication. However, I must teleport us to the Citadel so we can discuss of the plans", Umah explained as she grabbed onto both Johnny and Doyle and began to use her teleportation gift to take them straight to the Citadel. They arrive to see the others there, with Janos ready to explain the plans to Johnny.

"Welcome to the Vampire Citadel, Johnny", Janos greeted him as Johnny looked around in amazement.

"Very nice place", Johnny said with a grin on his face. Janos nodded in a thankful manner in response. "So what are the plans concerning the medication you are taking about", he asked curiously as everyone listened to Janos' explanation once more.

After about ten minutes of explaining the plans of creating the medication, Travas enters and greets his childhood buddy as Janos finishes the explanations for the plan.

"It's great to have you here and help me develop the medication that can suppress the blood thirsty curse we vampires are currently suffering from", Travas said as he shook his friend's hand, thankful for his friend being there to help him. "Thank you for making time to help us out".

"No problem. It's the least I can do since you helped me out with a lot of things over the years on Alopex", Johnny replied while smiling. "Shall we begin", he asked as Travas replied by nodding.

Within the first month of the medication's development, Travas, Johnny and a few others began to do some research on the blood samples they took and began to find the ingredients that could help suppress the blood thirst. At this time, they also began to test some of the elements with the blood samples they have provided themselves. However, the research wasn't going well as some of the elements being used reacted in a negative manner towards the samples.

"Damn… looks like these elements are a no go. Looks like I'm gonna have to find other elements that will work with this", Travas thought within his mind as he continued researching the right elements needed.

The second month showed little improvement as some of the elements needed were found and proved to work well with the medicine. However, there were some side effects that occurred such as bloody vomiting and increased violent behavior. This showed that Travas was going to have to find more suitable elements for the medication. At the same time, Johnny continued his part of the research as he was working at the Meridian Bank.

The third month showed some extra improvement with the medicine. However, they faced another problem despite the success they've had so far. While they were creating some prototype Blood Suppression Pills, the machine used to create them has suddenly exploded as a result from some sort of overload.

"Damnit…! The machine must've had a system malfunction or overload of some sort", Travas said as he cursed to himself harshly. But as he went to the prototype pills that have been created, he suddenly felt that same sharp pain in the head, covering his eyes as another vision came to play.

_***Vision***_

_It was a cloudy day outside and everyone in Willendorf City had begun to finish up their work before heading back to their homes and rest for the remainder of the day. But before everything was done, a civilian within the city saw what seemed to be a tidal wave coming from the Lake of Serenity. But behind the wave stood a pillar made of water with a figure standing on top of it. However, some civilians recognized the water-dragon-like man that stood upon the top laughing hysterically at them as a horrible fate had come upon them all._

"_Somebody call the Sarafan! It's Alastair Ballantine, the water demon that haunts the Lake of Serenity", one civilian yelled._

"_He's come to kill us all. We must escape before his wrath murders us all", a second civilian screamed as he ran for his life, thus following the others fleeing away from the demon._

_But on the top of the pillar of water, the demon simply looked down upon the fleeing citizens as he laughed hysterically at them for he controlled there upcoming fates._

"_This is even better than I had anticipated. Soon enough, Willendorf's citizens and then all of Nosgoth will be mine for the taking", the demon, Alastair said to himself as he watched the townspeople drown to death from his deathly waters. "Not even Nosgoth's superior vampires could stop me due to the water being similar to that of acid to them", he continued while chuckling to himself._

_But as the terror raged on throughout Willendorf, Alastair began to power up some water-based energy around the palm of his hands to perform a final attack upon the city. Though as he was about to throw the attack upon Willendorf, a beam of fiery light had begun to strike upon his attack. But before the fire made its impact, Travas was shot back into reality once more._

***Vision End***

As Travas was recovering from the vision, Johnny ran to him to check and see if he was okay. Luckily, he saw that Travas was doing alright after the sudden pain he felt in his head.

"Thank the maker you're alright, Travas. What happened just now", Johnny asked as Travas looked him into the eye.

"I just had another vision… Johnny, you need to go get Vorador, Janos, and Umah immediately because I just found out the identity of the next demon we're gonna face against soon", Travas explained as Johnny, though slightly confused, nodded and went off to go find the vampires he asked for. But upon short notice, Johnny makes it back with Umah, Janos, and Vorador as they noticed the damaged machine.

"I knew that I have heard some sort of explosion from this room. Was this the reason you have summoned us, Travas", Janos asked.

"That was one of them", Travas replied. "But the other one is that I found out the identity of the next demon we would face soon enough", he continued.

"You found the identity of the demon", Vorador asked slightly pleased.

"So tell us, who is the demon we would soon face in the future", Umah asked.

"From what I have seen, he is well known to live within the Lake of Serenity near Willendorf city", Travas explained as the others paid attention to him, with Umah and Vorador having thoughts about the description being familiar. "He calls himself 'Alastair Ballantine'", he said as both Umah and Vorador's eyes shot wide open. Janos had caught this and began to wonder who the demon was himself.

"Might I ask you this, Vorador: Who is this 'Alastair Ballantine' being, for I haven't heard of this demon until this very moment", Janos asked curiously as Vorador looked upon him.

"Alastair is apparently a demon of water that had been born about fifty years after Kain and his army was defeated by the Hylden Lord and his Sarafan army. His whereabouts are unknown, but we must find him as soon as possible for he has the ability to kill us with his watery attacks", Vorador explained while the others listened carefully. "However, I am not for sure upon his whereabouts as we speak", he continued

"I'm not for sure about this, but I believe that he may still lie somewhere nearby Willendorf. But I have a feeling that he's constantly moving from place to place around Nosgoth", Travas said as Vorador looked at him.

"That's good to know. At least we have a place to start", Vorador replied. "But if what you say is perhaps true, then it may take some time before we may be able to find him and kill him wherever he resides upon", he continued as the other nodded in response.

"But that is another point for a different time. Right now, you and Johnny must have this machine fixed as soon as possible. And well done with your work that you have done up to this point", Janos said as he, Vorador, and Umah leave the room. Then with a small sigh in frustration, Travas and Johnny began to fix the damaged machine.

Though what only took about two hours seemed like days to the vulpin duo, Travas and Johnny were sighing in relief as the machine was fixed and ready to go. Thus, they continued to work on the medication the vampires of the Vampire Resistance needed desperately, but with caution in order to not cause another overload.

Upon the fourth month, the results began to improve as some of the side effects are no longer present. However, the pills still needed to be worked on to ensure that they have no side effects left. In a similar manner, they also worked on methods to take the pills properly and when it seems necessary to take them.

On the fifth month, they obtain the final results of the medication for the vampires' blood-thirst. To their excitement, the results proven that the medication has worked without any side effects. Thus, the creation of the medication has been complete… and with a strong supply as well.

"Johnny, go get the other vampires, they have to hear the news", Travas said with excitement in his voice.

"Got'cha", Johnny replied as he left to bring the others into the room. After about five minutes of waiting, Johnny and the other vampires enter and see the excitement on his face.

"Great news guys", Travas spoke with excitement. "The medication has been successfully created. The Blood Suppression pills have been tested, checked thoroughly, and is safe to use with no side effects", he continued with Janos smiling proudly upon the two.

"Excellent work, you two… the both of you have done so much use for the Vampire Resistance. And with that, I thank you for your hard-working efforts", Janos replied happily as he patted the both of them on the shoulder,

"I can see that you both have also made a strong supply of the Blood Suppression medication as well, yes?" Vorador asked as the others nodded in response.

"Wonderful work, Travas and Johnny, now we can begin taking these as soon as possible", Umah said.

"That's fine; just take one pill every two to three weeks with blood to help reduce how often you need to drink blood. So instead of having large amounts of blood every day, you can pretty much have the same amount of blood once every month or two", Travas explain as the others began taking their medication, in which he himself later took to begin his part of the medication.

Soon after, Johnny gave everyone either a hug or handshake goodbye to the members of the Vampire Resistance as he headed back to Meridian. Soon Johnny was out of the underground chambers and near the road close to Nactholm. But within a distance not too far away, something had watching the Vampire Resistance and has vanished from wherever the mysterious being was hiding. Though Johnny may have caught this briefly, he continued to make his way to Meridian City in his Jeep with caution.

***Somewhere within the eastern part of Nosgoth***

Somewhere among the eastern section of Nosgoth, a demon sits upon his throne inside a dark, yet watery temple. But with a short amount of time, a demon servant returns upon the layer and kneels before his master.

"Fellow servant, what information have you found upon the Vampire Resistance", the demon master asked.

"Lord Ballantine, from what I have seen moments ago, it seems that the vampires have managed to create some sort of medication that could help them suppress their blood thirst", the servant replied. "It also seems that they have acquired a new recruit for the resistance. It could be the same one who had destroyed the sun demon, Adrian about five months ago", he continued to explain.

"I see… well then, it looks as if we may have to act upon them soon", Ballantine said. "Have you been able to infiltrate the Vampire Citadel and acquire any other information, or were you too much of a foolish coward to even attempt the risk to acquire any other information whatsoever", he continued as he stood up and walked toward the slightly terrified servant.

"Sire, I haven't been able to infiltrate the Citadel. However, I have acquired some other information as well", the servant answered as he began to shake, terrified of his master approaching towards him. "It seems that the one called Travas has the ability to read minds and see the future. He may be the new recruit that I have talked about moments ago", he continued explaining as his master stopped just a few feet in front of him.

"Travas… I believe I have heard that name before. Well now… that is excellent news indeed", Alastair said to his servant as he chuckled evilly upon him, thus walking towards him once more. "However, it seems that I have no further use for you", he continued as he swiftly pierced his hand right through his servant's chest, causing him to choke upon his own blood.

"Sire… why…" the servant asked in agonizing pain as Alastair pulled his arm out of his now bleeding chest. With a final breath of air leaving the servant's lungs, his lifeless body laid upon the floor while two other servants approached the dead servant and carried his body to a place for which it can be disposed of.

"Victor, you are now responsible for keeping an eye on the Vampire Resistance carefully. It is vital that we plan an attack upon them as soon as possible", Alastair said to him as Victor nodded in response.

"Yes, Sire, I will not fail you upon your request", Victor replied as he took off into Nosgoth's vast wilderness.

"Excellent… soon enough, Nosgoth shall perish upon the wrath of the water demon, Alastair Ballantine. In a similar manner, the Vampire Resistance will crumble into nothing more than mere fragments like shattered glass… and soon enough, all of Nosgoth will be mine", Alastair thought within his mind as he began to laugh hysterically, causing the other members of his clan to hear and to join in upon what would soon be a celebration to them all.

A/N:

Travas, Erica, Scarlet, Victoria, Travas Sr. (Mentioned), and the Solarfox Strikeforce © Shawntae Howard

Janos, Umah, and Vorador © Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


	10. In Search for Clues

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 10: In search for clues**

Upon the next morning with a nice, cloudy, cool breeze blowing through, Travas awakens from his well-needed slumber while stretching his arms and legs. Upon awakening, he heads into the closet and puts on his training clothes before taking a dose of the Blood Suppression pills he and Johnny had recently created. After taking his medication with the flask of fresh, refrigerated blood he filled up yesterday, he heads down into the training room and begins his day. Once he had entered, however, he didn't see Vorador or Umah inside whatsoever.

"Huh… I was expecting to see either Umah or Vorador in here", Travas said to himself. "Oh well, I'm guessing that they're either on a mission or still asleep", he continued as he lays on his stomach and began to do push-ups on his knuckles as a warm up for his training. But within a few minutes into his exercise, Vorador and Umah had entered upon the Training Room, seeing Travas doing his warm up exercises.

"Good morning, Travas. I see that you're beginning your early morning exercises", Vorador said as Travas stood up on his feet-paws. "And once again, I must say congratulations to you and Johnny for being successful upon the creation of the Blood Suppression medication", he continued as he shook Travas' hand-paw.

"Thanks again, Vorador", Travas thanked as he got into battle stance. "So, ready to spar, you guys", he asked, but noticed that they were not getting into battle position.

"We can see that you're eager to spar against Vorador and myself. However, that has to be saved for another time since we are required to meet within the Main Chambers. From there, we must begin out discussion regarding our plans to seek information concerning the demon", Umah said as she headed out of the Training Room. "I will, however, make sure that sometime today that you learn a new ability as we spar", she continued while leaving and Travas nodded in response.

"I'll meet you guys up there shortly; I have to head into my room and change into something more suitable", Travas said as he began to make his way to the exit.

"Very well… we will meet you in the Main Chambers shortly", Vorador said as he teleported to the chambers, allowing Travas to continue his way towards his room.

Once he made it upstairs, he goes inside the closet and begins to pick out another outfit to wear. Soon enough, he changes into a pair of dark sanded-blue skintight jeans, motorcycle fingerless gloves, a black tank top and sleeveless shirt, his motorcycle boots tucked in his leg openings, and put on his leather jacket w/ denim vest. Then he begins to make his way towards the Main Chambers.

Within the Main Chambers, the vampires can be seen inside discussing the plans for finding information concerning the water demon. But within a short amount of time, Travas enters the room and joins the other vampires inside.

"Welcome, Travas, you're just in time for our discussion concerning the plans to find information about the water demon, Alastair Ballantine", Janos greeted as Travas took a seat next to Umah.

"Though we're not for sure if there is an official hideout for this demon, it is rumored by a few locals that he resides among the eastern section of Nosgoth", Vorador explained. "Travas, do you happen to know any possible whereabouts of this demon", he asked slightly curious.

"From what I've seen in my visions, one possible location he may be hiding at is somewhere close to the Lake of Serenity and Willendorf City", Travas explained. "Though I'm not one hundred percent sure about it, I've only seen him attack Willendorf from the Lake", he continued.

"I see… the good news though is that we have a section to where we can begin our search", Umah explained. "However, we must search all over the north-eastern and eastern sections of Nosgoth and find whatever clues or rumors that can prove to be useful for us", she continued as the others nodded in response.

"Then it is that we agree to begin the search at once", Janos stated. "Travas, I need you to begin your search within the town of Stahlberg and find whatever information may come of use", he explained.

"Speaking of Stahlberg, I believe someone there happened to be a victim of his rampage just before you first stumbled upon Nosgoth", Umah claimed while looking upon Travas, who was also looking upon her curiously. "Go to the Stahlberg Tavern and speak with the Bartender there. He may be able to provide you with information we seek", she ordered as the vulpin nodded in response

"Understood… I'll find whatever information I can… and hopefully find something that can stop this bastard from killing anymore innocent people in Nosgoth", Travas replied while standing back onto his feet-paws.

"Excellent", Janos spoke while getting up and looking upon the others. "As for the others, Spread out among the eastern and north-eastern sections and begin to find clues upon which may prove useful to us and possibly give us an advantage in terms of combat", he explained further as they began to make their way among the eastern section of Nosgoth. Travas grabbed the keys to the motorcycle and headed to the underground chamber upon which the vehicle was kept.

Soon enough, he enters the underground chamber and gets on the motorcycle, thus starting the engine and pressing on the gas. It was then that the vulpin would make his way to Stahlberg, in which he would find the answered he sought concerning the water demon.

***Somewhere within the eastern section of Nosgoth***

Within the outskirts of the eastern section of Nosgoth, a small group of people were on the run from something chasing them within the forest. Two people within the group were severely injured from whoever was chasing after them. Before the group was able to exit from the forest, however, the being appeared before them and had beheaded one of the people within the group.

"No… Damn you, VILE CREATURE! You've murdered my brother! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" One of the group members yelled as he began to strike upon the being with his blade. However, the being simply used his water abilities to pin him against one of the trees nearby. Shortly after, he makes his way toward his pinned down victim.

"Well, it seems to me that you will be joining him in death soon enough", the being claimed as he pierced his arm right through the man's chest, ripping out it's still beating heart until it was severed from the man's body. He then threw the heart down on the ground as the man's now lifeless body bled upon the grassland he laid upon. Almost immediately, he began to make his way towards the woman as she backed away from him, frightened by his approach.

"No… stay away from me, you foul demon", the woman yelled fearfully as she began to burst into tears, knowing that her life was about to be cut short in a similar manner to her other companions. This time, however, she suffered the fate of being killed by the battle artifact, flay, in which homed upon their enemies and stripped them of their ragged flesh and turning them into bloodstained bone. Because of this, her now lifeless, bloodstained boned body laid upon the forest's grassland pathway.

"Good riddance to this vile garbage. Nobody that I chase has and never will get away from my wrath in which all of Nosgoth will soon face. It is time that Nosgoth's people began to learn about my name, Alastair Ballantine, the water demon. As for those that knew me before, it is time that I refreshed their bygone minds", Alastair said while laughing evilly to himself. "Now I must get back on schedule since I have taken care of these humans from reporting my plans to the Sarafan or any of the other locals", he continued as he now left the bloody scene he has left behind.

***On the road to Stahlberg***

As the morning continued on, Travas continued to make his way towards the town of Stahlberg. But on the way, however, he began to feel that sharp pain in his head once again. But luckily, he managed to pull over towards the side of the road before the vision began to play.

_***Vision***_

_The evening continued to progress throughout Alopex and among its vulpin-based population. Though it was quiet among the Starfox family home, tensions have been increasing among both Erica and Scarlet. But inside, Erica had been studying for her upcoming exam in her Gunnery class later that week. Soon enough, she began to feel thirsty and began to make her way towards the kitchen for something to drink._

_Once she makes her way into the kitchen, she opens the fridge and grabs the Monster energy drink that was in the back on the top shelf. She shuts the fridge door and cracks the can top open as she takes a sip of the drink._

"_Well, I'm going to need this to keep me up at night. I really need the study time if I'm going to pass my Gunnery class", Erica said while she continues drinking the Monster drink._

_But shortly after taking that sip, Scarlet enters the house and catches Erica drinking the Monster Energy Can. She walks hastily towards her sister with an angered, but slightly calm manner and knocks the can out of her hands. Though surprisingly, the can lands in the empty sink with the opening facing upward, miraculously not spilling a drop._

"_Hey! What the fuck was that for, Scarlet", Erica asked, annoyed and irritated by her sister's actions._

"_For starters, you're not supposed to be drinking any of those kinds of drinks", Scarlet yelled. "Second, what the kenal has gotten into you when you tried to pick the fucking lock to the Information Room and getting your sorry ass caught. What were you looking for that seemed important to you", Scarlet yelled as Erica glared at her coldly and angrily._

"_Why should I even tell you my reasons, Scarlet, it's not like you're going to give a shit anyways", Erica shot back as she attempted to go and get her drink in the sink. Before Erica was able to get into the kitchen, however, Scarlet grabbed her shirt with both hands and slammed her towards the wall hard._

"_OW! What the fuck was that for, Scarlet", Erica asked painfully and in an obviously pissed off tone._

"_DAMNIT, ERICA! ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION", Scarlet screamed as she was on the verge of smacking her sister right in the face. "WHY DID YOU PICK THE LOCK TO THE INFORMATION ROOM THAT WAS RESTRICTED ACCESS AND WHAT WAS IT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR", she continued screaming as she tightened her grip on Erica's shirt._

_Though Erica seemed to be losing patience and on the verge of losing control of herself, she manages to take a few deep breaths and calms down._

"_Information…" Erica answered._

"_Information…? About what", Scarlet asked calmly, but angrily._

"_Nosgoth… the Circle of Nine… The corruption and destruction of the pillars… a war between the vampires and their adversaries, the Hylden… shit like that, pretty much", Erica coldly answered as Scarlet looked at her with confusion and harsh disbelief._

"_Bullshit, Erica", Scarlet shot back. "Who in the kenal would even believe you upon what you've just told me?! Answer that", she continued as Erica has almost had enough for she begins to growl upon her._

"_Now you know why I don't tell you shit, Scarlet! Finding this information may have been the key to answering if whether or not any of this was real… to prove that I was telling the truth from the very start. Do you even have any fucking idea on how much I've been through?! Being cast aside as nothing but a mere joke by even the kindest of those that I tried to get them to listen. Being told that I was among the crazy folks or being told it was just some damn story I've made up. Do you honestly have any clue on how much hearing those hurt", Erica stated coldly and on the verge of tears as Scarlet made no reaction whatsoever except for an annoyed and angered snicker._

"_Oh, please… as I've said before, what kind of shit is this and who would honestly believe anything like that, Erica? Is this some sort of fairy tale or another one of your sorry ass excuses you're trying to use on me so that you can have your way of things", Scarlet asked sarcastically as Erica began growling angrily, showing she's had enough._

"_You know what, how about you just go fuck yourself, Scarlet, because I'm sick and tired of having to deal with your bullshit every time I try to ask for you to listen. All you do is waste my fucking time… so do me a favor and fuck off", Erica shouted harshly as she heads to go pick up her drink from the sink._

_Although Erica was nearly close to the sink where her beverage was located, however, Scarlet grabs her by her shirt and pins her onto the wall. Erica began to struggle on trying to get free, but showed that there was no escape from her sister's grip._

"_As Mom said some time ago, you're not supposed to or even allowed to be drinking those. So don't even think about trying to get it out of the sink", Scarlet yelled while tightening her grip upon Erica's dark gray tank top and pinned her towards the refrigerator._

"_OW! Damnit, Scarlet, let go!" Erica yelled in pain as her blood began to boil inside her. Shortly afterwards, Erica grabbed her sister's arm and bit her fiercely, causing Scarlet to loosen her grip upon her. This, in turn, allowed her to head for the kitchen to grab her drink. But before making it to the sink, Scarlet grabs Erica's shoulder, turning her around and planting a fierce punch on the left side of her muzzle._

_As she was knocked to the ground from the punch, Erica recovers and gets up on her feet-paws, leaving a small, but bloody injury upon the left side of her muzzle with some blood dripping from her mouth._

"_WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM, SCARLET?!" Erica screamed furiously as she goes towards Scarlet and punches her as viciously as she could, managing to bruise her face and briefly knocking her to the floor. However, Travas was again shot back into reality once more before anything else could happen._

***Vision Pause***

"What in the maker…? I shouldn't be thinking about this at the moment since I need to drive towards Stahlberg", Travas wondered as he, though suspicious towards his siblings' future behavior, began to place his fingers upon the key inside the motorcycle. But before he grabbed them, however, he felt that sharp head pain once again. "Damnit… not again", he furiously, but somewhat calmly, said as he placed his hand-paw over his eyes and on his forehead, continuing that vision from a few moments before.

_***Vision continued***_

_Shortly after the punch Scarlet had painfully received, she begins to growl in anger as she tackled her own sister, pinning her to the ground. Soon enough, she began to viciously punch Erica upon her face and stomach. Though Erica tried to attack Scarlet the best she could, Scarlet manages to catch her punches while attacking her ferociously. But after about a half-minute of brawling, however, the front door began to unlock for it was their mother, Victoria, entering the living room with groceries in her hand-paws._

"_Erica, Scarlet! I'm back with some-" Victoria began to speak as she heard banging noises coming from within the kitchen. She sets the groceries on the couch and heads towards the kitchen, only to see her daughters brutally fighting as if the two were literally trying to kill each other._

"_GIRLS", Victoria screamed as she tried to get between the both in an attempt to break up the bloodied brawl between the two. "WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TWO VIXENS", she continued screaming as the two continued fighting non-stop, causing them to accidentally knock their mother onto the floor while fighting towards the den._

_As the fight raged on, Scarlet accidentally causes both Erica and herself to fall upon the short set of steps, surprisingly avoiding injuries from that, and head into the den in which their music equipment was in. But then, Scarlet began smashing her sister's head upon the table endlessly._

"_GGGGGRRRRR…. THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO FUCK WITH ME, YOU STUCK UP BITCH", Scarlet screamed angrily as she grabs the thick, empty glass soda bottle and readies herself to smash it on the back of Erica's head._

"_Scarlet, NOOOOOOOOOO", Victoria screamed as she tried to run and stop the fight, only to trip upon a cord and landing face first, only obtaining a bloodied broken nose in the process. However, Erica acted quickly and grabbed her Black with blood red patterned B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar and instantly turns around. Then with a sudden moment, she smacks Scarlet on the right side of her head, causing her to cough up blood about a few seconds after landing upon the corner. Erica then sets her guitar back on the rack and begins to walk back into the kitchen to get her drink and to treat her wounds._

"_You… bitch…" Scarlet said hoarsely as she was coughing and beginning to lose consciousness from the injury she sustained. But then, Erica made her way back to her and looked upon her sister with near-pure hatred._

"_Here's an idea for you, 'sis': why don't you do me a favor and GO FUCK YOURSELF", Erica, though calmly at first, yelled loudly as their mother gasped in shock upon the language they were both using, especially with Erica's sudden outburst. _

_In a similar manner, Erica made her way to the kitchen to get her drink as she gave Scarlet the finger. Erica would then make her way from the den after getting her drink. However, Victoria grabbed Erica by her shoulder and turned her daughter around to face her. But before anything else happened, Travas was shot back into reality once again._

***Vision End***

"Holy shit…" Travas cursed to himself as he sat upon the motorcycle seat in shock, but turned the keys to the ignition and drove towards Stahlberg once more. "Has Erica been seeing events in Nosgoth's past, or does this have to do with the dreams she's been having during her teenage years…? I don't know what this means, but I'm going to have to look into it later since I have to find information about Alastair", he thought within his mind as this began to trouble him, though continued on to his next destination.

***Somewhere within the Eastern section of Nosgoth***

Among the depths of the forest, a sea dragon-like demon sits upon one of the massive tree limbs to rest, waiting for his servants to return with anything concerning the Vampire Resistance. To his luck, one of his average servants returns, noticing that he had a grin on his face. Like his servant, he began to softly grin upon his return, assuming that he may have knowledge concerning the vampuric vulpin or of the Vampire Resistance.

"I see that you have some valuable information that you wish to share with me", Alastair spoke as the servant nodded in response. "Very well then, you may speak", he continued for he was pleased to hear what kind of news he had to offer.

"My lord, it seems that the Vampires are headed towards the Eastern section of Nosgoth", the Servant explained. "Upon why I am grinning in satisfaction is due to the fact that they have fallen right into our trap. It's the bittersweet taste of irony that the Vampire Resistance had never fallen for any traps after the Sarafan Lord's downfall and now they walk blindly upon our own. Thus, I ensured that they've blindly followed everything according to your plans", he continued as Alastair began to grin evilly.

"I see… excellent work, young one. You have served me well by far", Alastair said with a smile on his face. "Though I must ask you this: What makes of the fox-man known to be identified as Travas Starfox", he asked.

"It seems that he's making his way towards Stahlberg in search for information. However, I'm not for sure upon whom he's acquiring the information from, what it's about, what he may be searching for or of his intensions. But it seems that it may have to do something that concerns you, Sire", the Servant explained while Alastair's smile faded instantly, created a serious, yet calm look upon his face.

"Stahlberg… I am aware of that town", Alastair said as he silently cursed himself. "Damn… the only town containing one person that knows of my only weakness. Something must be done… and quickly", he thought to himself as he stood up from his throne and made his way towards his Servant.

"Is something the matter, Sire", the Servant asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, there is. However, I must have you make your way towards Stahlberg at once and dispose of anyone with information concerning me. Is that understood", Alastair ordered as the Servant nodded in response and made his way towards Stahlberg. On the other hand, the water demon himself made his way back into his hidden layer within the south-eastern section of Nosgoth.

***Within Stahlberg***

After having a good forty-five minute drive from the Citadel, Travas finally manages to make it to Stahlberg, for he sees that it's a small, Victorian age like town with some old and new means of transportation. He parks the motorcycle at a nearby parking lot and gets off of it while smelling the scent of rain approached from the north, though hasn't begin raining yet.

"This isn't good…" Travas thought within his mind. "As I've studied about vampuric cultures at the Alopex Academy Library during my spare time, vampires had a tendency to avoid the rain at all costs due to its burning touch towards their bodies. I must find the answers I seek before rainfall hits", he continued explaining within his thoughts as he spotted the Stahlberg Tavern he needed to go to and enters hastily.

Inside, he heard symphony based music from a nearby record player and saw many people drinking to their sorrows and complaints, some of which looked upon him. Though the drunken customers looked at him with an angry look, they stood down as he made his way towards the bar. Shortly after arriving and taking a seat, he spots the Bartender, who was somewhere within his late forties to early fifties. The bartender notices Travas and walks towards his seat.

"Good morning to you, sir, what can I get you to drink", the Bartender asked.

"No drink needed, though I thank you for offering", Travas answered as the bartender nodded. "However, I have been sent by the Vampire Resistance to find you and ask whatever information concerning the water demon, Alastair", he continued softly to avoid the others from hearing.

"I see… very well then, follow me to my office in the back and we will begin our conversation there", the Bartender replied as he led Travas into his office at the back and sat down upon the luxury chairs. "So what would you like to know about this demon", he asked.

"How much do you know about the demon and is there any way to stop him", Travas asked as the Bartender looked at him, showing that he was paying attention to what he was asking.

"To answer your question, I know quite a good amount of who he is. The water demon had been terrorizing Nosgoth ever since I was a child. Though he had not terrorized anybody around the time the Sarafan Lord was alive about six months ago, he continued his reign of terror among the land of Nosgoth, including Willendorf itself", the Bartender explained as Travas pays close attention.

"I've only heard of him so far and never made such an encounter yet. But if he isn't stopped soon, the people of Willendorf will die by the hands of Alastair Ballantine somewhere within Nosgoth's future", Travas somewhat urgently explained.

"What do you mean by this, stranger", the Bartender asked.

"Well… it's a long story, but to make it short, I obtained my psychic abilities during a martial arts tournament in a fight against a Hylden demon named Zepherus", Travas explained while the Bartender looked at him, showing that he was intrigued by his explanation. "However, I can't explain any further than this since I need information about Alastair and of his current whereabouts", he continued.

"His current whereabouts, based upon my knowledge, are unknown. But from what I've heard from many of the other townsfolk, it is rumored that his main lair lies within the Lake of Serenity. I am aware that you've mentioned it as well", the Bartender answered as he looked down upon the floor and gripped his hands slightly tighter upon his knees. "It is urgent that this demon must be assassinated immediately… especially what he has done to my family about two days before the Sarafan Lord had been assassinated", he continued with a slightly haunting, mournful tone as Travas noticed this.

"I can sense within your mind that something terrible has happened to you… can you tell me what he's done to your family", Travas asked, showing concern for the Bartender.

"Very well…" the Bartender answered before sighing slightly heavily, containing a hit of self-guilt within his tone. "As I have mentioned before, this happened about six months ago… and it happened as I was with my family, trying to spend every second with them as means to make up for lost time. But about two days before the Sarafan Lord had been assassinated, Alastair Ballantine had come upon my hometown of Uschtenheim that lies west of here. It was then that he had laid his wrenched, murderous hand upon my family… to whom I could not save", the Bartender explained as he clenched his fist while gripping upon his black work pants.

_***Flashback***_

_The sun had begun to set among the western horizon of the land of Nosgoth. But outside, a family of two parents and four children, three boys and one daughter, had started to walk upon the pathway that led to their home in Uschtenheim. The Bartender and his family had soon arrived upon their home, but suddenly, he began to feel suspicion towards their own home._

"_Hold on, everyone… something isn't right", the Bartender spoke with suspicion coursing his mind as he began to hear footsteps come from the side of their cabin. "Show yourself, you vile fiend", he yelled fiercely as he waited for the being to reveal himself. _

_Soon enough, a demon that looks like a sea dragon with human characteristics, having his black long hair tied back. He was also dressed in a white Victorian-age long sleeve shirt, black vest, black skin-tight leather pants, black cloth fingerless gloves and black leather Victorian age shoes. Upon seeing the demon, the Bartender spreads his arms over his family and pushes them away from their home._

"_Who or what in the hell are you, demon?! Why are you trespassing upon my property" the Bartender asked angrily, but slightly frightened._

"_Daddy, I'm scared" the Bartender's daughter said fearfully as the demon slowly walked towards them, chuckling evilly as he slowly approached the frightened family._

"_Well now, have I stumbled upon a family who owns such a wonderful home with some of the finest wood in Nosgoth? How wonderful it is. And, under your terms, you're claiming that I am trespassing upon your land, am I not", Alastair asked slightly sadistically while slowly approaching the family with a smirk upon his face._

"_What are you doing here, you wretched demon?! There's nothing within your business that's involving me and my family", the Bartender yelled while slowly pushing his family away from the demon and that the demon continued to make their way towards them._

"_On the contrary, fellow human, my business does happen to concern both you and your family. It is unfortunate for you and your family that your deaths are about to fall upon you all", Alastair claimed as he smirked and began to power up water-based energy upon his hands and form two sword like weapons, grabbing hold of the heft of each one and approaching the frightened family slowly._

"_No… Get away from us… children, Debra, get back", the Bartender yelled as they began to run from their former home. But before they were able to escape, the demon appears before them as the family becomes frightened by his abilities._

"_Who… who are you", Debra asked fearfully while hanging onto her children dearly, leading them slowly away from the approaching demon._

"_Very well… if my name concerns you deeply, then I shall tell you who I am. I am Alastair Ballantine, the water demon of eastern Nosgoth. However, I am on a tightening schedule and I must be on my way. But before I make my departure, blood must be spilt upon this land… and to begin, I shall start with her", Alastair said while making his way towards the Bartender's daughter, thus grabbing her by her hair and pulling her up._

"_OW! MOMMY! I DON'T WANNA DIE", the Bartender's daughter screamed as she struggled to try and get free from Alastair grip, despite her efforts being in vain._

"_No! Leave Beth alone", Debra yelled as she ran and tried to save her daughter, but in the end, she had met her own demise by the demon slitting her throat with his left watery blade. Upon this happening, she collapses in a pool of her own, fresh blood, dying almost instantly as her children and husband looked upon her newly dead body in shock and despair._

"_MOMMY", the Bartender's Daughter, Beth, screamed as she watched her mother die by the hands of the demon that held onto her hair with tears streaming down her face._

"_Sorry to be the bearer of bad news for you all, but it looks that Death's hand must come upon you. But think of it this way, at least you'll be joining your mother wherever she now resides soon enough", Alastair calmly, yet very sadistically said as he smirked and raised her higher. The Bartender sees this and has had enough of his sadistic torture._

"_YOU VILE BASTARD, RELEASE MY DAUGHTER AT ONCE", The Bartender yelled viciously as he sprinted his way towards Alastair. But as a response, Alastair uses his water-based energy upon him and knocks him towards the nearest tree, snapping the tree in half and breaking a good amount of his bones. As a result, the Bartender loses his consciousness from the impact._

"_DADDY", the other three children scream as they try to run towards their father. However, Alastair powers up a deadly red ball of energy upon his left hand and teleports in front of the three boys._

"_Where do you think you're going, young lads", Alastair asked with a calm, sadistic tone. The three boys then turned around and ran away from the demon as fast as they could. However, Alastair throws the ball of energy towards one of the fleeing boys. As it hit the target, the attack stripped the flesh from one of the boys and turns him into nothing more than blood-stained bone collapsing on the grassy fields below._

"_NOOOOOO… DADDY, WAKE UP, PLEASE!" both of the surviving boys pleaded desperately as they continued to run from the demon's vicious attacks. Though they tried their best efforts to avoid the demon's rampage, they proved to be effortless as they were soon assassinated by his sadistic attacks. The eldest had been assassinated by the same horrific way that his youngest sibling had been a mere moment ago. The other had been struck down by the demons water-like spear attack that had been driven right through his left eye socket._

_Shortly after they have been struck down, the Bartender slowly begins to awaken from his apparent state of unconsciousness to see his three boys dead within a short distance from his location. The only child that lives is his daughter, to whom Alastair has his grip upon as the demon summons his water-like blade._

"_Now then, it'= seems that the road has come to an abrupt end for you, young girl, for your life has run its course in such a short time", Alastair sadistically said as he strikes his blade through the girl's neck, severing the head from her body with blood splattering from the body itself. The Bartender could do nothing but look upon his family's corpses that Alastair has created as a result from his murderous appetite._

"_No… my family", The Bartender hoarsely said to himself as he tries to stand back up onto his feet. But his efforts proved to be in vain as he collapsed once more and slowly to lose consciousness in the process. Alastair instantly notices this and begins to walk hastily towards him. However, he also notices that there are a group of glyph Sarafan knights approaching the scene. He quickly approaches the injured Bartender and growls in anger while pulling him close face to face._

"_I guess you can say that tonight is your lucky night, vile human. But mark my words, human… if the next time I happen to cross paths with you once again, you won't be as lucky as you are now. Now then, I must be off", Alastair said slightly angered from the approaching glyph Sarafan Knights, but he decided to make his way out of the Bartenders property and escape from the Sarafan authorities coming in._

_Upon their arrival, they discovered the bodies of the Bartender's family and noticed the fleeing demon at a distance from them. Though they saw the demon, they started taking care of the Bartender as a priority while waiting for help to arrive and take the bodies._

"_Sir, can you speak", the leading Glyph Sarafan Knight asked in a concerned tone._

"_Not very well…" the Bartender answered hoarsely while coughing up a small porting of his blood. "But… yes… I can speak", he continued softly._

"_Though we're aware of your current condition, can you tell us what happened as some of my finest warriors gather medical assistance for you", the Leading glyph Sarafan Knight asked._

"_The demon… his name is Alastair Ballantine… he's the one… that attacked us… and murdered my family…" the Bartender hoarsely explained as much as he could before he lost consciousness from some blood loss. But shortly after, help arrives and the Bartender was transported to the nearest hospital available as everything goes back into the present._

***Flashback End***

"I continued to remain in the hospital for the next two months after my family was murdered. But as I was recovering and still to this day, I continue to have thoughts and nightmares about my family and how I was not able to save them from his sadistic wrath", the Bartender explained with strong sadness as he looked down upon his knees and gripped on them tightly. In a similar manner, tears began to stream down his face as Travas could only stare at him in shock and with sympathy. "My kids haven't even reached the age of ten when they were assassinated by the hands of that monstrous demon", he sadly continued as he began sobbing mildly.

"I'm sorry about your family", Travas responded as he rubs and pats the Bartender's shoulder comfortingly and looked for a towel for him. He finds one hanging on the rack and hands him one to dry his tears. But at the same time, Travas looks lower and began clenching his fists hard in rising anger from the story he had just heard.

"Thank you…" the Bartender said while drying his tears and with Travas calming down. "From all of the vampires I have encountered, you're the first one that truly cares about the life and well-being of others. Thanks again for listening and trying to comfort me, Mr. …" he pause upon not knowing his name.

"Travas Starfox, sir… that's my name", Travas answered as the Bartender softly smiled and shook his hand-paw.

"The names Marcus Cunningham, Travas and it's a pleasure to meet you", Marcus answered while drying the rest of his tears.

"Likewise, and I must head back to the others and tell them everything I've just heard from you", Travas said as he began to make his way towards the door.

"Hold on, Travas! There's one more thing that I need to tell you and this may come in handy in the future", Marcus spoke urgently as Travas turned to look at him again. "I can say that he has a weakness for being in the sunlight. If he becomes directly exposed to the sunlight, though his skin will not catch fire like those of many vampires it will, however, make him vulnerable to physical and magical attacks alike", he explained as Travas smirked slightly.

"Thanks for the tip, and thanks for also giving me another reason to put this mother fucker into his tomb", Travas replied with the same confident smirk on his face. "I'll see you around. Take care", he continued while making his way to the exit as Marcus nodded in response.

Outside, Travas runs towards the parked motorcycle outside and gets onto the seat while putting the keys into the slot. However, it had begun to sprinkle outside and continued to build slowly as Travas began to turn the motorcycle on and press on the gas. But before he was able to get much distance, he felt that sharp pain in his head again. He pulls over to the nearest parking lot with a roof over it just before the vision plays inside his head.

_***Vision***_

_It was slightly dark inside a chamber with the lights flickering as two vampires are chained up upon the wall with torturous event awaiting them. Suddenly, the demon, Alastair enters the room and looks at the two chained vampires, thus smirks upon their presence._

"_Well now, I can see that the two vampires chained up within the heart of my luxurious torture chamber have awakened from their slumber… and with this, I must welcome you, am I right", Alastair spoke slightly sarcastically and sadistically while the female vampire began to growl angrily._

"_You're not going to get away with this, Alastair. We will promise you that", the female vampire said angrily upon Alastair._

"_Oh really, now…?" Alastair asked sarcastically. "Hmmmm… I don't recall you having the power to be disobedient with me, Umah", the water demon sadistically, angrily, yet calmly replied as he smacked her in the face hard and painfully, bruising her face and making her cough up blood slightly._

"_God Damnit, Alastair, you have no right to lay waste upon Nosgoth or even lay your filthy hands on Umah", the Male vampire yelled angrily._

"_By what right do you have, Vorador, when you hunt us demons and humans down and drink from our precious life's blood", Alastair shot back harshly._

"_It's not entirely our fault for the Hylden had struck upon us the blood-thirsty curse we have suffered for aeon's time. And by what right do you have, Alastair, when you assassinate even the youngest of human life. I will admit that we may be predators of human kind, but at least we never even attempt to assassinate children, unlike yourself, you vile bastard", Vorador answered coldly as Alastair made his way towards him. Then he uses his watery blades upon him by means of torture, causing the affects areas of flesh to burn like acid melting wood. In response, Vorador screams in agonizing pain as Umah could only watch in horror._

"_That's enough, Alastair… I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH", Umah screamed viciously as she breaks from the chains binding her upon the wall. She then attempts to use her claws to strike upon him, but fails as Alastair catches her claws and impales her through her chest. But before anything else could happen, Travas has been swept towards reality once more._

***Vision end***

"Damnit, I gotta get back to the Citadel and warn the others about this before it's too late", Travas thought within his mind as he pressed upon the gas and drove towards the Vampire Citadel. "Very soon, Alastair, I'm going to put you down deep within your fucking grave you bastard", he continued thinking viciously as he drove within the rain and ignoring the small burns from the rain drops hitting his body. With this, he drives as fast as he possibly could, hoping to warn the others about Alastair's sadistic rampage and tell them the information he has acquired from the Bartender before it was too late.

A/N:

Travas, Erica, Scarlet, and Victoria© Shawntae Howard

Janos, Umah, and Vorador © Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


	11. Capture and Rescue

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 11: Capture and Rescue**

As the rain began to pour heavily over the vast land of Nosgoth, the vampuric vulpin continues to drive amongst the slick roads leading towards the west. However, Travas had sustained a small, but painful amount of injuries from the rain, for it acts like acid towards vampires. He soon begins his search shelter as fast as he could in hopes of finding shelter from the rain.

"Damn… I gotta get out of the rain before it starts killing me… then again, it's not like I haven't died already", Travas thought within his mind as he looks around for shelter. To his luck, he spots a cave nearby and drives towards it hastily. Soon enough, he parks the motorcycle at the entrance of the gate and gets off, looking around the interior of the cave. Then, he began noticing some torches inside self-ignite upon his entry.

"This is interesting… I've never seen torches that lit up on their own before", he thought while walking upon the path that suddenly revealed itself to him. "I wonder where this is taking me…" the vulpin wondered until he caught the scent of something familiar… and yet delightful at the same time. "And from that scent, I can tell that there's blood nearby, and thankfully it's not human", he continued as he followed the scent. Soon enough, he sees a blood fountain that had skull designs upon which the blood had been flowing through. But then a ghastly, but clear voice began to speak.

"The Blood of Ages flows so sweet. Come… and drink from us", the ghastly voice spoke as Travas approached it calmly, yet curiously for he had heard of something like this before.

"Hang on a second… I've heard about these before while I was having dreams about Kain's journey as a vampire, for he drank from these to enhance both his physical capabilities and magical energy. Maybe this could help me with my rainy weather problem", Travas thought curiously as he approached the fountain to a certain point. Then he begins to draw blood from the fountain and drink from it. While drinking the blood, his injuries he sustained recently had begun to heal as if they were never there to begin with. The next thing he does is wipe the blood off of his muzzle and turns to face the exit.

"You shall not be harmed by the rain, for our blood enhances", the ghastly fountain spoke as Travas started walking towards the parked motorcycle at the entrance.

"Alright, now I should be able to head back to the Citadel without any more problems from the rain", Travas thought as he got on the motorcycle and started the ignition. "Now I gotta get back to the Citadel and tell them about the information I've acquired about the demon before it's too late", he continued whilst pressing on the gas and driving towards the east, hoping to get back to the Citadel before it was too late.

***Somewhere in the Eastern section of Nosgoth***

Among the eastern woods of Nosgoth, a pair of vampires roams and investigates the site from which a series of murders have taken place. And upon short notice, the green vampire, Vorador, has found small group of dead bodies lying upon a nearby tree. Likewise, the blood was shown to be fresh and that the murders themselves have occurred earlier that day.

"Umah, come here at once! I have spotted a small pile of freshly murdered bodies lying among this area", Vorador exclaimed within the 'Whisper' while pointing towards the bodies. Umah then teleports to the pile and kneels to the ground for closer examination.

"Telling by the severity of the wounds themselves, this is indeed, without a doubt, the work of Alastair Ballantine himself", Umah claimed while examining the bodies thoroughly.

"I wouldn't doubt it… however we must make haste upon the investigation… for I sense dark forces are approaching from the south", Vorador replied while looking upon the south for any suspicious activity.

"I can sense it now as well", Umah also said as she got into battle position, waiting for the dark forces to arrive and preparing to fight. And soon enough, the water demon, Alastair Ballantine appears before them both.

"So this must be the great Alastair Ballantine we've heard so dearly about", Vorador mockingly spoke as he smirked upon seeing him.

"That I am… and I believe that you must be the legendary Vorador, the vampire that single-handedly assassinated six members of the circle within the Sarafan Stronghold some nine centuries ago. Now he serves as one of the leaders of the infamous Vampire Resistance and stands before me", Alastair replied calmly, yet smirked upon seeing the two vampires.

"And he has been a wonderful leader as well, demon", Umah said while smirking upon seeing the demon and preparing her claws to fight.

"And I assume that you must be Umah, the one who has brought Vorador back into his vampuric unlife after he had been executed my Mobius' vampire hunters roughly four centuries ago, are you not", Alastair asked while smirking upon her as she nodded in response.

"That seems to be the case, yes", Umah answered.

"Now that we have taken care of our introductions, I believe that it is time we get down to business and begin the battle", Vorador said while getting into his battle stance.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Vorador", Alastair agreed, getting into battle position. "Now then, it is time that we settle this at once", he continued as he began to sprint towards the duo as both Vorador and Umah started to strike upon him in unison.

***Somewhere within the mid-western section of Nosgoth***

As the rain poured down upon Nosgoth and with both Vorador and Umah fighting, Travas continued to make his way towards the Vampire Citadel. As he was driving, however, he noticed a ghastly figure that stood upon the pillar within the distance. As a response to seeing this, he decides to head for the ruined pillars to investigate.

As he arrived, he saw the ghost that floats before the destroyed balance pillar that lied within the middle and showed to be the most important of all. The ghost was of female gender and had medium-long length blonde hair, slightly torn up long sleeve clothing, and that some of the left side of her face was nothing but bone. Travas suddenly recognized who the ghost was that haunted the pillars, and that the ghost herself was identified to be the murdered balance guardian, Ariel.

"Forever am I bound, hope abandoned, my spirit tethered to this place. What destroyed the Circle could not touch me, for I was newly dead and beyond harm's reach. I alone was spared the descending to madness and Kain alone was spared the pain of death. When Nupraptor's poison seized Kain, even in the safety of the womb, much more than just his destiny was lost… all of Nosgoth lost balance. Consider us now, both of us less than what we once were. I, pure but insubstantial, and Kain, terribly real… but corrupted", Ariel spoke with sadness from her imprisonment among the pillars of Nosgoth as Travas steps upon the platform and approaches the saddened spirit.

"I can assume that you must be the former balance guardian, Ariel, the one who remains bound to the Pillars after Kain's refusal to sacrifice himself", Travas spoke, causing Ariel to turn and face the vulpin. But as she saw him for the first time, she looks upon him in shock and confusion of what she now saw.

"Yes you are… but there is something I must ask you… what manner creature are you, for I have not seen such creatures such as yourself before until this very moment", Ariel asked while calmly shocked and confused upon looking at him.

"Well, I am a humanimal fox that has come from a space station called Alopex, from a different world… and who has been recently made into a vampire by Janos Audron. But if you're still confused about my race, you can just say that I'm an anthromorphic fox to keep things simple", Travas explained. "Oh, and I almost forgot… my name is Travas Starfox", he continued by introducing himself.

"A humanimal fox, you say? Interesting… but how can you claim yourself to be a vampire if your body shows signs of being that of a living person and not of the undead", Ariel continued asking while examining Travas' body.

"Well… to answer that, I was actually brought back to life as a living vampire by the legendary Janos Audron, as I mentioned a moment ago. In other words, a vampire whose body has normal body functions to that of a living being such as having a normal heart rate, body temperature, organ functions, everything within the matter", Travas explained as Ariel looked upon him with an intrigued look on her face.

"Now I understand… it has been said that the Vampire Ancients have had the capability of bringing back a vampire that was among the living instead of those who were among the undead", Ariel explained. "However, I had also discovered that they could not successfully create a living vampire they so desired, until one of them revived a being such as yourself, that is", she claimed as Travas nodded.

"That's correct, Ariel, and Janos was the one that told me about that sometime while we were both staying on Alopex, my former homeland", Travas replied as Ariel listened closely.

"I see… There is one more thing I must ask of you: What was your reason to come and stand here upon the destroyed Pillars of Nosgoth", Ariel asked curiously.

"Oh, of course… I was meaning to ask you something concerning Alastair Ballantine, the demon who currently lays his wrath upon the eastern section of Nosgoth", Travas asked instantly as Ariel moved towards the destroyed balance pillar.

"Very well, Travas, I will answer your question with whatever information I know", Ariel replied as Travas paid attention. "Based upon my knowledge about him, Alastair has been known to terrorize the eastern section of Nosgoth constantly ever since he was in his early twenties. There have been, however, a few rumors of him terrorizing other sections of Nosgoth at times, despite him striking mostly within the south-eastern part of the land. Though they were proven to be true, this happened very rarely due to the Sarafan Lord's reign over Nosgoth. But despite the fact that Alastair rarely attacked other parts of Nosgoth, the Sarafan Lord had his own share of troubles when it came with the two crossing paths upon each other. Why you might ask…? To answer that, Alastair himself had been a master of escaping the Sarafan easily and has been eluding them for many years. Though little background information is known about this demon, it had been also rumored that he had a weakness of sunlight since he only strikes upon Nosgoth within cloudy or raining weather. This is all that I know about this demon", she explained with as much information that she knew while Travas had listened thoroughly during this time.

"I see… and I can assume that due to his water capabilities, he was able to make his escape a whole lot easier when he's nearby a river or a lake of some sort", Travas asked while Ariel nodded in response.

"That would be very likely. However, I can sense that there is a battle going on somewhere within the eastern section of Nosgoth", Ariel said as Travas turned to the eastern direction of Nosgoth, from which he had just came from.

"Now that you mention it, I can sense huge amounts of energy being given off in the east… and there are three of them to be exact", Travas spoke as he looked upon the east closely. "However, two of the energy levels I'm sensing are beginning to fade… and fast", he thought to himself as this began to trouble him slightly. At that moment, his eyes shot wide open as he recognized the two depleting energy levels were. "Damnit… Umah and Vorador's energy levels are the ones that are fading. I must do something and fast", he continued thinking as he turned to the motorcycle parked before him.

"It seems that two vampuric energy levels are beginning to fade away from the face of Nosgoth. Is something the matter, Travas", Ariel asked as she looked upon Travas' shocked face.

"Wait a second… that's Vorador and Umah! And their energy levels are depleting fast", Travas exclaimed. "I have to summon Janos to my location at once", he continued as he closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and began to focus upon connecting towards Janos' mind.

***Inside the Training Room of the Vampire Citadel***

From within the heart of the Training Room, Janos continued on doing his pull ups on some of the equipment inside. But just as he finishes and heads to the sitting mat to meditate, he stops on his tracks after beginning to hear a voice coming from within his mind. And in that moment, he stands and begins to listen upon who may be speaking within his mind.

"Janos, this is Travas speaking. I need you to teleport to the pillars immediately", Travas spoke with urgency within Janos' mind through the 'Whisper'.

"Ah, Travas, what seems to be the problem at hand", Janos asked inside the 'Whisper'.

"I need you to teleport here to pick up the motorcycle at once. Why I'm asking you this is because Vorador and Umah are in serious danger and may possibly be dying", Travas explained urgently through the 'Whisper' in Janos' mind.

"Vorador and Umah, you say…?" Janos asked within the 'Whisper' as he focused on their energy signals. He then noticed the depleting energy levels of both Vorador and Umah. "I'm sensing that their energy levels are decreasing at a steady, yet immediate pace. Why is this happening to them both", Janos asked urgently and worriedly in his mind.

"Apparently, it seems that they accidentally crossed paths with Alastair Ballantine while they were searching for clues on how to destroy him once and for all", Travas explained within the 'Whisper' as Janos himself began to put on his white sleeveless robe and his golden, flexible belt.

"Travas, I'm making my way towards you as we speak. I will see you among the pillars shortly", Janos said to Travas within his mind as he began to use the teleportation spell to make his way towards the destroyed pillars.

***Among the destroyed Pillars of Nosgoth***

As the rain continued to fall upon Nosgoth, Travas continues to anxiously pace among the Pillars of Nosgoth. But shortly after talking to Janos through the 'Whisper', he manages to arrive upon short notice. In a similar manner, Travas makes a sigh in relief and approaches Janos calmly, yet anxiously.

"Thank the maker you've arrived, I need you to bring the motorcycle back to the citadel at once", Travas said as he took off his leather jacket w/ denim vest and his sleeveless shirt, leaving on only his tank top to cover his torso as he places the other articles of clothing inside the right-side motorcycle pouch. "I gotta go and rescue Vorador and Umah from their fore coming demise", Travas said as he began to make his way towards the east, but Janos grabs his right shoulder and stops him.

"Travas… do not tell me that you're actually intending to go out and fight this demon alone", Janos asked in a concerned, serious tone as Travas turned to face him.

"It looks like I may have to if I'm going to save them both from Alastair. Otherwise if I don't, Umah and Vorador will be killed by this demon", Travas replied with a serious tone as well.

"What kind of game are you trying to play here, Travas? You know just as well as I that you're not strong enough to face him, and I do not intend on having you killed", Janos said while increasing the seriousness of his tone, yet remained calm.

"I don't care if I'm not strong enough to stop him, but the least I can do is try and save Vorador and Umah from his torturous wrath", Travas said with an increased seriousness in his tone. "Besides, it's better than letting Alastair kill some of the most important members of the Vampire Resistance, killing off Willendorf's townsfolk and eventually everyone else in Nosgoth", he continued as he Janos looked at him in the eye.

"Travas, I cannot risk losing another recruit by the hands of a well-experienced demon. I can understand that you care about them deeply, but this must be done through other experienced members of the Vampire Resistance", Janos explained with seriousness in his voice, causing the vampuric vulpin to sigh in calm frustration.

"Janos, I understand that you're worried about me and want to keep me safe. However, I have to do the right thing and save both Vorador and Umah. At the same time, I have to stop this bastard at all cost and assassinate him before it's too late. But I can't do this if I'm not given the chance to do so. Janos, all I'm asking is for you to trust me on this… please", Travas pleaded towards Janos as he listened closely. As Travas looked upon Janos and waits for an answer, he tilted his head down as if he knew the answer would be no. And within a moment, the winged vampire sighs in defeat before looking back at the vampuric vulpin.

"Very well… I will let you save them both alone and allow you to fight Alastair. However, you must defeat this demon and destroy him as soon as you save Vorador and Umah from his sadistic wrath. Do you understand", Janos asked with seriousness in his tone.

"Yes sir, Janos", Travas replied as he turned towards the east. "And don't worry; I'll make it back as soon as I can, Janos. Thank you for trusting me", he continued as he used his flying ability to fly towards the east, where Vorador and Umah were located.

"I hope that you will make a safe return back to the citadel after this. And may god watch over you as you carry out your rescue mission", Janos though within his head as he turned the motorcycle on and headed back towards the citadel.

***Amongst the eastern section of Nosgoth***

As the rain continued to pour heavily amongst the land of Nosgoth, Umah and Vorador continue to fight the demon that has bestowed upon them both. Though they seemed to have taken a substantial amount of damage, they continue to fight like warriors that have never taken any damage whatsoever.

"Well now, I must admit that you two have made yourselves an incredible pair of warriors indeed. But there is a question I must ask you both: Will it be efficient enough for you to continue on, or will you eventually wear down and thus, allow me to make my finishing move upon you two", Alastair said while smirking for he had taken very little to no damage on him whatsoever.

"Damnit… I don't know how much more we can take from this demon, but we must continue to fight him for as long as we possibly can. But even though we used our attacks upon him, it's like he wasn't affected by the effects of the attacks themselves", Umah thought within her mind as she was panting somewhat.

"What in the hell is this creature. I don't even know the right words to describe him, but what I can say about this is that he's nothing more than a powerful cancer that has been laid upon Nosgoth", Vorador though within his mind as he was panting somewhat as well.

"Nothing else but a loss for words, I assume…?" Alastair asked while smirking upon them both. "Or is it for the fact that the two of you are beginning to run out of energy to even stand the slightest chance against me", he continued while both Umah and Vorador continued breathing slightly heavily from fighting so much.

"Umah, it is best that we try other tactics to defeat him before he attempts to assassinate the both of us", Vorador thought within Umah's mind through the 'Whisper' as he kept an eye on Alastair carefully.

"It is settled that we both agree on finding other methods. But what is prolonging the battle is that we do not have the knowledge or the means to take this demon down", Umah spoke within Vorador's mind through the 'Whisper' as she also kept an eye on Alastair closely.

"Then we must devise a strategy as we continue fighting this demon" Vorador continued within 'the whisper' as prepared to continue on fighting the water demon.

"Very well… I don't know if we will be able to defeat him, but at least we can stall him just long enough for either the both of us to devise a strategy or for help to arrive", Umah replied through the 'Whisper' as she also prepared herself to fight Alastair once more. Then in unison, they both spread out among the area for which they fight upon. However, neither one of them noticed that Alastair had kept a close eye upon their movements after they have recovered. Because of this, Alastair began to summon water-based energy to form two sword-like weapons and prepare for the onslaught.

"Though I may admire their will to continue on fighting and their speed, it is time that I perform my own plans against them… and I have to admit that this may become more interesting than I had anticipated", Alastair thought within his mind as he began to go in pursuit of the two vampires and clash against them once more.

***Among the path towards the eastern section of Nosgoth***

Rain continues to pour upon the land of Nosgoth and the roads became nearly as slick as ice. But despite these conditions, Travas continues to make his way towards Umah and Vorador in order to save them from Alastair's terror. But on the way however, one of Alastair's servants crossed paths with Travas, causing the both to fly back in response.

"Oh where the hell do you think you're going, Travas", Alastair's servant asked viciously.

"Hey, I don't have any time to be dealing with any of your bullshit. Now get out of my fucking way", Travas yelled as he tried to make his way past the Servant, but failed due to his fast speed.

"I'm afraid that you won't be escaping from me that easily. It seems that you're the fly that has been caught in my own web", the Servant claimed evilly as he began to prepare some of his energy attacks within the palms of his hands. Within a matter of seconds, two balls of energy form slightly above his palms as the servant prepares to attack Travas with them.

"I can sense that he's strong… however, I can also sense that he can be defeated without much effort. So if it's a fight he wants, then a fight he shall get", Travas thought to himself as he began to charge his own energy attacks within the palms of his hand-paws. Soon, he also has two energy balls slightly above his palms and ready for the attack.

"You can try to find a way to escape from me, but your efforts will be in vain… for you will fail to annihilate me", the Servant shouted as he raised his arms and combined both balls of energy into one, causing the energy to intensify massively. "And soon enough, I shall prove my worthiness to Lord Alastair that I am capable of becoming his loyal general of his new army", he yelled as he threw down the intensifying ball of energy towards Travas.

"Uh-oh, this is beginning to become almost too intense, but I have to use my energy blasts upon his attack head-on and kill him if I want to make my escape", Travas thought to himself as he, like Alastair's Servant, combined the two energy balls into one and threw his intensifying ball of energy towards the Servant's own attack.

Within a matter of a few seconds, both energy attacks began to clash towards one another and continued to push each other back and forth constantly. That soon began to change, however, as Travas used his telekinetic ability to add force upon his own attack, causing it to press harder upon the Servant's attack. As they collided with one another, both energetic attacks began to explode as smoke formed upon the spot where it happened. In response, Travas uses this opportunity to go through the smoke and strike a powerful punch upon his face, sending the Servant flying towards the steep hill that happened to be nearby the forest and crashes upon it.

Upon the impact, the Servant attempts to stand on his legs, though he struggles to get up for the attack was too much for him to handle. He now looks upon Travas as he landed seven feet in front of Alastair's nearly assassinated Servant.

"So, do you still think that 'the fly has been caught in your own web', you foolish bastard", Travas recalled mockingly as he smirked and formed a blood-red ball of energy upon the palm of his right hand-paw. "Any last words before I drain your blood from your soon-to-be lifeless body", he asked while smirking in delight, causing the demon to growl in anger. But despite the servant's fury, he begins to breathe slowly and manages to calm down slightly.

"Yes, I do have something to say to you, vampire" the Servant answered. "I may have miscalculated your strength and element of surprise, but mark my words, Travas… Alastair Ballantine will have the entire Vampire Resistance begging at the mercy of his threshold while he tortures and kills them before they would even have the chance to rebel against his rule. But specifically for you, he will make sure that you will be the last to die as he watches you suffer, begging him for mercy that will never come to you. Instead, he will have a rope around your neck as he and the army will watch and laugh upon your dying body", he harshly spoke as he powers up his water-based energy and forms and icy blade upon his arms while preparing for the kill. "Now then, Travas, it's time for you to DIE!" he screamed as he attempts to strike his icy blade upon Travas. But before he could strike, Travas throws the blood-red ball of energy directly upon the Servant, turning him into nothing more than blood-stained bone.

As the body began to crumble, Travas drains the falling blood from his body and drinks whatever he can to meet his needs. He then wipes the blood off of his muzzle and continues to make his way towards the east.

"Damnit, I took a little longer to defeat Alastair's Servant than I had anticipated. It looks like I'm gonna have to turn things up a notch if I'm going to make it towards Umah and Vorador in time. Vorador… Umah… hang in there… I'm coming to rescue you both from Alastair's reign of terror" Travas thought within his mind as he slightly increased his energy in order to speed up his flying towards the east upon which Vorador and Umah continue to fight against the water demon himself.

***Among the eastern section of Nosgoth***

While Travas was making his way towards the eastern section of Nosgoth, Umah and Vorador continue to survive against Alastair's ravenous rampage. So far, however, things are not going well for the vampuric duo as they had sustained more injuries from the water demon himself. Alastair, however, had not sustained any further injuries from either Umah or Vorador whatsoever. The demon simply looked upon them and smirked as they were breathing heavily due to exhaustion.

"Damn… We keep using our attacks against this demon, but none of them seem to have penetrated against his defenses", Umah thought to herself as she looked upon Alastair in her weakened state. "How is it that he's unaffected by our attacks even though they struck upon his body directly…? It doesn't make any sense at all", she thought to herself further as she struggled slightly to remain standing.

"There is something about this battle that seems to be troubling me. We've used all of our attacks on him and yet, he seems to be fine as if those attacks never touched him even though his clothes have been ruined. How are we going to defeat this demon if we cannot find a weakness that could work to our advantage", Vorador asked himself while looking upon Alastair and breathing heavily.

"Ah yes, I can see that the two of you have made a valuable effort in your attempts of defeating me. As an honest warrior, I have to admit that you've done well in this battle and that you were by far some of the strongest opponents I have ever fought. For that, I commend you upon you efforts", Alastair said while bowing slightly to show respect upon his opponents. Then he stood normally and looked upon them coldly. "However, it seems that your efforts proved to be nothing more than a failure… and because of this, it will most likely cost you your lives", he continued as he prepared another water-based energy attack upon both of his hands.

"Damnit all… our efforts have proven to be ineffective against him… but I should've realized sooner that he was this much stronger than the both of us combined", Umah thought to herself while looking upon the water demon with both resentment and anger. But at the same time, she began to look upon the rainy, cloudy skies above with suspicion. "But I'm still wondering about something: is he truly this much stronger than the both of us… or is it that we haven't found the right weakness or the means to defeat him", Umah asked herself within her mind as she continues to struggle on keeping up on her feet.

"Well, Umah… it seems that our lives have run full circle… there's nothing we can do to stop Alastair's horrendous attack he's currently summoning", Vorador softly spoke while breathing heavily as a result of his injuries.

"Janos… I'm sorry, but we've failed to assassinate Alastair… and Travas… I'm sorry… but it seems that we cannot train you any further than what we have done… I hope another member could continue your training and avenge us for what Alastair has done to me and Vorador", Umah thought as she began to close her eyes and think of the fond memories she's had with every one of the Vampire Resistance.

As Vorador and Umah continued to think of their fond memories they've had with the Vampire Resistance, Alastair finalizes his attack and throws it upon the vampuric duo below. But before the impact struck, Vorador immediately created a barrier around them both with whatever strength he had left for the best protection possible. Suddenly, the attack that Alastair had created has finally struck upon the Vampuric duo with tremendous force. And as result, the two vampires crash upon a nearby stone hill, knocking them unconscious almost instantly.

Once the vampuric duo lost consciousness, Alastair lands just about a yard away from where they had crashed from the attack's impact. He noticed that Vorador had used a barrier to protect them from the water attack's acid-like touch. At the same time, the barrier had begun to fade as the water demon smirked upon them for losing the battle against him.

"I have to admit… I 'm actually slightly surprised that Vorador had another protective card up his sleeve. Though it was well played, it no longer matters since I finally have these two upon my grasp", Alastair thought within his mind as he uses his telekinesis to pick them up. Then suddenly, a female servant of his arrives with some startling news.

'Lord Alastair, it seems that the clouds are beginning to subside slowly and sunlight is on its way to reclaim Nosgoth's skies", the female Servant explained as Alastair began to fly in the air with the unconscious bodies of Vorador and Umah within his telekinetic grasp.

"Very well then… it looks like I may have to make haste upon our plans as this battle also put me behind schedule slightly", Alastair replied while he began to make his way towards his hideout near the Lake of Serenity. However, he looks upon the unconscious bodies of the vampuric duo as an idea forms inside of his sadistic mind. "Now that I think about it, maybe I can spare some time to torture these two and slightly postpone the attack on Willendorf. And once the clouds reclaim Nosgoth's skies, I will continue with the attack on Willendorf as planned", he thought to himself while smirking and chuckling sadistically as he made his way towards his hideout somewhere within the Lake of Serenity.

***Among the eastern section of Nosgoth, only a minute or two later***

Within a short amount of time after the battle between the vampuric duo and Alastair himself, Travas finally arrives upon the scene in which the battle had taken place. He immediately begins looking around the area for clues as means to try and find some leads that could aid him in finding Umah and Vorador. Unfortunately, however, the vulpin finds that all three of the participants were never to be found within the site, despite the evidence of a recent battle that took place.

"Damnit, it looks like I've got here just a bit too late… and they're nowhere to be found", Travas thought within his mind as he cursed to himself briefly while looking around for clues. "It looks like I may be here for a good deal of time just to find some leads upon what Alastair has done to them. But I can guess that he's taken them to a dungeon somewhere not too far from my present location", he continued while continuing to search for the answers he sought to find in order to find Umah and Vorador, and thus take care of Alastair once and for all.

***Somewhere within the Lake of Serenity***

As Travas was searching for answers around the area where Alastair and the two vampires have fought, Umah had begun to awaken from her apparent slumber. With her body injured and slightly broken, she looks around the dungeon in which the lights themselves are flickering on and off due to the light bulbs not properly being installed.

As she looked around, she spots Vorador in an unconscious state and also chained up upon the wall on her right. Though she began to worry about Vorador, she began to focus on her mind and locate Travas in order to speak with him.

***Back at the eastern section of Nosgoth***

After a bit of time of looking for clues, Travas begins to take a break after he wasn't able to find any leads. He now sits upon the dry sand that was close and began to look upon the sky.

"Damnit… I can't seem to find any leads upon where Alastair may have taken them", Travas thought to himself as he placed his right hand-paw over his chest. "I can only hope that they haven't been killed by him yet… and I don't know if Janos or I would be able to forgive ourselves for this happening", he continued thinking as he shut his eyes and think of the fun times he's had with the Vampire Resistance. Suddenly, he heard a faint voice within his mind.

"Travas", the feminine voice called as the vulpin's ears flickers and eyes widened.

"Huh… who's there", Travas wondered within the 'Whisper'.

"Travas, it's me, Umah", Umah answered with a slightly hoarse voice.

"Umah, are you alright? Where's Vorador… is he with you", Travas began asking instantly and relieved to hear her voice. But at the same time, however, rage began to build up inside of him as he noticed that she was wounded due to the sound of her voice.

"Vorador is unconscious at the moment, but he still lives", Umah replied less hoarsely than before.

"Alright… I am grateful to hear that you two are still alive. But I need to know where you two are currently located so I can find you", Travas spoke within the 'Whisper' as rage continued to build inside of him.

"I'm not exactly sure on our current location, but I believe that we lie within the heart of the Lake of Serenity. We're inside a dungeon to what I believe is Alastair's lair", Umah answered. : But you must hurry because I sense that Alastair may arrive within a moment's time", she continued while Travas heard the sound of struggling through chains in 'the whisper'. On Travas' side, he begins to close his eyes and clear his mind to try and find their exact location. Within a few seconds of searching, he finds their energy readings, though faint, located among the Lake of Serenity.

"Umah, I've just caught both of your energy signals and I'm headed towards your location as we speak. I should be there within several minutes if I don't have any run-ins with anyone", Travas spoke within 'the whisper' as he began to make his way towards the Lake of Serenity.

"Travas…thank you", Umah thanked within 'the whisper' as she made a small sigh of relief upon him finding their energy signals.

"No problem, Umah", Travas replied within 'the whisper' as he sped up the pace slightly. "But you two are gonna have to hang in there since it may take me a little time to get there… and hopefully Alastair doesn't kill you, Umah. I pray that you and Vorador remain safe", he thought within his mind as he continued sprinting hastily towards the Lake of Serenity.

***Within the Dungeon of Alastair's Lair***

The dungeon room was slightly dark inside as the lights continue to flicker. Inside, both Umah and Vorador are chained up upon the wall with torturous event awaiting them. Within a short period of time after Umah had made contact with Travas through 'the whisper', Vorador began to awaken from his unconscious state.

"Vorador, I am grateful that you've created a barrier to protect us both before Alastair could finish us off", Umah said softly with a thankful tone. "And just a moment ago, I made contact with Travas through 'the whisper' and he's making his way towards us as we speak", she continued quietly as Vorador became aware of his surroundings.

"Yes, of course, Umah… and I assume that we're inside one of Alastair's dungeons", Vorador asked as he slightly groaned in agonizing pain, causing Umah to look upon him in a worried expression on her face.

"That we are, Vorador", Umah replied as she continued to look upon him, wondering if they'll be able to make it out alive. Suddenly, the demon, Alastair enters the room and looks at the two chained vampires, smirking upon their imprisonment.

"Well now, I can see that the two vampires chained up within the heart of my luxurious torture chamber have awakened from their slumber… and with this, I must welcome you, am I right", Alastair said slightly sarcastically and sadistically, causing Umah to growl angrily.

"You're not going to get away with this, Alastair. We will promise you that", Umah said angrily as she now looked upon Alastair with pure hatred.

"Oh will you now? Hmmmm… I don't recall you having the power to be disobedient with me, Umah", Alastair sadistically, angrily, yet calmly said as he smacked her in the face hard and painfully, bruising her face and making her cough up blood slightly.

"God Damnit, Alastair, you have no right to lay waste upon Nosgoth or even lay your filthy hands upon Umah", Vorador yelled angrily as he tried to break the chains that were binding him upon the wall.

"By what right do you have, Vorador, when you hunt us demons and humans down and drink from our precious life blood", Alastair replied harshly.

"It is not entirely our fault that we must feed, for the Hylden had struck us the blood-thirsty curse we have suffered for aeon's time. And by what right do you have, Alastair, when you assassinated even the youngest of human life. I will admit that we may be predators of human kind, but at least we have never even attempted to assassinate a single child, unlike yourself, you vile bastard", Vorador answered coldly as Alastair made his way towards him. Then he uses his watery blades upon him by means of torture, causing the affected areas of flesh to burn like acid melting wood. In response, Vorador screams in agonizing pain as Umah could only watch in horror.

"That's enough, Alastair… I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH", Umah screamed viciously as she breaks from the chains binding her upon the wall. She then attempts to use her claws to strike upon him, but fails as Alastair catches her claws and smiles sadistically. But before he could do anything else towards her, the female Servant appears before him with intriguing news.

"Lord Alastair, the time to strike your hand upon Willendorf has come for the clouds have covered the land of Nosgoth once more", the female Servant said as Alastair drops Umah upon the shallow watered floor, burning Umah's skin briefly as she quickly got back up.

"Excellent…! Though I wish to stay and continue torturing these two, it is best that I remain on schedule and get the job done at once", Alastair said as he looks upon Umah. "Consider yourself luckily for the time being, Umah, for I must be on my way to Willendorf at once. In the meantime, my servant here will keep an eye on you two closely until I return" he continued before shifting his sights towards his female servant. "You may do whatever you wish to the female vampire, but keep the male alive for me to torture until he valiantly begins to beg for his own death. Until then, Farewell", he continued as he finally leaves the dungeon room, having the female anthromorphic sea dragon to keep watch over them and ensure that they don't attempt anything suspicious.

"Well now, it seems that I am in charge of the both of you until Lord Alastair returns to his lair once again", the female Servant spoke upon the two as Umah held onto her injuries she's sustained just recently. "As for you, Umah, it seems that your life has finally run its course. I hope you have a good time in hell for you will be suffering there for all of eternity", she spoke once more as she prepared one of her ice-based energy blades upon her hands. As she finishes forming the ice blades, Umah turns her head and closes her eyes.

"Travas…!" Umah shouted loudly within her mind as the female servant finally begins to strike the blade upon her. But before the blade even touches Umah, the female Servant feels a sharp pain pierce through her chest. When she looked down, she notices a combat knife has struck upon her, seeing a rope attached to the handle and the back part of the blade. Then within a moment, the assassin pulls onto the rope, hastily pulling the female Servant out of the room.

Inside the Dungeon Room, Umah and Vorador could hear screams of pain and agony coming from the hallway just outside the room they were imprisoned in. Once the cries of the female servant have subsided, the assassin presses on the switch that drained the room of its shallow waters inside. Afterwards, the assassin appears before them with the body of the now dead female Servant… and to their luck, they smile upon recognition of the assassin.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late, but I had to take care of one of Alastair's servants near the Pillars along with some heavily armed guards at the entrance of the hideout", Travas spoke and smiled as Umah ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso, causing the vulpin to blush. Due to Travas being stuck in Umah's tight hug, he uses his telekinesis to break Vorador's chains off, freeing him from his prison.

"It's great to see you, Travas. And I thank you for saving both of our lives. And for that, we are in your debt", Vorador spoke as he, though injured, shook Travas' hand-paw with a thankful gesture.

"It isn't a problem, Vorador. You two have done so much for me over the past five months, there's no way I'm gonna let you two die by the hands of this sorry bastard", Travas said while Umah let go of his torso. "However, I think we can all agree that this demon has to die in order for Nosgoth's people to be safe once more", he continued as the two vampires looked upon him with slightly wide eyes.

"We can on that, but how in the hell are you going to stop Alastair and assassinate him", Vorador asked shockingly as Travas looked upon him.

"From what information I had received, the best way I can stand a chance against Alastair is if there's sunlight touching his body", Travas explained while the others looked at him in response.

"Sunlight…?", both Vorador and Umah asked in unison.

"Yep, it may not burn him, but it seems that the sunlight will make him vulnerable to any attack. Apparently he's almost invincible when it comes to being in cloudy or rainy weather, which was why your attacks haven't made a single scratch on him except for ruining his clothes", Travas continued explaining as both Vorador and Umah finally understood why their attacks hardly made a scratch on the demon. "Oh and before I forget, drink the blood that remains inside the female servant's body before it gets cold", he said as both Umah and Vorador nodded in response and sink their fangs into the corpse while beginning to draw blood from the lifeless body. Once they finish, their wounds begin to heal and are nearly back at full strength.

"Now that was refreshing… and vitally needed. And to continue on with your discussion, what are your plans concerning Alastair? You are not intending on fighting him alone, are you", Vorador asked.

"Well, Vorador, that seems to be the case", Travas answered as both Umah and Vorador's eyes widened in response.

"What game are you trying to play here? Do you really think that you're strong enough to take him down by yourself", Umah asked with a slightly fearful tone. Travas noticed this and looked at her eye to eye.

"Honestly, Umah, I won't know for sure until I give it a try", Travas said. "But as long as I set my mind to it and that I know you guys are safe, I'll know that I'll be able to beat him without a doubt", he continued as Vorador and Umah looked upon him with a concerned, but confident gesture.

"Very well then… if you wish to fight Alastair, then we will not stop you. But you must destroy him on the spot and at whatever cost necessary. Otherwise if you don't, then all of Nosgoth will sooner or later perish by this demon", Vorador said as the trio left the dungeon and entered the hallways. "Umah, we will make our exit from the back. But we must make haste at once", he continued as he headed for the back and Travas headed for the front exit.

"Don't worry about me, Umah, I'll be alright. I need you to go with Vorador and warn the others at the Citadel about Alastair", Travas said as he looked into her eyes briefly, ensuring her that he'll be ok. Then after Vorador began sprinting towards the back entrance, the vulpin then begins to head for the front entrance, but suddenly stopped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. And in that moment, he turned around merely to find out that it was Umah that grabbed onto his shoulder

"Travas wait", Umah spoke suddenly as Travas turned to look upon her concerned, slightly nervous filled eyes.

"What is it, Umah", Travas asked curiously as he noticed her looking down towards her right before looking back upon him. But out of the sudden, Umah instantly pulls Travas closer to her and plants a kiss on his muzzle for a brief moment. Then, she pulled back as Travas looked at her and blushed slightly hard in response.

"Please come back alive", Umah said while she slightly blushed herself and made her way towards the back exit upon which Vorador was headed for. But before she continued, she looked back at Travas as he waved at her once more before she continued her way towards the exit. Once she had left, Travas, though curious upon Umah's actions, focused on taking down Alastair and continued to make his way towards the front entrance, where he would go upon the path of assassinating the sadistic demon once and for all.

A/N:

Here's a new chapter for you guys. And now, after Travas had found a solution to his rain problem, he crosses paths with Ariel, the murdered Balance Guardian. However, the new demon, Alastair has revealed himself to Umah and Vorador, defeating them in the process. Yet in the demon's lair after Travas rescues Vorador and Umah, the female vampire seemed to have revealed something to her vulpin rescuer, Travas. Does Umah have feelings for the vampuric vulpin? Will Travas be strong enough to stand against the ruthless water demon? And will Alastair succeed in takingover Willendorf and eventually all of Nosgoth? Find out in the next chapter of "Legacy of Travas".

Travas © Shawntae Howard

Janos, Umah, Talking Blood Fountain, Ariel (and her lament), and Vorador © Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


	12. TRavas Vs Alastair

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 12: Travas vs. Alastair**

With Vorador and Umah making their way towards the back exit, Travas continued sprinting towards the front entrance. At the same time, he kept a watchful eye out for anymore of Alastair's guards that might still lurk within the lair. Soon enough, he arrives to the front entrance and notices a few of the guards patrolling the area. In that moment, Travas began to float downward behind some of the unopened crates and keeping a close eye upon the anthromorphic sea-dragon guards.

"After Alastair takes down Willendorf and the other towns within the eastern section of Nosgoth, what do you think he would do to us? If he tries to dispose of us, we have to find a way to either convince him that we're still valuable or organize a plan to escape", the first guard spoke curiously, yet urgently, upon his opinionated thought.

"I'm not for sure, Angus, but if that time comes, I can only hope that we may have the power we need to be of good use to him… or if not that, then we could at least try and escape from him", the second guard, Phil replied as he lit a cigarette and began smoking.

As Travas looked upon this scene, he began to quietly move to another set of crates nearby. However, he accidentally pushes another crate slightly as this caused the two guards to look upon the crates Travas had been hiding behind.

"Damnit, I almost knocked over the crates… and because of this, I most likely given them my hideout… fuck", Travas thought to himself as the two guards head over to the shifted crates to investigate.

"Show yourself, intruder! We know that you're hiding amongst the crates", Phil spoke strikingly. "There's no point in escaping… now reveal yourself at once!"

"There's no reason for you to flee like the coward you are. Reveal yourself and we will promise you an easy death", Dale spoke strikingly as well. But shortly afterwards, Travas jumps quickly upwards in the air and lands behind the two guards. But when the two guards turn around, however, they suddenly recognized who the vulpin was and smirk with satisfaction.

"So if it isn't the fox-man himself, Travas Starfox, the one who single handedly slaughtered all of the guards at the front gate along with assassinating the horrific Sun Demon, Adrian. But now he faces upon us and ready to fight", Phil said as he and Dale got into their battle positions. Travas simply stood there and smirked upon them as he prepared to fight.

"I'm guessing that the rumors about me are spreading like wildfire" Travas calmly joked. However, if the two of you want to live, I suggest that you stand down at once and move aside. If you follow the request I asked, I can guarantee that the two of you will get out of this without any harm done on ya'll whatsoever. But if you fail to comply, I will promise you both that ya'll both won't make it out of here alive", he warned as the two guards continue to prepare for battle despite the vulpin's warning.

"Stand down?! Who the fuck do you think we are, a bunch of fucking demon pussies or something regarding the matter?! Hell no, we're not gonna stand down! It is you who will stand down against us, you damned vampire! NOW DIE", Dale yelled as he and Phil ran towards Travas with their swords equipped and ready for the kill. But suddenly, the two guards were killed as Travas used his claws to pierce right through their chests, ripping out their beating hearts from their fragile bodies. He then removes his arms out of their bodies as the guards die instantly, leaving a pool of blood just within a foot of where he stands.

"Humph! Fucking Amateurs", Travas mocked coldly as he cleaned off the blood from his arms and continued to make his way towards the front entrance and exit from there. But before he had opened the pathway that led outside, Travas began to feel that sharp pain upon his head once again.

_***Vision***_

_The day had continued to progress as the sunny skies soon became cloudy. Umah has been walking around the forest near the shores of the Great Southern Lake with many things crossing her mind concerning events that happened among the lake. Then she looked upon the river and began to investigate a recent case of vampires, thieves, and other people being murdered among the shores of the great southern lake._

"_Though there seems to be no trace of any battles among this region, why do I sense multiple vampuric energy levels clashing towards each other here? It doesn't make any sense at all… it feels like I have been set up like a pawn in a man's game. I wonder…" Umah thought as she continued to investigate the shores of the Great Southern Lake. Then suddenly, she began to sense the presence of another vampire not too far from where she stood._

"_Ah yes, a familiar face from within the bowels of my blighted past, but had been since long dead by my hands. Umah, how is it that you live upon the land of Nosgoth after you have died by my ravenous hands", the cold, yet familiar voice said as Umah shot her head up upon the direction it came from. It was then that she recognized who the man was._

"_Kain", Umah exclaimed as she began to feel rage and fear build within herself._

"_Yes, it is I, Kain, your former ally within the Vampire Resistance that had become your assassin after your betrayal within the Wharves of Meridian. So tell me, who was the one that brought you back into this dimension after I had assassinated you in response from you stealing the Nexus stone from me", Kain asked coldly as Umah had begun to step away from him slightly frightened._

"_How I have been revived is of no concern to you. Now be gone and leave me the hell alone, Kain! I don't want to see you around me again! Now go", Umah shouted angrily in response as her eyes began to water up._

"_I'm afraid that I won't be leaving until you provide me the answers I seek, woman. Now tell me who revived you at once before I rip out your heart from your vile carcass", Kain yelled viciously as he grabbed her arms aggressively. In response, Umah tries to escape from his grasp, but would not budge due to Kain's strong grip on her._

"_I'm not answering your question at all, Kain. Now let go of me at once", Umah yelled slightly louder as she continued to struggle upon Kain releasing his grip on her._

"_Answer me at once Umah!" Kain yelled louder while tightening his grip upon her as she screamed in pain._

"_FUCK YOU!" Umah screamed from the top of her lungs as Kain finally snapped and used his claws to pierce right through her chest, ripping her vampuric heart out of her torso. Before anything else would happen, Travas was once again swept back into the present._

***Vision End***

Once the vision had ended, Travas looked upon the entrance with eyes shot wide open in response to what he has seen.

"This isn't good, Kain is going to kill Umah again after he's killed her at the Wharves for taking the Nexus stone", Travas thought to himself as he shook his head. "Though I'm starting to become worried about Umah, I have to focus on killing Alastair at once", he thought once more as he left the Lair and continued his pursuit of finding Alastair within Willendorf City and assassinating him immediately.

***Within Willendorf City***

It was a cloudy day outside and everyone in Willendorf City had begun to finish up their work early before heading back to their homes and rest for the remainder of the day. But before everything was done, a civilian within the city saw what seemed to be a tidal wave coming from the Lake of Serenity. But behind the wave stood a pillar made of water with a figure standing on top of it. However, some civilians recognized the water-dragon-like man that stood upon the top laughing hysterically at them as a horrible fate had come upon them all.

"Somebody call the Sarafan! It's Alastair Ballantine, the water demon that haunts the Lake of Serenity", one civilian yelled.

"He's come to kill us all. We must escape before his wrath murders us all", a Second civilian screamed as he ran for his life, thus following the others fleeing away from the demon.

But on the top of the pillar of water, the demon simply looked down upon the fleeing citizens as he laughed hysterically at them for he controlled there upcoming fates.

"This is even better than I had anticipated. Soon enough, Willendorf's citizens and then all of Nosgoth will be mine for the taking", Alastair spoke to himself as he watched the townspeople drown to death from his deathly waters. "Not even Nosgoth's superior vampires could stop me due to the water acting like acid to them", he continued while chuckling softly to himself.

But as the terror raged on throughout Willendorf, Alastair began to power up some water-based energy around the palm of his hands to perform a final attack upon the city. Though as he was about to throw the attack upon Willendorf, a beam of fiery light had begun to strike upon him. As it struck, the water had turned to steam, leaving Alastair surprised upon what had happened within that moment. It was then he saw that Travas was the one that shot the fiery attack upon his own.

Once Travas stopped Alastair's attack, he looks upon the city of Willendorf to discover that the city had nearly been destroyed by the demon himself. The vulpin also discovered countless numbers of bodies scattered throughout the streets along with various survivors trying to crawl away from the scene. Despite the monstrosity, the vulpin turns away from the gruesome discovery and faces Alastair, upon which the two adversaries started glaring at each other eye to eye

"Well now, you have managed to turn one of my strongest attacks into nothing but steam. I must admit that I was surprised upon the moment your fiery attack struck upon mine", Alastair admitted with slight shock as Travas looked upon him with a serious, determined look upon his face.

"Of course, and as a matter of fact, I knew that this moment would happen in the near future. After all, I am a psychic and had foreseen this event months before we crossed paths among each other", Travas said as he continued to look upon the demon. "And this is the last time you will be killing any more innocent lives upon Nosgoth", he continued while getting into his fighting stance.

"So you wish to fight me at this very moment", Alastair asked while smirking. "Very well then, we shall fight amongst the Fighting Dome that lies within the bowels of the Lake of Serenity. But allow me to raise the Dome at once before we can begin", he continued as the demon raised his left hand and forearm upward. And at the moment Alastair had done so, a massive sized indoor Battle Dome began to rise out of the lake and come onto the surface.

"Alrighty then, if that's what you want to do, that's fine with me", Travas answered as he smirked in response to finally being able to fight the demon at last.

"I'm glad that this suits you. Very well then, I will see you inside shortly", Alastair spoke as he makes his way towards the newly summoned Battle Dome that now bestows upon the Lake of Serenity. Shortly afterwards, Travas began to follow him inside using his flying capability due to the water's acidic touch towards vampires.

Once he makes it inside, he looks upon the arena with some amazement and sees that Alastair waits upon the ring with deep water surrounding it. Travas soon lands within at least eight feet from his opponent and looks around inside the dome Battle Room.

"Wow… I have to admit that this reminds me so much of the Tenth Annual Alopex Martial Arts tournament back where I used to live before I died. I can even see some similarities between this arena and the one back on Alopex", Travas thought with amazement in his mind as he now looks upon Alastair.

"I can see that you're amused the architecture of the Arena interior, are you not", Alastair asked as Travas smirked upon him.

"I have to admit that I am amazed with your work upon summoning this Arena. It kinda reminds me of the one back on my former home on Alopex", Travas admitted as he got onto the square arena and into his battle stance. "Now then, shall we begin", he asked with an eager, yet calm tone while getting into his battle position.

"With pleasure", Alastair replied as he also got into battle stance in response. Then all of the sudden, Alastair sprints towards the vulpin and began throwing various punches at him. However, Travas himself dodged the attacks effortlessly while piling up a roundhouse kick upon the demon. But in a similar manner, Alastair blocked the kick without any effort at all.

They both looked at each other with serious expressions as they continued to exchange punches and kicks upon each other. But just like before, they continued blocking each other's attacks effortlessly, canceling one another out with ease.

"I must admit that my opponent has admirable skills upon hand-to-hand combat. And because of this, he's actually giving me somewhat of a hard time laying a single attack upon him. Excellent, I may actually enjoy this fight since I might have found such an admirable opponent", Alastair thought to himself as the duo continued to throw punches and kicks towards each other with fierce strength.

"That's good news to hear from you, Alastair; I've trained for quite a good amount of time in Martial Arts back home on Alopex. And believe me, I won't make it easy on you whatsoever", Travas replied to his thoughts as he and the demon continued to exchange attacks towards each other.

"So, you can also read minds as well… I must say that I am amused of your abilities. But how about we take this fight up a higher level", Alastair said as he began to power up water-based energy around his hands and use it against Travas. However, the vulpin was fortunate that he dodged Alastair's attack with small effort. In a similar manner, he began to power up his energy upon his hand-paws as well and the two began to exchange energy blasts upon each other.

As these two continue to fire energy blasts towards each other, shockwaves started to become more apparent among the interior of the Dome Arena. They continue to shoot energy blasts upon each other for the next thirty seconds until suddenly Travas manages to make a hit upon Alastair's torso. Though he successfully manages to lay his attack on the demon, the only damage it did was burn off almost half of his shirt and hardly left even the smallest scratch possible.

"Damnit, I knew that he wasn't vulnerable unless sunlight was in here… but this is ridiculous! How the fuck did this guy become so powerful?! All I was able to do was burn off half of his shirt", Travas thought to himself while growling in an annoyed tone upon his own attack.

"Well now, Not very much damage had been sustained upon my body… and you have managed to ruin one of my favorite shirts, which has cost me almost one hundred and eighty dollars alone to purchase", Alastair spoke annoyed, but calmly as he ripped off the rest of his shirt, showing his also, though somewhat, muscular built.

"Well I guess that's too damn bad, Alastair, for you should've changed into something that was more appropriate to begin with, otherwise none of this shit would've happened, pretty boy", Travas said slightly mockingly as Alastair began to fume up from his comment, growling angrily upon the vulpin's comment.

"I don't have the time to be made a mockery out of. It is time that we continue the match at once", Alastair shouted in an annoyed tone while powering up more water-based energy blasts upon his hands. But as he was powering up his blasts, Travas took the opportunity to fly up in the air and fiercely punch Alastair right in his face, sending him flying towards the nearest wall and crashing upon it violently.

Though Travas had smirked upon his attack, his expression suddenly became calm, but serious as Alastair had managed to pull himself out of the wall with ease. The demon instantly flies towards Travas as throws a punch upon the vulpin's stomach, taking the breath out of him for a brief amount of time. But shortly afterwards, Travas manages to recover and looked upon Alastair with angered eyes.

"I had mentioned to some of my most admirable opponents, Travas. I have to admit once again that I was taken by surprise upon your fierce attack. However, it seems that it has made little, perhaps no physical damage whatsoever", Alastair claimed as he smirked upon Travas. Then, the water demon began to summon his well-known watery blades from both of his hands. Almost immediately after they were summoned, the demon began to strike upon his opponent with his newly formed blades, though Travas himself had begun to dodge them with a bit of effort due to the demon's fierce speed.

"Holy shit…! It's like Alastair has taken a few shots of adrenaline and went overboard with it. I can barely even dodge his attacks… but I'll try to avoid them as much as I can while being cautious about it", Travas thought within his mind as he continued to dodge Alastair's vicious blades. But after about half a minute of dodging the demon's attacks, Alastair teleported behind his opponent and finally struck him upon his back, leaving a vicious slash mark on his back as Travas growled sharply in pain.

As Travas continued to growl in pain, Alastair simply looked upon his opponent while smirking in response to the effect of his own attack, leaving a good length scar on his back. But shortly after the attack struck the vulpin, Travas begins to recover and use his short-distance teleportation technique, upon which he mastered some months prior to the battle, against the water demon. In a similar manner, Alastair begins using his teleportation trick as the two soon continued to clash against each other endlessly. In the process, their clashing attacks once again started to create intense shockwaves among the Battle Dome Arena, slightly causing cracks among the ceiling and walls.

"This is starting to become a lot more intense than I was hoping for…! But the sooner I defeat and assassinate Alastair, the sooner that the people of Nosgoth will become safer than before", Travas thought within his mind as he continued to strike upon Alastair as much as he could. But soon enough, Alastair began to have the upper hand as he managed to both block Travas' attacks and strike the vulpin viciously in the process.

Though Alastair continued to have the upper hand, Travas continued to fight harder and give the demon somewhat of a hard time as his attacks became more vicious. Eventually, it got to the point to where their attacks began to cancel each other's out and could not cause any further damage against one another. Soon enough, the both of them landed on the arena ring and took a few moments to catch their breaths. Travas had become somewhat bloodied and beaten while sweating from the efforts he made so far during the match. Alastair himself, though not very damaged, began breathing heavily and sweating from his efforts as well.

"Even though you have been bloodied and bruised by my attacks, you continue on like a soldier that has never been injured by his opponent. I must admit once again that you have the will and power of a warrior, thus your attacks continuing to give me a hard time", Alastair admitted as he continued to catch his breath. "However, I will make sure that you never succeed in defeating me. I will also ensure that you die by my hands like all of the other weaker opponents I've killed, he continued as he began to recover from his injuries.

"Damnit all…! I keep giving a strong amount of effort towards my attacks on him… but so far, I wasn't able to land a single scratch", Travas thought to himself as he looked upon the demon's almost uninjured state. But at the same time, he looks outside to see that no sunlight has shown up. "Damn… I have to keep going until sunlight comes out… and this way, I can find a way to get Alastair exposed to it. Thus, he will become a kenal of a lot vulnerable to my attacks", he continued as he soon began to recover as well. Upon their recovery, the two began to fire their energy blasts towards each other while teleporting from platform to platform. Despite the sunlight's absence, the vulpin continues to fire energy blasts against the water demon's own, prolonging his battle against him until sunlight becomes visible once more.

***Somewhere close to Willendorf***

While Travas and Alastair continued their fight within the newfound Battle Dome, Umah and Vorador continue their escape from Willendorf and head towards the Citadel. Though on the way, however, Umah stops on her tracks and looks upon the direction of where Willendorf lies, sensing that one of the energy levels was beginning to skyrocket. But at the same time, she could also sense another energy level was beginning to plummet just as Vorador turned to face her. But within a moment, the female vampire recognized the depleting energy as that of Travas himself… and from her discovery; she realized that something was wrong.

"Umah, what seems to be the matter? It is important that we continue our path towards the Citadel at once", Vorador spoke, then he began to notice Travas' energy decreasing at a slow, but sure rate while Alastair was getting stronger at a sharp intensity. "This doesn't seem to be good, but as I said, we must continue our journey towards the citadel and perhaps we can acquire help from the other members of the Vampire Resistance", he continued as he noticed Umah becoming a lot more worried than usual.

"I don't know how much longer he can last against Alastair…" Umah spoke as her tone started to sadden. "Vorador we must do something at once before Travas gets killed by the hands of this demon", she pleaded calmly, but very desperately as she looked back upon Willendorf's direction with increasing worry and sadness.

"Umah, you must listen to me! Travas will find a way to keep alive until we can acquire help for him", Vorador said while trying to calm her down and re-assuring what needed to be done. "Don't worry, Umah… he's been in a similar situation not too long ago against Adrian. All I can say right now is that he will be alright… but we must continue our swift journey to the Citadel at once", he continued as Umah could only nod in response.

"Very well… let's continue on to the Citadel at once", Umah said as Vorador nodded and the both continued their pathway towards the Citadel. However, Umah had looked back once more while they were making swift haste towards the Citadel. "Travas… don't die on me… please", she thought to herself as she slightly looked down while making her way towards the citadel. Though on the way, however, her expression had begun to sadden slightly as she was almost on the verge of breaking down into tears. However, she had regained her composure and continued on towards their destination.

***Inside the Battle Dome***

While Umah and Vorador continued their way towards the citadel, Travas continued to fight on against the demon as much as he could. But as the fight progressed, however, it seemed that Alastair had begun to have the upper hand for his energy continued to increase steadily, but intensely. On Alastair's side, he could simply smirk evilly as he sees Travas getting weaker from the damage he's sustained and from the energy he's used up as well. As a response, the water demon began chuckling evilly while looking upon the vulpin's weakening state.

"Well, well… I can see that you're running out of energy… such a shame that it's about to run its course. I must say that for once in over a course of thirty years, you have given me such a strong challenge… but it's a shame that it must end soon", Alastair claimed respectfully, yet mockingly as he flew slowly towards his opponent with energy forming among the palm of his hands. "But after your death, nevertheless, I will give you one of my most modest burials as a token of such hard work and valiant efforts using your admirable strength, energy, and motivation", he continued as he forms his two infamous, watery blades upon his hands.

"Shit… I've almost used all of my energy I have left in me to try and cause damage upon Alastair… but this is just bullshit… he hardly has a single scratch on him…! I have to think of something soon, or otherwise I'm going to end up dead within a matter of minutes", Travas thought to himself while breathing slightly heavily and holding onto his bloodied, injured left arm. But at the same time, he began to look among the windows to see the sky one last time. However, an idea struck his mind as he noticed that it became sunny outside.

"Well now, Travas, do you have any last words or requests you wish to say before I rip out your heart out of your carcass with my watery blades", Alastair asked while smiling evilly upon Travas' injured state. His expression, however, had changed into an annoyed confusion as he saw Travas smirk and slightly chuckle in response.

"As a matter of fact, Alastair, I do have something to ask you", Travas answered as he continued to smirk and chuckle with satisfaction, thus annoying the water demon almost to the halfway mark of his boiling point.

"Very well then, ask away at once so I can kill you where you stand", Alastair replied very annoyed, but calmly as Travas slightly recovered enough to stand up normally. The demon also looked at him oddly as he saw Travas clear his throat and raise his right arm with only his index finger unwrapped as if he were a student ready to ask the teacher a question.

"About how many energy blasts does it take to get every single window inside the Dome broken into nothing more than shattered glass lying on the arena floor", Travas asked with his eyes shut happily and with a happy-go-lucky smile on his face, sending waves of confusion towards the water demon himself.

"What in the-", was all Alastair could speak until he was interrupted by an energy blast striking upon his face, instantly, but briefly, blinding him as Travas began shooting amongst the windows inside the Battle Arena.

As he shot upon the windows, light began to emerge into the arena, causing Alastair to have a shocked expression for having sunlight come upon him, even though the sunlight itself wasn't causing damage among him whatsoever. But that shocked face soon became an evil, smirking expression as Alastair began to laugh hysterically, causing Travas to look upon him with confusion and calm anger.

"So what game are you trying to play upon me? Do you really think that the sunlight was supposed to set me into flames or were you simply trying to show off and continue pulling your vile jokes upon me" Alastair said as his expression changed into an angered one. However, he looks upon Travas as he notices his calmly angered expression turn into a humorous one, seeing him laughing at something. "What mockery are you trying to pull here, Travas? What has got you laughing this time", the water demon asked with an annoyed tone as Travas began calming down enough to speak.

"Wow… well, Alastair, all I can say is that you're going to have to see a dentist after and if you manage to kill me", Travas answered jokingly as he continued to laugh about his discovery. In response, Alastair moves his tongue around his teeth and notices that about seven of his teeth were missing due to the blast and a few others were either chipped or cracked. This causes the demon to fume up angrily, so much that his face literally turns red.

"My teeth… you blasted seven of my fucking teeth out of my mouth! And as I stand here, YOU TAKE THIS AS IF IT WERE A FUCKING JOKE! THAT'S IT, TRAVAS, IT'S ABOUT TIME I KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND", Alastair screamed furiously as he began to power up his energy, engulfing his body in a sky-blue colored fiery like energy. "AND I HOPE THAT THIS TEACHES YOU NOT TO MAKE A MOCKERY OUT OF ME AS I KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS", he continued screaming furiously while continuing to power his energy up.

As Travas looked upon Alastair, the demon begins to undergo a transformation, causing the demon's energy skyrocket at a much more intense level. And as the transformation continues, the Dome interior began to shake, causing some of the walls to crack and a few of the cement pillars to topple. Travas then looked at him with shock and some horror as he finally felt the magnitude of the demon's energy level.

"Holy shit…! Alastair's energy signal had skyrocketed at an intense level" Travas thought within his mind as he continued to look upon Alastair with shock and horror. "This isn't good at all… I don't know how much longer I'm going to last, but I have to keep fighting for as long as I can… just long enough for the others to make their escape from Willendorf and perhaps the eastern section of Nosgoth", he continued thinking while trying to power up his energy level as much as he could.

On Alastair's side, he began to undergo various changes in his appearance while summoning forth his full power. He now began to grow more muscular than before, his pupils had went from a light purple color to a blood red instantly, and his fangs had become much more sharper than before. But within a short amount of time, Alastair finishes the transformation and looks upon Travas with an evil smirk upon his face.

"Despite the fact that this battle had been interesting and one of the most intense I've ever fought, I'm afraid that I must end it at once. It has been a pleasure fighting against you, but it seems that I have to kill you", Alastair claimed, setting his sights upon the injured vulpin. "NOW DIE!" he yelled as he flew instantly towards Travas, causing him to look upon the demon shockingly as the demon threw a punch on the vulpin's face.

As a result of the attack, the vulpin was hurled towards the nearest wall and crashes into it, creating a crater among the wall itself. Almost immediately, Alastair uses his knee to strike him in the stomach, taking the breath out of his vulpine opponent. Then almost immediately, the demon strikes upon Travas' back viciously, causing the vampuric vulpin to crash onto the surface of the arena and create another crater as a result. In response to his injuries, Travas' eyesight began to blur, causing him to begin losing consciousness as his energy signal began to deplete at a gradual, but sharp rate.

***Somewhere close by the Citadel***

While the fight progressed on within the Battle Dome in the Lake of Serenity, Vorador and Umah had begun to see the Citadel within their sight. Although they almost make it towards their destination, Umah had stopped upon her tracks as she sensed Travas' energy signal beginning to fade and Alastair's skyrocketing dramatically. At the same time, Vorador had also noticed this and looks towards the direction of where Travas and Alastair were fighting upon.

"Oh no… Travas", Umah spoke softly as her eyes began to water up in response. "Vorador, we must do something about this quickly, or Travas is going to die", she continued, but at a much louder tone.

"I know, Umah, I know", Vorador replied. "But before we can even save him, we have to get help from the other vampires at the Citadel", Vorador replied while he continued on towards the Citadel, but he noticed that Umah had turned to face the south-eastern direction. "Umah, what do you think you're doing? What is coursing within your mind", he asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"Vorador, I want you to continue on towards the Citadel without me… I'm going back to Willendorf and attempt to save Travas from his doom", Umah explained as she tried to sprint way towards Willendorf, but is stopped when Vorador had teleported in front of her, grabbing the female vampire's arm in the process.

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull here, Umah? You know as well as I that we are not strong enough to stand against Alastair…" Vorador spoke with seriousness in his voice. "And it seems I was wrong… Travas alone could not compete against the demon either", he thought.

"Vorador, I don't have any time to argue with you concerning the issue, but you must trust me in this case because I don't want Travas to be killed. I know that we need to summon help from the other vampires, but please let me go to Willendorf at once and try to Help Travas with whatever power I have left", Umah pleaded as she was on the verge of tears, though she contained them well. With a sign of reluctance, Vorador sighs in calm frustration and nods in approval.

"Very well, but you must realize that it make take some time before we can get there. What I can say is that you're going to have to hold out until we arrive on the scene. Is that understood", Vorador explained and asked as Umah nodded in response. "Good, now I need to go towards Willendorf and help Travas in whatever way possible", he continued speaking as Umah hugged him briefly.

"Thank you…" Umah said in a thankful tone as she instantly began sprinting back towards Willendorf once more. Vorador, on the other hand, sprints towards the Citadel and attempts to acquire as much help as he could possibly get.

***Within the Battle Dome***

Upon the moment Umah makes her way towards Willendorf once again, Travas somehow manages to recover enough to slowly get back up on his feet. Though he is up and moving barely, he begins to breathe heavily from the damage he's sustained on his body. At the same time, Alastair lands within four yards from where the vulpin was now standing, bloodied and bruised.

"Shit… I can barely stand up on my feet due to the damage Alastair's attacks caused. I don't know how much more I can take… but I have to keep on going whether it kills me or not", Travas thought to himself as he continued breathing heavily and looking down upon the floor. "But if I fail to beat Alastair and kill him… then I'm sorry I failed. Umah… I'm sorry… for not being strong enough to stop him", he continued thinking to himself as he continues on breathing heavily and looking upon the floor.

While Travas was panting heavily, Alastair continues to make his way towards him slowly, taking his precious time to power enough energy he needs to kill Travas. Suddenly, he stops within two yards of where Travas was and begins to prepare the attack he intended to use as means of killing his opponent.

"Well, Travas, it seems that your life has run its course. You have fought well against me… and made of mockery out of me in the process… but now it is time I continued where I have left off", Alastair said as he prepared his arms to strike upon the vulpin, preparing himself to kill his opponent eagerly. But as Travas began to feel that he was losing consciousness once again, he begins to hear a voice calling out for him. In the process, he began to recognize it as the voice grew louder within his mind.

"Travas!" the familiar voice spoke within his mind as Travas finally recognized who was speaking within his mind.

"Umah… is that you", Travas softly spoke within the 'Whisper' while he was panting heavily.

"Yes, Travas, it's me… and you have to hold on for a little while longer! Help is on the way from the vampuric members of the Vampire Resistance", Umah explained with sadness in her voice and with signs showing that she has been crying somewhat.

"Umah… Why are you", Travas tried to speak until he was interrupted by Umah.

"Travas, it's because I don't want to lose you", Umah answered immediately. "And if something ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!" she continued as Travas heard the sound of soft crying coming from Umah herself. "Please don't die", the female vampire pleaded within Travas' mind, with her soft sobs soon becoming apparent to the vulpin. In response, Travas' eyes begin to shoot open as something began to snap from within his body. At the Same time, Alastair's attack has been finalized as he himself prepared to strike upon Travas and kill him instantly.

"Travas, it's time for you to BURN IN HELL", Alastair yelled as he finally began to strike upon Travas by means of killing him. But before his attack was able to strike his opponent head on, Travas crosses his arms and blocks the attack from Alastair. In a similar manner, Alastair notices Travas' body beginning to fume up… and before he knew it, Travas' body was once again engulfed in a red-purple colored energy in a fiery manner and his eyes became pupil-less.

"What manner of energy is this I'm sensing…? It's like Travas has gone berserk in a fire of raw energy engulfing his entire body", Alastair thought within his mind as his eyes were shot wide open in shock from the sudden energy outburst Travas began to give off.

It had become clear that Travas began to have the upper hand once more as he continued to strike upon the demon furiously and with fast speed. The attacks are now causing severe damage upon the demon thanks to the exposed sunlight, though Alastair was still able to fight back as well. But as Alastair continued to strike upon Travas, he simply either dodged the demon's attacks or caught them effortlessly, thus giving the demon a run for his money once again.

But as Travas continued to strike upon the demon fiercely, Alastair began to block his attacks once more and soon enough, stopping his opponent's attacks from causing any further damage. However, Travas has managed to punch the demon fierce enough to plow him right through the roof, exposing the demon into heavier amounts of sunlight and thus, making him vulnerable to stronger attacks. However, the demon gave as much effort as possible to stop Travas from causing any more damage on him, but have proven to be somewhat of a failure as he was able to pierce through some of his defenses.

"Damnit all… even through some of my best defenses in this form, Travas is still able to get through them as if they were merely nothing more than a piece of paper being struck through by writing utensils", Alastair thought to himself as he began to worry about being killed by his opponent. However, an idea comes to mind as he once again powers up enough energy to form enhance versions of his watery blades. Then he strikes upon Travas fiercely, knocking him onto the roof and turning him back to his original state. As a result from the crash, Travas is injured almost to the point where his body couldn't move.

"Well now, I see you still had some raw energy left to spare within. However, I now have the upper hand and almost every single bone in your body can no longer function for you to even make the slightest move. Now the dragon has caught his prey and is ready for the kill", Alastair spoke sadistically as he began to laugh hysterically evil once again as he powers up his enhanced blades to prepare them for the kill.

***On the road towards Meridian***

As Travas was fighting Alastair and about to be killed by him, Vorador and two other vampires, Celestia and Doyle, continue to hastily make their way towards Willendorf. However, they were able to sense that Travas was about to be assassinated by the water demon himself due to his sharply declining energy signal.

"Damnit…! It is urgent that we make haste at once before Travas is killed by the demon himself", Doyle said urgently as the small group continued to make their way towards Willendorf City.

"Travas… I do not know if we can save you… but I can only pray that you hold on for a little while longer. We're coming to save you like you have done with Umah and I", Vorador thought to himself as the small group of vampires continued their way towards Willendorf City in hopes of saving their last hope for redemption.

A/N:

Looks like the battle has begun and both warriors have proven to be almost evenly matched. Although Alastiar seems to be stronger, Travas has proven to be a real challenge to the demon. But despite this, who will be the victor of the entire battle: Travas, or Alastair Ballantine? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Legacy of Travas"

Travas © Shawntae Howard

Janos, Umah, Kain (in the vision), and Vorador © Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


	13. The End of Alastair Ballantine

**Warning:** This chapter contains some sexual content, though slightly indirect. Reader's Discretion is advised.

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 13: The end of Alastair Ballantine**

With the daylight shining upon the city of Willendorf, a ferocious battle continues to rage on among the roof of the newly formed, now damaged Battle Dome that lies upon the Lake of Serenity. On the roof, Alastair is enhancing his watery blades to help him get the kill he had wanted so eagerly. As he does so, Travas could only stare upon the demon as he lays there, broken, bloodied, and bruised.

"Damnit… almost all of my bones within my body have been broken from the damage I sustained from crashing upon the roof. The only thing on my body that I can move is my right arm, neck and nothing more. How in the fuck am I going to get out of this now", Travas wondered while cursing himself as he saw death standing a few feet from his current position. But within a few moments passing, Alastair finally finishes enhancing his watery blades to the way he wants them and approaches Travas' broken body with haste.

"I do sincerely apologize for the long wait, but I needed to enhance the blades to the way I wanted them. But now that the wait is over, it is time that I kill you from where you now lie upon, Travas", Alastair spoke evilly as he raised both of his blades and gripped upon them both as if they were one blade. He begins to raise them as high as he possibly could while aiming for Travas' heart. As a response, Travas growls upon him and shuts his eyes while turning his head away from the blade.

"Well… it looks like I'm going to die… again… and in a similar fashion to how I died on Alopex", Travas thought within his mind as he could only think about the fond memories he's had with the Vampire Resistance, his childhood friend, Johnny, his family, and Umah. "Umah… I'm sorry, but it looks like I won't be alive for much longer. I hope that the Vampire Resistance could make use of the work I've done for them. I guess… this is goodbye", he continued thinking as Alastair had finally chosen a spot to strike his opponent.

"This is the end for you, Travas Starfox! NOW DIE AS THE WEAKLING THAT YOU ARE", Alastair Screamed from the top of his lungs as she raised his blades over his head, using them as means to kill Travas. But before the blades were to touch Travas, Alastair had felt something sharp strike his back. "What the", the demon spoke as the same projectile that struck him exploded, covering him in smoke. But after a few moments, he turns around to find the direction the attack had came from… and soon enough, he sees the Bartender from Stahlberg and instantly recognized him. "You…!" he spoke while growling upon the Bartender.

"Yes, the same man whose family you've killed within the palms of your hands while he had remained unconscious", the Bartender, Marcus spoke strikingly, with Alastair now looking upon him with deep hatred. "And now the hour of judgment has come to you at last! And all of those you have single handedly murdered, including the lives of my own family!" he exclaimed as he grabbed another explosive arrow from his case and pulled upon the string of the bow. Thus, he aims the arrow towards Alastair and began to prepare firing another round.

"Explosive-equipped arrows… very nice", Travas thought to himself as he smirked intriguingly upon the Bartender's weaponry.

"Yes, I remember you from almost six months ago when I slaughtered your family… and recently when we crossed paths again three months before this particular moment. You may have been lucky that day, Marcus… however, I should've killed you within the same time range I had slaughtered your family in! Especially after your discovery of my weakness three months ago", Alastair spoke angrily, yet calmly, setting his sights on the Bartender as his new priority target. "But that doesn't matter anymore for you are now standing here before me… thus, making my search for you a hell of a lot easier and time saving. It is time that I finished the job I started several months ago, you wretched little pawn", he continued as he smirked in delight upon having the chance to kill the Bartender at last, but stopped when he heard him chuckling at him mockingly.

"I like to see you try, you wretched little bastard", Marcus shot back provokingly as he now fired the explosive arrow upon Alastair. However, the demon simply catches the arrow and throws it back at the direction of the Bartender's position. Fortunately, however, Marcus manages to dodge the arrow before it exploded where he once stood.

On the roof, however, Travas could only watch the battle progress between the two clashing enemies below. At the same time, he began using his right arm to crawl carefully among the roof and find a way to get off of there and find a spot he could bring himself to reach. But at the same time, the vulpin began to notice Alastair summoning forth energy once again, causing the vulpin's eyes to widen in shock.

While Travas was searching for a place to get off of the roof, Alastair finally managed to pull off another water based energy blast and strike the attack upon Marcus, causing him to crash upon the wall as he screamed in pain. As a result, the demon saw his opportunity to strike and took it by using both of his enhanced watery blades, using them to impale the Bartender's torso. The left blade had struck the Bartender just above his collarbone as the right blade struck his stomach just below his left lung, causing him to scream in more agonizing pain.

On the roof, Travas merely looks upon the water demon impale the bartender with his watery blades with shock and horror while crawling towards the edge of the roof. As he continued to crawl, he saw a railing that he could latch onto and make his way towards Marcus. Below, Alastair pulls the blades out of his body and heads down towards the Arena, where he begins to power up instantly.

At about the same time, Travas finally begins to fall towards the railing inside and grabs a hold of the bars with his right hand barely. But despite the vulpin's strong grip, however, he slowly, but surely begins to slip from the bars as Marcus looks upon Travas with shock. Although injured, the bartender knew what he had to do.

"Travas, hold on…! I'm coming to get you", Marcus exclaimed as he slightly coughs up blood briefly. Though he was injured, he makes his way towards Travas as fast as he could in an attempt to save him. But within a few brief seconds, Travas finally loses his grip and begins falling towards the arena some one-hundred feet below. But thankfully, Marcus manages to grab a hold of his right arm tightly and begins to pull him up with whatever strength he had left. As Marcus was pulling him up, however, Travas once again felt a striking, yet familiar, sharp pain in his head.

"Damnit…! Why now", Travas yelled within his mind as he was being pulled up by the injured Bartender, thus the vision itself comes to play and reveals the future to the vulpin once more.

_***Vision***_

_Within the home of the Starfox family, Erica had continued on with her stretching exercises inside her rom as she was listening to Venom's "Sons of Satan" on her Band PA Sound system. From the moment she finishes, Erica begins hearing loud banging on her bedroom door, realizing that Scarlet was the one committing the act._

"_Erica, turn that bullshit speed metal music down now", Scarlet yelled as she continued banging on the door some seconds later._

"_Fuck you, Scarlet!" Erica shouted. "I'm sick and tired of you playing your glam metal bullshit to the point where I can't hear my music, you mother fucker", she continued as Scarlet growled from behind her bedroom door. Suddenly, Scarlet breaks the door down and furiously enters her room while Erica was growling angrily. In a similar manner, Scarlet began to smash her Band PA sound system as Erica begins to growl a lot louder and angrier than before._

"_Damnit, Scarlet…! What's your fucking problem, man?!" Erica asked furiously as she growled upon her and clenched her fist._

"_Erica, you better watch who you're cursing at, you scrummy little bitch", Scarlet yelled aggressively as she began to approach Erica in a furious manner._

"_Scarlet, Back off", Erica yelled, but despite her anger, the older sibling continued to approach her angrily. "I said BACK THE FUCK OFF!" she screamed as she finally punches Scarlet right on her muzzle, causing her nose to bleed._

_This had infuriated Scarlet to her boiling point as a result to the attack, causing the older vixen to lose her temper and grab onto Erica's neck tightly in response. Because of this, Erica had begun choking upon Scarlet's grip upon her neck as she desperately tries to struggle by whatever means to get out of her hold. And soon enough, she begins to gasp for air as Scarlet continued to strangle her and smash her head viciously upon Erica's mattress. This, in turn, began to cause the younger vixen to cough and gasp for air violently._

"_Scarlet… Let go… of me", Erica pleaded as she continued to struggle against Scarlet's tightening grip upon her. But alas, they have shown to be in vain as she began to, though very slowly, run out of energy and lose consciousness. But suddenly, Scarlet's eyes widened in shock as she notices Erica's eyes open to reveal her pupils changing into a blood-red color with the white section becoming a brighter red color. However, it had lasted for only a brief moment as the younger vixen shuts her eyes once more, not bothering to look at her sister while trying to get free._

_While Erica was struggling with getting loose from her sister's tight grip, she shortly found herself in surprise as Scarlet finally releases the younger vixen from her hold. She then looks upon Scarlet directly within her furious-filled eyes and stands up onto her feet-paws once again._

"_So… what the fuck is up with you, now", Erica asked furiously, yet calmly while slightly catching her breath. The only response that Erica was able to get was to see her sister look upon her in shock while shaking her head._

"_What the fuck are you, Erica…? What have you become…" Scarlet softly answered as the elder vixen walks out of her sibling's room. However, the younger vixen heard every word she said and began to wonder what she meant by saying them._

"_What did Scarlet mean by 'what have I become'...? I wonder", Erica thought within her mind as she thought about this thoroughly. "What was it that Scarlet saw in me that made her so shocked all of the sudden", she continued thinking as she opened the CD tray and took out her surprisingly undamaged Venom "Welcome to Hell" CD from the destroyed sound system. With this, the vision comes to an end as Travas is once again shot back into reality._

***Vision End***

While Travas was recovering from the sudden vision he's just had, the Bartender, Marcus, has successfully managed to pull him up, despite his own injuries. Marcus had also noticed Travas having some sort of headache or something similar to it, for he saw him cover his eyes after being pulled up.

"Is something the matter, Travas", Marcus hoarsely asked as he held onto his injuries while grunting and coughing in pain.

"Huh… Oh, yeah… I'm alright. Just had another vision", Travas answered as the Bartender looked at him with confusion.

"Vision…?" Marcus asked hoarsely, but curiously.

"Yes, and though I cannot explain much about it due to the situation we're currently in, let's just say that it involves my two younger sisters", Travas explained softly as the Bartender nodded in understanding. However, the bartender began coughing up more blood as his body began to grow cold from the blood loss he's currently suffering from.

"Damn it all… I never expected to have a battle against Alastair this soon… but I can only say that it seemed necessary for me to do what I could against him", Marcus spoke hoarsely while coughing and looking upon the vampuric vulpin. At the same time, an idea came into his head. "Travas, there is a favor I need you to do for me", he continued, coughing up a bit of blood in the process.

"What is it", Travas replied before he grunts in sharp pain. But as he recovered, the vulpin looked upon the bartender's face despite the bloody condition he was in.

"All I ask of you… is that you release me from this world at once", Marcus pleaded hoarsely as Travas looked upon him oddly. But within a mere moment, his eyes widened upon figuring out what he was truly asking for.

"Marcus, no, I'm not drinking your blood and there's no way in kenal I'm going to let you die", Travas shot back instantly as he looked upon him with serious eyes.

"Travas don't argue with me!" Marcus yelled as he coughed up more blood. "I need you to feed upon my blood so that you will be healed and give this god damned demon a run for his money", he continued as Travas looked upon him with serious eyes.

"Then why are you asking me to release you from this world…? The least I could ask of you is to give me a better explanation than this. I know there's a deeper reason that you're hiding from me within your mind", Travas asked with seriousness and a slightly louder tone as the bartender began coughing blood.

"Travas… the other reason… is because I don't want to suffer anymore and I wish to reunite with my family in the heavens above!" Marcus yelled as Travas' serious expression softened into a sympathetic look. "I'm begging you to feed upon my blood at once… please!" he continued as the injured bartender continued coughing blood, with many thoughts concerning the issue flows within Travas' mind. Before Travas could look upon the dying bartender's face, he gave a sigh of reluctant cooperation and pulls up towards the Bartender's right shoulder.

"Marcus… are you entirely positive about this", Travas asked reluctantly as the bartender turned to face him eye to eye.

"Yes… I'm a hundred percent positive about this… but there is one more thing I must tell you at once", Marcus said while coughing up a bit of blood.

"What is it", Travas asked curiously, but looked upon him shockingly as he began coughing up blood violently.

"There's… there's a key underneath my doormat that opens the door to my home near Uschtenheim. And inside… there's a letter… explaining my actions concerning my journey to try and save you on top of my bedroom dresser. I require you…" Marcus paused as he began coughing for a brief moment. "…to give that letter to my niece as soon as you possibly can. Her name is Abigail and she is close to your current age. I want her to know the truth about what really happened during the final battle against Alastair. She lives upon the town of Steinchenchroe, which… lies northwest from here", Marcus spoke hoarsely as Travas leaned slightly closer towards his right shoulder. At the same time, the demon was at the final stages of completing his devastating attack.

"Very well… I will make sure she gets the letter… and I'm sorry for all that's happened to you", Travas apologized. "And, although I must admit that I'm reluctant about doing this... I hope you reunite with you family in the heavens above", he continued as he finally, but reluctantly opens his mouth, causing his fangs to grow slightly sharper than they once were. And within a moment, the vulpin finally pierces upon the Bartender's right shoulder as she gasped in pain. Thus, he begins to feed upon the remaining life blood the Bartender has within his body.

"Thank you… now feed and destroy this demon at last", Marcus thought within his mind, causing Travas to read it while feeding upon his blood. "My family… I will be reuniting with you in the heavens soon… then, at last, we shall then be whole once more", he continued thinking as within a mere ten seconds, he lets out his last breath as his mind begins to fade. With this, the bartender, Marcus, begins to become nothing more than a soon-to-be lifeless body that will soon lie peacefully upon the floor of the newly formed, yet damaged Battle Dome. Down on the Arena, however, Alastair looks upon Travas feeding upon the Bartender's body.

"So… it seems that Travas is saving me the trouble of killing the Bartender by feeding upon his remaining life's blood", Alastair said as he smirked in delight in the thought that Travas would be saving him the trouble of killing the Bartender himself. But as he looked upon them more thoroughly, he notices that Travas' broken body had begun to repair itself as he fed upon the Bartender's blood.

"Wait a minute… he's not trying to feed off of his blood by means of disposing him… he's doing this as a way to repair his own bodily injuries! Damnit, how in the hell could I have not discovered this right from the start?!" The demon thought aggressively within his mind as he now finalizes the attack, causing it to look like an electric like sphere with the capability of destroying the entire dome, perhaps the entire city of Willendorf itself.

Up above, Travas continued to reluctantly feed off of whatever blood was left within the Bartender's body. But down on the arena below, Alastair raises his hands and prepares to hurl the attack towards his two opponents.

"This has now come to the point where my life has become a strong gamble… however; it seems that I must use this attack upon Travas as he feeds upon the Bartender's lifeblood", Alastair thought within his mind as he slightly pulls his arms back, preparing to throw the sparking attack upon his opponents. "Feeding time is over, you damned vampire! It's time for you to DIE!" Alastair yelled viciously as he now throws the attack upon Travas and the dying Bartender, causing the attack to spark violently as it hurls towards the duo above.

While the attack was coming upon the duo above with a fast speed, Alastair begins to grin evilly, watching the attack head for the unmoving duo above. The demon finally laughs upon them with satisfaction as his attack finally exploded upon the area in which Travas and Marcus were located. Alastair continued to chuckle upon the now destroyed roof as it collapsed upon parts of the arena and the water surrounding it. His expression, however, had changed once the smoke had cleared and saw that Travas had formed a barrier around himself and the now lifeless body of the bartender, Marcus.

"I can assume that everything didn't go well with your plans, Alastair… or did you not expect that I would recover so quickly after feeding upon Marcus' life's blood", Travas mockingly asked just before he began growling with increasing anger and hatred towards the demon. All of the sudden, the vulpin began powering up as a massive rate, putting Alastair into shock upon the energy signal he now senses from within him.

"How can this be… it's like his energy level had skyrocketed at a massive rate and has exceeded past my expectations", Alastair thought within his mind while he continued to look upon his opponent in shock. "What is even worse is that he's managed to devise a barrier strong enough to protect himself and the now lifeless body of the bartender… it looks like I may need to devise a plan and immediately", he continued while Travas looked upon him in disgust.

"You're one hundred percent correct on that, Alastair. Unless you find a way to defeat me, then it looks like your time on this earth has finally run its course", Travas replied coldly as he started smirking upon Alastair, seeing that the demon was running out of options. "Anything else you like to say or think before I kill your sorry ass" he asked while smirking and preparing two energy spheres engulfing around his hand-paws. It was then that Alastair had come up with an idea that also happened to be his only option left… his last chance to kill his opponent once and for all.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Travas", Alastair answered while smirking as he flew upwards into the air. As he got to where he wanted to be, the demon also begins to power up his energy as well, trying to match that of Travas' current power. "It is time that we have one last clash against each other, one final struggle, and the victor shall destroy the fallen", he continued while powering up his energy and cupping them into his hands.

"Sounds fair enough… but I doubt that you will be able to beat me this time… since I can sense your energy beginning to decline at a pretty sharp rate", Travas replied as he also cupped both of the energy spheres into one and began to power up the attack into one.

"It looks like we will have to see about that", Alastair said as he finalizes his attack. "Now take this and DIE WHERE YOU STAND", the demon yelled loudly as he fired his attack into a beam headed straight for his opponent.

"I don't think so Alastair, if you think killing me will be easy, YOU'RE WRONG! IT'S TIME YOU PAID THE PRICE FOR EVERY INNOCENT PERSON YOU'VE MURDERED!" Travas shouted as he finalizes his attack and fires it upon Alastair's own oncoming attack.

Soon enough, the two energy beams begin to meet with one another, causing the Lake of Serenity and Willendorf to shake in response to the intensity of both attacks. While this was happening, the two beams continued pushing each other back and forth as the two fighters continued to push their beams against each other, hoping to overpower either Alastair's or Travas' beams. It was within a minute or two that Travas had begun to overpower Alastair's beam, causing the demon's eyes to shoot wide open in shock.

"What the hell…! Travas' own attack is beginning to overpower my own! I have only one shot at this, and though it may be a strong gamble, I must make it count or my like will end by the hands of this vampire", Alastair thought to himself as Travas' attack finally overpowers his entirely and dissipate completely. With this, and the cost of taking extreme damage upon his body, the demon flies towards Travas without realizing that he himself had been expecting this and powering up in the process. In response, Travas powers up enough energy and starts flying towards the direction of the demon, with his hand-paws shining in a bright red energy and ready for the final attack and kill him where he stood.

"I knew you were going to do this right from the start, and because of you taking extreme damage from flying through my attack, this is going to cost you your life", Travas yelled as he prepares his claws for the kill he had been waiting for. "It's over, Alastair…! Your reign of terror has finally come to an end! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" he screamed aggressively as he finally uses his hand-paws to slice diagonally right through Alastair's body, causing the demon's eyes and mouth to shoot wide open in pain.

All the demon could do now is glare at the vulpin in agony and shock, with his vision beginning to blur as a result from the attack. Then all of the sudden, Travas begins to attack him with several other strikes using his claws. As a result, Alastair's body soon became nothing more than severed body parts floating in the skies, with blood splattering everywhere. Travas has then begun to drink the blood that Alastair's severed body parts he began splattering about, using the blood to repair the remaining damages he's sustained during the battle.

"You lose, Alastair Ballantine", Travas spoke while calmly growling and using one last energy blast to exterminate the severed body of Alastair, turning the severed parts into nothing more than ashes flying into the breeze.

Although Travas had won the battle, he could only feel a calm, slightly saddened feeling within him, now turning his sights upon the lifeless body of the Bartender. He hovers down into the Dome and picked the lifeless body up and began to fly towards Willendorf's shore. But before he could get to the shore, he sensed a powerful, transparent blue colored essence at the spot where Alastair had been killed. Yet before he was able to react, the essence shoots towards him instantly, causing his body to be engulfed in a blue sparking energy for a brief few seconds or so.

After the sparking energy had subsided, Travas had begun to feel a sense of weariness as his vision began to blur. Then all of the sudden, the vulpin finally loses consciousness as he and the Bartender's corpse fall into the waters of the Lake of Serenity below. Soon, he and the corpse crash into the water, engulfing them both within the lake itself.

***On the hills near the entrance of Willendorf City***

Over the hills nearby the entrance of Willendorf, Umah arrives upon the scene of the end of the fight. As she had arrived, she saw that Travas and an unidentified corpse falling towards the Lake of Serenity and landing inside its waters. Umah fell to her knees and gasped in shock upon what she had just seen.

"Oh no… TRAVAS…!" Umah screamed as she places her hands over her face and leaned towards the ground until the back of her hands touched the grassland before her. As she was sobbing violently, Vorador, Celestia, and Doyle arrive on the scene, to which they discover Umah crying severely.

"Umah, what's wrong", Vorador asked worriedly.

"Where's Travas", Celestia asked, kneeling down next to the sobbing vampire and placing her left hand on her back.

"I can't sense either Travas or Alastair. Could it be that he has successfully assassinated the demon upon the price of sacrificing himself in the process", Doyle asked as Umah looked upon them with red eyes due to crying so much.

"I know he had obtained the power and managed to kill Ballantine", Umah answered while sobbing. "But I cannot sense Travas' energy signal either… and I'm afraid that he might have died defeating him", she continued in a heavily saddened tone as Vorador placed his hand on her left shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. The only thing she could do is hold onto him as he held her in his arms.

"I cannot say if whether or not he has died… but all we can do at this time is hope that he hasn't sustained any injuries from the fall or from the water's acidic touch", Vorador said in an attempt to comfort Umah. All she could do is simply hold onto Vorador and hope that Travas may have survived in one piece.

***On the shores of the Lake of Serenity, near Willendorf***

Upon the shores of the Lake of Serenity, a gray fox arrives on a motorcycle upon the scene of the battle that had just concluded between Travas and Alastair Ballantine. He begins to investigate upon what had happened at the recently formed, now damaged Battle Dome as he climbs on board of a nearby motorboat he had rented for that day. He starts the engine to the boat and begins to drive towards the dome with caution.

While the gray fox was making his way there, however, he discovers what seemed to be two bodies floating on the water surface. One of them happened to be his close friend that he knew from the Alopex S.S. Academy, Travas Starfox, who now floats upon the water surface unconscious. And in response, his eyes widen and began driving towards the unconscious vulpin with slight haste.

"Oh shit… Travas, hang on", the gray fox spoke as he pulled him out of the water. "Travas, wake up, it's Johnny", he said while getting him on the ship, slightly shaking him in an attempt to awaken him from his state of unconsciousness. However, his attempts could not wake him and the gray vulpine simply sets him down on one of the seats gently.

After putting him on board, he makes his way to the other body, and after putting the body on board, he discovers that he knew him as the bartender who worked in Stahlberg, who was now dead.

"This isn't good, I gotta 'Whisper' Vorador and tell him about this", Johnny thought to himself as he began to clear his mind and focus on getting into contact with Vorador's mind.

***On the hills near the entrance of Willendorf***

After Johnny had been investigating the Lake of Serenity, Vorador and his crew continued to try and comfort Umah as much as they possibly could. However, Vorador began to hear a voice speak within his mind… and within a short moment, he recognizes that it was Johnny speaking into his mind.

"Johnny, it has been some time since we have talked. How has your life been treating you at this time", Vorador asked.

"It's been serving me well. However, I'm currently located at the Lake of Serenity and has managed to find Travas unconscious", Johnny replied within the 'Whisper' as Vorador's eyes bucked open slightly.

"Unconscious, you say…? How is that possible if he's fallen into the water", Vorador asked as Umah heard him from within the 'Whisper' as well.

"I'm not for sure, but it seems that he's still breathing. However, I discovered another body within the Lake of Serenity… and it seems he's been identified as the bartender from Stahlberg, Marcus", Johnny answered within the 'Whisper' as Vorador nodded in response.

"I have heard tales about him not too long ago", Vorador claimed within the 'Whisper'. "It is said that his family was murdered by the demon Travas had successfully assassinated within a few minutes ago. I can assume that Travas had drained the bartender of his blood in order to recover from his injuries. Anyways, we're headed to your current position immediately. We will see you on the shores of the Lake of Serenity shortly", he continued as he regroups the vampires and used a teleportation spell to get them there.

***On the Shore of the Lake of Serenity***

As Johnny was making his way back towards the shores of the Lake of Serenity, Vorador and the other vampires arrive to see him make his way towards them. Shortly after Johnny had parked the ship upon which the other vampires began to head towards the docks to meet up with him and acquire Travas' unconscious body. Once they acquire his unconscious body, the vampires teleport towards the Vampire Citadel as Johnny would take the corpse to the Willendorf authorities and explain to them what had happened based upon his investigations.

After the explanation Johnny has made, the Sarafan take the body to the Willendorf morgue and make a phone call towards his only niece, Abigail, to tell her what happened to her uncle. Afterwards, Johnny gets back on his motorcycle and heads back to his home in Meridian City and make preparations for lunch. Thus he would continue on with his life in Meridian.

***Inside the Vampire Citadel, five hours later***

As the day continued to progress, Travas had continued to rest upon the safety of his own bed. But within a moment later, he begins to slowly awaken from his apparent slumber. As he awoke, he looks around his room with questions coursing his mind while yawning softly.

"How long was I unconscious… and how did I get back into the Citadel", Travas thought within his mind as he gets out of bed. "Well, it looks like I may need to make a trip towards the bartender's home near Uschtenheim and get the letter from his bedroom", he continued as he put on a clean gray tank top, a pair of sanded blue skin-tight jeans, black leather fingerless motorcycle gloves, and his black and white converse shoes. After he put these clothes on, he puts on his silver studded belt after tucking in his tank top while heading out of his room.

As he was making his way towards the balcony near the main chambers, his stomach begins to growl and places his hand-paws there in response.

"Eh… maybe after I get something to eat and a glass of blood to drink", Travas spoke to himself while chuckling embarrassingly, now turning his sights towards the kitchen and began walking there. When he enters the kitchen a few minutes later, he sees Janos inside finishing up some chicken-fried steak inside. He sniffs the dish in delight as Janos turned to see him.

"Ah, I see you have awakened from your apparent slumber. You have been in a state of unconsciousness for approximately five hours now… and it's a miracle that Johnny has gotten you out of there alive", Janos said as he placed a plate of the cooked chicken-fried steak on the table.

"I see… looks like I'm gonna have to stop by his place sometime and thank him. Oh, and the chicken-fried steak smells good", Travas replied as Janos nodded and the vulpin headed towards the table and took a seat.

"I had sensed that you would be hungry upon your awakening", Janos claimed as he placed a twelve ounce wine glass full of blood next to the plate.

"Thank you, Janos" Travas replied as he began to drink some of the blood and eat the chicken-fried steak.

After a short amount of time passes, Travas puts his plate and wine glass into the sink and begins to head out towards the bartender's home. But as he was walking towards the Balcony, Janos notices him leaving and approaches him curiously.

"Travas, where are you heading at this hour", Janos asked curiously, causing Travas to turn and face him.

"I'm headed towards the Bartender's home near Uschtenheim", Travas answered. "The reason why is that he wanted me to grab a letter he wrote to his niece explaining his journey towards Willendorf by means of trying to save me", he explained as Janos looked upon him. "It's tragic that he died while fighting the demon and trying to saving me. He told me to drink his blood in order to recover, regardless of how reluctant I was, and defeat Alastair once and for all. It's the least I can do for him after he saved my life", he continued as Janos nodded in understanding.

"I understand… you go on ahead and do what you need to do. I shall organize the other vampires and begin our hunt for the remainder of Alastair's remaining assassins", Janos said as Travas nodded. "It may however, take a certain amount of time to find them and kill them for their murderous actions", he explained as Travas began to head out through the balcony.

"Alright, Janos… I'll be back as soon as I can", Travas said as Janos nodded in response. It was then that he began to make his way towards the Bartender's home by flight as Janos watched him go.

"Travas… remain safe and I hope you find whatever else it is that you may need not to just explain to the other on what had happened… but to comfort yourself as well", Janos thought within his mind as Vorador soon entered the Main Chambers to greet his sire.

"I can sense that Travas has awakened from his slumber. But what do we make of his condition", Vorador asked as Janos turned to him.

"His condition, it seems that he is doing well as we speak. However, it seems that he is making his way towards the Bartender's home near Uschtenheim to acquire a letter for his niece", Janos answered as Vorador nodded in response.

"I understand, sire… from the tales I have heard about the Bartender, it is said that he lost his family by the hands of the water demon, for he is now dead as well", Vorador said as Janos looked upon the sun setting horizon.

"So I have heard… and though Travas may have just met him, I can sense that he might have suffered emotionally from the Bartender's death a few hours ago", Janos explained while Vorador listened. "But at least the bartender is at peace and reunited with his family at last. And may he rest in peace", he continued while making his way towards the Main Chambers and began to make plans concerning the remaining assassins hired by Alastair and how he tends to assassinate them.

***In the Countryside near Uschtenheim, about ten minutes later***

While Janos began to devise some plans of action towards the remaining assassins hired by Alastair, Travas continues to fly towards the former home of the Bartender and his family. Though soon enough, he finds the home and lands softly upon the ground, walking towards the front porch. He finds the front door key underneath the doormat and uses it to unlock the wooden door before him.

Upon his entry into the bartender's home, Travas notices numerous amounts of reports concerning the late Alastair Ballantine lying upon the dining room table. Though he was curious about these articles, he temporarily ignored them and headed towards the Bartender's room down the hall. Soon enough, he enters and sees quite a few family photo books upon the bed as well as the letter on top of the Bartender's bedroom. He takes the letter and heads out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

Before Travas had gotten towards the front door, however, he notices a letter-sized envelope with his name written on the front of it located on the top of the small coffee table before him. He heads towards the coffee table and picks up the letter while taking a sea on the sofa, thus opening it and begins reading it. Strangely enough, the letter had also sent chills down his spine, knowing some of the details upon which he knew himself as it said this:

_Travas,_

_It may seem that by the time that you get this letter, it is most likely that I am dead. Even though this may be the case and that we barely knew each other, I want to thank you for giving me the courage to fight Alastair Ballantine once more. It's the least I could do for you after trying to pick up the pieces of myself like putting the pieces of shattered glass back together as if it were a puzzle. It may also be possible that you may have foreseen this event take place before I even wrote this letter to you, including the possibility of requiring you to feed upon my blood to defeat this bastard._

_It has also come that I may have forgotten to tell you this important detail I am about to write in this letter that I may forget to say when I fight Alastair on your side. My niece, Abigail has joined the Sarafan as a glyph guard about a year ago to this day. I shall provide you with a necessary item that you will need to take with you on your journey to deliver the letter to her. Inside the black vest hanging on the coat rack, there is a Sarafan emblem that you must take with you in order to avoid any harm from her when her glyph magic senses you presence in Steinchenchroe._

_The last thing I wish to give you is my home upon which you may stumble upon when finding the letters for you and Abigail. All I can ask is that you try and take care of the house and guard it well. I am unsure if Abigail will understand the letter I wrote to her, but all I can hope is that she will not lay harm upon you after knowing the truth. The only thing that is left for me to say is to thank you for allowing me to reunite with my family in the afterlife… but all I can hope is that you may reunite with yours someday while they are alive._

_With the best of luck to you,_

_Marcus._

Once he had finished reading the letter, Travas sets it back upon the coffee table while clenching his left hand-paw into a fist, placing it gently upon his muzzle in grief. The grief had almost become so overwhelming that Travas could barely contain it. Though he was on the verge of breaking into tears, he manages to contain them as he made his way by flight towards Steinchenchroe at once with both letters in his hand.

***Among the Citadel, about an hour later***

Within the Main Chambers of the Vampire Citadel, Janos had finally finished discussing the plans for how they were going to assassinate the remaining assassins hired by Alastair Ballantine. As a start, Vorador sends Doyle, Celestia, and Aramantha towards the eastern section of Nosgoth to begin their search for the remaining assassins. But within a short amount of time afterwards, Travas arrives upon the Balcony as Vorador comes to greet him.

"Janos had told me of your travels towards the deceased bartender's home near Uschtenheim. Were you able to find anything inside his home", Vorador asked as Travas could only nod in response… then he turned to face him.

"I have… and there were two letters I have found that he wrote prior to his death as well as a Sarafan Emblem for me to use. One for his niece, Abigail… and the other was for me… which explained his journey to fight Alastair and giving me his home for whatever I can use it for", Travas explained softly, showing small depression in his voice.

"I understand… but what makes of the other letter for Abigail and how did she take it when she discovered you were a vampire", Vorador asked.

"Even though she was a Glyph Sarafan Warrior, she didn't try to kill me since I had the Sarafan emblem she gave to her uncle. However, she was deeply saddened by the Bartender's sacrifice and finding out that I drunk her uncle's blood in order for me to save the people of Willendorf from Alastair's wrath. I was also told that his funeral will be held in Uschtenheim with the Bishop of Meridian being the pastor for the event", Travas continued as Vorador looked upon him.

"I see… the Bishop has been a great help to the Cabal, including towards Kain's journey to rescue Umah from her execution at the Sarafan Keep", Vorador explained as Umah enters and sees Travas awake, causing her to run towards him and give the vulpin a prolonged, tight, heartwarming hug. Then she heads towards the Training Room to begin her evening training. "However, I am glad that you have managed to assassinate Alastair with your own hands", he continued while making his way towards his own chambers for rest.

On Travas' side, he began to make his way towards his own room in order to rest from what he has been through against Alastair and from the aftermath of the battle. Soon enough he enters the room and lies down upon his bed while staring up into the ceiling, where he begins to think about what the future may be in store for him.

Within a week after Alastair had been defeated and killed by Travas, the funeral for the Bartender, Marcus, had been held featuring the Bishop of Meridian acting as the pastor for the event. Many sad faces of those who knew him have shown up, including the remaining members of his family and his niece, Abigail, and Travas himself. Within a course of an hour, the family and those that knew him passed by his casket to see him one last time before heading to the Cemetery in Meridian. And within a few minutes, the pallbearers take the bartender's coffin to his final resting place, upon which would rest by his family's side.

While the funeral was going on, the vampuric members of the Vampire Resistance had been on the hunt for the remaining assassins hired by the late Alastair Ballantine. Within their luck, they find one of the female assassins and begin to hunt her down. Within a minute after the chase began, Umah and Celestia finally manage to surround the female assassin at a stone mountain she now faced.

"Your time is up, demon. Now turn and face us", Umah exclaimed as she and Celestia prepared to fight.

"Very well… But I will warn you two that I shall not make this easy on you whatsoever", the female demon assassin replied as she unsheathed the two swords on her back and prepares to fight while Umah and Celestia finally began to clash towards her.

Due of the assassin's efforts, Umah and Celestia were having some problem with taking her down. But after about ten minutes later, they overcome the assassin as Umah uses her Butcher-like sword to behead the demon, thus she and Celestia drink the blood from her dead body. After finishing up the blood drinking, Umah and Celestia continue the hunt until it was time for them to head home.

As the next three weeks passed by, the rest of Alastair's hired assassins had been hunted down one by one until every single one of them was dead. It was sometime late at night as Travas had awoken from his slumber due to an empty stomach and not being able to sleep at the time. He then gets out of bed and heads the Citadel kitchen while wearing a grey tank top, black pajama pants, and white socks, hoping to get food intake to help him sleep for the remainder of the night.

When he entered into the kitchen, he grabs about four pieces of wheat bread, some lettuce, lean deli chicken, and some mayo. He toasts the bread in the toaster and about a minute or two later, he assembles the sandwiches and begins to eat them. However, Umah enters the kitchen as well and sees Travas eating his sandwiches from behind him.

"It is rare that I see someone else within the Citadel from these past several months awake and roaming about. Is something on your mind, Travas", Umah asked curiously as Travas slowly turned to face her.

"I came in here since I am hungry and that I was having trouble…" Travas spoke until he turned around to see Umah dressed in nothing but a purple pajama long-sleeve shirt with some cleavage showing, a red G-string thong, and, to his surprise, not seeing her luxurious black hair tied back. Her long bangs leaned were pulled towards the right side and had a small touch of volume to her hair as well. Because of the sight, this caused Travas to blush instantly while causing a slight nosebleed from seeing the female in those articles of clothing.

"Travas, is something wrong", Umah worryingly asked, seeing the vulpin having a nosebleed while blushing.

"Oh… um… No! No! Everything's fine, Umah, I swear", Travas nervously answered while waving his free hand-paw and using the other to hold his nose, but ceases his waving within a short moment. "And… it's the first time I saw your hair not tied back by your ponytail… and it looks cute", he continued nervously while Umah blushed briefly and turned towards couch inside the Main Chambers.

"Um… maybe we should take a seat on the sofa. It might be best to continue our conversation in a more comfortable environment", Umah suggested while giving Travas some tissues to help clean his bloody nose.

"Thank you, and that sounds like a good idea", Travas replied as he took the tissue and cleaned his nose. Then Umah took Travas with her to the Main Chambers as they took a seat on the sofa.

"There we go… and there is something I want to ask you… were you not able to sleep well tonight or was something bothering you within", Umah asked curiously as Travas finished the first sandwich and picked up the second.

"To be honest, I couldn't sleep since my stomach was growling and had to get something to eat", Travas answered as he took a bite out of the second sandwich.

"I see… but I can sense that there is something else on your mind. Can you tell me what else has been troubling you", Umah asked worriedly as Travas looked upon her and swallowed the first bite he took off of his sandwich.

"Well to be honest, I was just having some thoughts about what I did in order to defeat Alastair and stop him from killing anymore innocent lives. When I drunk the blood out of Marcus' body, I felt that I was taking whatever chance at life he had left… and even when he asked me to, I wished I could've found another way to defeat the demon without taking the bartender's life away from him", Travas said as he began to look upon the floor at an angle. "I don't even know how to cope with this since I felt like a monster in the process… and I didn't want to become anything like that", he continued as Umah placed her right hand on his left shoulder and looked upon him.

"Travas, just because you have the vampire's predatory blood thirst doesn't make you a monster", Umah claimed as Travas turned to see her eye to eye. "It is how you use your blood thirst that should declare if whether or not it makes you a monster. And over these past months, you've never proven to be a monster, but a savior to those who cry for help", she continued to explain as Travas felt some comfort in her words, but was unsure about some other things coursing his mind.

"But what about-", Travas tried to speak until Umah interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter, Travas, the bartender was already dying and he wanted you to drain him of his blood in order for him to reunite with his family once again. If it wasn't for him, you would've died in the battle and all of Nosgoth would be in peril within a certain period of time", Umah said as her expression began to sadden and turn away from him while Travas noticed. "And I would've lost the man that I fell in love with…" She thought to herself as Travas involuntarily read her mind, causing his eyes to widen as a result.

"So that was why you kissed me back in Alastair's dungeon… and why I heard your cries during the battle between the demon and I. Why didn't you tell me that you were in love with me, Umah", Travas asked calmly, yet slightly comforting while his eyes began to narrow in a soothing expression.

"I didn't know how you would've felt about it if I had told you… I've been in love with you for the past two months and I couldn't act upon my feelings until the moment I kissed you for the first time within Alastair's horrific Dungeon", Umah explained. "I should've explained this to you sooner, but we were busy with hunting down the remnants of Alastair's assassins… I'm sorry for not telling you until now", she apologized while Travas placed his left hand-paw on her right cheek, causing Umah to look upon him and blush.

"Umah, it's alright… I'm glad you told me everything… and I want to thank you for being here with me to talk", Travas spoke as he wrapped his left arm around her. "And, to be honest, you're actually really beautiful", he continued as Umah blushed heavily upon his words.

"Thank you…" Umah said slightly nervously she looked at a different direction for a minute or two. Then with a sudden surprise, Travas gently turned Umah's head to face him and plants a kiss on her lips. In response, she begins to kiss him back as the vulpin held her in his arms, causing the female vampire to lean towards him, laying him on the sofa as they share a passionate kiss together. Then within a few prolonged moments, Travas breaks the kiss as they look upon each other's eyes with blushing faces.

"Hold on… not on the sofa", Travas spoke as Umah looked into his eyes.

"Hmmmm… Where do you wish to continue", Umah asked as Travas looked upon her blushing face.

"My room…?" Travas asked while he and Umah softly smiled.

"With pleasure, Travas", Umah replied with a hint of seduction while kissing his muzzle lips. Then with a sudden surprise, Travas quickly got off of the couch while holding Umah bridal style, thus the two headed towards Travas' room lovingly while they kissed each other passionately.

Within about five minutes of walking and another three minutes after entering the vulpin's room, Travas and Umah continued to passionately kiss each other in the nude and underneath the covers of Travas' bed. However, Travas had also been penetrating Umah's nether lips while he was on top of her, going at a steady, passionate rate as Umah held onto him lovingly. Though the speed and intense pleasure continued to progress, the moans were kept to a low level to avoid waking or alerting the other members of the Vampire Resistance.

As the two continued to passionately kiss each other, Travas continued to thrust into Umah while getting closer to the point of climax. Though he was on the verge of releasing, he knew better than to release inside of Umah's womb. Instead of climaxing inside her, Travas pulls out and begins to release his life-giving essence upon Umah's well-toned stomach, kissing her deeply. Once the last of his offering was released, his climax abated and lies upon his back as Umah began to rest her head upon his muscular chest, with Travas looking upon her lovingly like she did to him.

"I love you, Travas", Umah softly said as she made her way closer towards Travas.

"I love you, too, Umah", Travas softly replied as the two finally kissed each other. Umah then rests her head upon his chest once again comfortingly while smiling to herself. With this, the two begin to fall asleep while holding each other in their arms, allowing the future to hold onto what may be in store for new couple.

A/N:

Well, folks, Travas has managed to defeat Alastair and get out of the whole mess alive, but with the price of feeding upon the blood of the Bartender, Marcus. However, it seems that Umah has also finally revealed her feelings for Travas, despite him reading her mind. And since Umah and Travas are now a couple, what does the future have in store for them? I guess we'll find out.

Travas, Erica, and Scarlet © Shawntae Howard

Janos, Umah, and Vorador © Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


	14. An Unexpected Confrontation

**Warning:** Some adult content can be seen in this chapter. Reader's discretion is advised.

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 14: An Unexpected Confrontation**

Amongst the cold night within Nosgoth, a vampuric figure walks along a dark path that leads towards the abandoned Avernus Cathedral. He walks inside and begins to examine the interior of it as well as his surroundings. But up ahead, he sees a mysterious hooded human sitting upon the front row and heads towards the man.

"You there, stranger, I acquire information from you at once", the vampire spoke as the human turned to face him.

"Who are you, and what information do you seek, mysterious one", the Mysterious Hooded Human asked as he looked upon the vampire curiously.

"I am Kain, and I come here to seek information regarding a new vampire who has come upon this land several months ago. I have heard rumors that he was that of a fox with human-like qualities, though I have not discovered this for myself… do you know what his name may be", Kain asked as the human recognized the description he had given him.

"Of course, I know of the man you speak of. I believe that he goes by the name of Travas Starfox, sir", the Mysterious Hooded Human answered while Kain had listened to him carefully.

"I see… I have heard that name before… and I have also heard tales concerning two demons being killed by the hands of this mysterious being. The first was known to be Adrian the Sun Demon… and the second was that of Alastair Ballantine, the water demon who reclaimed and haunted the Lake of Serenity in these recent times. Do you happen to know any information concerning them at all", Kain asked once more as the human began to recognize those tales.

"Indeed I do, sir…" the Mysterious Hooded Human answered. "From the tales I have heard about them is that they have been terrorizing Nosgoth in these recent times. The fox-man who had come here from another world had assassinated these demons over a period of about five to six months' time, with Alastair and his assassins being the most recent of them all", he explained as Kain nodded in response, but then raises his right hand up a bit towards the hooded man.

"Very well then, I have heard enough about this mysterious vampire. I thank you for allowing me to acquire this information from you. Now then, I wish you a good night", Kain said as he walks towards the Cathedral doors and heads out into the night skies once again. "I now know enough about this mysterious being… however; it is time that I meet this fox-man in person and see his strength for myself", he continued thinking in his mind as he made his way to wherever the darkness leads him towards in Nosgoth.

***Within the Vampire Citadel, early sunrise***

As the dawn began to slowly shine among the land of Nosgoth, a vampuric couple continues to rest together while holding each other in their arms. Travas had slightly awoken from his slumber and gently begins massaging the lower part of Umah's back with his right index finger. In response, Umah slightly shifts her head comfortingly around his chest while softly smiling in her sleep, thus making Travas look upon her as he smiled.

"I have to admit… Umah actually looks peaceful and cute when she sleeps", Travas thought within his mind as he began to carefully place Umah's head on a pillow and gets out of bed. Then he sniffs himself and smells a horrific stench on his vampuric body. "Now that I think about it, I haven't had the chance to take a shower ever since I was brought back as a vampire, even though I cleaned myself with the elixir constantly. But that isn't working due to a low supply and of its limitations on how often I could use it", he continued speaking within his mind as he headed to one of his bags containing his stuff inside.

As he entered the bathroom, he begins to examine the shower inside as well as the sink. But then he remembers something within his vampuric nature that caused him to sigh in frustration.

"Damnit… there's no possibility for me taking a shower unless I had some elixir to clean myself with", Travas spoke within his mind as he let out a sigh in defeat… until he also remembered something else. "Wait a second… I've assassinated Alastair and acquired some sort of essence from him after he died. It's a lot similar to that when I discovered that I could be in sunlight after killing Adrian the Sun Demon. It may be possible that I could also get in water as well", he continued as he decides if whether or not he should test his theory to ensure it.

After about half a minute of thinking, he turns the knob on the shower that begins dispersing water out of it and places his hands over it… and to his luck; his theory has proven to be true as he smiled softly in satisfaction.

"Alright, it seems that it has proven to be true… looks like I may have myself a good shower after all", Travas said to himself as he turned on the hot water inside while placing his body wash and other materials inside. He then enters and begins to bath in the showering luxury he hasn't had ever since he had died on Alopex and been resurrected as a living vampire.

About a few minutes later, Umah begins to awaken from her slumber and noticed that Travas was not there on the bed next to her. However, she had heard water sizzling sounds in the bathroom as she was putting her clothes back on. Once she finished getting dressed, she began to examine that the shower had been dispensing hot water on Travas and gasped in shock as he looked outside.

"Umah, is something wrong", Travas asked worriedly as Umah looked upon him in shock.

"Travas… you're nourishing yourself in water. How is it that your furred flesh is not being burned by the acidic touch of water", Umah asked in a shocked manner as Travas finished rinsing off and turns the shower off. Then he wraps a towel around his waist in a low-rise manner and steps out on a towel he placed on the ground.

"I can assume that I acquired Alastair's ability to be in water. It kind of like the same thing with Adrian after I killed him and obtained his ability to be in sunlight", Travas explained as Umah's expression softened and became intrigued by his newfound ability.

"I see… this may come in handy when it comes to getting towards places that we vampires cannot", Umah said as she smiled upon him as he did to her.

"They could", Travas replied while smirking upon Umah, causing her to blush and giggle in delight.

"I'll see you within the heart of the Main Chambers, stud", Umah said with a slight touch of seductiveness in her tone, winking at him before heading towards the Main Chambers to meet up with some of the other vampires.

At this time, Travas himself began to get dressed, getting into a pair of black skintight leather pants, a black tank top, his "Motorhead 'Overkill'" sleeveless shirt, a pair of long gray socks underneath, and his black leather motorcycle fingerless gloves. Once he's dressed, he begins to head for the Main Chambers to meet up with his new girlfriend, Umah.

***Within the Main Chambers***

After Travas got dressed and began walking towards the Main Chambers, Umah and Janos were talking about Travas' newfound ability to being in water. As a response, Janos had looked upon her in slight shock about the news.

"Are you telling me that Travas now has the ability to be inside water without being affected by its acidic touch", Janos asked as Umah nodded.

"That is correct, Janos, and he had acquired this ability after he had killed Alastair Ballantine. And because of his new ability, we may have another advantage when it comes to searching for other demons poisoning the land of Nosgoth in watery areas Travas could venture upon that we could not", Umah explained.

"Perhaps this may explain how he has managed to survive without the waters of the Lake of Serenity burning his body", Janos said as Umah nodded in agreement.

"This certainly does… it is also similar to that of when he had assassinated Adrian and acquired the ability to be in sunlight while enhancing his fire capabilities at the same-"Umah spoke until she felt Travas wrap his arms around her waist, causing her to squeal while the vulpin held onto her close to him and moving in a slow side to side motion.

"So how is my sexy vampire been doing on this wonderful morning", Travas spoke while he kissed her neck playfully, causing Umah to giggle as he continued to shift her in a side-to-side motion.

"Travas…!" Umah said somewhat embarrassingly, yet lovingly as she wraps her left arm behind his neck and kissed his lips. In that moment, Janos notices their and smiles

"I can assume that love blossoming from within the two of you", Janos assumed as he softly smiles upon them both while they blushed heavily.

"Um…" both Umah and Travas said in unison as they looked upon each other shy fully as Celestia enters and looks upon them.

"Aw… there is love brewing between the two" Celestia said as she smiles upon them happily, causing them to blush harder than they once did. "This is just too cute", she continued while looking upon Janos.

"That has, indeed, been proven. However we must save this tale for another time. Travas, Umah has told me that you have acquired some sort of ability to be in water without being harmed by its acidic touch. Is this true", Janos asked as Celestia looked upon him with curiosity.

"That actually is true", Travas confirmed as Janos and Celestia's eyes shot open, causing the vulpin to smirk in response. "In fact, I just got out of the shower with hot water just a few minutes ago", he continued as Janos and Celestia slightly backed away in shock. But within a few seconds upon hearing the news, Janos began to smirk upon his newfound ability.

"Excellent, this will give the Vampire Resistance a higher advantage since you can go to places that we cannot", Janos explained as Travas looked upon him with the same idea in mind.

"That's very true indeed, Janos", Travas replied before turning to face Umah, who is being held in his arms. "Speaking of going to places, Umah, are you interested in exploring around Nosgoth on the motorcycle… and possibly eat at a few places for breakfast or lunch", he asked as Umah blushed upon the question he asked.

"Ummm…" Umah tried to answer, but instead turned to see Janos, upon which he nodded in an approving manner. "I would love to, Travas. And I also have something for you. I will also change into something more appropriate for this occasion. Wait here and I will return shortly", she said while she made her way towards her room.

Once she got to her room, Umah had changed into a black spaghetti tank top with a pair of sanded-blue jean distressed short shorts. Then she put on her usual metallic boots to go with her outfit. However, she chooses to keep her hair not tied back as she arranged her bangs to shift towards the right. Finally she makes her way back into the main chambers with Travas' boots she got for him a few days ago.

After a few minutes pass by, Umah comes out with a pair of knee-high metal boots in her hands. These boots contained a black and silver design with spike-shaped straps on the sides. They had also contained gold colored spikes upon the silver colored ankle straps on them with the foot's heel being black.

"Umah, two things I have to say. One thing is that you are looking gorgeous. The second thing is that these boots are nice", Travas said as he accepted them from Umah and put them on over his leather pants. "Thank you so much for getting them, gorgeous", he continued while thanking her by kissing her lips.

"With pleasure, Travas… I felt like I had to get you something", Umah said shy fully while blushing.

"You didn't have to get me anything… but thanks again" Travas replied while kissing her forehead. "Anyways, shall we head out", he asked while looking into her eyes.

"Of course", Umah replied as they began walking towards the underground chamber.

"You two take the upmost of care and drive safely, do you both understand", Janos said as Umah and Travas looked upon him.

"We will", Both Umah and Travas simultaneously said as they continued their way towards the underground chamber as Travas wraps his arm around his girlfriend's waist. Thus, they embark on their first date as a couple.

***Somewhere near the southern section of Nosgoth***

As the day continued to progress within Nosgoth, a small group of thieves continue to escape from some mysterious being that continued to chase them within a forest near the Great Southern Lake. However, the mysterious creature continued to kill the thieves one by one until there were only two thieves left standing. They arrive upon the Great Southern Lake only to have the mysterious creature come upon them within mere feet from his position.

"What… what the hell are you, you vile demon!" The First Thief spoke as he readied his arms for battle.

"I am called many things", the demon spoke. "But in your case, just call me your assassin, you wretched thieves", he continued while he readied his claws for the kill. But despite the demon's battle preparations, the Second Thief began to chuckle while looking towards the demon himself.

"We'll see about that, demon… now prepare to die", the Second Thief shouted as he pulls out his sword and began to clash against the demon with the First Thief.

As the fight continued to progress, another unknown figure arrives at the lake and hide amongst the trees, watching the fight from the branches above. While the mysterious being watched, he notices the demon beginning to have the upper hand upon short notice. Soon enough, the thieves lay upon the ground injured as the demon came towards the First one and stabbed him in the heart, killing him instantly. The Second Thief tried to get up and escape, but within a few seconds later, he himself had met his end by the demon beheading him with his sword. As a result, the demon began to grin in delight upon killing his prey.

"Excellent, I don't just have enough for breakfast, but I also have some extra to eat for lunch. Talk about a luxurious bonus", the demon said as he examined the bodies, seeing bags of gold and other jewelry in response. "Because of this, I even get some extra treasure to go with my riches. Talk about an excellent way of obtaining my tax return", he continued to speak as he dragged the bodies with him into the Great Southern Lake. But as he was making his way towards the lake, a mysterious figure appeared behind him and began to approach the demon.

"Ah yes… I can assume that you must be the demon that has been stalking among the corridors of the Great Southern Lake and killing his prey like a simple cat-mouse chase", the mysterious being said as the demon turned to face him. "How ironic that his next prey turns to confront him within his own territorial sanctuary", he continued as the demon looked upon him with recognition.

"Ah yes, and I assume that you must be Kain. I have heard tales about you and your ambition to take over the land of Nosgoth… and this, I am honored to meet and engage in battle with you", the demon said as he drew his butcher-like sword out of its sheath.

"Spare me your false courtesies, young demon! I have no need for them for you know the reason why I bestow upon you at this very hour", Kain shot back as he drew his sword from his back, from which it is built with a wavy blade constructed with a vampuric skull hilt and metal insect-like shoulders, containing two attached on each side of the skull.

"So the warrior draws out his infamous blade, the Soul Reaver, the ancient weapon of the Ancient Vampire race", the demon spoke while preparing to attack. "This shall also make a wonderful addition to my collection once I take it from you after I rip out your heart from your vile carcass", he continued as he began to sprint towards Kain.

"We shall see about that, demon", Kain spoke as he also began to sprint towards the demon, readying his blade as the two begin to engage in battle for ownership of the Soul Reaver.

***Somewhere within Vasserbunde***

While a battle progresses within the Great Southern Lake, Travas and Umah arrive upon an outdoor diner within Vasserbunde to acquire food for the both of them. Travas parks the motorcycle as he and Umah step off of it and head towards the outdoor restaurant, "The Vasserbunde Shack". After finding a table, Travas goes up to the register and orders a few pancake platters for him and Umah to eat for breakfast.

After about five minutes of waiting at the register, Travas acquires his and Umah's breakfast items while paying for them and heading back to the table. With this, the two begin to eat their breakfast as they enjoy the morning view at the diner.

"To be honest, Umah, I've always thought that vampires have only obtained their nutrition from feeding on blood. But it's interesting to see that they can also have other food items other than blood to meet their needs", Travas said while Umah was eating and listening to him after swallowing her food.

"Even though blood is a necessity for a vampire to survive, it is also required for them to feed amongst other food sources from time to time in order to obtain the nutrition they need to retain their physical strength", Umah explained as Travas smiled upon her intriguingly. "Though in your case, you must acquire food like a normal being since you are in fact among the living" she continued as Travas nodded in response.

"I see… very interesting indeed", Travas replied as he finished off his food and his French vanilla/caramel macchiato flavored coffee. With their meals finished the vampire couple head towards the motorcycle and drive off upon the southern part of Nosgoth.

***Upon the Great Southern Lake***

After a fierce, yet short battle has concluded, Kain is declared the victor and beheads the demon as his prized trophy while drinking upon his blood. He places the head inside a wool cloth bag and begins to make his way towards the Pillars of Nosgoth. But before he was able to make it any further, he begins to sense two vampuric energy signals coming from the north. As a response, he makes his way towards the north-western direction while remaining in the woods to investigate the identities of these two vampires.

After about ten minutes of traveling towards the north-west, Kain hides among the trees and looks upon the two vampires, who have parked the motorcycle upon the side of the road, which lead to the shore of the Nactholm Cove. Upon arrival, his eyes finally look upon the vampire who was that of a fox with human characteristics for the first time.

"It's strange… I have heard tales about these creatures, but I have never encountered them before until this moment. I believe that Nosgoth's people have dubbed them 'anthromorphics' if I'm not mistaken", Kain thought within his mind as he saw the mysterious fox-man. Then he recognized who he was. "Of course… so this is the one who they call 'Travas'… but who is the other vampire he is with… she seems to contain a familiar essence within her. But that is another investigation to be saved for another time, for I must make haste towards the Pillars at once", he continued thinking as he began to make his way towards the Pillars of Nosgoth south-east from his direction.

***On the side of the road near the Nactholm Cove***

After Kain has left the scene, Travas and Umah continue to talk and listen to tunes on the motorcycle radio. Then, the Motorhead song "The Chase is better than the Catch" begins to play as they continue to chat with each other.

"Tell me, Travas… is this kind of heavy music played where you were from", Umah asked curiously while smiling softly.

"Not everyone played heavy metal music, but a lot of people did… especially when it comes to speed metal bands such as Motorhead", Travas answered, head banging to the rhythm of the music, allowing his slightly longer bangs to move about as the female vampire began to giggle as a response.

"I must admit, Travas that this music has proven to be both energetic… and arousing at the same time", Umah admitted while smirking seductively and stroking upon his muscular torso.

"Then it looks like I may have to play this type of music for you more often, babe", Travas said while smirking in delight upon Umah's seductive approach.

"Perhaps you should, handsome, but the vampire's catch can be better than the chase", Umah replied seductively.

"Perhaps, but as the song says, 'The Chase is better than the Catch'", Travas spoke seductively and flirtatiously as Umah wrapped her arms around his neck and giggles in response.

"That's true, indeed, handsome", Umah seductively spoke as she plants a kiss upon Travas' muzzle, causing the two to begin passionately kissing.

Sometime after the two began kissing each other passionately, Umah begins to use her hands to eagerly rub his chest and abs before slowly taking off his sleeveless shirt and tank top. In a similar manner, Travas began to move his hand-paws from her cheeks and down her body until they have met with the softness of her firm butt, causing Umah to giggle in delight. This act would shortly cause them to begin French-kissing one another as Travas began to give Umah's firm butt a nice squeeze, making her giggle in satisfaction once more.

As the two deepen the French-kiss, Umah moves her left hand downward until she places it inside her boyfriend's skintight leather pants, rubbing his hardening bulge within. Likewise, Travas moves his left hand-paw from her butt towards her well-endowed breasts and caresses them gently. Then he moves his right hand-paw from her firm buns until he places it inside Umah's blue jean distressed short shorts and begins to rub upon her wet lower lips inside. As a response, Umah begins to moan in satisfaction as she began to undo his leather pants with Travas doing the same with her Short shorts.

On the moment that Travas' leather pants were undone like Umah's short shorts are, Umah began to make her way towards his exposed member to give it a seductive lick. But before she her tongue could touch the tip of his hardening length, Umah begins to hear Vorador's voice within the 'Whisper', causing her to stop immediately.

"Umah, it is urgent that I speak with you at once regarding some strange occurrences recently happening within the Great Southern Lake", Vorador said within the 'Whisper, causing both Travas and Umah to blush heavily and embarrassingly as they both let out a medium-soft squeal in shock while the two began to redo their bottoms quickly.

"Very well then, Vorador, you may speak", Umah replied embarrassingly, but calmly upon the surprise 'Whisper' from Vorador, hoping he catch on what they were doing.

"We have received news from one of our vampires that there have been dead bodies found upon the Great Southern Lake just moments ago… and some of the bones that have resided there for some time have been found near the lake as well have been proven to be vampuric. Where are you currently residing upon right now", Vorador asked within the female vampire's mind.

"I am located close towards the shores of the Nactholm Cove as we speak, Vorador", Umah replied.

"Alright then… but what makes of Travas, is he with you at this time", Vorador asked once more within the 'Whisper'.

"Yes, he is with me at the moment", Umah replied in the 'Whisper' as she looked upon Travas, thus causing him enter the 'Whisper'.

"Hello…? Vorador, are you there…?" Travas spoke calmly, yet slightly annoyed within the 'Whisper' in hopes of getting his attention.

"Travas, this is Vorador speaking, is everything alright", Vorador asked within Travas' mind.

"Yes, Vorador, I'm alright, and you've mentioned something about a few recent murders being conducted near the Great Southern Lake, correct", Travas asked.

"That would be correct, and it is urgent that you and Umah investigate the scene at once. But beware, however, for I am sensing the presence of another vampire nearby", Vorador spoke within 'the whisper' as Travas and Umah headed for the motorcycle. "Oh, and Travas… I do request that you and I commence in a serious discussion when you two return within the Citadel, am I understood", he continued with slight seriousness, though calmly within the "Whisper'.

"Very well, Vorador. We'll go ahead and take a look", Travas spoke as he and Umah got on the motorcycle and drove off into the direction of the Lake.

"Alright then… you two take the upmost of precautions upon the investigation", Vorador spoke once more within the 'Whisper' as he finishes and leaves their minds, causing Travas to sigh calmly.

"Damn… I think I may have an idea upon the topic he might want to speak with me about", Travas said to Umah, starting the ignition and began driving as the female vampire wrapped her arms around his waist. "And not to mention that he interrupted mine and Umah's 'Private' time… Damnit…" he thought within his mind as he continued to drive.

"It will be alright, Travas, it might not be a serious matter with whatever he wishes to speak with you about. But at this time, we must focus upon the task Vorador asked of us to investigate", Umah said as she held onto Travas with care and kissing his neck.

"Thanks, Umah… and hopefully it's not too serious of a matter", Travas spoke as he felt Umah's hand suddenly grab onto his package, softly yelping in response and turning toward her, smirking towards her seductive behavior.

"I will promise you this, though, Travas: We shall continue where we left off later on in the day, am I understood", Umah said to him while smirking seductively.

"That we shall, sexy", Travas replied and winked as he turned to face the road once more and continued to make their way towards the Great Southern Lake.

***Somewhere within the forest***

As Travas and Umah continued their way towards the Great Southern Lake, Kain has been roaming in the woods, keeping a close eye on the two approaching beings. Soon enough, he got to a point to where he was able to see them clearly from a near-front view. Within that instant, his eyes widened in slight shock as he finally recognized who the one of the vampires were, particularly the female.

"Umah…?! How is this possible after I wrought the murderous deed upon her amongst the Wharves after she stole the Nexus Stone from me", Kain asked himself as he looked upon them driving towards the Great Southern Lake. "Well then… it looks like I shall confront her and seek the answers concerning her resurrection… and then, I shall assassinate her a second time", he continued while softly smirking and making his way back towards the Great Southern Lake to confront the two and kill them at once.

***Within the Trail Close by the Great Southern Lake, about five to ten minutes later***

After a small period of time passed by, both Umah and Travas finally arrive upon the pathway that had lead towards the Great Southern Lake. Umah gets off of the motorcycle and turns to face her vulpin boyfriend.

"Travas, you go on ahead and search the western section of the Lake and I will investigate upon the north-eastern section to find any clues concerning these mysterious killings that have been brought upon this location", Umah spoke as Travas nodded in response.

"Alright, Umah… just 'whisper' me if you need any assistance", Travas said as Umah nodded and turned towards the north-eastern direction and began to walk. "Oh, and Umah", he spoke as Umah turned to face him.

"Yes, Travas", Umah asked as she looked upon him curiously.

"Be careful…" Travas said as he approached her.

"I will", Umah spoke as Travas planted a kiss on her lips for good luck. Then Travas headed for the motorcycle and turned for the western direction as Umah made her way towards the north-eastern direction, thus began their investigation.

Though Travas was beginning to search the western direction, a troubling thought had begun to course within his mind concerning the Great Southern Lake murders. And yet… he couldn't pinpoint on what it was exactly that began to bother him regarding the thought.

"I'm not for sure about this… but I got a bad feeling that someone's lurking about in the woods other than the being committing the murders", Travas thought within his mind as he continued to drive towards the western part of the lake.

Within less than a minute, he arrives and begins to investigate the area for any sign of bones or blood within the site. Then after about a minute or two of searching, he finds the bones of what seemed to be of vampuric, but mostly human quality. But before he was able to get a closer look upon the bones, the troubling thought that coursed his mind had begun to make complete sense. Thus, causing Travas to know exactly what was going on as his eyes shot wide open.

"Oh shit…! This is the same exact place where the vision occurred… the one that I had at the time I was fighting Alastair a month ago! Umah is gonna killed by Kain unless I do something about this", Travas thought within his mind worryingly as he got on the motorcycle and headed towards Umah's direction. "Hang on, Umah, I'm coming!" he shouted within his thoughts as he pressed on the gas and sped his way towards Umah, who doesn't have a clue upon her life being in danger.

***Within the north-eastern part of the Great Southern Lake***

The day had continued to progress as the sunny skies soon became cloudy. Umah has been walking around the forest near the shores of the great southern lake with many things crossing her mind concerning events that happened among the lake. Then she looked upon the river and began to investigate a recent case of vampires, thieves, and other people being murdered among the shores of the great southern lake.

"Though there seems to be no trace of any battles among this region, why do I sense a familiar vampuric energy level somewhere within this location? It doesn't make any sense at all… it feels like I am being watched like a pawn in a man's game. I wonder…" Umah said as she continued to investigate the shores of the great southern lake. Then suddenly, she began to sense the presence of another vampire nearby.

"Ah yes, a familiar face from within the bowels of my blighted past, but had been sense long dead by my hands. Umah, how is it that you live upon the land of Nosgoth after you have died by my ravenous hands", the cold, yet familiar voice said as Umah shot her head up upon the direction it came from. It was then that she recognized who the man was.

"Kain", Umah said as she began to feel rage and fear build within herself.

"Yes, it is I, Kain, your former ally within the Vampire Resistance… and now stands here before you as your assassin", Kain spoke. "So tell me, who was the one that brought you back into this dimension after I had assassinated you in response from you stealing the Nexus stone from me", he asked coldly as Umah had begun to step away from him slightly frightened.

"How I have been revived is of no concern to you. Now be gone and leave me the hell alone, Kain! I don't want to see you here", Umah shouted in response as her eyes began to water up.

"I'm afraid that I won't be leaving until you provide me the answers I seek, woman. Now tell me who revived you at once before I rip out your heart from your vile carcass", Kain yelled viciously as he grabbed her arms aggressively. In response, Umah tries to escape from his grasp, but would not budge due to Kain's strong grip on her.

"I'm not answering your question whatsoever, Kain. Now let go of me at once!" Umah shouted slightly louder as she continued to struggle upon Kain releasing his grip on her.

"Answer me at once, Umah!" Kain yelled louder while tightening his grip upon her as she screamed in pain.

"FUCK YOU!" Umah screamed from the top of her lungs while giving him the finger. Kain finally snaps and began preparing to strike Umah in the heart, causing the female vampire to shut her eyes and turned away from him. But before Kain was able to pierce through her chest, he felt a tightening grip upon his attacking wrist, stopping him from even laying the slightest finger on Umah. In that moment, Kain looks upon the direction of Umah's apparent protector, noticing that it was Travas stopping his attack. Thus, Umah looked upon him as she saw Travas come to her rescue.

"Travas", Umah spoke fearfully, yet relieved to see him.

"You", Kain said aggressively as he looked upon the vulpin next to him.

"Yes, Kain, the vampuric fox-man you have been searching for in recent times. Now how about you do me a favor and get your fucking hands off of her at once. Otherwise if you fail to comply, I will rip out your fucking throat myself, you heartless son of a bitch", Travas spoke aggressively as Kain releases Umah from his ravenous grip, thus facing him while softly smirking in delight.

"Ah, yes, so you're the one that many people call Travas Starfox, the first ever living vampire in all of Nosgoth… and the one whose vulpine hands have assassinated both Adrian the Sun Demon, and Alastair Ballantine, the Water Demon. However, I must confess that it is an honor, though a distasteful one, to meet you here at last", Kain said as he began to stretch his claws.

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Kain! I know damn well why you're here. You were here to seek answers on why Umah had been resurrected. And because she wouldn't originally answer, you would've killed her in the same method you have attempted to try moments ago. It's a damn good thing that I can read minds and see the future, otherwise I wouldn't have known about this and she would've died during the search", Travas spoke as Umah looked at him in shock and Kain began chuckling evilly upon his words.

"So, you're a vampire with psychic abilities, how intriguing. But it's a shame that this ability must be taken away from you whether it's willingly or by force. I'll leave the option for you to decide", Kain replied as he pulls out the Soul Reaver constrained to his back and gets into his battle stance.

"There's no way in kenal you're going to take my abilities from me or murdering Umah whatsoever, so why don't you do us a favor and fuck off", Travas shouted aggressively as he also got into his battle stance.

"Travas, don't! Kain is stronger and has more experience in combat than you currently have right now! Thus he's equipped with the Soul Reaver and could kill you within a second", Umah yelled while frightened about losing Travas. "You must escape from here and get help at once", she begged urgently as Kain looked upon her in growing anger.

"You stay out of this, girl, otherwise I will have the pleasure in killing you and this fox-man upon which you both stand", Kain yelled aggressively as Travas growled in anger.

"Hey, you leave her the fuck alone, you fucking asshole!" Travas shouted fiercely as Kain began to sprint towards him hastily, preparing his sword for the kill.

"Travas, RUN!" Umah screamed as Kain finally loses his temper and growls angrily as a result from Umah's outburst and stops dead on his tracks.

"Umah, I have warned you to stay out of this …! There is no one that will stop me from my ambition, and no one shall GET IN MY WAY", Kain screamed aggressively as he decides to make his way towards Umah with the Soul Reaver ready for the kill, causing her to turn her head away and shut her eyes in fear. But before the Reaver was able to strike upon Umah, however, Travas got in front of her and caught the ravenous blade effortlessly; causing Kain's eyes to shoot wide open in shock.

"What…! How is this possible", Kain said as he growled aggressively and in shock while Umah opened her eyes to see Travas catching the blade.

"Travas… "Umah said as she looked upon the sight with shock and a sense of safety. "Has he actually surpassed Kain's strength… or is this luck playing its triumphant card on our side", she thought in her mind as she could merely stare in disbelief.

"What trickery is this… is he actually this strong, or has luck played its hand in his favor", Kain thought within his mind as he tried to move the sword further, but wouldn't budge.

"As a matter of fact, Kain, I could actually… no, I am actually stronger than you currently are now", Travas claimed as he tightened his grip upon the blade without it cutting him whatsoever. As a response, Kain began to growl angrily while continuing his attempts to free the blade from the vulpin's hand-paws.

"Unhand the Soul Reaver at once or I will use it to strike upon your heart and kill you and Umah at this moment", Kain threatened as Travas looked at him coldly.

"I doubt that, Kain, and I'm gonna make sure that no one messes with my girl", Travas spoke as Umah gasped in shock while her eyes watered and softly smiling upon him for what he said.

"Travas…" Umah thought within her mind as she smiled softly and looked upon him with watery eyes.

"Very well then… your fate has spoken, Travas", Kain said as he managed to pull the blade out of Travas' hand and looked upon Umah with rage. "And after he dies, I will ensure that you follow the same fate he does", he continued as he began to strike the blade upon Travas, causing him to dodge the attacks effortlessly in response.

After about fifteen seconds of this process, Kain began to place the blade back inside the sheath and started to use his claws to attack. Likewise, Travas began to use his fist to fight back, cancelling each other's attacks in the process. Soon enough, Travas began to have the upper hand against Kain as he manages to fiercely strike him towards a stone hill, creating a crater as a result. However, Kain manages to jump out and strikes upon Travas, giving him a round house kick in his face aggressively and causing him to crash among the grassland below.

"Damn… Kain can sure pack a punch. But it doesn't matter… I have to put an end to this and quickly", Travas thought to himself as he stands back up and jumps into battle position. But then gets out of it when he discovers his opponent refraining from his own battle position.

"I have to admit that I admire your talents as a young warrior, but before we continue, I must ask you this: What was your reason in coming towards this place", Kain asked calmly, though aggressively.

"If you must know, then so be it. Umah and I came upon here investigating the recent murders that have taken place from what apparently has been going on for the past few weeks. We're also currently looking for the assassin that did this and kill him in the process", Travas answered as Kain chuckled upon his response.

"Apparently there is no further need to look for him, for the demon assassin is now dead thanks to my hands that had wrought this murderous deed", Kain answered as he began to laugh hysterically." Now then, shall we continue where we left off", he asked as he got into his battle stance.

"Fine, but I will make sure to end this quickly", Travas spoke as he began to fly towards Kain.

"Very well then, let's continue", Kain spoke as he sprinted towards Travas, causing the both to exchange fists once more.

Within a minute after fighting, Kain had begun to clutch his own hands by means to strike upon Travas' head, but fails as he catches his attack rather quickly. At the same time, the red-purple colored energy, though tame, had begun to engulf Travas as he tried to push Kain's oncoming attack back.

After a minute of trying to push it back, Travas manages to succeed and performs a powerful uppercut attack against Kain, sending him into the air as the vulpin flies upwards towards him. The next thing the vampire had seen was Travas flying towards him in the air and fiercely striking him downwards onto the earth once more. This time, damaging him further and creating yet another crater in the process. In that moment, Travas fires a powerful, though stable, energy blast upon Kain, creating a small explosion that had sent a shockwaves among the Great Southern Lake. Upon short notice, he flies towards Umah and grabs her right hand.

"C'mon, let's go!" Travas exclaimed as he took her towards the Motorcycle parked nearby. Then the two got on and sped off towards the eastern section of Nosgoth.

As they escaped, Kain manages to get back onto his feet, though he was somewhat bloodied and injured, and looks upon the two escaping from the lake.

"I must admit that his attack had caught be by surprise… however, I will ensure that I bring them down to their knees the next time I cross paths with them, especially the new vampire, Travas", Kain said as he began to sprint back towards the pillars in his injured state.

***Within the eastern section of Nosgoth, about ten to fifteen minutes later***

After some time the two vampires have made their escape from the ravenous vampire, Kain, the two soon stumble upon the town of Stahlberg. Upon Arrival, the rain had begun to slightly pour from the clouds that had arrived earlier that day. Though with luck on their side, they spot a nearby hotel with a garage and park the motorcycle within. Soon they enter the hotel as the rain began to pour quicker upon Nosgoth.

The next thing on their minds was that they headed for the lobby to get the keys for their room. Once they've acquired the key, they begin to head towards their room upstairs and get settled until the ongoing rain has stopped. Travas then heads for the bed to sit next to Umah, who has been silent throughout their escape.

"We should be safe from Kain here, though it looks like we may be here until the rain subsides… which should take til no later than tomorrow at dawn", Travas spoke as he rubbed her back comfortingly as Umah looked upon him and nodded in response. "Umah, are you okay…?" he asked while looking upon her in a worried manner.

In hopes of comforting her from the events that have taken place, he begins to hold her in his arms with the upmost of care. In response, Umah begins to hold onto Travas gently… but after about ten few seconds pass by, her grip slightly tightens as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Travas… I'm scared… Umah spoke with a frightened, sad tone as she continued crying upon his shoulders while he held onto her comfortingly.

"Everything's going to be okay, Umah… I'm here for you", Travas spoke comfortingly as Umah continued crying on his shoulders and gripping upon him slightly tighter than before.

After about ten minutes of being inside the hotel room, Umah's crying begins to subside as they lie back upon the comfortable mattress provided for their stay. Travas continued to look upon the ceiling as Umah rests her head upon his chest calmly. But soon enough, the silence within the room begins to break as Umah began to look into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Travas… can I ask you something", Umah asked curiously.

"Sure, what is it", Travas replied with curiosity coursing his mind.

"What was it that made you said that 'I'm gonna make sure that no one messes with my girl', and what did you mean by that", Umah asked while looking upon Travas' green eyes.

"Well… I said that as means of keeping my pre-mate safe from anyone who tries to harm her as much as I could", Travas replied as something within his explanation confused Umah.

"Wait… 'Pre-mate'… you mean like boyfriend and girlfriend", Umah asked as Travas looked upon her.

"That's right, though I've only heard a few humans mention those terms before", Travas replied while slightly embarrassed. "Fuck… I really need to get fluent with these Earth terms more often", he thought to himself as he blushed embarrassingly.

"Something wrong", Umah asked worriedly.

"Not really, I just have to get fluent with Earth's English instead of my usual Alden/Alopex English", Travas said as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand-paw.

"I see… and thank you… for being there for me", Umah spoke softly as she kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"You're welcome, Umah… I will always be there for you whenever you need me", Travas replied as he kissed her lips softly. As a response, Umah began to kiss him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Within about five minutes of the couple passionately kissing each other, Travas and Umah were stripped from their clothes and underneath the covers. Travas had already begun to thrust into Umah's nether lips as she continued to kiss him and moan in pleasure. At the same time, Travas gripped upon the sheets with a strong, yet gentle force as he sped up the pace in his thrusting slightly. But within a period of fifteen minutes passing, Travas rolls over until he was on his back, placing Umah on top. And in that moment, he pulls out of her nether lips and releases his life-giving essence onto her lower back as they look at each other's eyes and blush.

"I must admit this since I have not told you yet: you are well endowed with the ability to please a woman at the most heightened level possible", Umah said while smirking in delight.

"That I am, babe", Travas said while smirking as he began to inch closer to her. But before he was able to kiss her, he felt another sharp pain in his head again as this began to worry Umah greatly.

"Travas", Umah said worryingly as Travas placed his right hand-paw over his eyes. Thus, another vision began to play inside his mind.

_***Vision***_

_Within the Alopex Space Station, the morning has approached as the sun began to shine amongst the residents within. Though inside the Starfox family home in particular, everyone has awakened with most of its residents sitting at the table inside the kitchen for a good morning breakfast. Within a minute after breakfast is handed to Scarlet and Erica, their father, Travas Sr., enters the kitchen in his military and greets his wife, Victoria, with a kiss on her muzzle lovingly as the kids watched with humorous disgust._

"_Ewww…!" Both Scarlet and Erica said in unison as they looked at their parents kissing each other. Then, Travas Sr. breaks the kiss and looks upon Victoria's green eyes._

"_Have a good day, Travas", Victoria said as she went behind him and helped set up his uniform._

"_Big day for paperwork… boring, but necessary", Travas Sr. spoke as Scarlet put on her back pack and headed towards him while crossing her arms. He also rubbed her head as Victoria begins to finish up fixing her mate's suit._

"_Someone wants to get going", Victoria said as she finishes up and Travas Sr. rubs on Scarlet's head gently._

"_Yes, the little general isn't one for wasting time. She likes things her way", Travas Sr. replied as Victoria finishes up before he and his daughter, Scarlet, headed towards the door._

"_Bye hon, have a good day at school at School, Scarlet", Victoria spoke as she waved them goodbye as Scarlet did for her mother and sister._

"_Bye! Bye!" Erica said as she waved back at Scarlet and watched them leave out the front door. Then her mother turned to her with a smile on her face and helped her off of the chair she sat on._

"_I'll clean up, you can go watch TV", Victoria said as Erica ran for the living room with joy and she herself was about the dishes to the kitchen to clean them off._

"_Yea…!" Erica spoke loudly with excitement while making her way towards the living room for the TV as Victoria giggles and smiled in delight._

_While Victoria was doing the dishes, many thoughts began to course through her mind as she was humming to herself. However, she noticed that there was no sound coming from the Living Room whatsoever._

"_It's too quiet out there…" Victoria thought within her mind as she stopped doing the dishes and headed for the Living Room to investigate. "Erica…?" she asked while looking around the Living Room._

"_Hehe", Erica said as her mother turned to face her, seeing that she was on top of the cabinet containing decorative dishes inside. "Hi Mommy", she said with a shocking look as Victoria looked upon her with a shocked, disappointed expression on her face._

"_Just what do you think you're doing up there, Little Miss Foxy?! Get down here now", Victoria spoke loudly as she walked towards the cabinet while Erica was getting down. "Here, let me help before you hurt yourself", she continued while helping her to the ground._

_After Victoria got Erica off of the Cabinet, she gets into her knees and looks upon her daughter with a calm, but a serious, disappointed expression._

"_That was a very dangerous stunt, Erica. Don't let me catch you doing that again, understand" Victoria asked sternly and seriously as Erica looked upon her with her arms behind her back._

"_Yes, Mommy", Erica replied as Victoria nodded and turned slightly away from her while gently rubbing her own muzzle chin._

"_I don't even know how you got up there", Victoria said to herself as Erica headed for the cabinet once again._

"_I'll show you, Mommy", Erica said slightly happily as she attempted to climb the cabinet, but was stopped by her mother as she pulled gently, but firmly on the back of her shirt._

"_Didn't I just tell you no", Victoria asked loudly as she carried Erica towards the couch in the living room and set her there. "Now sit and behave, I have to do laundry. Can you behave for five minutes" she asked once more._

"_Uh-huh", Erica replied as Victoria headed for the washer close-by the kitchen and began to work on a load of laundry._

_While Victoria was doing laundry, thoughts continued to course through her mind as she began to pour the detergent inside the washer. Then out of nowhere, she began to hear some bumping noises nearby._

"_Whhheeeeeeee", Erica yelled happily from the short distance._

"_Now what…?" Victoria spoke loudly as she headed towards the Living Room, only to see that her daughter wasn't there. "Erica…? Where are you", she asked while looking for her daughter._

"_Upstairs", Erica replied as Victoria headed for the stairs, seeing that her daughter has her good baking sheet._

"_Alright, Little Miss Foxy, what are you doing with my good baking sheet", Victoria asked loudly while looking upon Erica angrily._

"'_Bogin ride", Erica yelled as she began to slide off the stairs with the baking sheet. "'Bogin ride', 'Bogin ride'", Erica yelled happily as she was sliding and bumping off of the stairs._

"_Erica, NO" Victoria screamed as she ran to the stairs with her arms forward. "Thank the Maker", she said while catching Erica with ease until she felt a sharp pain on her lower legs as a result from the baking sheet hitting her._

_As a response, she dropped to her knees after setting her daughter down and held onto one of her lower legs to hopefully soothe the pain she had sustained from the baking sheet._

"_Ow…! Where does a station kit learn about toboggan rides? Blasted internet" Victoria said to herself while holding onto her lower leg in pain._

_For the remainder of the day, Victoria had continued to deal with Erica's playful behavior as she was becoming annoyed with what she was doing for fun. Erica had been doing things such as helping her clean with detergent in an annoying manner, dressing up, attempting magic tricks, climbing the freezer to get ice cream, and swimming inside the tub. Soon after finishing in the latter part of the day, she begins to smile like an innocent being with her arms behind her back as the front door opens, with her father finally returning home._

"_I'm home early", Travas Sr. Spoke as Victoria sighed in relief._

"_Daddy", Erica yelled happily as she ran towards her father. Soon, she jumped on him as he caught her, shocked with the sudden impact she made._

"_Hi, little girl… what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be down for your nap", Travas Sr. asked as Victoria instantly looked upon him in an annoyed manner._

"_Her nap…? __**Her**__ nap…?! Your daughter has run me ragged all day! Little Miss Foxy has been into everything. You can watch her, I am going to Bed", Victoria explained slightly loudly as she headed for her room and Travas Sr. looked upon his daughter, softly smiling upon the nickname she has received._

"_Hmm, 'Foxy'… I like that", Travas said as he held onto his sleeping daughter in his arms. Then within that moment, the vision itself began to end._

***Vision End***

At the moment the vulpin began to recover from the vision he had, Travas immediately began laughing to himself softly. But soon the laughter became louder as this relieved Umah greatly, but was curious upon his behavior.

"Is everything alright, Travas", Umah asked, though relieved, as Travas looked upon her, still laughing.

"Everything's alright, I just had a hilarious vision concerning my sister, Erica, That's all. Clear your mind and I'll show you what it was", Travas replied as Umah began to clear her mind from all of her thoughts. Soon Travas placed his hand upon Umah's forehead as the same vision played in her head. After the vision had finished playing, Umah herself had begun to laugh with Travas as they lie upon the bed comfortingly.

"I can sense that she's like you in nature", Umah claimed as Travas looked upon her eyes.

"Yep, especially since I was like her when I was her age… always giving Mom a hard time", Travas admitted as he chuckles and kisses Umah's lips while lying down upon the bed. "Well… the good thing is that at least there is some hope for my family back on Alopex. I can only hope they're doing okay at this time…" Travas thought to himself as he continued to look upon the ceiling above him. Soon the two had begun to drift off into a comforting sleep with hopes for what the future may be in store for them… and what the future may come for Travas' family on Alopex.

A/N:

Well, it seems that Umah and Travas had started a relationship between each other since their confession last night. But before they awoke, Kain was brought attention to Travas' accomplishments in defeating Adrian the Sun Demon, and Alastair Ballantine the Water Demon, causing him to seek answers from a mysterious hooded man in Avernus. On the next day and during their trip around Nosgoth, the couple receive news about some attacks happening at the Great Southern Lake from one of the vampires at the Citadel. But during their investigation, Umah is confronted by Kain, but he, too was confronted by her boyfriend, Travas. They manage to escape after Travas defeated Kain in battle and find refuge within the hotel. But after the attack, what will Kain plan next during his ambition for power over Nosgoth? And what will be the plans of both Travas and Umah? Keep reading and find out within future installments of 'Legacy of Travas'.

Travas, Scarlet, and Erica, Victoria, and Travas Sr. © Shawntae Howard

The Vision (Which is based upon 'The Name Game' short comic written by Malcolm Earle, and can be found in 'Extinctioners: Tales of the Endangered Vol.1')

Janos, Umah, Vorador, Kain© Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


	15. Family Matters and Mysteries

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 15: Family Matters and Mysteries**

Upon an October morning on the Alopex, the weather systems inside the orbiting station begin to lower the temperature to match the fall season. While Travas' life in Nosgoth seemed to be in a mix of both good and bad, his family's life on Alopex seemed to have continued on with theirs as much as they could. However, life had been hard, yet calm, among the family after their son's apparent murder, yet they were unaware of his resurrection and of his current residence in Nosgoth.

However, the person that had been affected by it the most was Scarlet, who had witnessed Travas' murder first hand. Ever since Scarlet lost her brother from the three felin thugs, her heart had planted a seed of hatred among the entire felin species. As she awakens from her sleep, her mother, Victoria, began knocking on the door before opening it to greet and get Scarlet out of bed.

"Morning, Scarlet… and I can see you're awake. Did you sleep well?" Victoria asked as Scarlet got out of her bed.

"I… I guess so, Mommy", Scarlet answered; though awake, in a slightly saddened tone as Victoria held onto her briefly in a comforting manner.

"It's going to be okay, Scarlet. Now go on ahead and get dressed so you'll be ready for school. Your father will have pancakes ready for you and your sister in the kitchen shortly. We'll meet you inside", Victoria said as she patted Scarlet's head while walking towards the kitchen.

Within a few minutes, Scarlet comes out wearing a purple t-shirt with the Solarfox Insignia logo on her left sleeve, a pair of blue jean boot-cut pants, and her black and white converse shoes. She enters upon the kitchen with her family and sits among her spot with the plate of pancakes in front of her. Shortly after, she begins to eat her breakfast as Billy Squier's "Everybody Wants You" plays on the family radio in the kitchen, causing Erica to move her arms, dancing happily to the riffs of the guitars. Scarlet, in response, began to softly smile upon her sister as this brought some comfort to her while she continued eating her breakfast.

"Oh, Travas look at Erica", Victoria said while she and her husband were chuckling together looking upon her with soft smiles on their faces.

"Well would you look at that", Travas Sr. said while smiling softly as he finished his breakfast and headed towards the kitchen, putting his plate in the sink. Then he goes to the coat rack and puts on his general status Solarfox Strikeforce coat and hat while Scarlet waits by the front door while putting her backpack on.

"I can see that our little cadet is ready to go", Victoria assumed as Scarlet was tapping her foot on the floor, growing impatiently.

"Daddy, I'm ready for school. Can we go now", Scarlet complained while Travas Sr. manages to finish getting his uniform ready for work.

"Nothing to worry about, Sweetheart, I have just finished adjusting my uniform", Travas Sr. spoke as he grabbed the keys to the hover car outside. "Now let's get you to school, Scarlet. Then we can all go to the mall and get our Halloween costumes ready for the latter part of next week", he continued while Scarlet and Erica squealed with excitement. Then Travas Sr. and Scarlet head for the hover car parked in the driveway, placing the keys into the ignition and driving towards their designated areas for the day.

After leaving, Victoria turned the radio off began to do the dishes as Erica continued to finish her breakfast. While doing the dishes, a few troubling thoughts concerning Scarlet began to course through her mind. However, those thoughts were interrupted when Erica began to call her.

"Mama, food gone", Erica spoke loudly as Victoria sees the empty plate on her booster chair and grabs it, thus cleaning the dish while placing it with the others.

"Great job, Erica", Victoria said in a cheerful tone while picking Erica up from her chair, took her into the living room, and began to put on a kids educational show for her daughter on TV. Thus the two started watching the show as Erica began to cheer happily while Victoria smiled upon her daughter.

***Inside Travas Sr.'s Office, about an hour later***

As both Victoria and Erica remained at home, Travas Sr. was in his office working on some files concerning a case involving an unusual intrusion by a winged being and his assistant happening almost seven months ago. Travas Sr. himself began to sigh in frustration as he and some other authorities have not found any further evidence regarding the case except for an burned down gang hideout and destroyed weapons. Soon enough, a young Sergeant named Nathan Reese enters and salutes to the General.

"General Starfox, I was sent here by Richard to inform you about some recent evidence we have found concerning the Underground Alopex Academy Fire Case", Sgt. Reese explained as Travas Sr. looked upon him suddenly. "Apparently, we have received a call that there has been some damage sustained almost seven months ago from the same graveyard your son, Travas, was buried slightly prior to the incident occurring", he continued as Travas Sr. Stood up with angered shock.

"What…! Near my son's Grave… why there", Travas Sr. asked angrily, but shocked as he tries to take a few deep breaths as an attempt to calm down.

"We're not for sure why at the moment… though according some brief footage, until the camera itself was destroyed by some sort of shock wave, it is believed that this may be the origins of where and how the blue skinned winged being had appeared", Sgt. Reese explained as Travas Sr. finally manages to calm down enough to function in an orderly manner.

"Was there anything else seen on the footage", Travas Sr. asked calmly, though angered upon the news.

"No sir, the only thing that was seen is the winged being's arrival at the Crypt and that's it", Sgt. Reese explained as he stood his ground from Travas Sr.'s slowly, but surely rising anger.

"Very well then, Reese… you are dismissed", Travas Sr. explained as Sgt. Reese salutes him and leaves the room calmly, yet quickly as the General himself got back onto his seat once more. "Now this doesn't make any sense… we now know how the creature managed to get here… but why did he show up at the graveyard… inside my Family Crypt upon which my son's final resting place is located", Travas Sr. asked within his mind as he rubbed his chin with slight grief, but mostly suspicion.

At this time, he began to look upon the files that were made about the case within the near seven month range that went on. He had also begun to look at some of the screenshots that were taken with the camera inside the Hangar, upon which the bloody deed of Travas' murder took place.

While the images themselves were blurry, he was still able to see and distinguish some of the winged being's features upon them. But what began to trouble him was the winged being's assistant in the images. Though he could not clearly see who it was, there had been something about the assistant that gave him a sense of… familiarity within him.

"I don't get it… though I can understand that the cameras themselves were not functioning at the time, I can still see something within the winged being's assistant that is somehow… familiar… but I don't know why", Travas Sr. thought to himself while trying to figure out who the assistant was. But before he could think of who the assistant was, the holo-phone rings, causing him to jump in surprise before answering it. "Hello, this is General Travas Starfox Sr. Speaking. May I ask who's calling", he asked as Scarlet's school principal, Misty Downing, is displayed in the hologram. Misty is a female artic vixen kitsune with nine tails, dark brown hair, blue eyes, in her mid-twenties, 38 EE cup sized breasts, and wore a dark grey school-appropriate office suit.

"Yes, this is Principal Downing from the Veron Opus Elementary School. It seems that your daughter, Scarlet, has gotten into trouble for attempting to provoke upon a new felin student in her classroom", Principal Downing explained as Travas Sr. sighs in frustration before growling angrily as his temper began to rise inside him.

"Hang on, Principal Downing, I will be there shortly", Travas Sr. said as he hung up the Holo-phone and growled in anger. "Damnit, Scarlet...! This is the third time within a two month range that this bullshit's happened. She's getting on my last fucking nerve concerning her felin loathing behavior", he thought within his mind with an angered tone as he grabbed his general status coat and headed out of his office door.

***Inside the Starfox Family Home, about twenty minutes later***

As the day had continued to progress on Alopex, Victoria had continued her work around the house while keeping an eye on her toddler daughter, Erica. As she was working, she couldn't help but watch her daughter play "Pac-man" while chuckling to herself. Though everything at home seemed to be fine for the moment, the tide soon began to change when Travas Sr. slammed the door angrily while holding onto Scarlet's arm tightly. At that moment, Victoria and Erica turned to face them both as a response to the slamming door and seeing them both.

"Travas, what's going on, and why is Scarlet back home and not at school", Victoria asked with a concerned tone, looking towards him as she notices her mate slightly tighten his grip on their angered, yet fearful daughter's arm.

"I'm glad you asked me that, hon. apparently it seems that Scarlet has attempted to provoke another fight with a new felin student that entered her school. Then, she's been using foul language towards the same student as well as both her Teacher and Principal", Travas Sr. explained angrily, though as calm as he possibly could. "She's lucky to not have gotten herself an Out-of-School suspension or a possible school expulsion because of her provocative actions and potty mouth… however; she has gotten herself about two to three weeks of an In-School-Suspension sentence because of her actions", he continued while tightening the grip on her arms slightly as she struggled to get free. At the same time, Victoria had begun to look at her daughter dead in the eye.

"Scarlet, I don't understand why you keep acting like this towards felin students at your school, even after we have told you countless number of times. And yet, this is starting to become a problem… and we're going to get to the bottom of this at once", Victoria said as she took Scarlet from her mate and placed her on the couch. "Why did you attempt to provoke a fight towards another felin student at your School? What has been going through your mind at the time this took place? Answer us", she spoke demandingly as the vixen child looks upon her mother and growled with cold, angered eyes.

"Mommy, you know why I attempted to fight the felin…" Scarlet answered as Victoria sat next to her and sighs in understanding frustration.

"I understand that, Scarlet… but that still doesn't answer my question. Why did you attempt to provoke a fight with the new felin student while she was trying to become acquainted and familiar with the School?" Victoria asked slightly louder than before.

"It's because…" Scarlet paused, looking away from her mother briefly before looking at her with furious eyes. "IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S A DAMNED FELIN, THAT'S WHAT", she screamed from the top of her lungs as Travas Sr. grabbed her by her shirt collar, pulling her close to him as he started growling in a serious, angered manner.

"YOU WATCH YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND DON'T EVER TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN… OTHERWISE I WILL MAKE SURE YOU FACE A MORE SEVERE PUNISHMENT THAN WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET", Travas Sr. screamed furiously, shoving Scarlet back against the couch aggressively, causing her cry as a response while his mate started looking towards him with anger. In that moment, the young toddler, Erica began to run and climb upon the stairs towards her bedroom as she began crying from her parents arguing towards each other.

"What that even necessary for you to even shove your daughter that aggressively, Travas", Victoria yelled as her mate continued to growl in anger.

"If this is the only way to deal with this behavior Scarlet keeps having, then yes it is", Travas Sr. yelled towards his mate as Scarlet tried to escape from their argument. However, her father noticed this and pushes her back on the couch, almost in a slight violent gesture. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, MISSY", he shouted aggressively as Victoria held onto him, thus preventing from trying to do anything else towards the frightened vixen child.

"Scarlet, go to your room! I'll handle this and talk to your father. But after this is taken care of, we will tell you what your punishment will be", Victoria ordered as Scarlet headed for her room upstairs as quickly as she could.

Soon enough, the two parents began to argue over how they should properly punish Scarlet based upon their daughter's actions at school. Although the screams were loud, no sounds of any objects or physical fighting were heard between the two. Upstairs, however, both of the kits were in their rooms scared of what would become of their parents if the argument had continued to escalate to physical violence. But within a matter of a few minutes, their hopes were answered as the yelling began to subside and have returned to normal.

About a few minutes after the yelling died down; their mother began walking upstairs and starts knocking on Scarlet's bedroom door. Scarlet then reluctantly opens the door as Victoria entered her room and sat upon her bed as she herself did the same next to her mother.

"Scarlet, I do apologize for the improper treatment your father has done to you regarding the trouble you have gotten into at school today", Victoria spoke as Scarlet looked upon her carefully for what she has to say. "However, it has come that your father and I have decided to ground you for the next month over this recent event. At the same time, you will not be allowed to do any trick or treating this cycle either", she continued as Scarlet's eyes widened in shock.

"Mommy… I want to go Trick or Treating this cycle… please let me go", Scarlet pleaded as tears began to form in her eyes. Though Victoria felt sorry for her daughter, she looked upon Scarlet with a serious expression, showing her daughter that she has finalized her decision.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you're not going Trick or Treating this cycle and that's final!" Victoria stated as Scarlet turned the other direction in sadness and slight guilt in her. Victoria then stood up and began to leave her room. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but it's best that you use this time to think about what you've done", she continued as she finally leaves Scarlet's room and shuts the door before her. In a matter of a few mere seconds, tears had begun to stream down Scarlet's face as she immediately placed her face upon her pillow and began sobbing from all that has happened.

After some time passes while Scarlet was crying upon her pillow, Erica knocks on the door and enters upon her room. In response, Scarlet turns to see her while Erica sees her sister's tear-stained face, thus worrying her badly. Erica then tries to approach her sister until Scarlet's expression changed from a saddened confused look to an annoyed, but slightly calm look.

"Erica… just leave me alone… please", Scarlet pleaded, though Erica sat the box of tissues on her bed. Though Scarlet pleaded her to leave, Erica still approached her to see if she could be of any help.

"Big sister…?" Erica said as she slowly approached Scarlet in a cautious, worried manner. Shortly after, Scarlet began to jump off of her bed while growling towards her sister with aggression.

"I said leave me alone!" Scarlet yelled at her younger sister as tears began to form in Erica's eyes. Within that instant, she turned away from Scarlet and ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face, heading towards her bedroom next door. All that Scarlet could do now was lie upon her bed and sigh in frustration as she stared upon the smooth ceiling above.

***Inside Victoria and Travas Sr.'s Bedroom, at the same time***

While Erica headed for her room in tears, Victoria and Travas Sr. have been lying upon the bed next to each other while talking to each other about Scarlet's behavior. Soon, Travas Sr. sighs in frustration as he grabs a file containing some small, yet recent evidence about the Underground Alopex Academy Fire Case regarding the mysterious winged being. But before he turned to face his wife, he sighs softly and grabs the case as Victoria turned to face her mate.

"Victoria, I can understand that you may not be in the mood to hear anything regarding the Underground Alopex Academy Fire Case, but this is something you may need to have a look at in the file I have here", Travas Sr. Spoke as he handed the file to her while she took it and began to look through them closely.

As she looked upon the files, she saw the blurry videos and images of the mysterious winged being arriving inside the Starfox Family Crypt to the point where he and his assistant arrive towards the site upon which their son's murder had taken place. She then looks upon her husband in shock upon what she had seen on the videos and of the images themselves.

"What kind of creature is this guy… and why did he arrive at our Family Crypt at the graveyard in the first place", Victoria asked as she looked back at the videos and images of the being himself. But as she looked upon the recently newfound evidence, the cries of Erica are heard not far from their room. The general sighs in frustration as he stood back onto his feet-paws, looking at the direction of Erica's room.

"I'll go on and have a look at what happened to Erica", Travas Sr. said as he began to make his way towards Erica's bedroom, but was stopped when Victoria grabbed his arm gently, but firmly before turning to face his mate.

"Whatever the problem is… do not harm or frighten her in any manner whatsoever. Scarlet will be treated the same way as her sister, understood", Victoria calmly, yet firmly said as he nodded in response and headed for Erica's room to see what the problem was. As for Victoria, she headed back onto the bed and sat upon the mattress while thinking about the case.

"None of this makes any sense… why did this creature arrive within our family Crypt… and close by our son's resting place", Victoria thought within her mind as she looked upon the evidence she received from her mate. "This is definitely something to look into closely and clearly", she continued while placing the evidence back into the folder and placing it on Travas Sr.'s desk.

Within a few mere moments after lying down, Travas Sr. enters the room and sits next to his mate while looking upon her.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, hon, but it seems that Erica was crying because Scarlet had snapped at her for bringing in a box of tissues and trying to help comfort her in any way possible", Travas Sr. explained as Victoria looked towards him.

"What did you do about the problem", Victoria asked.

"I extended Scarlet's punishment somewhat… now she's grounded for two months unless she behaves properly", Travas Sr. answered as he takes the evidence file and makes his way towards the door, but stops just in front of it. "If you need me, I'll be in the Den to look over the evidence thoroughly", he finished as he heads for the Den downstairs while Victoria looked up towards the ceiling.

"Thank goodness he's managed to not scream at them or use other punishments towards our kits… but it still reminds me of the past with my mate's behavior in our son's early teenage cycles", Victoria thought to herself while she rolled over to her left side, only to see a photo of her son in his Canine Astro Officer Uniform in front of the United Species of Acirema flag. "But the day that scared me the most while our son was alive was when Travas and his father got into an argument that almost cost my mate his life", she continued as she grabbed the photo of her 'deceased' son, Travas. In that moment, she began to remember the day that he and his father got into a fight that almost got her mate killed.

*****_**Flashback**_*****

_One week after the Tenth Annual Alopex Martial Arts Tournament, things within the Starfox Household seemed to have calmed down. Scarlet was been playing her video games in the Living Room, Erica watched her sister play video games, Travas Sr. had been reading the newspaper on the recliner, and Victoria was cooking some Cherkin and Rice in the kitchen. Soon enough, Travas opens the door and enters upon his home while sighing quietly in depression as he passes by._

"_Travas, you're home", Victoria said as she went to hug him. However, she noticed her son's depressed state and looked upon him worriedly. "Son… what's wrong", she asked as Travas looked upon her briefly before looking away._

"_It's nothing, Mom", Travas said softly as Scarlet began tugging on his Leather Jacket w/ Denim Vest, wanting to get his attention._

"_Travas…! I managed to beat the boss in "Galaga' on hard mode", Scarlet said happily as Travas looked upon his sister with a soft smile, though depressed._

"_That's awesome, SAS", Travas spoke as he rubbed her head gently before turning to his mother. "Look, I'll be in my room for a little while. Come get me when dinner is ready", he spoke as his mother nodded in response and continued on with her cooking. Travas then walked towards his room and shuts the door behind him._

_Upon entering, he takes off his Leather Jacket w/ Denim Vest and places it on the rack. He then removed other articles of clothing until he was in his gray tank top, black socks, and his black skintight leather pants. Afterwards he lies upon the bed and places his Slayer "Seasons of the Abyss" CD into the stereo, listening to it at a reasonable volume while thinking about recent events happening since the tournament the week before._

_As Travas was thinking and a certain amount of time passes, the song "Seasons of the Abyss" from Slayer began to play, deepening his thoughts as a response. But when it got close to the chorus, he hears some knocking on his bedroom door. Then, he gets off of his bed and opens the door to reveal her worried mother waiting outside._

"_Son, I want to let you know that dinner will be ready in about five to seven minutes", Victoria said as the depressed Travas nodded in response. "Travas… are you sure you're okay…" she asked worryingly as he also nodded in response._

"_Don't worry, mom… I'll be fine", Travas answered as he gently shut the door and lied upon the mattress in his room. In response, his mother began to worry about him deeper as she headed back for the kitchen._

"_I don't know what to do… it's like he's hiding something from me that he doesn't want to talk about", Victoria thought to herself as she continued to cook dinner. "I want to help him… but how can I if he can't tell me what's wrong", she continued thinking while adding a few necessary spices to the food._

_After a few minutes passes by, Victoria gets dinner set up on the table as everyone except Travas gather at the table. Victoria then heads for Travas' room and knocks on the door as he opens to see his mother again._

"_Travas, dinner is ready", Victoria spoke as she patted her son's right shoulder while heading for the Table. Travas heads for the table shortly after Victoria arrives as she has his and her plates ready to eat. In response, Travas nods in a thankful manner as he took his plate and sat across from his father and next to Scarlet. Likewise, Victoria sits next to her mate while placing Erica in a table stool next to her._

_As they continue eating dinner, Travas Sr. began to look upon the food with slight disgust while reluctantly eating it. At the same time, Travas began to notice his father's behavior and looks upon him suspiciously. On top of this, Victoria begins to notice their expressions and keeps watch of them both._

"_How's dinner, you two", Victoria asked as Both Travas and Travas Sr. looked upon her._

"_Dinner's fine", both Travas and his father answered as they continued eating. However, Travas had kept an eye on his father, noticing that he was eying his food and briefly towards him._

_As the two continued to eat, Travas Sr. began to eye his mate with an unsatisfied expression and quietly growled while she wasn't looking. In that Instant, Travas had finally, yet for some strange reason, snaps and tosses his fork onto the plate with aggression, looking towards his father with an angered expression._

"_Then why the kenal are you complaining about having the same damn thing if you're eating it right now", Travas yelled aggressively as his father looked at him coldly._

"_I never said such a thing… and what the kenal are you, Travas, some kind of mind reader or something like that?" Travas Sr. asked coldly and sarcastically, looking upon his son as he eyes his father angrily. "Damnit, son, you better answer me right now!" he shouted demandingly as he got up and headed for his son while Travas did the same for his father._

"_Pretty much, you old man…! I just read your fucking mind", Travas said angrily as Victoria and Scarlet gasped in shocking response._

"_Travas, watch your mouth… and no fighting, you two!" Victoria shouted angrily, yet worryingly and shockingly as she ran and got between the two, who are now facing each other nose to nose._

"_So, Mr. Psychic, if you have read my mind, then what the fuck did I say in my thoughts", Travas Sr. asked angrily as Travas clenched his fist in preparation._

"_You said that you were sick of eating the same Cherkin and Rice that Mom cooks and that it's getting on your fucking nerves. You damn well know that Mom hasn't been able to go shopping today since her paycheck hasn't come in yet… so how about you just SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DEAL WITH IT!" Travas shouted angrily, causing Victoria to gasp in shock while Travas Sr. was growling in rage._

"_Hey, WATCH YOU FUCKING MOUTH, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT", Travas Sr. yelled angrily and aggressively as he attempted to go towards his son, but was stopped by Victoria._

"_Boys, STOP IT!" Victoria screamed loudly as she tried to break them up, but her mate shoved her to the side, causing her to land upon the couch. Then he immediately and fiercely punched Travas on his left cheek, causing him to crash onto the lamp on the coffee table nearby. Soon Travas got back up and gave his father a roundhouse kick on his father's right side of the face while wiping the blood off of the left side of his face._

_As the fight continued to progress between Travas and his father, Scarlet grabbed Erica and headed for the Den with tears streaming down both of their faces. Though Victoria wanted to go and comfort them both, she had to focus on trying to break up the fight between the two, who in which have cause a substantial amount of damage towards each other. It was then that, out of desperation, Travas Sr. had removed his leather belt and uses it by means to strangling his son, causing Travas to begin gasping for air._

"_So who's the tough guy now, you little piece of shit", Travas Sr. yelled aggressively as he tightened the leather belt around his son's neck as Travas continued to struggle with escaping from his father's grip._

_As Travas tried continuously to get free, Victoria attempted to free her son while her husband continues to tighten the leather constraint around their son's neck. While Victoria was struggling to get her son free, however, she noticed something disturbing about Travas' narrowly-opened eyes. She saw that his innocent green irises were slowly fading away, almost beginning to blend in with the white of his eye. Upon making this discovery, she had somehow began to figure out that her son's rage was about to explode and backs away from him upon short notice._

"_What… what's happening to my son's eyes...? It's like they have changed into something more horrific than his usual, innocent green eyes", Victoria thought within her mind as she backed away from them slightly in fear. "Travas…! LET GO OF OUR SON, NOW!" Victoria spoke loudly as the struggle continued to worsen with each passing second._

_Though things seem to continue getting worse, it was then that Victoria began to notice smoke had begun to form on her son's body. And in that instant, she backed away from her son as far as she could. Within the next moment, Travas' body was suddenly engulfed in a fiery like red-purple colored energy similar to that from the Tournament the week before. This monstrosity had instantly shocked Travas Sr. to death, causing him to lose his grip on his belt that had formerly strangulated his son. And in that moment, Travas turned to face his father with his now pupil-less eyes and immediately landed a punch upon Travas Sr.'s stomach, taking the air out of his body. Then he threw a vicious punch on the left side of his face, sending him through the window leading to their city block outside._

_As Travas flew towards his father's direction to continue the fight, the residents around that block had left from their homes to see what was going on outside. But outside, Travas had landed another powerful punch upon his father into the space station sky. Then he flew towards his father again and performed a vicious front flip kick upon his face, causing him to crash upon a nearby field at a local park close to home. This immediately caused many local civilians near the park to run from the monstrosity they now witnessed upon their neighborhood._

_Back at the Starfox family home, Victoria immediately ran towards the park to try and stop the fight. Before she was able to leave her front yard, Scarlet, while holding onto Erica, had run towards her mother in fear of what may happen next._

"_Mommy, there has to be something we can do to stop the fight… I don't want Travas or Daddy to die", Scarlet spoke as she and Erica continued crying and holding onto their mother in fear. But in that moment, though faint due to the distance, sirens could be heard as they headed towards the direction of the park located nearby their home… and where Travas and his father had continued their fight._

"_That sounds like the local authorities are on their way to the park. I have to do something about the fight and now before this gets any worse than it already is", Victoria said as she looked upon her kids worryingly. "Scarlet, I know I'm not supposed to be doing this, but I need you to stay here and watch over your sister while I go to the park and try to stop them. Do you understand, Scarlet", she explained as Scarlet, though reluctant, had nodded in understanding and took her sister back inside the house and remained there until their mother would return._

_***Within the Park***_

_While Victoria was making her way towards the park, Travas had landed upon the now damaged fields of the park just within about seven meters from his father's location. As Travas was walking towards his father, Travas Sr., though bloodied and broken, began to crawl away from his son in fear. But his efforts had soon become worthless as his body could no longer move any farther than desired. He then turns to face his son's pupil-less eyes as Travas began to form some sort of energy around his hand-paws._

"_Travas…" Travas Sr. spoke fearfully as his eyes widened upon the shock that his son continued to intensify the energy forming on his hand-paws… so much so that it causes the ground to shake around upon them both. But as Travas continued his fierce attack, Victoria arrives on the scene and looks upon her mate's bloodied, injured state._

"_Travas STOP", Victoria screamed as she ran towards them as fast as she could. But by the time she got to her son, he had already finalized his attack and was ready for the kill. As a response, she grabbed Travas' body as an effort to stop him, but proved to be worthless as she couldn't get him to budge._

_In that Moment, Travas spread out his arms slightly above and in front of him as he prepares to kill his father while Victoria was trying to stop her son. But before he was able to throw the attack on his father, the authorities arrive and use the most powerful Taser guns they had in their possession on the ferocious vulpin, thus putting his body into immediate shock as he fell onto the ground on the right side of his body. The authorities instantly approach Travas and rolled him over on his stomach upon short notice before placing his hand-paws behind his back, placing the forearm cuffs onto him._

"_Travas Starfox, you are under arrest under the charges of Destruction of Property, Disturbing the Peace, and the Attempted Murder of a high-ranking Solarfox Strikeforce official", a young vulpin Officer stated as he picked Travas up and threw him into the V.O.P.D. van just within a few feet from their location. Then almost immediately, the authorities took Travas towards the Veron Opus Police Department while the paramedics took Travas Sr. to the Veron Opus Hospital._

_While this was happening, Victoria ran back towards the house to check on her two kits, Scarlet and Erica. As she entered her house, Scarlet, with Erica held in her arms, ran and held onto their mother's leg with tears streaming down their faces. In response, their mother rubbed their heads comfortingly as she picked them up and took them towards the car. But before they left, she went back inside and grabbed Travas' black military combat boots and took them into the hover car outside. Then, Victoria enters the vehicle, starts the engine, and drives towards the Veron Opus Police Department by means of getting her son out of jail._

_While Victoria was driving, thoughts concerning the strange energy her son exerted began to course through her mind. Even though she wondered about it, she ignored it and continued to drive towards the Station where her son was being kept. Within fifteen minutes passing, they finally arrive to the station and head inside with whatever money Victoria had that she could use to bail her son out. Shortly after entering, they make it to the counter as Victoria began knocking on the counter window, catching the male arctic fox's attention._

"_Excuse me, Sir…! My son, Travas had been recently place under arrest and was taken here for imprisonment. Is there any way that I could bail him out by chance", Victoria asked as the Station Accountant got onto his computer and began searching the files for her son. To her luck, the Accountant nods as she sighs in relief. She pays the vulpin the bail cost and the Accountant goes to get her son out._

_Within a course of a minute or two, the Accountant comes back into the lobby with Travas, though was slightly bruised and bloodied, in his hand-paws as he un-cuffed him from his forearm-cuffs. After Travas was un-cuffed, Victoria and her kits ran to him and hugged him in relief, though his mother was unpleased of his actions from earlier. But nevertheless, they now head towards the hospital even though Travas was reluctant on going._

_After about ten minutes of driving, the family arrives to the hospital upon where Travas Sr. was being treated for his injuries. They arrive to the counter to meet a gray vixen accountant who was somewhere in her twenties._

"_Excuse me, Miss, but do you know what room my mate, General Travas Starfox Sr. is being kept in for treatment of his injuries", Victoria asked as Travas sighed in frustration and anger. Thus, Victoria turned to face him as the Accountant began to search among the databases for Victoria's mate's room. "Travas, I don't want to hear anything aggressive from you, nor any fighting from you two. Do I make myself clear", she whispered in her son's ear as the Accountant turns to face them._

"_Mrs. Starfox, your mate is located in Room B-204 on the second floor", the Vixen Accountant answered as the family heads upstairs for the room._

_Upon Arrival, they see that Travas Sr. had suffered a horrific amount of damage, which includes five broken ribs, his left leg and right arm fractured heavily, a bloodied and bruised face, and stitching over his right cheek. Though Victoria, Scarlet, and Erica went towards their father in a worrying manner, Travas had went to the farthest seat he could find and sat there, looking upon the floor with an expression showing that he could care less about his own father. However, Victoria saw this and went towards him both worried and annoyed._

"_Travas… I understand that you're not in the mood to talk to your father or anyone else for that matter. But right now, all I ask is that you remain close with your siblings so that you could comfort them from the damage you caused upon your father. That's all I'm asking of you to do…" Victoria said as Travas looked towards her eye to eye. "Please…" she begged her son as he let out a sigh in calm frustration. Shortly, Travas, though reluctant about going near his father, nodded and headed for his saddened siblings and sat next to them._

_Although the entire hospital visit was tense and uncomforting, the family manages to endure it with ease and without any further trouble from both father and son. After a few hours of visiting, the family leaves Travas Sr.'s hospital room and begins to head home for the remainder of the night. On the way to the car, Victoria had begun to keep a close eye on her son, Travas, to ensure he doesn't get into any further trouble. Once they entered the car, the family had begun driving home for the night._

_As Victoria was driving, she noticed her son looking out of the passenger's side window in depression and began to worry about him. As soon as she stopped at a red light, she patted her son's left shoulder as Travas turned to face his mother, seeing her softly smile upon him. Thus, the expression on Victoria face gave some comfort to him as he softly smiled back. Once the light turned green, Victoria continued to drive home so that the rest of her family could continue on with their daily lives._

_Within a few days passing, Travas Sr. manages to recover from his injuries, with the help of the rejuvenation tanks, and returns home to his family. Within the next couple of days after, Travas and Travas Sr. began to make amends for their actions and move on from what happened earlier during the week. With their amends said and done, the family would continue to live their lives until tragedy would strike upon Travas about three weeks after the sudden monstrosity during an unexpected confrontation between him and three felin thugs._

***Flashback End***

"The day that Travas and his father got into that confrontation, everything seemed to slowly get out of control", Victoria thought to herself while looking upon the ceiling above her. "I was grateful that they were able to make their amends with each other before Travas' death… but it still feels like yesterday when the confrontation happened…" she continued while getting off of the bed and walking out of the room.

As she was walking around the room, Victoria began to look in the rooms of both Scarlet and Erica. While looking, they noticed that the two were sleeping among their beds comfortingly after all that has happened that morning. Though this brought comfort to her heart, she began to head towards Travas' former room and enters inside. Even though she noticed that some of his clothes and other items were missing, all she chose to do was sit upon his bed and look at the photo she and Travas Sr. placed on his dresser. The photo itself showed the family at the swimming pool in the Veron Opus Natatorium, with Travas smiling after being splashed by his mother, which had been taken in the summer of 991.

"My son had always been a positive person and had never gotten into trouble in his life", Victoria thought in her mind as she then turned to the photo of her son in his Martial Arts uniform at the Tenth Annual Alopex Martial Arts Tournament in early March of 992. "But I remember the day that had changed after he had fought a fighter named Zepherus and killed him that day… that was when he had gotten into occasional trouble. But at the same time, he started feeling depressed and I wasn't able to help him with whatever was bothering him at the time, even though he had done so much to keep the family together and solve our problems", she continued while covering her muzzle with her hands in response to remembering her son from the tournament up to his tragedy.

After thinking about her son for half-a-minute or so, her sadness could no longer be contained as tears began to form and stream down her face like medium-paced raindrops dripping from a window. Her soft sobs began to become slightly louder for her to hear while covering her own muzzle, trying to avoid waking her two sleeping kits.

"Travas…! I wish you were here with us…" Victoria spoke softly, but mournfully while leaning her head towards her knees and covering her eyes in response. "We need you more than ever… … I need you…" she continued while sobbing at a medium-loud tone. For the rest of the morning and perhaps during the early parts of the afternoon, Victoria continued to sit upon Travas' former mattress and mourn for the loss she wished had never happened.

Talk about a double post, folks. I wish you thank you all for reading and being patient with me. I currently have college going on and it may be some time before I can post another chapter. As you all may have read, the Starfox family hasn't been going well within their lives after losing their son and brother, Travas (But unaware of his resurrection). But despite this happening, how will the family continue to cope? And what makes of Scarlet's behavior after an incident that happened between her and the felin student. Well folks, all I have to say right now is to keep reading the next chapters of 'Legacy of Travas' to find out/

A/N:

Travas, Scarlet, Travas Sr., Victoria, and Erica © Shawntae Howard

Janos (Briefly and Indirectly mentioned) © Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


	16. A Warrior among Recognition

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 16: A Warrior among Recognition**

The sun has begun to rise among the land of Nosgoth, signifying dawn's arrival. Inside the Stahlberg Inn, Travas began to awaken from his long slumber and stare at the ceiling above. But unlike the other mornings, this one in particular he awoke with a sense of worry and emptiness in his heart. Travas then sits straight up on the mattress and places his right hand-paw over his chest where his heart lies. Shortly after, Umah begins to awaken from her slumber and notices Travas' worried expression, causing her to sit up on the bed and place her hand onto his right shoulder.

"Travas… is everything alright", Umah asked as he turned to face her. "What's wrong…?" she asked again with increasing concern in her tone.

"It's my family… I'm worried about them deeply…" Travas answered softly as Umah holds him in her arms as he did to her.

"Travas…" Umah spoke softly as she held him tightly. Soon enough she lets go and faces him.

"I'm not one hundred percent positive about this, but I could sense that my mother is in deep emotional pain over my passing back on Alopex since I heard her mourning cries in my thoughts… but most of all, she wished that I was there to help them with what they are going through with Scarlet right now", Travas explained as Umah begins to gently stroke his cheek and looks towards him in the eye.

"I know that what you're going through is not pleasant… but I'm here for you if you wish to speak with me about it", Umah said as Travas kisses her lips gently in response.

"Thank you…" Travas replied, with them both getting out of bed and heading to get their clothes they had placed on the dresser in front of them. They headed to the dresser and grab their clothes from yesterday and begin to put them back on, but before Umah and Travas had put on their shirts, Vorador began to teleport into their room. But to Vorador's surprise, he was met with Travas beginning to put on his sleeveless shirt and Umah barely putting hers on enough to cover her breasts. Thus, the two began to blush embarrassingly as Vorador looked upon them with slight suspicion before clearing his throat.

"We have been trying to get a hold of you both for many hours yesterday during the late morning. However, we sensed the presence of a familiar vampire within the Great Southern Lake around same time we tried to get into contact with you both", Vorador claimed. "Oh, and before I forget, have the two of you discovered anything unusual within the Great Southern Lake", he asked as Travas and Umah finish getting dressed at a rather awkward pace.

"As a matter of fact, Vorador, we have", Travas answered. "It seems that there had been a demon murdering countless numbers of vampires and humans alike. But apparently, Kain had assassinated him with the Soul Reaver blade before we even got there", he continued explaining as Umah held onto his left arm and resting her head close to his shoulder while Vorador noticed this.

"Kain…? What was he doing at the lake in the first place", Vorador asked curiously.

"Apparently, it seems that he was searching around Nosgoth for clues on where to find me? On another note, I had fought Kain as a response to him attempting to kill Umah. Thus managing to escape from him after firing a powerful energy blast on him", Travas explained as Umah held onto him slightly closer.

"If it wasn't for Travas, Vorador, I would've been killed once again by Kain's wrath", Umah spoke as Travas looked upon her while softly smiling at the same time

"I see… well I am grateful for you, Travas, on saving Umah's life. But before I tell you both where need to go next; there is something I need to ask you, Travas." Vorador spoke as Travas looks towards him with a calm, slightly nervous soft smile on his face.

"Ask away, Vorador", Travas replied.

"I have been hearing rumors about you and Umah's relationship from the other vampires back at the Citadel. Is this confirmed, Travas", Vorador asked as Travas looks towards Umah, then back to the veteran vampire.

"I'm won't lie to you at all, Vorador. So to answer your question, yes… Umah and I began dating a couple of nights ago. Why do you ask", Travas replied as he wraps his left arm around her waist.

"I was curious since I have noticed Umah holding onto you closely… and of course seeing you both getting dressed as I arrived", Vorador answered while Umah and Travas started blushing embarrassingly. "But that point is to be saved for another time. It is time that we head towards Meridian City and meet with the others within the Blue Lady Shop. We have a meeting that we must attend concerning Kain's Ambitions", Vorador explained as both Travas and Umah began putting on their boots and head for the door.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Besides, it's about time that we made future plans concerning Kain himself", Travas replied as he and Umah started walking towards the front door. "Umah and I will drive the motorcycle and get fuel on the way there. You and the others go on ahead towards Meridian and we will meet you there", he continued while Vorador nods in response.

"Very well, I will be waiting for you both at the Blue Lady", Vorador answered as he used his teleportation technique to make his way towards the Blue Lady Shop in Meridian.

"Alright then, Umah, shall we", Travas spoke as he held out his hand and Umah beginning to reach for it. But before she could, she grabbed upon her chest in which her heart lied and yelled painfully. "Umah, what's wrong", he asked worryingly as he went to her.

"Damn… I haven't fed on any blood since yesterday morning. I need to get some at once", Umah replied as Travas nodded in response. Then in that moment, Travas unsheathes his left index claw and slices his own wrist, causing blood to drain from the fresh wound. "Travas, what are you doing", she asked curiously, but with seriousness in her voice after seeing him commit the act.

"You need to feed, Umah", Travas replied as he held his slit wrists towards her. "I want you to drink as much of my blood as you need…" he continued as Umah looks towards him with a questionable manner while shaking her head softly.

"But…" Umah started hesitantly as Travas inches his wrist closer to her.

"I'm not asking, Umah… I need you to feed so you can revitalize your strength", Travas said as Umah looks upon his wrist. Though reluctant, Umah does as she is told and began to feed upon Travas' blood from his slit wrist. After about ten seconds of feeding, Umah lets go and backs away from her boyfriend slightly by means of recovering from consuming the vulpin's blood.

"How do you feel", Travas asked while treating his wound, though it began to regenerate almost immediately.

"Better… Though I'm unsure if it was the best decision you chose to act on", Umah said while wiping the blood off of her face with a paper towel and heading towards Travas. "Though I must admit that your blood tastes sweet", she continued, kissing his neck while Travas began to chuckle in response.

"Why thank you, gorgeous", Travas replied flirtatiously as he kisses her forehead and picks her up bridal style. Then, the two head outside as the sun rises among Nosgoth's eastern horizon.

Once the two returned the keys to the manager, they head for the garage and get on the motorcycle inside. After they both got on, Travas starts the engine as the two have now began to make way towards Meridian City.

***Within the Sarafan Keep, Meridian City***

While some of the members of the Vampire Resistance were making their way towards Meridian, a group of Sarafan warriors continue to work as much as they possibly could after losing their famed Sarafan Lord several months before. While they try to cope with the loss, the group continued to discuss of their future plans in terms of protecting Nosgoth.

"Fellow guards, it has come that we need to devise better tactics to help strengthen our Sarafan Army. And the plans must be made quickly if we wish to continue giving Nosgoth's people the best protection possible", the Sarafan Knight spoke while a few of the guards roam around the room in thought.

"We can most certainly agree with you there, Sir. However, he have been having trouble with such encounters ever since the Sarafan Lord had been assassinated several months before", the First Sarafan Guard replied as some of the other guards began whispering amongst each other in search for finding the right answers.

"On top of that, there has been a vampire named Travas that had been killing some of Nosgoth's horrific demons that have been laying waste upon us. That brings up the question on if whether or not he's a destroyer… or a savior to human and anthro kind alike", a Second Sarafan Guard added as a few others around him began to debate on the topic.

"This is absolutely ridiculous…! Why are we debating about this fox-man being a savior to human and anthro kind if he himself is a vampire", a Third Sarafan Guard asked angrily as the room became heated due to the debating and planning they had been conducting. But all of the sudden, the door nearby the long table began to open, causing them to calm down and look towards the door's direction. To their shock, they were welcomed with the return of one of their most famed Sarafan Warriors, who the man himself had competed in a tournament that had been held several months ago on a land distant from their home in Nosgoth.

"My word…" the Sarafan Knight spoke softly as he and the other guards kneels before him.

"A fellow Sarafan warrior has returned to us at last", the First Sarafan Guard spoke while kneeling before the warrior himself.

"All Hail Lord Sullivan", all of the Sarafan Guards and Knight chanted as the warrior himself walks towards them, greeting each one by bowing in response before sitting upon the throne in the middle of the room.

"It is with great pleasure that we welcome you back from your far journey towards the tournament that took place within another world", the Third Sarafan Guard spoke as Sullivan nods and softly smiles in response.

"There is something that we ask of you, Lord Sullivan. How well did you do in the tournament", the Sarafan Knight asked as Sullivan looked upon him with a soft smile on his face.

"It had been well for me… or should I say, was rather interesting", Lord Sullivan answered as he smirks upon the memories of the Tournament he competed several months ago.

"We understand, Lord Sullivan", The Sarafan Knight spoke as Sullivan himself nods again in response while getting up from the throne.

"The good thing is that you fellow warriors have been doing well over these past months I have been gone. But I must ask of you warriors to give me an update at once, what has become of Nosgoth during my long absence", Lord Sullivan asked as the Sarafan Warriors began to explain all that has happened during the time he has been absent of Nosgoth itself.

***On the road towards Meridian***

As the Sarafan began to explain what had happened to Nosgoth to Lord Sullivan during the master's absence, Travas and Umah continue to drive towards Meridian. During the drive, Travas and Umah began to hear Vorador's voice within the 'Whisper' as he began to speak into their minds.

"Umah, Travas, I can sense that you are close by Freeport and driving towards Meridian. You must drive into the Lower City Section of Meridian to find the Blue Lady. And from there, you will find us waiting", Vorador explained within the 'Whisper' as Travas continues to drive towards Meridian.

"I understand, Vorador. We should be in Meridian within the next five minutes or so depending on the traffic and if we end up bumping into any Sarafan authorities on the way", Travas replied within the 'Whisper' while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Very well then… We will be waiting for you there", Vorador spoke through the 'Whisper'. "But before I leave you and Umah's minds, there is something I need to warn you about regarding the Sarafan", he continued.

"What's going on with them now", Travas asked through the 'Whisper' as he and Umah listen carefully.

"Apparently, it seems that the Sarafan have begun to increase their presence within Meridian. However, this isn't the main point I needed to warn you about. What I need to warn you about is that one of their most well-known warriors has made his return from a distant land after competing in some sort of Tournament several months ago. I am unsure of where it was held, but it was said that he was one of the most powerful warriors of all time, perhaps even stronger than the Sarafan Lord was when Kain had fought him in the Hylden Dimension", Vorador spoke within the 'Whisper' as Travas began to think about what he had just said.

"Tournament from several months ago, you say…?" Travas asked while the thought of it began to course his mind.

"Correct, though I am unsure of which one. But that is to be discussed at another time. Right now, we need you and Umah to get towards the Blue Lady Shop at once while avoiding attention from the Sarafan", Vorador spoke within the 'Whisper' as Umah and Travas nod in response. "We will see you there soon", he continued as he left both of their minds so they could focus on getting there. However, the thoughts of a tournament held several months ago began to course his mind once more.

"Tournament…? Was he talking about the Tenth Annual Alopex Martial Arts Tournament I competed in… or was it another one he spoke of…? It looks like I may have to have a look into this and find out which one it was this warrior competed in", Travas thought to himself as he continues on driving towards the City of Meridian, for the meeting concerning Kain's ambitions… and for answers of his own.

Over the next several minutes, Travas continued to wonder about the mysterious Sarafan Warrior Vorador spoke of earlier. Then he and Umah manage to arrive towards Meridian, thus the two began to drive towards the Lower City section of Meridian itself. Soon enough, they arrive at the entrance of the city and into the Slums. They continued to drive through for the next minute or so until they finally reach the Lower City. However, the two had to park within a nearby underground parking lot in order to continue on with getting to the Blue Lady without any attention from the Sarafan.

As they were walking, the vampuric couple notices a female Sarafan Glyph warrior nearby and hides behind the crates. But as they were hiding, they also had kept an eye on her closely. But for Travas, he began to recognize a lot of the warrior's features.

The female was that of an orange vixen with a height of five feet and four inches while also containing a skinny, well-toned body figure. She also has black forearms and legs, black nose and nose-markings on her muzzle, brown colored long, straight hair with the bangs leaning towards the left side of her head, and sapphire blue eyes. Her armor had been comprised of a silver metal color, with a black mini-skirt and thigh-high stockings, steel boots, two medium sized steel shoulder blades, black arm warmers with silver gauntlets equipped, and a skintight black sports bra covering her 36 DD cup breasts.

"Wait a second… that's Amy", Travas whispered as Umah recognizes the name. "I knew her from back when we were attending the Solarfox Strikeforce Academy on Alopex", he continued whispering as Umah listened closely.

"I see… and she has been a good asset to the Vampire Resistance for several months and is still a part of the Cabal to this day", Umah replied as they continue to watch the vixen carefully.

As the vixen was walking towards a shaded region close to the gates, her Glyph armor suddenly began to react, knowing that vampires were within the area. Thus she pulls out her sword from its sheath and walks slowly upon the alley in which the crates were located… and where the vampires have hidden their presence from the locals outside.

"Who's there…?! Show yourself…! There's no point in hiding since I can sense your presence here, Vampires", Amy spoke as she inches closer to the Crates. "Very well then, looks like I'll have to force you out if you won't comply! TAKE THIS", she continued as she immediately prepares to attack just until Umah steps out and shook her hands instantly.

"Amy, hold your weapon…! It's me, Umah", Umah spoke as Amy stops instantly and recognizes Umah on sight.

"Umah, what are you doing here? The Sarafan just increased their presence around the city. You could risk yourself getting killed, especially around this area", Amy asked with seriousness, though curious about her reasons.

"We have been summoned here by Vorador himself, for we were ordered to head for the Blue Lady Shop at this time", Umah explained as Amy nods in response and understanding. "Our reason was simply to discuss plans concerning Kain's ambitions and what we are to do about them", she continued while Amy continues to listen and nod.

"Ah, I had a feeling that Vorador would've told you to go there. Try to take the back alleyways to get there since there are Sarafan authorities spreading all over the fucking city", Amy spoke as she notices another vampuric figure behind the crates. "I am curious though, Umah… who is the other vampire behind the crates", she asked as Umah gazes towards Travas while he slowly moves away from the crates and stands next to his vampuric girlfriend.

"Well, you could say that it's a familiar face that now stands before you, Amy", Travas said as Amy herself gasped in shock while covering her muzzle. Then she instantly hugged him tightly as tears began to stream down her face instantly as Travas held onto her comfortingly.

"Travas…" Amy started before chocking back a sob. "I can't believe it! It's you… and you're alive", she said while letting go of him and looks upon him with her now tear-stained face. "But… how is this possible", the vixen asked as Travas softly smiles towards her.

"Well… it's a long story… but to make it short, I was brought back by an ancient vampire named Janos Audron. And thanks to him, I have become the first successful living vampire in existence and in Nosgoth's history", Travas explained as Amy looks upon him with small shock and a great amount of amazement.

Before the vampuric couple could continue on, Travas began to explain to Amy everything that has happened in his life ever since he was in Nosgoth. The instant that Travas finishes his explanation, Amy looks towards him with many questions coursing her mind, but didn't know which one to ask until a few seconds later.

"Travas… does Johnny know about you being alive", Amy asked as Travas nods in response.

"Yeah..." Travas answered. "He found out about me being alive about six months ago about the time I had arrived to Nosgoth", he explained as he sits on one of the crates nearby, thus keeping an eye for any other Sarafan warriors within the city. "I also believe that he tried to tell you about it… but I can assume that you didn't believe him until now", he continued while Amy started to blush embarrassingly.

"Unfortunately he did try to tell me… I guess I should've believed him from the start. Looks like I owe him an apology for not believing him in the first place", Amy said as Travas Chuckled in response. "I just hope he understands".

"You know Johnny. He's a very understanding fox despite how much trouble he's gotten into over the years", Travas claimed before he and Amy began chuckling in response. "However, it's time that Umah and I headed towards the Blue Lady… but we'll come visit you as soon as we can, ok", he continued as he hugs Amy close. Then Umah does the same for her after she and Travas let go of each other.

"Ok… it was great to see you again, Travas. And I'm glad you're alive. Goodbye", Amy spoke as she sheathes her sword back in its case as Travas and Umah sprints for the direction of the Blue Lady Shop within the alleyways. After they were no longer within the vixen's presence Amy's glyph armor stagnates, she herself returned to her post and continued to keep a look out for any other murderous demons or vampires within Meridian.

While the vampuric couple continues walking towards the Blue Lady Shop, they began to keep a close eye out for any of the Sarafan authorities roaming around the city. Though none were found within the alleyways, they were suddenly met with some local thugs within as they tried to kill the vampires on sight. But this had changed when Umah swiftly kills them on sight, thus causing Travas to smirk upon her work.

Soon enough, the two were finally out of the alleyways and back into the Lower City streets. But just within less than a hundred feet from the Blue Lady Shop, however, some of the Sarafan guards had spotted them and activated the sirens to alert the others nearby.

"Calling all Guards and Knights, there have been two vampires spotted nearby the Blue Lady Shop within the Lower City! Send an Army here now", the Sarafan Knight yelled as he pulled his sword from its sheath and ran towards them, ready to strike upon them at sight. But as a response, Travas uses his Alopexian Style Martial Arts upon him by means of knocking him out instead of killing him, thus making swift work of his actions.

The moment the Sarafan Knight loses consciousness, a small, yet well armored group of Sarafan Guards and Knights arrive on the scene as Umah and Travas prepare to fight without the intention of killing anyone. As they arrive, they draw their swords from their sheaths and, like the unconscious Sarafan Knight, ran towards them and prepare to kill the approaching vampires. But once again, Travas uses his Martial Arts fighting skills to merely knock them out as Umah did the same with her fighting skills.

Though the battle itself was time consuming, both Travas and Umah have managed to either knock them out or severely injure them with ease. While the warriors were groaning in pain, Travas and Umah refrain from both of their stances and nod towards each other. But before they could continue walking towards the Blue Lady Shop, Travas gets into his battle stance as he discovers one more warrior just within twenty-seven feet from their position. This particular warrior, however, made Travas look towards him with both suspicion and a sense of recognition as if he knew him from somewhere.

"Wait a second… I've fought a lot of the Sarafan authorities during my time here… but this one in particular, I think I've seen him from somewhere before… but where", Travas wondered within his mind as he stares upon the lone Sarafan warrior, slightly cocking a brow in confusion.

The warrior himself was wearing similar armor to those of the common Sarafan guards, but with a few distinctions. The warrior had long, dark brown colored hair, a goatee beard and was somewhere in his mid-thirties despite him having the appearance of a twenty-seven year old. He wore a sleeveless black tank top with silver light-weight armor covering the upper portion of it. The warrior also bore steel shoulder blades on each shoulder. Also, the warrior wore silver gauntlets and almost knee-high boots like the other Sarafan warriors the vulpin had fought in the past. Lastly, he wore a black pair of skintight leather pants and was equipped with no sword or any kind of weapon whatsoever.

Upon where he stood, the conscious Sarafan guards and Knights cheered happily upon seeing their well-known Sarafan warrior.

"Sire, we have heard news upon your return from your long journey. We are glad that you have arrived upon the scene" one of the Sarafan Knights said cheerfully before groaning in pain. "But we apologize for not being able to defeat these vampires, my lord", he apologized as the others groan in pain. All the mysterious Sarafan warrior did was look upon them with a calm expression before looking upon the vulpin nearly twenty-seven feet away from him.

"Though I can understand that every single one of you have given the best you've could, I must say that I am displeased by not taking them out", the Mysterious Sarafan Warrior spoke as he now looks upon Travas. "However, I am not surprised by the vulpin warrior managing to defeat every single one of you with ease. After all, this warrior has been explicitly trained under the Vulpin-style form of Alopexian Martial Arts", he continued explaining as Travas' eyes suddenly shot wide open in response to what he has just said.

"Wait… what?! How did he know that I was from Alopex and trained under that style", Travas thought within his mind in a shocking tone as he continues looking towards the warrior in shock. But in that moment, Travas suddenly recognized who the Sarafan warrior was. "Wait… I remember who he is now", he continued thinking as Umah looked upon him in a worried manner.

"Travas, what's wrong", Umah asked as Travas continued to look upon the warrior in shock… and a slight touch of fear.

"I know who he is…" Travas spoke as he turned to face Umah. "His name… is Miles Sullivan…! And he was the one that had competed in the Tenth Annual Alopex Martial Arts Tournament several months ago and won the championship match", he continued as Umah looked upon him as she, too, knew who the warrior was.

"He was also the one that had trained the entire Sarafan Army for almost seven years while the Sarafan Lord still lived. And he himself was one of the strongest in the entire unit… perhaps even stronger than the Sarafan Lord", Umah explained while she looked upon the warrior with her eyes shot open.

"Great… that isn't good", Travas spoke while looking upon the warrior closely. "Not to mention that I can sense a powerful energy with him… and what's got me worried that it's perhaps stronger than mine… and I mean by almost a long shot", he thought within his mind as the warrior immediately recognized who he was while looking upon him.

"Ah yes, so my suspicions about you seem to be true. You were the same vulpin that was murdered within the hangar of the Alopex Station Academy by three felin thugs at Veron Opus. You are, without a doubt, Travas Avery Starfox, a once greatly-known Student, Canine Astro Officer, and fighter on Alopex, who now resides upon Nosgoth as a vampire", he continued as he slowly began to walk towards the vampuric couple, causing them to obtain an unsettling feeling within them.

"I don't understand… what the kenal is going on here… and why does he know so much about me except for competing in the same tournament", Travas spoke softly to himself as the man stopped within a mere four feet from his position.

"Travas, I must ask that you speak up and repeat what you have just said", Miles spoke calmly, though with a serious tone as Travas himself began to clench his fists. And within a moment, the vulpin begins to growl angrily and look towards the Sarafan warrior eye to eye.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE AND WHY DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME OTHER THAN WE COMPETED IN THE SAME TOURNAMENT", Travas screamed loudly as Miles continues to stare towards him with a serious expression upon his face.

"To answer your question, it was because I was asked by the Alopex authorities to assist them in whatever manner possible. And from there I was able to find out more about who and what you are… or I should say what you once were before your murder at the hangar", Miles answered as he began to get into his Martial Arts battle stance. "Though I have acquired enough information about you during the investigation of your murder, it is time that I saw for myself on how strong you really are. Now then, it is time that we engage in battle at once", he continued as Travas gets into his battle stance.

"If it's a fight you want, then a fight you shall get", Travas yelled as he flies towards Miles as an attempt to strike him. However, the Sarafan warrior simply dodges the vulpin's attack by teleportation and gave Travas a fierce knee kick on his stomach, taking the breath out of him as a result. The next thing Travas knew was that he was immediately met with a powerful punch in the face, causing him to fly towards the nearest brick wall and crash onto it rather violently. Though Travas had sustained a huge amount of damage from the impact, Travas manages to recover and get back into his fighting stance.

While Miles smirks upon Travas' continuing efforts, he began to fly towards him and tries to strike upon him once more. Before he was able to strike upon his opponent again, Travas manages to grab his fist and attempts to strike a punch on Miles' face. But just like what Travas had done, he manages to block his punch by merely grabbing his fist with his own hand.

"I can sense that you have a lot of will power and energy inside of you, thus allowing yourself to apply it to your skills in combat. But you're going to have to do better than that if you're going to defeat me, Travas", Miles spoke before performing a powerful high-jump kick upon his opponent's head, sending Travas flying up into the air as the outcome. Within an instant, Miles teleports just above the vulpin as he gripped both of his hands together and struck upon Travas' back, causing him to strike upon the streets of meridian and creating a crater in the process.

Down below, Travas slowly gets back onto his feet as Miles himself merely lands within several feet from him. As the Sarafan warrior lands, Travas once again gets back into his fighting stance regardless of his now bloodied, injured state. All that the Sarafan warrior could do is smirk upon the vampire in both pleasure of nearly defeating him and in admiration of his skills in combat along with the will to continue on.

"I must say that I am rather impressed by your will to continue fighting and of your knowledge in the art of combat. And with this, I commend you at the highest level possible", Miles claimed as his smirk began to fade into a more serious expression. "However, it is time that I put an end this battle. Though it was fun while it lasted, I have other duties that I must tend to shortly", he continued while approaching his opponent slowly, for Travas himself had begun to lose consciousness slowly.

"Damnit… this isn't good. That last attack is starting to take a hell of a toll on me. Looks like I may need to devise a strategy before I end up losing the battle", Travas thought within his mind as his vision began to blur slightly. But on Miles' side, however, he began to summon bright green-colored energy around his hands, obviously preparing to annihilate him in the process. "Shit… I'm running out of energy and fast. What am I gonna do?" he continued as he shuts his eyes, not wanting to watch what was about to happen to him in that moment.

"Well, Travas. Though this battle was short lived, it is time that you went back into the grave from whence you came", Miles spoke as he cups the energy blasts into one, thus intensifying the energy level and causing the ground to somewhat shake in the process. "Now be gone from the land of NOSGOTH, YOU VAMPIRE" he yelled as he fires the series of energy blasts towards the vulpin upon a seconds notice, thus hitting him as Umah watches with tears streaming down her face.

"NO, TRAVAS!" Umah screamed, slamming her fists onto the ground and began sobbing, heartbroken as a result to what happened to her boyfriend.

As for Miles, he merely, but softly smirks upon his explosive work towards his opponent. Though just before he was able to do anything else, however, his smirk faded into a calm sense of a brief surprise as the smoke began fading away. After the smoke had faded, it has been revealed that Travas has not just survived, but his body was now slightly more muscular and engulfed with the same red-purple colored energy he had used before.

"I must admit that this is unexpected, it honestly is a short surprise, but not much for I had seen him perform this technique before within the Tournament on Alopex", Miles thought within his mind as he prepares to fight once again.

With Travas not being able to say anything further, Miles once again attempts to strike upon him with fierce force. But before the impact, Travas effortlessly catches his punch while throwing him up into the air. Almost instantly, Travas follows in pursuit of the thrown Sarafan warrior in the skies above.

Then almost immediately, Travas grips upon both of his hand-paws together and strikes upon the Sarafan warrior's back, causing him to plummet towards the ground. Travas then begins to follow pursuit of the plummeting warrior by means of attacking him a second time. But before the impact was ever to happen, Miles almost immediately manages to recover as he flies towards Travas with great speed and fiercely strikes upon his stomach. In response, all of the air inside Travas' lungs was taken out of him as his body was no longer covered in the same red-purple colored energy.

Though Umah continues to watch the aerial battle from the ground, Travas and Miles began to strike upon each other with fast speed. Though Miles had sustained little damage from his opponent's attacks, Travas' vision once again began to blur from some of the injuries he had taken. Then within a mere few seconds, Miles uses a vicious series of punches on Travas' stomach before kicking him into the air in a diagonal direction towards a nearby clock tower. But before Travas was able to crash upon the tower, Miles immediately flies towards him and strikes his opponent on the stomach, thus causing him to crash onto the street nearby a fruit stand.

With Travas lying there almost unconscious, Miles walks towards him with bright green energy blasts prepared in his hands, ready to cut the loose ends of the vulpin's life and end it on the spot.

"Well Travas, though you have fought well in this battle, it is time that I end this now", Miles spoke as he raises the two energy blasts and forged them into one. But before he was able to attack, another Sarafan Guard, bloodied, though functional, had arrived as Miles noticed this. "You there, what's the meaning of this", Miles asked while the Sarafan Guard was catching his breath from the running he has done just to get to him.

"Sire, there has been an attack upon the Sarafan Keep, and I come to tell you about this at once", the Sarafan Guard spoke as Miles' eyes slightly shot open in shock and dismissed his energetic blast.

"How long ago did this attack occur and who is the one responsible for this", Miles asked urgently as he looks towards the direction in which the Sarafan keep was located.

"Apparently, the attack has happened just a few moments ago, Sire. As for the being that caused this, he has been identified as a vampire that many call Kain", the Sarafan Guard answered as he began to use his sword as support to keep him standing.

"I thank you for telling me this, young one. Though I understand that you wish to continue fighting, it is urgent that you head for the closest hospital immediately", Miles ordered. "I do not wish for any of the young warriors to die in combat if they have the option of seeking medical attention whenever the opportunity is open", he claimed as the young Sarafan Guard nods and heads for the nearest hospital available in Meridian. Then he turns to see Travas' injured state as Travas looked upon the warrior while losing consciousness. "Well, Travas, it looks like we may have to continue this another time, for I have other matters at hand", he spoke while instantly making his way towards the Sarafan keep.

In the instant Miles left the scene, Travas loses consciousness as Umah ran towards him and attempts to carry him, wrapping his left arm around her shoulder while placing her right hand around his waist. Soon enough, however, Vorador, Celestia, and Doyle manage to arrive, seeing Umah carrying Travas' bloodied, unconscious body with as much effort as she could. The other vampires approach her hastily as Vorador takes over Umah's duty to carry Travas towards the Blue Lady Shop.

"Umah, are you alright", Vorador asked as she nods in response. "That's good to know, but we must get Travas into the shop and tend to his wounds at once. Once he regains consciousness, we can begin discussing our plans regarding Kain's"; he explained as he and the others continue to make haste towards the shop while carrying Travas' unconscious body over his shoulders.

***Within the Sarafan Keep***

As the members of the Vampire Resistance took Travas towards the Blue Lady Shop to treat his wounds, the Sarafan Keep had suddenly been attacked by an unknown vampire. Soon enough, Miles Sullivan arrives upon the bloody scene as a bit more than half of the entire army had been slaughtered by the vampire's own ravenous hands. Shortly after the discovery, he sees him fighting against a few other Sarafan Knights in the western direction. Thus, the Sarafan warrior sprints towards him as the vampire himself kills two of the three Sarafan Knights and gives the vampire a good roundhouse kick on his face, sending him flying and crashing towards the brick wall nearby.

Within a brief moment, the vampire recovers from the attack and looks towards his Sarafan attacker who now stands before him. However, the warrior began to approach him with rage building within himself as he saw the ravenous vampire approaching him as well. But after looking at some of the vampire's features, Miles manages to discover the true identity of the vampire he now faces.

"So you must be the one they call Kain…! I have heard tales about you during the old days of the former Sarafan Lord before you wrought the deed of his murder several months ago", Miles claimed as he gets into his battle stance while Kain draws his legendary Soul Reaver sword contained behind his back.

"I don't suppose that I have seen your face before, but I can assume that you were one of the Sarafan Lord's trusted warriors, are you not? But it's a shame that he was not what you foolish humans have believed him to be", Kain replied as he got into his fighting stance and prepares to attack.

"Perhaps I was, Kain. But I must admit that I had my suspicions towards him since I also had been making some underground investigations of him myself. But this isn't the time to be discussing about the former Sarafan Lord, for it is time that we, ourselves, begin our long-waited battle", Miles spoke as Kain sprints towards him with his blade ready to strike. But before Kain could strike towards the fellow warrior, Miles simply dodges the attack effortlessly before striking Kain in the face, thus sending him flying towards the brick wall once again. As a result, the impact creates another crater on the wall as Kain falls onto the floor while using his hands and knees to support his own body.

While Kain was breathing slightly heavily, Miles walks towards him as Kain himself looks upon the warrior with angered eyes. And almost instantly, Kain attempts to use his sword towards him, but just like what Travas did to him, Miles simply catches the blade without giving any effort whatsoever. In response, Kain's eyes widen in shock upon seeing his opponent catch the blade without using the slightest bit of effort to perform such a trick.

"What's the meaning of this…? How is this human able to catch the Reaver by the blade… upon which the other humans could not", Kain thought within his mind as Miles grabs him by the throat and holds him in the air as high as he could for the heavens above to see.

"You wretched little pawn… you come to the Sarafan Keep and slay nearly over half of my army?! And many of the ones stationed here were mostly new recruits… with very little to no experience! What manner of person would bring back a creature such as you in the first place", Miles yelled as Kain smirks in response to his anger.

"If its answers you see, then I shall provide them to you without a problem", Kain spoke while smirking to himself. "I have been awakened by many of the vampuric members of the Vampire Resistance during the time the Sarafan Lord was ruling all of Nosgoth. But of course you have heard about my defeat against the Sarafan Lord upon which had taken place nearly two centuries ago. The vampires against the Sarafan have nourished my body with the necessary amount of blood my body desperately required until I awoke from my two hundred year slumber several months ago", he continued as Miles simply smirks upon the vampire's explanation.

"And here you are caught by the grip of a lone Sarafan warrior. How ironic is it that the prey turns to confront the vampire himself, thus taking on the new role of the predator while the vampire becomes the prey", Miles spoke as Kain continues to struggle on getting free from the warrior's grip. But as he struggled, Miles decides to throw him towards the farthest wall possible, sending him flying towards that direction.

After Kain was thrown by Miles, he tries to stop himself from going further, but that came to an abrupt stop when the Sarafan warrior teleports within a few feet in front of him and punches him fiercely in the face. As a result, the vampire was shot back at the opposite direction until he crashes onto the same wall he had struck upon before, thus injuring him further than he already was. At the same time, Miles began walking towards him as Kain attempts to stand on his feet, regardless of the now bloodied, injured state he now suffers along with his upper torso clothing being torn to shreds.

"Damn… I'm basically putting all of my efforts towards killing this man, but all I am getting as a result is pain and suffering by him", Kain thought within his mind as he began breathing heavily and slowly started to lose consciousness. "I can barely stand on my feet because of him", he continued as Miles now stops and stands about five feet from the vampire's position.

"I'm surprised, Kain. I have heard tales of your ambition for power and unspeakable strength. But I must say that ironically enough that Travas had proven to be more of a challenge than you are now", Miles claimed as Kain growls angrily, but groans in pain while holding onto his left side. "Such a shame that it is time for you to pay the price for killing a large amount of my army… and such price shall be your head", he continued as he forms a bright green colored energy blade on his right hand. Thus, he tightens the heft of his energy blade and prepares to deliver the final blow towards him.

"How foolish, I should've been the most powerful Vampire in all of Nosgoth and now I am forced to flee from this wretched human. Very well then, I will make my escape by teleporting towards Avernus and making refuge there until all of my injuries are healed and my weariness abated", Kain thought within his mind as he began to perform a teleportation spell, allowing him to escape from the Sarafan Keep just before Miles' energetic blade could strike him. This, in response, had enraged the Sarafan warrior to an all-time high, though lasted for a brief moment as he began breathing in a soothing motion.

Within a few moments later, the vixen Sarafan Warrior, Amy, arrives upon the bloody scene and discovers the horrific onslaught that had just recently occurred. Along with this, she notices Miles and heads directly for him worryingly and curiously, unsure about what exactly happened at the Keep.

"Sire, I've got the news about what happened just a minute or two ago. However, I saw the vampire teleport away from the Keep… can you tell me who committed these murders ", Amy asked as Miles looks upon her curiously, but nods in response.

"Apparently, this was the work of the ferocious vampire named Kain… and I can assume that you are a new recruit from Alopex, am I right", Miles explained and asked as the vixen nods in response.

"Yes, sir, I am", Amy replied as she turns towards the exit. "I must get going now since I am needed elsewhere", she continued as Miles nods in understanding. As she left, Miles walks towards the injured warriors and tries to tend to their needs as much as he could, hoping he could do something about their wounds until the paramedics arrived onto the scene.

***Within Avernus***

Almost immediately after Kain performed the teleportation spell, he arrives within the heart of Avernus Cathedral itself. Upon arrival, he walks towards one of the nearby cushioned seats within and uses it to rest on until he recovers from his injuries. In a similar manner, he began to bandage his wounds with whatever medical supplies were there as various thoughts began to course through his mind. And the thoughts about what happened moments ago and what he had believed began angering him in the process.

"How irritating… at first, I was the most powerful vampire in all of Nosgoth, a role in which I had reclaimed for myself after assassinating the Hylden General as the Sarafan Lord. My status remained untouched until I had been defeated by that damned vampuric fox, Travas, yesterday morning. Now I have been defeated by another Sarafan warrior who may have possibly excelled in strength and skill compared to that of the fox-man. But that doesn't matter; I will train and grow stronger in order reclaim my title as the strongest being in all of Nosgoth, and I will not quit until I take back what's rightfully mine. Until then, both the Sarafan warrior and that damned vulpine better prepare for the next time either of us meets, whether it's together or alone. Otherwise they will suffer the fatal prize I tend to excel with… their deaths", Kain thought within his mind as he finishes patching up his injuries and lies down on the cushioned bench, resting for the time being until his wearied, injured state leaves him. Thus, he would be able to continue on with his blood-thirsty ambition for power and dominance over all of Nosgoth.

A/N:

Howdy, folks. I know it's been a while since I've been posting some new stuff. But I have been taking care of some college stuff along with working on some of the other chapters. Anyways, it seems that Travas sensed that his family hadn't been doing well ever since his death on Alopex, unaware that he had been resurrected by Janos himself. But during an encounter with the Sarafan, the vulpin recognizes one of the warriors as that of Miles Sullivan, upon which he claimed that entered the Tenth Annual Alopex Martial Arts Tournament. But despite the battle between the two, there is one thing that remains: Is Miles Sullivan truly Travas' enemy... or is he something else? Well, looks like you'll have to find out in the next installment of "Legacy of Travas".

Travas © Shawntae Howard

Janos, Umah, Vorador, Kain© Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


	17. The Will of a Warrior

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 17: The Will of a Warrior**

***Within the Blue Lady Shop, about twenty minutes after the fight***

Darkness overcame the room inside the Blue Lady Shop, so much so that it was pitch black all around the interior of the shop. But soon that began to abate when Travas began to awaken from his state of unconsciousness. His eyes could barely open narrowly and his vision was blurry to the point where he could barely look around his surroundings. However, what had bothered Travas the most was that he could barely move his body, so much so that all he could do at this time was hardly move his neck around.

"Huh… where… where am I…?" Travas asked within his mind as his vision began to clear up slowly. "Am I… Am I inside the Blue Lady Shop…" he continued thinking until he suddenly felt a soft hand rubbing his forehead. In response, he slowly turns to see that it was his girlfriend, Umah that was providing a comforting touch to his forehead. And in that moment she smile upon her boyfriend's awakening.

"Welcome back, Travas. How do you feel now that you have awakened from your slumber", Umah asked as she kisses his forehead gently.

"Other than my body feels like it went through a shitload of prison wires, I feel relieved now that you're here", Travas replied as he gently strokes her cheek with his hand-paw on his right uninjured arm, causing her to blush as a result. Within that moment, Vorador, Janos, Celestia, Doyle, Aramantha, and Johnny arrive and enter inside the shop, noticing Travas' awakening.

"Travas, I see you have awakened at last. How do you feel at this moment", Janos asked as Travas tries to turn and face him, despite his aching neck.

"Well… let's just simply say that I'm getting there. Ow…" Travas answered as he chuckled painfully while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand-paw.

"You are rather fortunate that you managed to survive the battle against the Sarafan Warrior from earlier. However, Umah had told me about him knowing your identity and of your origins. Have you met this warrior from somewhere before or has he known about you for some time now", Vorador asked as Travas carefully began to sit up straight, thus revealing his somewhat bandaged torso and arms.

"As a matter of fact, I do. The warrior goes by the name of Miles Sullivan", Travas answered as the others, with the exception of Umah, Janos, and Johnny, gasped in shock upon hearing the name.

"We have heard tales of his battles within Nosgoth, and from the information we were able to come by, he has shown to be the most powerful warrior amongst the Sarafan. It is best that you try to avoid him at all cost", Vorador warned as Travas tilted his head down slightly.

"Yeah… I understand", Travas spoke calmly while looking upon his own coldly. "Damnit… what the hell's gotten into me when I fought Miles some time ago? It's like I felt some sort of surprise rage build from within me… including for the fact that he knew about my origins, death, and resurrection as a vampire", he thought within his mind as Umah placed her right hand on his right shoulder, thus turned to her and softly smiled as she did the same for him.

"Don't worry, Travas… everything will be alright", Umah said as Travas nodded while softly smiling upon her. Then Vorador walks closer to Travas as he cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Sanctuary, Travas, for here we have conducted much of the Cabal's discussions along negotiations on some occasions. Unfortunately, however, we have had Kain work amongst our group during the time we were trying to assassinate the Sarafan Lord. Speaking of which, I believe that it is time that we made our discussion concerning Kain's ambitions. Are we all agreed", Vorador asked.

"Right", everyone but Vorador spoke in unison as a response.

"Now then, it has come to our attention that Kain's ambition to rule the land of Nosgoth and obtain divine power has become a problem for us all. It seems that he began hunting us down one by one over the past several months. Though some of us were grateful for him assassinating the Sarafan Lord, who had actually been the Hylden General in disguise… I can no longer tolerate such monstrous, treacherous actions he's conducted against us or the other members of the Cabal. Nor can I ever forgive him for what he had done to Umah at the wharves several months ago", Vorador spoke as Travas notices Umah's sadness slowly beginning to overcome her. Within that instant, Travas carefully turns to her while sitting up and places his right hand-paw on her left shoulder. In response, she begins calming down and holds onto Travas in a thankful manner.

"So what are we going to do about Kain's Ambitions at this time", Travas asked as Vorador looks towards him and the others look upon Vorador himself.

"As of right now, we are only going to keep his ambitions in check" Vorador replied as Travas gave him a slightly confused look. "In plain terms, we will make sure that he doesn't try and take over Nosgoth under any radical behavior. If he does, then we shall step in and stop him at whatever cost necessary", he explained further as Travas nods in response.

Within a moment after Vorador explaining the plans, Amy enters within the threshold of the Blue Lady Shop and sees some of the members of the Vampire Resistance within. She then heads towards Vorador and Travas with a worried, urgent expression on her face.

"Thank goodness you guys are here. There's been a massacre that just happened within the Sarafan Keep", Amy explained as the other members of the Cabal turn to face her with eyes shot open. "I'm not for sure who it was, but I think this might've been the work of Kain".

"Kain…?! What business did he have within the Sarafan Keep", Travas asked as Amy turns to face his injured state. "Now that I think about it, I think I heard another Sarafan Guard mention something about an event like this happening earlier this morning", he continued while stretching his arms in order to relieve some of the pain on them.

"Apparently some time ago, and it seems that Kain had assassinated barely over half of the army comprised of young, new recruits", Amy explained as Travas' eyes shot open in slight shock.

"This isn't good… it looks like Kain took his ambitions a lot more serious than we ex-" Travas spoke until he yelps in pain from trying to move around at that moment. But shortly afterwards, Janos comes back with a mug of blood and the suppression medication and hands it to Travas.

"Travas, take this. It will revitalize some of your strength and heal some of the injuries you sustained from the battle earlier. At the same time, you should take the medication to help suppress the predatory blood thirst for a time being", Janos suggested as Travas nods and takes the mug of blood and the suppression medication from Janos. Thus he puts the medication into his mouth and drinks the blood within the mug in one go.

The instant Travas finishes drinking the mug of blood, his injuries began to close, though the bandages on some of them needed to remain there for almost the remainder of the day. However, Travas was now able to stand on his feet and heads to grab his clothing. In a moment, he puts on his black tank top and his now torn up Motorhead "Overkill" Sleeveless shirt. Then he and Umah walk towards Amy as they began to make their way towards the exit.

"Janos, Umah and I will go with Amy to the Sarafan Keep and investigate what happened on the site, is that alright", Travas spoke as Janos nods towards him in response. "Alright, let's get to it", he continued as he, Umah, and Amy made their way out of Sanctuary.

The moment that the two made it outside, Travas, Umah, and Amy head for the parked Motorcycle not too far from their location. As soon as they got on, Travas presses on the gas and starts to drive towards the Sarafan Keep by means of getting there faster. As they were getting closer, they began to see a large crowd of people walking or running towards the Keep, wondering what had happened earlier that day.

After about two to four minutes of driving through Meridian and avoiding large crowds of approaching people, they finally arrive to the bloodied Sarafan Keep. Though Umah and Travas were not entirely fond of the Sarafan, they still kept true to their word and began to head for the entrance of the Keep. The instant they entered the Keep, Umah and Travas' eyes shot open in shock upon the bloody scene they now bestowed upon, seeing countless number of bodies in which some of them were nothing but blood-stained bone.

"My god…" Umah spoke as she slowly explored the scene, shocked upon Kain's bloody work within.

"By the maker… this is without a doubt the work of Kain. Though I'm not necessarily fond of the Sarafan, this is just way too fucked up… especially for the new recruits that were killed in battle with little to no experience in combat whatsoever", Travas spoke as he examines the sight with shock and some horror on his face.

As he continues to look around the bloody scene, he notices many mourning families of the warriors that were killed in the massacre. There was, however, one particular family near the clinic tent that he noticed upon which were similar to his own family, but not by species. The parents of the family had two mourning sisters that were under the age of five. In a similar notion, the parents themselves were close to the same age as his parents on Alopex. Though Travas was curious to ask about their loss, he continues to investigating the site and look for any information concerning the massacre Kain had committed earlier that day.

While the vampuric duo was investigating and Amy was helping the survivors, Travas discovers a surviving Glyph Sarafan Knight within a pile of rubble near the side of the Keep. Travas approaches the pile of rubble with caution and begins to remove some of the destroyed cement piled on top of the warrior. Once the pile of rubble was removed from the warrior's body, Travas picks him up, places him on his back, and takes him to the Clinic Tent as the Glyph Sarafan Knight's armor reacts to Travas' vampuric body.

"A… a vampire…" The Glyph Sarafan Knight softly, but painfully spoke as Travas looks down upon him with a calm gesture.

"Take it easy, sir. I'm not going to hurt you in any way whatsoever. I'm only taking you to the clinic so the doctors could treat your injuries", Travas replied calmly as the Sarafan, though unsure to whether or not to trust him, began to calm down upon his sincerity.

"What… why are you trying to help me", The Glyph Sarafan Knight asked softly as he grunts in pain while Travas continues to carry him to the Clinic Tent up ahead.

"I'm doing this because it's the right thing for me to do… and it is obvious that you are in need for medical attention at once", Travas answered as the Glyph Sarafan Knight nodded in response. Shortly after, they arrive upon the Clinic Tent as Travas carefully places the injured warrior on one of the cots nearby. After placing the warrior on the cot, Umah and Travas began to make their way towards the exit of the Keep, but then Amy steps in front of them with something on her mind.

"Travas, Umah… Thank you for helping out with finding some of the survivors", Amy spoke as she hugs the two, while they did the same for her.

"It's not a problem, Amy. It's great to see you again", Travas said as Amy nods in response.

"It's a pleasure to help you, Amy. I hope you do well with the Sarafan while continuing to be a member of the Cabal", Umah whispered as Amy nods. "We will see you another day", she continued as she and Travas get onto the motorcycle and drives off towards the city's exit.

As Travas was driving, thoughts about the Sarafan Keep massacre continue to coarse through his mind at a constant rate. The moment he arrives upon Provance, Travas finds the closest parking spot he could find and parks on one of the available lots. Umah looks upon him in confusion as Travas turns to face her calmly.

"Travas… is something wrong", Umah asked slightly worryingly while placing her right hand on his cheek.

"Umah… when we get back to the Citadel… I think it may be best for me to go to the Northern Mountains for a couple of months and train in order to ensure that Kain's ambitions can be stopped", Travas replied as Umah's eyes slightly widened upon hearing this.

"I know that we must stop Kain's ambitions at whatever cost necessary… but why do you need to train within the Northern Mountains", Umah asked curiously, yet worryingly as Travas starts to stroke her cheek gently.

"To be honest, Umah, I don't know exactly why… but I feel that it's necessary for me to do so", Travas answered as his girlfriend nods in response.

"Very well, Travas… But know that during your training every now and then, I will check on you to ensure that you're doing alright. Understood", Umah replied as Travas softly smiles and chuckles in response.

"Fair enough, Beautiful", Travas spoke as he kisses her lips gently, making her blush in response and kiss him back. "Now then, shall we make our way back to the Citadel", he asked.

"With pleasure, hon", Umah answered as the vulpin nods and turns to see the road while pressing on the gas, thus making their way towards the Citadel.

As they continued to drive among the road, Umah slightly tightens her hold around Travas lovingly and worryingly due to her concern about his upcoming training at the Northern Mountains. Before Travas turned to the road that directly led to the Citadel, he turns to her and smiles upon her, ensuring that everything will be okay. With this, he continues to drive towards the Citadel as Umah softly smiled upon him and rested her head on his back.

Within a course of at least fifteen minutes, they arrive to the underground entrance of the Citadel and drove towards the Underground Chambers. Once the vampuric couple parks the motorcycle, they head directly towards Travas' room to begin packing some necessary supplies for Travas' trip to the Northern Mountains. The moment they enter Travas' room, Travas began to pack up some pairs black Gi pants, blood-red sleeveless Gi shirts with the Solarfox insignia on it, his black belt, black Gi long-sleeve shirts, and other clothing materials required. After Travas finishes packing up his clothes and other necessities, he changes into a black pair of Gi pants and long sleeve shirt along with a blood-red Gi shirt over it. Then, he tucks the Gi pants leg openings into his metallic boots and grabs his bags before looking at Umah and heading out of his room.

After Travas finishes changing, he heads for the Balcony within the Main Chambers just upstairs from his current position. When he got upstairs, he is met by both Janos and Vorador, who were curious about Travas' packed essential belongings.

"Forgive my curiosity, Travas, but is there some place you're about to journey towards? I ask since I see you carrying packed essentials on you at this moment", Vorador asked as Travas turns to face him.

"The reason why I'm about to leave is because I am headed towards the Northern Mountains to train alone. I need to do this to ensure that I could prevent Kain from obtaining his true ambition for power over Nosgoth", Travas explained as Umah arrived and began holding onto him gently.

"I understand… very well then, I wish you good luck upon your training within the Northern Mountains. But beware that there have been rumors of demons lurking within the mountains, so I urge you to try and train with the upmost of care if you can", Janos spoke as Travas nodded in response.

"I will, Janos", Travas replied while turning to face Umah. "And don't worry, Umah, I'll be alright", he continued as he kisses her lips and strokes her cheeks gently.

"I know you will… but I will check on you every now and then. Just remember that, alright", Umah spoke softly as she rested her head on his chest while Travas rested his muzzle on her head. Then he kissed her one last time and made his way towards the balcony door.

"Alright… I'll see you guys in a couple of months. I love you, Umah", Travas spoke as he waves them goodbye and flies towards the Northern Mountains.

"I love you, too, Travas", Umah spoke softly to herself as she places both of her hands over her heart and looked at an angle down, blushing softly in the process. In response, Janos approaches her and places his left hand on her right shoulder, thus causing her to turn and face him.

"Umah, I know Travas will be safe. I can sense that he's gotten stronger over these past several months. It is best that he performs this trial alone… but I know that he will prevail over his training", Janos spoke in a wise tone as Umah looked upon him curiously. Then, she turns to the direction in which Travas had taken to the Northern Mountains. Although worried thoughts about her boyfriend began to course her mind, she nods in response and heads for her and Travas' bedroom downstairs to get some well-deserved rest.

***North of the Citadel***

While the day continued to progress, Travas continues to fly towards the Northern Mountains of Nosgoth to begin his training. As he drew closer, he began to notice a slight climatic change within the weather, thus going from being a nice, cool, partially cloudy day to a clouded, snowy environment within a few minutes into the trip. Soon enough, he makes it towards his destination, located just northwest of Coorhagen.

Upon landing, Travas began to examine the cold mountain site and nods, showing approval to it as he began to meditate for the first half hour by means of obtaining focus. As he meditates, he feels a cold, but pleasant breeze blow through his fur and tail as he softly smiles in comfort. After about a half an hour passes, he stands up upon his feet and gets into his battle stance, thus beginning his training.

"Alright then, let's get to it", Travas thought to himself as he jumped upwards and began doing some fast roundhouse kicks and fierce punches while in the air. Over time, he began to pull off some practice counterattacks to help with his reflexes. While he was practicing his counterattacks, however, he notices an avalanche of boulders coming from a higher mountain heading towards his location. In response, Travas began to smirk as he heads towards the avalanche and begins to use his physical combat skills against the upcoming boulders ahead.

After about half an hour passes by and while Travas was destroying the first wave of approaching boulders, he spots yet another wave of boulders coming from above. And just like the first avalanche, he begins to strike against them with fierce strength. But unlike the first wave, he only uses his hand-paws to strike against the approaching boulders with a powerful force upon them.

Though he was doing at the start of the second wave, things have begun to get worse when Travas tries to block one of the boulders, causing him to begin plummeting towards the ground after it hit him fiercely. But before he hits the ground, however, he manages to push the boulder to the side and destroy it with an energy blast. It was then that he began to land on the ground, panting in relief as the second wave had begun to stagnate. However, he also noticed that his forearms were bleeding and heads for his bag, grabbing the flask of blood from the front compartment and drinks from it almost immediately. Thus, his injuries began to heal, though the injuries still needed to be bandaged to continue the healing process.

"Damn, talk about a rocky start to my training… looks like I'm gonna have to be more careful when it comes to training with boulders", Travas thought within his mind as he continues wrapping his felt forearm in bandages. Once the bandage is tied up, Travas begins to wrap the other one up in bandages while surveying the environment closely. As soon as he finished bandaging up his forearms, he gets back up and begins to meditate once more, thus allowing the cold breeze to flow through Travas' fur once again.

***Within the Depths of Avernus Cathedral***

As Travas continued his training within the Northern Mountains, the notorious vampire, Kain, awakens within the interior of Avernus Cathedral. Though the Cathedral had been abandoned, it was not uninhabited as he spots a hooded mysterious human resident resting on one of the benches in the front. The mysterious hooded human sits up and turns to face the vampire as Kain looks upon him in a curious manner.

"So, the vampire, Kain, returns upon my quarters once again, I see. And I sense that you're here to acquire information from me at once, am I right or am I not", the Mysterious Hooded Human asked as Kain sits upon one of the benches in front of him.

"And so you've read my mind… I acquire information regarding another powerful Sarafan warrior that has returned upon the land of Nosgoth during these recent times", Kain replied as the hooded mysterious human nods in response before softly smirking.

"Very well… the Sarafan Warrior you speak of has gone by the name of Miles Sullivan. Before you had awakened from your two hundred year slumber, however, he had left Nosgoth to compete in an off-world tournament located upon a mysterious land known as the Alopex Space Station. In a similar notion, this has been said to be the place where the vampire, Travas, had originated from", the Mysterious Hooded Human answered as Kain became slightly confused by some of the man's explanation.

"Alopex Space Station…? You mean like a floating land located amongst somewhere within the stars above", Kain asked in a confused tone as the man nods upon the vampire's words.

"Correct you are, Kain. However… this isn't like any natural land that floats within the stars, but that of artificial creation by a race similar to Travas' own", the Mysterious Hooded Human explained as Kain nods in understanding.

"I understand… however, I have acquired enough information from you, hooded man… it is time that I begin training so that I could become stronger than both Travas and Miles combined", Kain spoke as he was about to depart from Avernus, but stops on his tracks as he suddenly remembers something. "But before I depart from Avernus, it is required of me to place the Soul Reaver within the heart of the Cathedral itself so I can claim it back once I am done training. I do humbly ask that you guard the Reaver with your life… and that you do not relieve me from the sword's ownership as well", he continued as he began to walk towards the heart of the Cathedral, upon which the Reaver will remain until he makes his return upon the dreaded place.

***Amongst the Northern Mountains, North-west of Coorhagen***

As the hours pass by like minutes, Travas continues to train amongst the Northern Mountains regardless of his injured forearms. This time, however, he begins to do some push-ups on his knuckles while the cold breeze blew through his fur. Within the end of the half-hour, he finishes and lies upon the cold surface of the mountains, allowing the cold winds to cool him off.

Though the day had progressed on as well as his training, Travas also came into realization that he needed to build a cabin by means of having a place to stay for the next couple of months. As a response to this sudden thought, he heads down to the woods close to Coorhagen and begins to gather some lumber for the cabin. Once he got there, he began to form an energy-based blade-like weapon on his right hand and begins cutting some of the pine trees down until he had the required wood he needed.

Once the vulpin gathered the required amount of lumber needed for the cabin, he uses his telekinetic abilities to lift the wood as he began to fly back towards the same spot in the Northern Mountains that he was training at. The moment that he arrived, he begins to use the same energy-like blade on his right arm to cut some of the stone boulders that were close by and began to make a hammer and a large number of nails to help bind the wood together. As he was making the hammer and nails, the sun had begun to set and darkness had now overcome the land of Nosgoth. Though it was now dark outside, he soon finishes making the hammer and nails he needed to construct the cabin with and began building it immediately, though precise to avoid any mistakes with the construction.

Though hours have seemed to pass like days to Travas, he soon manages to get the cabin properly built as the air chill began to drop to nearly below freezing. He enters the Cabin and closes the door behind him as he turned on his flashlight to see where he was going. As he was looking around the interior, he began to set up his sleeping bag and other furnishing materials to keep him warm throughout the night. Before he falls asleep though, he looked upon a photo of him holding Erica with Scarlet sitting next to him, having been taken sometime around November of 991.

"I know things for me in Nosgoth are getting slightly worse for me by the minute… especially right now", Travas thought as he continued to look upon the photo before sighing in worry. "I hope you guys are doing better than I am right now… but all I can do is pray that you guys can continue on without me…" he continued thinking while sighing in a mix of both worry and depression. Shortly afterwards, he places the photo back into his bag and snuggles into the sleeping back and drifts off into an exhausting, yet much needed sleep.

Once dawn had risen upon the land of Nosgoth, Travas awakens from his slumber and heads for the front door. Outside, he noticed that the entire Mountain Range was covered in snow. This had given Travas some sort of comfort as he began to look for a hot spring to bathe in… and to his luck, he spots one just within fifty meters of his current position. He then began to grin as he grabs a towel and flies towards the spring, eager to get cleaned before he continued training that day.

After he was stripped down, he enters the spring and sighs with instant relief from the aches he felt from yesterday's training. He also allows the hot spring waterfall to rinse him off as he shuts his eyes and smiles to himself. Travas remains within the spring to soothe his skinny, yet muscular built body. About five to ten minutes later, he finally gets out of the hot spring and uses a towel to dry of most of his body before wrapping it around his waist. Though it was cold outside, he remains close to the spring as he began to put on a clean pair of his packed Gi clothing he packed yesterday.

Once he finishes getting dressed, he flies towards another part of the Northern Mountains to train away from the recently built cabin in order to keep it from getting destroyed. After he flew about a hundred meters away from the cabin in the north-eastern direction, Travas lands on the rocky surface and begins to meditate for a brief amount of time, allowing him to train with ease for the day. From the moment he finished meditating about a few minutes later, Travas had instantly ran for one of the piles of boulders as he lifted one of them and flew towards it while fiercely punching it into shattered pieces. He soon began to perform some counter kicks on the remaining pieces of the boulder until there was almost nothing left.

As he continues destroying one after another continuously, he starts giving out a mix of fierce punches, kicks, and energy blasts to balance his training. Once he had finished, he grabs his flask of blood and finishes off what was left of it, allowing him to rejuvenate his body from the minor injuries he's sustained. After drinking the blood, Travas flies back to the cabin and begins to create some window openings for the Cabin by means of obtaining light for the interior. Though he had managed to make the appropriate window sizes for the Cabin, he begins flying towards Coorhagen to find some glass and window frames for the windows.

Once he had arrived, he looks to see some reconstruction around the town. To his luck, however, he spots a newly built furniture store nearby and enters inside. Upon entering, he looks around for window frames of the appropriate size for the Cabin while browsing for some tools as well. After about twenty to thirty minutes of looking, he finds the right frame sizes for the Cabin as well as some screws and screwdrivers to use.

After Travas purchases the window frames and tools he needs, he flies back towards the Cabin within the northwestern part of the Mountains. When he landed in front of the Cabin, and to his surprise, he spots a basket full of food, bottles of fresh demon blood, and a letter attached to the handle on one the left front windows. He examines the letter and finds out that Umah was the one that sent it to him. He opens the letter and begins to read the letter thoroughly as it was read:

_Travas,_

_I had a feeling that you may in need of some food during your time training within the Northern Mountains. As a response to this feeling, I had chosen to acquire you some food and leave it inside a basket by means of helping you. Though I do worry about you every day, I know that you will do well on your training. I will see you at the Northern Mountains hopefully before the end of the month. Until then, I want to wish you the best of luck while you are training._

_With love,_

_Umah_

_Oh, and P.S.: Within the north-western forest near Coorhagen, you will find various trees and bushes containing various kinds of fruits and other kind of goods within._

After he finishes reading the note, he chuckles and sets the frames and tools down while gathering some firewood to begin cooking some of the food. While the food was cooking, however, he began to work on some of the windows for the Cabin. Once the food was ready some fifteen minutes later, he takes a break from working on the windows and began to eat his lunch.

"Man, does Umah know the right foods for me. I definitely gotta thank her for all she's done for me whenever I see her next time", Travas thought within his mind as he continues to eat some of the food he had obtained suddenly from Umah while he was out.

Shortly after Travas finished eating, he begins to perform some basic workouts in his exercises. Soon enough, he began to do some sit-ups and eventually some push-ups, both well within the hundreds range. The moment he finishes his exercises, he begins to meditate once more to relax both his body and spirit.

Over the course of two weeks, he continues his training while working on the Cabin at the same time. But just before the end of the second week, Umah comes and greets the vampuric vulpin lovingly as he did the same for her. During the day she visited, Travas shows her a bit of the progress he was making as well as the work he did around the Cabin. When nighttime approached later that day, the two had rest upon a recent king sized memory-foamed mattress Travas had gotten a few days prior… as well as performing other 'private' matters during the cold night.

On the next morning, Travas kisses his girlfriend goodbye as Umah starts to head back for the Vampire Citadel. After Umah left the scene, he continues on his daily training routine he had been doing for the past couple of weeks he was there. This time, however, he began attempting to summon the same red-purple like energy he had 'involuntarily' used in the past, but willingly if possible. Though he had given a strong effort for a good few minutes, he fails and collapses onto his hand-paws and knees in exhaustion. After a bit of time passes, he once again gets into his meditating position and begins to meditate once more to soothe his mind.

Over another course of two weeks, he continued to train under the same routine while continuing his attempts on summoning the same red-purple colored energy at will. Though he had improved his skills during this time, it still proved to mean nothing to Travas since he wasn't able to summon the same red-like energy at will yet. Because of his failed, but strong efforts, he collapses to the point where only his knees and hand-paws could support his body.

"Damnit… why the hell can't I summon the same energy that I have summoned when I was on the verge of dying…? Is it because I can't pull it off until something drastic is about to happen to me… or do I need some other source of influence that would allow me to summon it at will", Travas asked within his mind as he began to feel that same sharp pain in his head once again as he covered his eyes painfully. "Damnit… why now?!" he yelled as the vision began to play within the depths of his mind.

_***Vision***_

_Located within the control room of the Alopex Academy, a group of computer engineers began setting up the environment for the Simulation Room. As they were setting up the environment, a small team of five vulpin cadets wait within the Simulation Room lobby. They were all dressed in black skin-tight tank tops with the Solarfox Insignia over the right side of their chests and green slim-fitting camouflage pants with the leg openings tucked into their black combat boots. The five vulpin academy students were also equipped with dark brown knee pads and thigh straps, holding their laser pistols, and black chest straps holding their combat knives in place._

_Once the engineers finished setting the codes for the environment, they give the five vulpins the cue as they step forth upon the platform, preparing for whatever simulated or living enemies may appear within the interior of the simulation room._

"_Alright, Cadets, within a few moments, you will all be entering upon a simulated forest created to help you foxes increase your training within a more 'natural' environment", The first engineer spoke within the intercom as they all nodded towards the direction where the intercom was before turning to face the Simulation Room entrance. "Captain Redford Firefox… good luck to you and your team", he continued as another engineer starts the countdown sequence to the Simulation._

"_Alright now, foxes, simulation begins in five… four… three… two… one… now", the second engineer spoke as he presses the button to the simulation room, allowing the forest environment to appear before the foxes. In that instant, they enter the Simulation Room and begin to explore the 'forest' while keeping an eye out for any of the other enemy teams inside._

_As the team explore within the first fifty yards of the environment, they discover that the environment seemed entirely lifelike to them, so much so that they began to think that it was real. But before they were able to go any further, the artic vixen began to hear rustling noises from some of the bushes within twelve meters ahead of them. Thus, the team hides behind some of the surrounding trees within their positions while examining the bushes ahead of them._

"_Erica, what is the status of the environment? Are there any enemies found within the distance", Redford asked as Erica was looking at her forearm computer._

"_Affirmative, Captain Red, but it seems our opponent is living and not one of the simulated ones", Erica answered as the others look upon the bushes carefully._

"_Well now, looks like we got ourselves some live ones as a starter. Lucky us, I suppose", Redford replied as he turns to face the white arctic vixen to his left. "Scarlet, Sly, and Erica, hold your positions. Artica, I need you to go check out the bushes up ahead and try to identify the subjects hiding behind the bushes", Redford spoke as Artica nods and began to walk towards the bushes with caution. Then all of the sudden, a black fox with white fur and blue colored eyes jumps out of the bush as Artica jumps backwards in response to his sudden appearance._

"_Matt, what the kenal are you doing here?! You haven't been assigned to the Simulation Room yet", Artica asked calmly, though furiously as she began to slightly growl upon him._

"_You have no business here, dude. Get the fuck out of here and wait til you're assigned, you total ass wipe!" Sly yelled as Matt began chuckling to himself._

"_Why the fuck should it matter to you guys anyhow, the only one I'm here to take out right now is Erica, since she had basically both humiliated and fucked me over during the marksmanship tournament semi-finals about a month ago", Matt explained coldly as he turns to face Erica dead in the eye._

"_Hey, you lost that tournament fair and square, Matt, and I haven't done jack shit to even fuck you over. So why don't you do us a favor right now and go fuck off", Erica yelled furiously as she gave him the finger, thus causing Matt to growl furiously, but calmly upon her actions._

"_Very well then… if that's how you wanna act, then so be it. But I'm not going to leave that easily… but if you're wanting me to, then looks like you're going to have to take me out the old fashioned way", Matt spoke as he drew out his laser pistol and began firing upon Erica, for which she had dodged with little to no effort._

"_Why you little", Erica started aggressively as Matt began to smirk in delight while drawing out her laser pistol._

"_Let the battle begin", Matt spoke as he began to laugh hysterically and jump upon the trees branches above. As a response, Erica and Artica began chasing Matt from the ground as Sly, Redford, and Scarlet began chasing him by jumping on the tree branches above._

_As the chase continues on, Matt started firing some heavy shots from his laser pistol towards the opposing team pursuing him. In a similar manner, Erica and Sly began to fire some shots towards Matt as the team continued to go after the fox. Within a matter of a few moments, Matt makes an abrupt stop at an open field deep within the woods, thus causing the others to stop in response._

"_I assume that you're running out of places to hide, Matt", Erica sarcastically spoke as Matt began to smirk and chuckle in delight._

"_Oh no, Erica…" Matt answered while smirking in delight. "In fact, I have you right where I want you foxes", he replied while grabbing some sort of detonator he had kept in his pocket for some time. In that instant, he presses on the switch and the mines within surrounding field detonate within fractions of a second after another. The team almost immediately starts dodging as many as they possibly could… and to their luck they manage to avoid any of the blasts or any surrounding objects affected by the blast from striking them._

"_Hey! This is against the entire Academy's regulations! You're not supposed to be using any mines inside the Simulation Room or during a simulated training session whatsoever", Redford yelled as Matt began to laugh hysterically upon his comment. But unknown to the others, except for Erica, for she paid attention, a green aura-like barrier began to form well within the distance, roughly about a hundred and fifty meter radius, and encircles the entire field and forest area in it. In a similar notion, Erica also notices a few bolts of lightning strike somewhere in the forest within the distance, though the others still haven't noticed what was going on._

"_I can give less of a shit about what the fucking regulations are. All I want is to take my revenge against Erica and that's it. But if I have to go through you guys just to get to her, then I shall do so with pure satisfaction", Matt yelled as he throws a flash grenade towards the team, thus blinding them as it exploded a strong, bright-white colored light on the team._

"_Damnit… where did he go", Redford thought to himself while rubbing his eyes. "I'm going to beat the shit out of him whenever I get my hand-paws on that bastard", he continued thinking as his vision began to clear up, allowing him to see the environment around him._

_As Redford recovers, Matt immediately starts to throw pipe bombs towards the team. At the moment they exploded, Redford had been hit by the shockwave and was blown towards a tree, though was not seriously injured by the blast itself. Matt merely smirks upon this as Scarlet ran for her pre-mate and Artica went to assist her on helping their Captain. Sly on the other hand begins to deal with Matt while Erica was reloading her laser pistol._

_Though Erica became suspicious of the strange green aura shield and the strange lightning bolts that came afterwards, she finishes reloading her laser pistol and begins to aim it towards Matt. She soon began to fire towards him with Sly as Matt started dodging their shots almost effortlessly, attempting to give the two a hard time. But thanks to Erica's marksmanship, she fires upon the next branch Matt lands on, making him fall to the ground painfully. However, though injured, he manages to recover and fires a few shots at Erica, all of them missing except for the last one, hitting her left lower leg and causing her to fall onto the ground. In response, Scarlet and Artica run towards Erica while holding their captain with his arms around their shoulders._

"_See I've told you this quite a few times in the last couple of weeks, Erica", Matt spoke while grinning evilly as Erica holds onto her now bleeding left shin. Soon, Sly picks her up and places her left arm around his shoulder. At the same time, Erica starts to hear faint sounds of heavy footsteps within the forest in front of her, making her become more suspicious about what else might be lurking about. "Now that I have you where I want you, I agree that it's time that I place you out of commission… permanently", he continued as he pulls out a twelve-gauge shotgun from behind his back while Sly pulled the trigger to his laser pistol, only to discover that he ran out of ammunition. At the same time, Matt began to lead the weapon with his twelve-gauge shotgun shells as Sly looks at him with disgust._

"_Damnit, I'm out of ammo. Guys, I need one of you to fire at him now", Sly yelled as he looked at Scarlet, Artica, and Redford, only to see that they had their hands full. "Fuck… looks like I have to do something about this before he kills us", he thought as he carefully set Erica down onto the grassy field. But just when he was about to run towards Matt, however, he stops and spots some strange creature running towards them within the distance. "Huh… what the kenal is that in the distance", he asked within his mind as Matt cocks the shotgun after loading it with twelve-gauge shotgun shells._

"_Well, Erica, soon you and your buddies here will become nothing more than dead bodies with their fucking brains blasted off of their heads", Matt spoke sadistically as he aims the shotgun towards Erica's head as she growled upon him._

_In response, Scarlet and Artica set Redford down as they ran to try and stop him from killing Erica. But before going any further than a few feet, they notice an approaching figure from the distance, wondering what the mysterious being was, for it had two blade-like arms equipped on it. But despite this, Matt begins to chuckle evilly as he now sought the opportunity to eliminate Erica from the face of Alopex._

"_Well, Erica… IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO-" Matt spoke and tried to finish until he felt some sort of blade-like weapon pierce right through his torso from behind. He looks upon the blade and then towards the mysterious greenish colored being with frightened shock before the being threw him to the side, hitting a pine tree nearby. Before Matt was able to fire a shot at the monster, however, the being uses his left blade-like arm to sever his head from his body, thus causing Matt's body to collapse in a pool of his own blood. The being now turns to face the team and chuckles evilly as Erica's eyes widen in shock upon recognition of what it was._

"_Well now, how fortunate for us… for it seems that we have found you at last… wretched fox demon" the greenish being spoke towards Erica as two other beings arrive onto the scene. Both of them had two rod-like features holding electrical energy attached to their arms, rods on their backs, and antennae's on their heads. Like the greenish colored being before the team, as the other brown colored ones began to stare upon Erica, whom which had become frightened upon recognition of what they were._

"_No… Not them…" Erica spoke as she crawls backwards away from the mysterious beings frightfully while in pain._

"_So the female fox remembers us. How fortunate… and even more satisfying than we have expected, now that we have found you at last", the first brown demon spoke as it and the other two demons prepare for battle, thus causing the rest of the team to prepare in response_

"_Who or what are these things... I've never heard or seen these creatures before", Artica thought while keeping a close eye on the demons and Erica at the same time. "Has Erica been right about the things she had been saying all along. After we escape, or at least if we do… I'm gonna have to start looking into what she had been saying about these things", she continued thinking while examining the demons closely._

"_Guys, I don't know what these things are, but I urge you all to keep on your guard. I gotta feeling that things are about to get worse", Redford ordered softly while standing his guard as best as he could due to his injured state from the earlier explosion caused by Matt._

"_Aside from the female vixen crawling from us, what shall we do to the others", the first electric demon asked as he became eager to kill the others._

"_You both can do as you please to the others. However, the young vixen crawling away from us is mine and shall be kept alive by means of showing how much we can please our Hylden Masters", the greenish demon answered as he began to walk towards Erica, but this time, she stands up and pulls out her combat knife to fight with._

"_Hylden…? I think I've heard that race from somewhere before", Scarlet thought as she and the others run towards Erica to defend her. "But I know one thing for sure, I'm not gonna let them take away my sister from me, her friends, or pre-mate whatsoever", she continued thinking as they pull out their combat knives and prepare to fight against the demons._

"_Very well… we can see that you all have chosen your fates", the greenish demon spoke as he looked upon the two electric demons in front of him. "Now, show these foxes what we are made of! Show these wretched creatures no god damn mercy!" he ordered as the other two demons sprinted towards the foxes as they did to the demons. But before anything else is shown, Travas is once again swept back into reality once more like all the visions before him._

***Vision End***

"What…? Were those demons the same exact ones that both the future Kain and Raziel encounter during their journeys…? And why are they on Alopex in the future? What business do they have with my youngest sibling", Travas thought as he starts to get back up onto his feet-paws slowly. "What the hell is going on… has Erica been having these dreams about them in her future or something…?" he continued thinking while trying to get up.

Within a moment or so, Travas barely manages to get onto his feet, dusting off his pants from the snow on his knees. Suddenly, however, he notices Miles Sullivan standing before him, for he sees him wearing a black leather jacket, a gray T-shirt, a pair of sanded-blue slim boot-cut jeans, black leather gloves with thermal gloves inside, and a pair of brown leather combat boots. The sight of the Sarafan leader started to make Travas sick, so much so that he starts to growl softly in frustration.

"Miles, what the hell are you doing here? I don't have intention on getting into another unwanted fight with you right now. Can't you just leave me alone so I can continue my training", Travas spoke loudly and somewhat furiously as Miles begins to chuckle and softly smile in response.

"No drama this time, Travas. I am only here to speak with you and nothing more", Miles replied as Travas continues to stand his ground, though slightly manages to calm down a bit from his sincerity.

"About what", Travas asked calmly while standing his ground.

"About your time in Nosgoth so far", Miles answered as he begins to walk around Travas while putting his hands into his leather jacket pockets. "During the time you have been training so far, I have been roaming around Nosgoth on reasons why you were upon Nosgoth's lands and of your intentions. While I have been talking to some of the townsfolk around cities such as Stahlberg, Meridian, and most recently Willendorf, I have come across some information that you have acted as their savior when you have fought and slain a couple of demons recently. The first was Adrian, the Sun Demon… and the other was Alastair Ballantine, the Water Demon, who had become your most recent kill in Nosgoth. And now I find you here Training amongst the Northern Mountains of Nosgoth. With this I must ask, what has brought you here to train upon a place such as this", Miles spoke as Travas began to sigh in frustration while turning to face him.

"Very well… I chose to train at a place like this to help build my endurance in the cold… and the other is to help me get stronger so I could try to keep Nosgoth's people under my protection. As of right now, I'm trying to find a way to summon the same exact energy I tried to use against you when I was about to die by your hand. But it seems that I can't summon the energy at will unless I find some sort of other influence that would allow me to do so… and I'm having a hard time with that, especially with your presence here", Travas explained as Mile calmly nodded in response.

"I understand", Miles spoke as he slowly and calmly approaches Travas until he was at least at an arm's length away from him. "But before we talk about your energy, it would be best that talk about another problem you may be blindly facing as we speak" he claimed, causing the vulpin to look towards him with confusion. "It seems that there are too many thoughts coursing through your mind that is disabling you from continuing your training", he continued explaining as Travas' expression slightly, yet unexpectedly softened in response.

"Wait… what do you mean", Travas asked curiously.

"In other words, your mind is at the point where you cannot focus on your training, but within your own thoughts keeping you from training at your best", Miles explained as Travas looked upon him curiously. "I can provide you a small tip if you are willing to listen", he continued as Travas sighs in a calm manner.

"Sure", Travas spoke calmly, though in a slightly frustrated tone.

"I was taught this during my early days in the Sarafan as well as from my Martial Arts Sensei I knew in my early twenties. I was told that if I had too many thoughts coursing through my mind, which had ironically caused stress upon me, the best thing to do was to go back to the basics of life", Miles explained as he starts to slowly breathe in and out while raising his hands up to inhale, then pulling them down and moving them in front of him while exhaling. "Now you try", he spoke as Travas nods, closing his eyes and begins to do the same thing.

For the next half a minute or so, Travas continues the process and allows all of his thoughts to fade from his mind. Shortly, though he stops and looks at the Sarafan leader calmly. Miles then softly smiles at him as Travas begins to act more calmly than he did moments before.

"Excellent… how do you feel", Miles asked as Travas nods.

"Better", Travas replied as Miles nods and starts looking at him with a slightly serious expression, though calmly at the same time.

"Excellent. However, I believe that we must continue with our former discussion concerning the energy you told me about and currently having trouble with summoning it", Miles spoke as Travas nods in agreement. "Though the energy you used against me may have been powerful, the energy itself was merely nothing more than the simplest form of raw energy. In other words, you haven't the power to tame the energy at this time. Even though the raw energy had saved your life multiple times in the past, soon enough the energy will begin to take a harsh toll on your body, even if it hasn't done so yet. Thus, it could begin to kill you slowly from the inside at any time if you cannot find the means to control the energy and get stronger from it as well", he explained as Travas' eyes widen and his mouth slightly opens in shock, though remained calm.

"What… are you trying to tell me that this energy could kill me at any time it wanted to", Travas asked as Miles nodded in response.

"Precisely", Miles spoke as Travas began shaking his head in denial.

"That's not true… this has to be some sort of theory that had to be proven false… nothing more than a mere joke", Travas denied as he continues shaking his head in denial, unaware that someone else arrives on the scene.

"I'm afraid that what Miles is speaking to you about has been proven to be no false claim, but one that was proven to be true, Travas", the being spoke as Travas turned to face him, noticing that it had been Janos that had arrived on the scene.

"Janos…?" Travas spoke as Janos approached him slightly closer.

"Yes, it is I, Janos Audron. Miles had a few words to me regarding the explanation about the raw energy you used against Adrian and Alastair" Janos answered as Miles began to walk towards the winged vampire. "And if this problem isn't taken care of… then your life could meet a sudden end as a result".

"It's true, Travas. I had come to him explaining about the energy you were giving out during the fight against me a month ago. However, he also told me that you had used the same energy against another warrior named Zepherus at the tournament on Alopex. And I believe that you told him the story sometime before your arrival in Nosgoth", Miles explained as Travas turns to face Janos while still in slight shock.

"Yes… and though you have trained well in the past month alone, Miles and I had come to an agreement that we would help you train for the rest of this month in order for you to obtain better control over your raw energy", Janos claimed as he and Miles got into their battle positions. At the same time, Travas, though shocked slightly, got into his own fighting stance and slightly grins in delight.

"Very well then, I want to see how much stronger I have become over the past month. Do me a favor and give it your all", Travas spoke as the others nodded towards each other in agreement and then faced Travas himself.

"Very well. If that is what you wish, Travas", Janos spoke as he begins to smirk almost delightfully.

"We shall fight you with every bit of power we have", Miles replied as he and Janos look towards the vampuric vulpin.

"Now that's what I like to hear! Let the match begin", Travas yelled with confidence as he flies towards Janos and Miles. But at the same time, the two teleport away from him and towards another location about twenty meters behind Travas. But nonetheless, Travas was able to track them and flew towards them both once more. This time, however, the two began to exchange fierce punches against Travas as he too, did the same against them.

Over the next month, Travas had continued to train both alone and with Janos whenever he came by to visit. Every once in a while during the month, however, Miles would also come in and also spar with Travas. Whenever both Janos and Miles were there, however, the intensity of the training became rather stronger as Travas himself became more confident with his efforts.

As the holidays came like the sand pouring from the top part of the hourglass and into the bottom at a fast rate, Travas finally finishes his training and bows in respect to both Janos and Miles, upon which they, too, do the same in response.

"You have done well, Travas. Though you may have not ascended to the next level from your raw energy, you have obtained something that many could not", Janos spoke as Travas looked upon him curiously.

"What was it that I obtained, if I might ask", Travas asked curiously.

"The will of a warrior, Travas… though we have not expected you to ascend from the training so soon, you have shown your best efforts in becoming stronger for the better of Nosgoth's people", Janos replied as Miles nods in agreement before turning to leave.

"He speaks the truth, Travas. Though the other Sarafan warriors may not understand who you really are and may try to kill you, you have shown me to be not just a skilled warrior, but a possible ally as well", Miles spoke as Travas looks upon him in slight shock, though was intrigued by his words. "With this, I wish you the best of luck, Travas. Farewell", he continued just as he suddenly flies towards the direction where Meridian city was located. Once Miles was no longer in sight, Travas turns to face the winged vampire next to him.

"I'm actually surprised to hear him say that... but I know that he's done so much for me over the past month" Travas spoke as Janos nods in agreement. "Speaking of which, what day is it anyways?" he asked Janos curiously as he looked into his small notebook, for he himself became surprised upon the date.

"If I am not mistaken, I believe it is Christmas Eve morning", Janos answered as Travas' eyes suddenly widen in surprise.

"It's Christmas Eve, already?" Travas shouted with surprise. "Shit I gotta head back to the Citadel and change into something else. I have to do some last minute shopping before it gets too busy", the vulpin continued as he immediately runs into the cabin and packs his belongings. Once he's packed, he and Janos fly towards the Citadel in order for Travas to prepare for the next task he has to fulfill: Christmas shopping.

A/N:

Guess some losses result in heavier training, don't you agree? Well, it seems Travas took temporary residence within the North-western Mountains of Nosgoth after suffering a serious battle against Miles. Ironically enough, however, the same warrior that defeated him in Meridian decides to help him in his training about a month later. As a result, Miles, with the help of Janos as well, managed to help train Travas to become a better warrior. Not just that, but also obtaining the one thing many warriors could not: The will of a Warrior. After his training, however, he was met with an unexpected piece of news: realizing that it was Christmas Eve. Despite this, though, will Travas' formulating Christmas plans work? And what makes of the vision he had regarding Erica, Scarlet, and the other members of their team in the future? Continue reading and one of these shall be answered.

Travas, Scarlet, Erica, Artica, Redford, and Sly © Shawntae Howard

Janos, Umah, Vorador, Kain© Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


	18. A Lonely Holiday

**Legacy of Travas**

**Chapter 18: A Lonely Holiday**

***Within the Mountains just North-east of Uschtenheim***

Deep within the Mountains close to Uschtenheim, Nosgoth's notorious, most ambitious vampire continues his training within the cold weather that now bestows Nosgoth. The vampire, identified as Kain, finishes his hand to hand combat routine and begins to use the Dark Gift, Immolate, to destroy some of the boulders that were in his training area. The boulders themselves explode and become nothing more than a pile of rumble that instantly changed into ash blowing into the wind. As a response to his work, Kain smirks in a satisfactory manner as he walks through the new path he makes towards his next destination… Janos' destroyed former refuge.

"At last… I've become much stronger than what I once was in the past… but I still wonder if this is enough training for me to meet my ambitions", Kain wondered while walking through the new path he opened. "However, I shall allow fate to decide if whether or not it is… but I shall continue to train until I am sure that I can overcome both Travas and Miles alike", he thought within his mind as he walks towards the destroyed refuge where Janos once used to escape from Sarafan persecution several centuries in Nosgoth's ancient past. But now that the winged vampire was no longer there, the ambitious vampire could use it for his own will… and with great satisfaction as well.

***Inside the Vampire Citadel***

As Kain continues to train in the Mountains, Vorador continues to look upon the eastern horizon on the Balcony, seeing Nosgoth's snowy land before him. Within a few moments, Travas and Janos arrive upon the Balcony as Vorador turned to face them.

"Hello, Sire", Vorador greeted while suddenly seeing Travas landing onto the Balcony. "Ah, Travas, it's a pleasure to see you once again", he said while the vulpin began to walk towards the Main Chambers door behind the veteran vampire.

"Hi, Vorador", Travas spoke with a haste-like manner as he darts straight through Vorador and walks for his room inside. Vorador had simply looked upon his Sire with a confused expression on his face as Janos raised his shoulders in a confused, but agreeable manner. "Is something troubling him as of late", he asked.

"I believe Travas mentioned something about him doing some sort of Christmas shopping or something similar to the subject", Janos answered as the two head into the Main Chambers and wait for Travas to return. Upon entering, Janos was suddenly greeted by both Doyle and Aramantha as he and Vorador continue to wait for Travas.

After a bit of time passes, Travas enters the Main Chambers wearing a pair of black torn skin-tight jeans and a dark gray slim-fitting V-neck t-shirt. Underneath we wore a black tank-top tucked into his jeans while he wore his black leather jacket w/ denim vest over his dark gray shirt. Finally, he put on his black leather motorcycle gloves that hung on the wall and covered his fingers to keep warm. Lastly, instead of having to wear the boots Umah got for him, he chose to wear his solid black converse high-top shoes he got prior to his training. Then he was suddenly greeted by Vorador as Travas softly smiles upon his greeting gesture.

"It is odd that you are heading out rather quickly since you just returned from the Northern Mountains. How well did your training go, if I may ask?" Vorador asked.

"It went well, but I'm kinda in a hurry to do some Christmas shopping since the holidays are pretty much here", Travas answered as Vorador nods in response. "Speaking of which, have you seen Umah by chance", he asked since he didn't sense Umah within the Citadel at all.

"It seems that she had went to roam around Nosgoth in a similar manner to what you're about to do. However, you go on ahead and get on with your shopping", Vorador spoke as he patted Travas' left shoulder just before walking towards his quarters.

"Alright, Vorador, I'll see you and the others later on today, alright", Travas spoke as Vorador nods. Then Travas himself heads for the Balcony outside and flies towards Meridian, where his holiday shopping shall begin.

***Veron Opus, Alopex***

As the holidays arrive for the people of Nosgoth, including Travas himself, the same arrives for the people on Alopex as well. Though the holidays may seem to be a happy time for most of the residents of Alopex, it seems to differ from that of the Starfox family, especially upon Scarlet. The main reason for this is that this would be their first holiday without their beloved relative, Travas being there with them.

Inside their home, Victoria and Travas Sr. continue to set up the decorations as Erica was playing with her blocks in the Den. As for Scarlet, she lies on her bed and looks up in the ceiling, thinking about some of the fond memories of the holidays that her family has had. However, she has come to a calm sense of sadness as she knew that this would be the first Christmas they would have without their beloved son and brother, Travas.

Within a moment or so, Scarlet gets off of her bed and heads for the den to meet with the rest of her family. Soon enough, she enters and begins tugging on her mother's yellow dress as Victoria had finished her part of the decorating and looks upon Scarlet with curiosity.

"Mommy, do you still have the picture of me, Travas, and Erica during Christmas last year", Scarlet asked as Victoria rubs her head gently.

"The photo is on the dining room dresser, Sweetie. Travas, could you go grab the photo of our kits from Last Year's Christmas for Scarlet, please", Victoria asked as Travas Sr. nodded in response and headed for the dining room to grab the photo for his eldest daughter. Upon his return, he hands Scarlet the framed photo and heads for her room.

Once she entered her room, Scarlet looked upon the photo with sadness on her face. Then shortly afterwards, she hugged the framed photo tightly, though carefully, as tears began to stream down her saddened face.

"I can't believe that this is gonna be the first Christmas without Travas… I wish he was here with us now… we need him more than ever…" Scarlet thought to herself as she began to sob to herself, remembering the events of last cycle's Christmas that took place inside their home.

_***Flashback***_

_It was on Christmas morning on Alopex in 991 as a certain vixen child awakens from her slumber with excitement on her face. Within that moment, she runs toward her parent's room and began jumping on top of their bed with eagerness on her face._

"_Mommy, Daddy, wake up! It's Christmas", Scarlet yelled as her parents awaken from their slumber and see their excited daughter jumping on their bed. In response, Victoria began to chuckle as she watched her happy daughter leap eagerly upon Christmas Morning._

"_Oh my, Scarlet", Victoria spoke as she giggles in response to seeing her daughter's excitement._

_Almost immediately, Scarlet left for her brother's room as she opens his door and begins jumping on his bed. As a response, Travas began waking up as he rubbed his eyes to see his excited sister jumping happily on his bed._

"_Travas, wake up! It's Christmas", Scarlet yelled happily as Travas began cracking up in a tired tone._

"_By the maker, SAS, you're one excited little vixen aren't you", Travas spoke in a joking, tired tone as Scarlet runs to the door._

"_C'mon, big brother, let's go to the Den right now", Scarlet yelled happily as she ran to the Den as the others were waking up._

_After a small amount of time passes, the rest of the family enters the Den and sit on the couch to see scarlet eagerly giving out presents to the family. Within that instant, Victoria gives Scarlet permission to be the first to open her gifts. After she finishes opening her presents, she becomes happy upon the sight of getting new toys, some clothes, and a few cartoon family films she had been wanting for some time._

_For Victoria, she had managed to receive some new clothing and jewelry for her collection, thus kissing Travas Sr. in response. Travas Sr. himself had acquired some new military uniforms, tools, and some collectable hard rock records from bands like Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, and AC/DC. As for Travas, he had received some new military and metal clothing, guitar equipment and amplifiers, and metal CDs from bands like Venom, Iced Earth, Slayer, Darkthrone and Celtic Frost. Lastly, Erica and Scarlet received some new winter clothing as well as some new toys to play with._

_Later on, some of the other family relatives and friends came over to the Starfox household to visit with the family. Before they had their Christmas lunch, Victoria had grabbed her new camera she had bought recently and headed for her kits hanging by the dining room table._

"_Travas, Erica, Scarlet, could you go to the couch in the den for me? I want to take a photo of you with the new camera I bought a few weeks ago", Victoria asked as Travas picked up Erica and followed Scarlet to the Den, where she was sitting on the couch waiting eagerly for the photo-shoot. Once Travas had sat down with Erica in his arms, Victoria took the photo, thus revealing to be the exact same one Scarlet holds a cycle later._

***Flashback End***

As the flashback over last cycle's holiday ends, Scarlet dries her tears as she begins to head for the den to return the framed photo to her parents. Though she returns the photo after arriving into the den, Victoria notices her daughter's tear-stained face and holds onto her while patting her gently.

"I know it hurts not having Travas with us… but everything is going to be alright… I promise", Victoria spoke softly, but comfortingly as Scarlet holds onto her mother tightly. Then Erica began to tug upon her mother's dress as Victoria looks down upon her and sets Scarlet down. In response to Scarlet's sadness, she hugged her older sister comfortingly as Scarlet did the same for her, hoping to find solace within her sadness as this will be their first Christmas without Travas.

***Upon the skies towards Meridian, Nosgoth***

As the morning continued to progress slowly throughout the day, Travas continues to fly towards Meridian by means of taking care of some last-minute Christmas shopping. After about a minute or two of flying, he arrives to Meridian and lands within the entrance of the Lower City, thus beginning to walk around town and begin his shopping. He then walks around the Lower City for a bit of looking around and manages to spot a clothing store close by. The vulpin enters inside and sees various styles of clothing, ranging from the renaissance era to Victorian age and even present day fashions. While looking around, he finds some popular Victorian clothing for the elder members of the Vampire Resistance and then some more modern clothing for the younger members, including his girlfriend, Umah.

After about a half an hour passes, Travas leaves the store with a few large bags of clothing in his hand-paws. He then heads for another shop about a block away, this time being a music store that sold various kinds of CDs and Records, ranging from classical, pop, and hard rock/heavy metal. Travas browses around and finds some classical and early hard rock CDs that Janos, Doyle and Vorador tended to listen to while searching for pop and metal music that both Umah and Aramantha listened to.

Once he purchased the CDs, he heads out of the store and heads for another place. But all of the sudden, he accidentally bumps into a female woman, who suddenly turns to him and reveals herself to be Umah, who had done quite some shopping herself since the early morning. Umah herself was shown to be wearing a pair of black cloth gloves and a Dark Grey Skinny fitting turtle neck sweater with a skinny black hoodie worn over it. She was also wearing a pair of dark blue skin-tight jeans tucked inside her black leather heel boots. Lastly, her hair unbound as her long bangs were moved to the right side of her head. In that moment, Umah jumps into Travas' arms and immediately kisses him in a greeting, loving manner.

"Oh, Travas…! It's been some time since I have last visited you", Umah spoke as she kisses his cheek lovingly while rubbing his slightly more muscular built he obtained over the past couple of months. "And I see that my beloved fox has grown quite a bit more muscle onto his well-endowed body, has he not", she asked while smirking and licking her lips in a slight lustful manner.

"That you are, sexy", Travas answered as he gently squeezes her firm butt while Umah giggled quietly in response. He also notices some bags that she had been carrying since the early morning. "I can assume that my loving vampire has done some shopping of her own", he asked while smirking.

"I have, indeed", Umah answered. "Shall we continue shopping together", she asked.

"Sure thing, sweetheart", Travas replied as Umah blushes upon hearing his sweet words. Within a moment, the two began to walk towards the same shop together while Travas wraps his right arm around Umah's waist, pulling her closer to him lovingly. While they were walking, however, they notice Johnny walking with a human woman that was somewhere into her early twenties, had light brown colored hair and sapphire colored eyes. Thus, the vampuric couple walks towards Johnny and the Woman as they themselves turn to face them both.

"Hey, Travas, it's been a while since I've last seen you. Umah had told me that you were training within the North-western part of the mountains. How did it go", Johnny asked curiously.

"It went well, Johnny. I've at least managed to have better control of the raw energy I was apparently using in extreme situations… and gained a bit of muscle in the process", Travas spoke as he and Johnny began cracking up. "Oh, and might I ask who this lovely lady you're accompanying right now", he asked curiously while he and Umah eye the mysterious human woman.

"Oh, yes! Of course", Johnny answered as he turns to face the woman next to him. "Travas, Umah, this is my fiancé, Alexia Samson. Alexia, these are my friends, Travas and Umah", he continued while Travas and Umah shake Alexia's hand and hug her as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Alexia", Travas and Umah spoke in unison.

"It's nice to meet you two, as well. Though I have seen you roam about in the Lower City, Umah", Alexia claimed as Umah nods in response.

"I can say the same about you, too, for I have seen you work at one of the finest bakeries in all of Meridian, and even all of Nosgoth as well. And yet it's strange that we've never had the chance to engage in a conversation with one another", Umah spoke as Alexia giggles in a thankful tone.

"Thank you", Alexis replied while rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"So, Johnny, how long have you known her for", Travas asked curiously as Johnny holds Alexia close to him.

"I've actually met her about a week after my team crash landed in Nosgoth nearly a year ago. We had both started dating about two months after knowing each other. And just about two and a half months ago, I asked her for her hand in marriage", Johnny explained as Travas smiles in finding out the news.

"Congratulation's, Johnny, I had a feeling that you would find the right woman for you one day. I wish you a happy marriage and a merry Christmas", Travas spoke as he hugs his childhood friend in a congratulated manner.

"Johnny, we should head for my parent's house in Provance and tell them about the news", Alexia spoke as Travas and Umah listened closely to what the woman was saying.

"News…? Did something happen", Travas asked as he looks towards Alexia, who was rubbing her slightly rounded belly. As he saw this, he finally figures out what it was and looks toward his childhood friend with narrow eyes and a grin on his face, causing Johnny to blush nervously in response. "Whoa, ho…! Johnny, you sly fox! I didn't know you were going to be a father. How long ago did you do the deed", he asked as he and Umah hug him happily.

"Eh, heh, Thanks, you guys", Johnny thanked as he rubs the back of his head nervously. "It happened about three months ago while she was staying at my place after the maintenance people were working on her home due to re-occurring rat infestations. After I proposed to her, I asked her to move in with me at my apartment within the lower part of Meridian", he explained while Travas and Umah listen closely, but eagerly. "Oh, and before I forget, the wedding will be taking place on Valentine's Day next year. I'll tell the others about the news sometime this week, so be expecting a phone call from me around that time, alright", he continued speaking as Travas and Umah hug him once more.

"Understood… and I know that you will be a wonderful father. Just call us if you need any help, alright", Travas said while Johnny smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, buddy… and Alexia and I gotta get going. We have to meet her folks and tell them about the pregnancy. I'll see you soon", Johnny spoke as he and Alexia hug the vampuric couple and walk towards the silver motorcycle parked within about fifteen meters of their location. Soon, Johnny presses the gas and heads for Provance with his fiancé as Travas and Umah continue walking towards a nearby coffee shop. The vampuric couple enters inside as they could smell the luxurious scent of freshly brewed coffee and walk towards the counter. They order their coffee and pay for it as they head for a nearby a booth with their bags next to them and wait for their orders to finish.

After their orders are finished, they pick their cups of French Vanilla Mocha flavored coffee and head back outside to walk towards the next shop. Though they were close to what seemed to be a nearby guitar shop, Travas notices Umah looking at a beautiful silver necklace that contained a sapphire gem rounded in a silver casing through the windows of a jewelry shop next to him. He approaches her and rubs her back as she turned to see her mate.

"Something catch your interest, babe", Travas asked as Umah blushed and nodded in response, pointing to the necklace hanging by the counter. "Beautiful, isn't it", he asked.

"Yes… but we cannot afford to spend anymore time purchasing more luxuries except for the luxury of having our necessities for the holidays", Umah spoke as Travas' stomach suddenly started growling. "Speaking of necessities, I think it's time that we headed towards a restaurant and grab you something to eat. And thankfully I know of a place that serves the finest Italian foods in all of Nosgoth", she continued as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Sounds like a plan to me", Travas replied, smiling towards Umah and wraps his right arms around her waist, thus allowing her to lead the way. Within a few minutes of walking, they arrive and enter inside the Italian Tavern, smelling the vast, luxurious of Nosgoth's finest Italian foods inside. In a similar notion, Umah looks upon Travas face as he was licking his muzzle with satisfaction.

"I see that someone is happy to bestow upon the finest restaurant in Meridian", Umah spoke while softly grinning upon seeing Travas' tail wagging constantly in delight.

"That I am, Umah! Shall we find a booth", Travas spoke as Umah nodded in agreement. Within a moment's notice, a young female arctic kitsune with nine tails, black medium length hair with her bangs pulled to the left side, and ruby red pupils appear before the vampuric couple. The vixen kitsune was also wearing a purple long sleeve work shirt with a black vest over it, a black miniskirt that barely concealed her tiger-print thong, and some black stocking with straps attached to the interior of the skirt itself. Suddenly, Umah looks upon her recognized who the kitsune was.

"Well now, if it isn't one of our finest non-vampuric members of the Cabal, Evelyn Rosemary", Umah said as she hugs the female arctic kitsune in a greeting manner.

"Hehe that I am, Umah. And I assume that this must be the legendary Travas Starfox… and guessing that he's your boyfriend as well", Evelyn asked as she smirks towards them both.

"Correct you are, Evelyn", both Travas and Umah said in unison, causing the two to look at each other and blush in response.

"Of course, but you know, you could just call me Eve if you like, Travas. Same goes for you, Umah, even though I told you many times before", Eve spoke as she turned around to grab a couple of menus for the two. "Anyways, what section would you like to sit in", she asked.

"Non-smoking, please", both Travas and Umah spoke in unison once again as Eve led them to their booth located at a spot with no windows.

Soon they are seated and began to look through the menu for what they want to have. Within a minute or two passes, Eve comes back with a couple flasks of blood and hands it to them as they drink a bit of the blood that was inside. Within that moment, they order what they desired to have for lunch as Eve wrote it down and left the two to be alone to have their orders started.

"I have to hand it to you, Umah; this place does indeed smell wonderful. It's causing my mouth to water madly. I can't wait to taste what the food is like here", Travas claimed as Umah chuckles upon what he said.

"Hehe, I will promise you this Travas, you will love this place once you taste the luxury of the finest Italian food in Meridian. And trust me on this, since I have been here before", Umah responded as she rested upon his left shoulder. "And I hope that none of the Sarafan authorities arrive and try to kill us during the holidays", she thought within her mind as Travas wrapped her arm around her and began rubbing her right arm comfortingly. But shortly after he began rubbing her arm, a couple of Glyph Sarafan knights enter within the restaurant and wait for one of the waiters to appear. But during this time, their armor began to react as they turn to see the booth where Travas and Umah were sitting at, thus causing the vulpin to sigh in frustration.

"Speaking of Sarafan authorities, we have some Glyph Sarafan Knights on the scene as we speak", Travas responded to Umah's thought as she turned to see them.

"Damnit… I was hoping that this wouldn't happen… but unfortunately, luck isn't playing on our side at this time", Umah spoke as Eve returned to check on them, noticing their frustrated expressions.

"Is everything okay, you two", Eve asked in a concerned tone as they both sighed in frustration. Soon the male waiter begins seating the Glyph Knights in the same section just within eight meters of their position.

"Everything's fine, ma'am", Travas spoke softly, but in a frustrated tone as Eve turns to see the Glyph Sarafan Knights sitting eight meters from them.

"Alright… but no fighting, ok", Eve spoke softly, but concerned. "Anyways, your orders should be ready soon. Do you wish to have it to go", she asked.

"Let's keep that as a possibility, Eve", Umah spoke while keeping an eye on the Glyph knights as they themselves were ordering their own lunches. Eve merely nods in response and leave the vampuric couple alone for the time being, knowing the possibility of a restaurant fight is rising steadily, but surely. Then within a moment or so, the leading Glyph Knight gets out of his seat and begins to approach the booth that Travas and Umah were sitting in while his right hand touching the hilt of the massive blade.

"Well now, two vampires have decided to show themselves within the light of day! How fortunate for us to confront such creatures at this very hour, especially with the supposedly 'legendary' Travas Starfox sitting right before my blighted eyes", the leading Glyph Knight said as Travas growls in frustration and instantly gets out of his seat, with Umah doing the same. Almost immediately, the act had begun to catch the attention of the surrounding customers as they watch the knight and Travas getting into the confrontation.

"Hey, back off, man! We're not here to cause any trouble here on Christmas Eve! All we're here for is to grab something to eat while taking a break from Christmas shopping, and I have no intention of getting into any fights whatsoever…! So do us a favor and leave us the hell alone!" Travas yelled as the leading Glyph Knight began laughing hysterically upon his words.

"Us leave the both of you alone?" the Glyph Knight asked mockingly while chuckling in a similar tone. "What a laughing stock he is. How ironic that the fox-man had defeated a few of Nosgoth ravenous demons and here he is now telling us to leave him and his whore alone. I don't even think that he could even stand up to a Sarafan Knight such as I", the leading Glyph Knight yelled as he begins to laugh hysterically. At the same time, Travas begins growling in anger upon what the knight had said about Umah and begins walking hastily and furiously towards the Knight. In response, the Knight began to approach him eagerly as some of the customers begin to grab hold upon them both, hoping to stop fight from happening. Suddenly, Eve enters and heads towards the Vampuric couple just as Amy had arrived on the scene.

"Hey… I wanted to let you know that your food is ready and they're inside some to go boxes, both of them having your names on them", Eve spoke while catching her breath as Umah paid for the food in full along with the tip. Then Umah begins pulling on Travas' Denim Vest as he sighs in frustration.

"This is only wasting our time. We're outta here", Travas spoke softly as he grabs the stuff that he and Umah bought for the others to receive on Christmas morning. "Thank you for serving us, Eve, and it was a pleasure to meet you as well", he continued as Eve nods in response. Then he and Umah wave to Amy as they began to walk towards the front doors.

"Captain, our food should be here within a moment or so. Shall we have a seat until our food arrives to our table", the second Glyph Knight asked as the leading Glyph Knight nodded in response.

"Indeed, and let us feast upon this glorious holiday season. I shall not waste my time in trying to fight that worthless mutt, for all he does is lurk about Nosgoth's farms and feeds off of the blood of chickens. Or perhaps, he even uses them as his own screw toys", the leading Glyph Knight spoke proudly as Travas suddenly stops dead on his tracks in response to what he had just heard. "And so the mutt has heard me, how wonderful, for here he stands there motionless before me, the mighty Sarafan Knight in all of Meridian", he continued as Travas turns his head slightly towards the Glyph Knight's direction.

"What did you just say", Travas asked angrily, though calmly, as he begins clenching his fist.

"As I have said, you are nothing more than a mutt who breaks into Nosgoth's farms and feeds off the blood of chickens, or even molests them, you damned vulpine", the leading Glyph Knight replied coldly as the vampuric vulpin turns and walks hastily towards him, thus the Knight throws a plate of leftover food from one of the other tables towards him. However, Travas dodges and begins walking faster towards the Knight, with furious fists ready to swing. But before he could throw a punch, Umah and Amy immediately grab him by means of stopping him. Just as they carry Travas outside, Miles enters the Restaurant and walks towards the scene, noticing Eve going to confront the aggressive Knight. In a similar manner, Amy returns to the Restaurant upon which the next confrontation was about to begin.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem, man?! Why do you insist on provoking fights with some of my customers every time you visit this god damn place", Eve asked furiously as the Knight turns to face the kitsune waitress, with his axe, being about three-fourths of his height, prepared to strike the female kitsune.

"Hold your tongue, Ma'am! You have no say in the matter", the Glyph Knight claimed. "Unless you wish to die by my blade, I suggest you shut the hell up and get back to your work shift at once, you wretched bitch", he threatened as Eve began growling and clenching her fists in anger.

"How about you go clean up the mess you have just made NOW, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Eve yelled as the Knight knocks over the people holding him back, clenching onto the heft of the axe tightly.

"You worthless little cunt, you dare try to order me around and make a mockery out of me? How about you clean it up yourself before I sever the head off of your damn body", the Glyph Knight yelled aggressively as he lifts his large axe, preparing to strike and kill the female kitsune. But before he was able to attack, Miles grabs him by the neck and pins him down on the marble floor violently.

"How dare you draw your weapon against another woman after she had explicitly told you to clean up the mess, the same exact one that you yourself had valiantly created yourself?! NOW CLEAN IT UP BEFORE I SHOVE THAT BLADE OF YOURS RIGHT DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT", Miles yelled as the leading Glyph Knight swallows fearfully and begins to do what he was told. Then Miles turns to face Eve as he saw that she was, though calm, still frightened by the Knight's aggressive behavior. "Ma'am, are you alright", he asked as Eve turns to face him, though is still slightly shaken from the confrontation.

"Oh, um… Yes, sir… I'm alright", Eve answered as she starts walking back to her work shift, leaving Miles there as he turns to face the crowd.

"Alright, will someone care to explain what happened here prior to my arrival", Miles asked as a fellow male customer steps towards him.

"Yes, Sir… It seems that Travas and his sweetheart had entered this place as the kitsune waitress you had talked to moments ago took their orders moments before the two knights had arrived. The knights sat at the table to your left and had confronted the couple for being vampires, which had proven to be true. However, they haven't caused any trouble whatsoever for they had been simply doing what seemed to be some Christmas shopping and acquiring lunch. It was then that the leader had been ranting on about being the greatest knight in all of Meridian while calling him a mutt and claimed that 'he merely broke into Nosgoth's farms and either fed upon the blood of chickens or molested them'. That was when the vulpine started to confront him just before the knight threw the plate of leftover food in an attempt to hit him, thus causing the mess you see now", the male customer explained as the others nodded in agreement.

"Very well then… I have heard enough", Miles claimed as he turns to the Sarafan vixen behind him. "Amy, I ask of you to take this Knight and take him to the keep at once. It is best that we give him a dishonorable discharge for his actions".

"Yes, sir", Amy responded as she takes the Knight into custody after he finished cleaning the mess that he made. "And what else would you be doing, sire", she asked as he starts walking for the exit.

"As for myself, I shall head out and find Travas. I need to check to see if whether or not he's calmed down, otherwise I may have to find other 'suitable' methods to calm him down", Miles answered as he exits the Restaurant and began his search for the angered vampuric vulpin.

***Somewhere near the Restaurant***

A few minutes after the incident between Travas and the Glyph Knight had occurred; he and Umah arrive at a nearby Alleyway and sets down their items at a secure spot. Almost immediately, Travas began pacing back and forth toward one wall to the other. Then suddenly, he fiercely punches one of the brick walls on the opposite side of where Umah was, creating a hole on the wall and causing his left hand-paw to bleed. However, his hand soon regenerated in a slow-medium pace as if it never happened.

In that moment, Travas leaned his back on the opposite wall Umah was on and sits upon the cold concrete floor with his right hand-paw holding his head and right elbow on his raised right knee. In that moment, Umah slowly approaches him in a worried expression as he looked upon her calmly, though angered by the confrontation at the Restaurant. Though she wanted to help him, she stands her ground and sits next to him cautiously.

"I don't know what to do… I wish to help him in whatever way I can, but I don't know the right solution… I don't even know how", Umah thought to herself as Travas sighed and changed his angered expression into a more calm, but slightly saddened one as he moves to sit next to her. Within a few short seconds, the vulpin sighs calmly before he turns to face his beloved girlfriend next to him.

"The best thing you could ever do for me is being there to help calm me down", Travas spoke as he softly smiled upon Umah. "And thank you for stopping me".

"It… it's nothing, Travas", Umah spoke nervously as Travas chuckles softly, making her smile and lean towards her vulpine boyfriend to kiss him. But before their vampuric lips made contact, Miles appears before them with a calm expression on his face as Umah looks upon him calmly, though annoyed.

"I had an assumption that you two hadn't gone too far. And Travas, I'm surprised that you have gotten yourself into some trouble at this time of year", Miles spoke as Travas looks upon him calmly, though slightly furious.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Travas admitted. "However, none of this was my fault since my girlfriend and I were trying to grab something to eat as means of taking a break from our Christmas shopping", he explained as he grabs his box of Spaghetti parmesan and began eating slowly while Umah did the same.

"I am aware of that. Though I cannot blame you for trying to fight back in response to the Knight's profane actions, I have to ask that you refrain from trying to fight back against the Sarafan, otherwise necessary measures will have to be taken depending on the severity of your actions", Miles spoke as Travas sighs and nods in response while swallowing the food in his mouth.

"I'll do whatever I can, Miles", Travas agreed before looking towards him with a serious expression on his face. "However, if your fellow warriors try to start any trouble with me without any reason whatsoever, I will take action against them regardless if you're there or not", he continued as Miles looks upon him calmly.

"Fair enough, Travas, but try to refrain from killing them if you can", Miles spoke before turning away from the vampuric couple. "One more thing, I do wish you both merry Christmas", he continued while walking back towards the Restaurant, thus leaving the couple to themselves as it starts to snow steadily.

"Well what do you know… it's snowing", Travas thought to himself just before he turns to face Umah, who was holding her hand out to feel the falling snow. "Shall we continue on with our shopping", he asked as she turned to him and nodded. Thus the two grab their stuff lying at the safe spot and continued on with their shopping.

Throughout the rest of the day, Travas and Umah continue to explore all of Meridian, buying precious items for the others at the Citadel. Once they have purchased enough gifts for the Vampire Resistance, they make their way towards the city exit. But on the way, however, Travas takes note of the jewelry shop where Umah saw the necklace she wanted. The instant they arrive to the exit, Umah grabs a hold of Travas as he, while holding onto the gifts tightly, flies toward the Citadel at a good speed.

As the sun began to set upon Nosgoth, Umah and Travas drop the stuff off inside their room and flies towards the rebuilt Willendorf City, thus continuing with their last minute shopping there. Once they had arrived, they went to the city's local shops and bought their goods from the stores. Before they had left, Travas had set his eyes on a black Jackson Randy Rhoads Flying V guitar hanging on the front rack inside the music shop. With this, Umah takes note of this just before the vampuric Couple leaves Willendorf and heads back towards the Citadel, calling it a night.

Once they arrived, Travas and Umah head for their room to place the rest of the stuff with the others. Inside, they begin to wrap the gifts together until they got to each other's, thus starting to avoid seeing what they have gotten for each other. After about an hour of wrapping all of the gifts and writing the names of whom they were to and from, they finally finish and take them to the Main Chambers and place them underneath the luxuriously decorated pine tree. Shortly after the presents are underneath the tree, Vorador enters and heads for the couple to greet them while slightly shocked about how much items they had bought. As a response, he clears his throat and manages to regain composure.

"I see that you and Umah have been acquiring quite a lot of gifts for the holidays. Has it been a hassle for the both of you", Vorador asked as Travas and Umah look towards each other for a brief moment. Then the two look back at Vorador with eyes shut straight with an exhausted expression on their faces.

"You honestly have-", Travas started.

"-No goddamned idea", Umah finished as Vorador rubs the back of his head.

"I see… however, I think it is best that the both of you get yourselves some well needed sleep. The both of you have done enough for us this holiday season", Vorador suggested as the couple nod in response and walk towards their room.

At the very moment the couple enters their room, Umah locks the door as Travas begins to hold her waist in a seductive manner, causing her to smirk in delight. Travas then smirks in response as Umah wraps her right arm around his neck and began kissing him passionately. Soon Travas picks her up and grabs a hold of her firm butt, causing Umah to giggle in delight as she wraps her legs around his waist. Within a few seconds, Travas sets Umah down as the two began to strip down into the nude upon which their well-endowed bodies are exposed for each other to see

Upon a minute's notice, the vampuric couple's lower bodies are underneath the covers as Travas starts thrusting into Umah's nether lips. Umah, in response began to moan his name and kiss him passionately. Almost immediately, he began to thrust into her at a faster pace as the female vampire began to moan louder in response to his speed. Then Umah rolls her vulpine boyfriend over until she herself is in cowgirl position, where she had begun to work with Travas' thrusting almost in a rhythm-like bouncing motion.

After about five to seven minutes of endless thrusting into her nether lips in that position, he rolls Umah onto her back and pulls out of her. Almost immediately, he moves towards her head as Umah began to use her mouth to work upon the vulpin's length. Within a moment's notice and while Umah was sucking eagerly upon Travas' shaft, the vulpin begins to release his essence into her mouth, allowing her to eagerly swallow every ounce her boyfriend had to offer. Soon, Travas rests on his back and looks towards his beloved's silver-purple colored eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Umah", Travas spoke as Umah softly smiles and holds onto him lovingly.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Travas", Umah replied as Travas kisses her lips softly. Within that moment, the two drift off into a much needed sleep, hoping to see what Christmas Day would have in store for them.

But after about an hour and a half of sleeping, Travas awakens to see that Umah had fallen asleep. Because of this, he gets out of bed and gets dressed in the same clothing he had worn earlier that day. He quietly leaves the room and heads for the Balcony located within the Main Chambers. The moment he arrives to the main chambers, he enters the Balcony and turns to the southern direction, upon which he begins to take flight towards Nosgoth's Capitol, Meridian.

As he continued to fly, he sees the snow getting slightly heavier as it began to cover vast areas of Nosgoth's land. But after flying about a good ten to fifteen minutes, he makes it to the Lower City entrance and lands before it. He walks amongst the snowy streets of Meridian as he notices some of the workers removing the snow off of the sidewalks using whatever shovels were available. Soon the vulpin arrives to the jewelry store just as the Store Clerk was about to close the shop. But before he begins to lock the door, Travas runs towards him hastily, causing the Clerk to turn and face the approaching vampuric vulpin.

"Wait", Travas yelled as he arrives to him and begins caching his breath.

"Good evening, sir. I was about to close shop since its Christmas Eve", the Clerk spoke as Travas raises his head to look at him, though still panting slightly.

"I understand that, sir. However, there is one thing out of the shop that I wish to buy from you, which I'm getting it for my girlfriend. It will only take me a minute to get the item I wish to purchase from your shop. Please…" Travas pleaded as the Clerk looks closely towards him for a bit. Then he nods in response, knowing that he was telling the truth, and enters upon the shop with Travas following behind.

"What would you like to buy for your sweetheart", the Clerk asked as Travas immediately looks towards the Silver Necklace with the Sapphire Blue Gem surrounded in a Silver casing. Thus, the vulpin grabs it gently and takes it to the Clerk's register.

"This one, Sir… my girlfriend was looking at it earlier today, and I wish to purchase it from you", Travas said as the Clerk grabs the casing for it and placed the necklace and places it inside before calculating the cost.

"Alright then, sir, the total is going to be exactly Thirteen hundred and fifty dollars", the Clerk spoke as Travas swiped his card on the card scanner and pays the amount. Then the Clerk hands Travas the receipt that he signs and hands it back to the clerk himself. Shortly, Travas acquires his copy of the receipt and heads for the door.

"Thank you so much, Sir", Travas spoke as he waved to the Clerk.

"With pleasure, Sir, and Merry Christmas", the Clerk responded as Travas flew towards the direction of the Citadel and the Clerk locks the door to the shop.

As the night continued to progress, Travas continues flying towards the Citadel while placing the necklace case in his denim vest pocket. Within about ten to fifteen minutes of flying, he makes it to the Citadel and heads back to his room, where he sees Umah sleeping peacefully upon his bed. He strips back into the nude and lies onto his bed, which he begins to softly smile and drifts into a much needed sleep.

***Christmas Morning, Veron Opus, Alopex***

Morning has risen amongst the residents of Alopex as some cheers can be heard from the Station's glorious people. Though the Luxury of Christmas has come to the majority of the Alopexian people, there are a few that were either unaffected by the holidays or saddened by it. One of those people in particular was a young little vixen named Scarlet, upon which she awakens to be met with a sense of isolated tolerance amongst herself. Soon, her toddler sister, Erica, opens her door with excitement on her face and sprints towards her sister eagerly to get her attention.

"Big sister, it's Christmas", Erica shouted happily as Scarlet, though isolated, softly smiles towards her sister as she jumps off of her bed.

"Erica, I'll meet you in the den soon. Can you go get Mommy and Daddy up", Scarlet asked as Erica nods in response and joyfully leaves to their parent's room. Shortly after, Scarlet begins getting dressed in a dark green t-shirt and a pair of blue colored boot-cut jeans. After getting dressed, Scarlet starts walking towards the Den and waits for the others to arrive, waiting patiently for their own Christmas Gathering to begin.

***Christmas Morning, Within the Vampire Citadel, Nosgoth***

The sun began to shine amongst the Land of Nosgoth as Christmas morning has arrived for Nosgoth's people. Soon, Travas begins to awaken from his slumber and rises out of his bed, noticing that Umah was not there in his room.

"That's odd. Did Umah wake up and went to town or has she gone to the Main Chambers to meet with the others", Travas thought within his mind as he walks towards the dresser and starts to pick out an outfit to wear. He begins to get dressed in a black tank top, a black long john shirt, a pair of sanded blue skin-tight jeans, his black leather fingerless motorcycle gloves, and his black and white converse shoes.

Shortly after getting dressed, he heads for the Main Chambers, upon which he sees Janos, Vorador, Aramantha, Doyle, Celestia, and his girlfriend Umah. Umah herself was sporting a dark grey turtleneck slim fitting sweater, a pair of black skin-tight jeans, and her black leather heel boots. She also chose to keep her hair unbound and allowed her long bangs to be kept to the right side of her face as usual. Soon Travas approaches her and gives her a loving kiss on the lips while he holds onto her in a loving manner.

"Merry Christmas, hon. Shall we take a seat", Umah spoke as Travas nodded in response and she kisses his cheek lovingly.

"Merry Christmas to you, babe", Travas replied as he kisses her lips before turning to the others. "Shall we begin opening our gifts", he asked as they all nod in agreement just before Janos began passing out gifts to everyone.

Once all of them are passed out, they began to open their gifts, upon which everyone had gotten new clothes. For instance, Janos and Vorador had gotten some new, more modern clothing such as jeans, long sleeve shirts and t-shirts as well as some classical music. Doyle, Aramantha, Umah, and Celestia had managed to acquire some classical, hard rock/heavy metal and pop records/CDs. Travas himself had gotten hard rock and heavy metal based CDs, upon which Janos and Vorador had bought for him.

After all of the gifts were open, Janos and Vorador began to pass out some mugs full of warm blood as well as hot cocoa after they had taken their blood suppression medication. Soon everyone began to gather around the Main Chambers and begins a conversation with one another, thus continuing to talk with one another for the next hour or so. While Janos and Vorador were talking to Umah, however, she noticed that Travas was outside on the Balcony alone. As a response, she heads outside to see that Travas had a sense of isolation amongst himself.

"Travas, are you feeling alright", Umah asked in a worried tone as Travas briefly looked upon her and turned back to the snowy horizon. "Is something the matter", she asked once again as Travas sighs in a depressed tone before turning to face her.

"It's… it's just that this is going to be my first Christmas without my family… and my family's first one without me", Travas answered as Umah wraps her arms around him and holds him closely in response, with Travas himself doing the same for her.

"I know how it feels, Travas. My family has been in the grave for over five centuries by now. But I am here for you if you wish to talk", Umah spoke while kissing his cheek, thus giving Travas a sense of comfort and solace as he softly smiles upon her.

"Thank you… Umah…" Travas spoke as she nods and begins to head inside. But then suddenly remembers something and stops her almost immediately. "Hold on, I forgot to give you something during the time we were opening gifts. Wait here", he said as Umah looks at him curiously as he heads for their room. About a moment or so later, Travas returns with a small box in his hand as he handed it to his girlfriend. "I kinda got you this last night sometime after our… quality time", he continued while they both started blushing softly.

"Travas, what kind of gift are you trying to give me now…? You didn't have to get me anything more… but I have to thank you for giving me whatever is inside this box", Umah said as she opened her gift, then she gasps in shock, discovering that it was the same necklace she saw yesterday and hugs Travas tightly in a thankful manner. "Oh, Travas… thank you so much!" she spoke as she began kissing him madly.

Within a few second's notice, Umah jumps and wraps her arms around his neck while wrapping her legs around his waist. As a response, Travas starts holding onto the underside of Umah's thighs as they kiss each other passionately. Soon, this caught the attention of the others as they went outside to see them committing such a loving act. As a result, the couple cease their actions as the two to blush as a response to the others watching near the Balcony door.

"I can understand that the holidays have arrived… however, let us enter inside and feast upon a Christmas breakfast that Janos has prepared for all of us to enjoy", Vorador spoke as everyone starts heading inside. But before Travas enters, he looks back at the horizon with thoughts about his family coursing his mind.

"Well, folks… I hope you guys are doing alright without me. I can hope that someday that we could reunite. And if we do, I hope that you guys can accept me for what I've become", Travas thought as he re-enters the Main Chambers once again to continue celebrating the holidays in Nosgoth.

***Within the Starfox Family Home, Alopex***

While Christmas in Nosgoth seemed to be good, but mixed times for Travas, the holidays on Alopex seem to be less pleasant for the Starfox Family, specifically for Scarlet herself. Though the kits may have gotten new toys, clothing, and such, the elder vixen child still had something missing within her heart. The missing piece was her brother not being there for the family this holiday. Because of her feelings of isolation, Scarlet heads for the kitchen table and sits amongst her chair while looking upon the photo taken last cycle.

As Travas Sr. was reading the local newspaper, Victoria continued to watch Erica as she happily played with her new toys. Shortly afterwards, she notices Scarlet sitting by herself and approaches her calmly, though worried about her deeply. Scarlet began to notice her mother approaching as Victoria took a seat next to her isolated daughter.

"Scarlet… is everything alright", Victoria asked as Scarlet turned away from her mother in depression. In response, Victoria began to hold onto her daughter comfortingly as Scarlet held onto her mother closely.

"Mommy…" Scarlet spoke as she began to quietly sob too herself. "I wish Travas were here", she continued while quietly sobbing as her mother patted the back of her head gently.

"I know… I wish he were here, too. But I think that he may be with us now, though not physically, but spiritually", Victoria said as Scarlet looks upon her mother curiously.

"What do you mean, Mommy", Scarlet asked with a curious, saddened tone while wiping some of her tears away.

"I mean that he will always be in our hearts and watch over us. Consider him as… a Guardian Angel of some sort", Victoria spoke as Scarlet's saddened expression began to brighten up to a happier mood, though slowly. "What I am trying to say is that his spirit will always watch over us and keep us safe and provide comfort in our hearts", she explained as she looks towards Erica. "Now, Scarlet, go on ahead and play with your sister, okay. She would be delighted to have her older sister provide her attention towards her younger sibling", she continued as Scarlet nodded and headed for Erica. But about halfway there, she turned to face her mother once more.

"Thank you, Mommy", Scarlet spoke as her mother nods in response. Then, the elder vixen child walks towards Erica and begins to play alongside her sister. As they were playing, Victoria places the photo back onto the counter while briefly looking upon it. Then she turned to see her daughters play before looking at the military photo of her 'deceased' son.

"Travas… I hope that you're doing well in the afterlife. Wherever you're at… I wish you were here… because we need you more than we ever have before", Victoria thought as a tear streamed down her face without the others noticing. "Please watch over your siblings. I fear that those two might get into danger in the future ", She continued while drying her tears. Once she regains her composure, Victoria starts walking back to the den to meet back with her family, thus continuing on with their holiday celebration despite everything that went wrong during the year.

A/N:

Well, despite all the rushed sensations along with a bit of trouble at an Italian Restaurant, we can agree that everything went according to most of Travas' plans. But despite this going on, his family back on home were still in grief since it was their first Christmas without their beloved son, who was now 'deceased'. But the one affected by it the most was Scarlet, the one who witnessed Travas' murder several months before. But despite Scarlet and Travas' isolated holiday, they both manage to find some comfort from their family and friends, knowing that everything is going to be alright. With this, what will make of Travas' future in Nosgoth? And what of Scarlet's future on Alopex? Find out within the next installment of 'Legacy of Travas'

Travas, Scarlet, Erica, Victoria, and Travas Sr. © Shawntae Howard

Janos, Umah, Vorador, Kain© Edios/Crystal Dynamics/Silicon Knights/Square Enix Europe

Story and other Characters © me


End file.
